Love Bites
by Ms-Figg
Summary: A vampire Queen doesn't just want a little bite of Snape - she wants him to be her king. Can Hogwarts' new healer save him from that fate before he fully turns? Introducing Adam Sweetmeats. Action, Adventure, Pee-your- pants humor, lemons and more.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: This was written long before HBP or DH and is the first time I introduced Adam Sweetmeats. But, he's not a vamp. Yet. lol. So this is Adam's original history, although I've adapted him to fit other stories. This is the Original Adam in all his glory.**

**Prologue ~ First Contact  
**  
Vashti exited the catacombs, her dark eyes focused on the moon drifting through the night sky. It was her illumination, her sun, her only light after centuries of darkness. She wrapped her cloak around her slender pale body, transformed and flapped away into the night. Her years of constant vigilance were about to pay off. The object of her desire would be within her reach tonight.

* * *

  
Forty-eight year old Severus Snape strode across the grounds of Hogwarts, tall, pale, dour and draped in a disillusionment charm. He carried his short sword and harvesting utensils, along with his ever-present wand. He was on an important mission tonight.

Finally, after waiting seven years, he was going to harvest the valuable Agstani Plant, a powerful herb of great value, that only blossomed once every seven years on the night of the full moon. He had stumbled across the plant one night in the Forbidden forest when the tender shoots first broke earth. He couldn't believe it. The plant was so rare, and its usages so varied, the price even a pinch of the bloom would bring was worth several years' salary. He had solicitously watched its growth over the ensuing years, protecting it from discovery with wards and curses. Anyone coming near the plant would break out in itching hives. Now it was about to bloom.

Severus made his way through the thickets of the Forbidden Forest, very aware that the night sounds were still diminished. He had been coming here every night for the past month, just in case his calculations were off. They weren't, but he noticed a distinct reduction in the activity of the forest's nightlife. Possibly, a new predator had entered the chain…that was why he had his short sword. Just in case there was something evil lurking among the trees. He had been able to divine nothing, however. Just the decrease in activity.

The Potions Master approached the location of the plant, and lifted the disillusionment spell that hid it from the sight of the errant visitor. His black eyes rested on the single, unopened bud that rested at the top of the tall leafy plant. There was a bit of pink sticking out from the top of the pod, heralding that the flowering was soon to come.

The Professor set out his harvesting tools, collection bag and short sword, kneeling before the plant expectantly as the clouds drifted overhead, beginning to part. He held his breath. The blossoming would happen soon as the moonlight hit the plant, and the Agstani blossom would become a part of his personal stores. It would make him a very wealthy wizard as well as allow him to brew potions others only dreamt of.

* * *

  
Yellow eyes looked down on the kneeling wizard from the protection of the upper branches of the tree where the creature hung. He was here. The constant surveillance had paid off. Severus Snape was within reach after years of waiting, watching and planning.

The full moon broke over the silent clearing. Severus and the set of yellow eyes both watched as the Agstani plant blossomed, the bud breaking open and the pink flower spreading its petals, soaking up the light of the moon.

Severus hissed, and grasped the delicate bloom, carefully snipping it and depositing the flower into the waiting bag. He was ecstatic. Acquiring the plant was quite a coup. Notoriety was sure to follow, the kind of attention that he craved from among his peers. No one had managed to harvest the Agstani plant in the past thirty years. So little was known about it other than the magnificent properties of the flower. Even how the plant propagated itself was a mystery. It had no seeds, and the root system did not spread.

But Severus had it now, and that was all that mattered. The dark wizard's patience had paid off, and he was going to reap the rewards of his vigilance.

The Potions Master didn't hear the flutter of wings as the creature in the upper boughs launched itself at him. It was made to fly silently after all. Even its bite was numbed when it found the veins of its victims, if it chose it to be. Sometimes the screams and rip and tear fed a darker need. It dipped low and crashed into the unsuspecting wizard, sinking its fangs deep into his pale throat.

Severus felt the impact, if not the pain, knocked to the ground and tearing at the thing locked against his neck, pulling it away and staring at it as it writhed in his pale hands.

It was a bat, a large one.

The Potions Master tried to keep a grip on the creature as he reached for his short sword, intent on cleaving the creature's head from its shoulders, and carrying the carcass back to Poppy for examination. But the bat wrested away unscathed, flapping strongly toward the pale, full moon, then disappeared from sight.

Severus clapped his hand to his throat, then pulled it away, examining it. His palm was covered in blood.

The pale wizard cursed, then gathered up his things, heading back to Hogwarts. He'd been bitten by a bat, no doubt because of the mysterious lack of creatures available in the Forbidden forest. The nocturnal creatures needed to eat after all and preyed on the animals of the wood. But only he was available, and so the bat had gone for the easy meal.

He hoped it didn't carry any diseases.

* * *

  
Vashti returned to the catacombs, still tasting the sweet blood of her victim. She could have transformed and killed him, but that wasn't her purpose. Ever since she had seen him at the Final Battle, and witnessed his strength and bloodthirstiness, he had been her focus. No human or vampire had moved her so much in centuries.

The pale wizard reminded her of another, one she had loved. Perhaps she would love again.

Yet, she did not want a servant. A servant could be had in a single, thorough bite. But it took time and patience to turn a king, time and patience to keep his spirit whole.

Vashti had plenty of both.

* * *

  
A/N: Ooh, this is an interesting start. Like my other stories…I don't have a plot for this, so no idea where and how far this will go. Severus is older in this fic, but still in his prime. Looks a bit promising though. We'll see. Let me know what you think of this beginning. Please review.


	2. A Trip to the Infirmary

**Chapter 1 ~ A Trip to the Infirmary  
**  
Severus returned to his rooms, holding a handkerchief to his neck as he walked through them to his lab. Setting down his bag of harvesting supplies and short sword, he walked over to his potions cabinet, opened it and sifted through the bottles. Using one hand he retrieved an antiseptic and a healing potion. He carried the potions over to the counter, then walked over to a drawer and pulled out a small mirror and a few small clean cloths.

He returned to the counter, pulled up a stool and sat down. He removed the handkerchief from his neck and looked at it. The blood flow had slowed. Bats had enzymes in their saliva that kept the blood from clotting too quickly so they could drink from one bite rather than make several. Severus unbuttoned his robes and removed them. There was blood on the collar, and also on the collar of his white shirt. He removed that also, revealing his lean, muscular torso. The Potions Master picked up the mirror and craned his head back, trying to see where the creature had bit him.

There, right on the jugular vein, two small puncture wounds oozing blood. The flesh around them was tinged black and blue. Severus cursed. Just what he needed, a hickey from a blooming bat. Scowling, Severus put down the mirror, opened up the antiseptic, poured a bit on the clean cloth and wiped it over the bite, grimacing as it stung horribly. He picked up the mirror. The area around the bite had reddened. Now it was a large purplish mark. It really looked like a hickey now.

The wizard looked at the healing potion…he wasn't sure he should use it. Maybe he should see Poppy first and let her check the bite to see if the creature had infected him with something.

Severus would go see her. Right after he put the Agstani bloom up to dry.

The wizard walked over to the drawer again, searched through it and found a medi-patch, in other words, a magical band-aid. He walked back over to the counter, and using the mirror applied it to the oozing wound. A purplish corona radiated around the patch.

Fixed up for the moment, the Potions Master's eyes turned hungrily on his Harvesting bag. He strode over to it, unclasped it and removed the small clear baggie that held his treasure. The Pink Agstani Bloom.

He carefully cleaned the counter then cast several scourgify spells on it, laying the baggie down on it, then retrieving a thin metal hook, some string and a wooden board to work on, casting a purification spell on all the items, the baggie and his hands. He then shook the flower out on to the board and carefully pushed the hook through the bit of stem he left attached to it, then tied the string to the hook, making a little loop in the end. He raised the flower and looked it over, then walked to his drying cabinet and opened it.

A number of herbs hung from small hooks, drying. Severus pushed these aside and hung the flower in the very back of the cabinet, away from the other herbs. He closed the cabinet and warded it securely, before making it disappear from view entirely. He then applied a number of curses to the cabinet. Woe betide anyone who tried to get into it. The curses of Tut's tomb were nothing next to the horrible dark charms Severus placed on that cabinet. That flower was too valuable…anyone who tried to gain access would suffer terribly.

Satisfied, Severus put his Harvesting bag away, gathered up his bloody shirt and robes and exited the lab, locking and warding it securely. The Agstani Flower had made him a rich man now. He didn't have to work at Hogwarts any longer if he didn't want to. But he was so used to living in the castle and teaching. His lab was so familiar. He supposed he could recreate it in his new home. He had enough residuals coming in from original potions he had developed over the years to be well off, but now…now he would be a wizard of enormous wealth. When the flower dried, he would clip two petals for himself, and sell the remainder through his solicitor, Zaine Hucklesby, who was also a shrewd businessman. Zaine would go into conniptions when he found out what the Potions Master had acquired. His percentage of the sale would make him very wealthy as well.

Severus left his robes and shirt in a pile by his bedroom door so the house elves would retrieve and clean them. He walked into the bedroom, over to his wardrobe and slipped on another robe. He was going to the infirmary now.

* * *

"Severus, that's quite a bite," Poppy exclaimed as she removed the bandage. The white-haired medi-witch put on her glasses and leaned close to the wizard, illuminating the wound with her wand. She grimaced a little as she did so. Her back wasn't what it used to be.

"I appear to be quite attractive to bats, Poppy. Might have something to do with being in the dungeons all the time," Severus quipped at her.

"Yes, I believe one of your pet names used by students is 'The Greasy Bat of the Dungeons,'" Poppy replied as she leaned his head over to the side and visually examined the puncture wounds a bit more.

"My, that is deep. Are you in pain?" she asked him, frowning.

"No. The bite didn't hurt at all…it was the impact that startled me. The bat was quite large and knocked me over. I tried to kill it, but it got away. I think there is a food shortage in the Forbidden Forest, and that the attack was because nothing else was easily available," the Potions Master said as Poppy drew out her wand and examined the wound magically. After a few minutes, she straightened.

"Well, as nasty as it looks, it appears to be a clean bite. I can detect no infections or evidence of disease. There is, however an apparent retardation of the healing process. I suspect that has to do with the saliva of the animal. It helps keep wounds open so they can drink. I could attempt to heal it magically but the enzymes would still be in your system. I think we should let it run its course first and work its way out, then heal it. It would require a wait of a day or two," the medi-witch said.

She smiled at him.

"Fifteen years ago I would have been testing you for vampirism," Poppy said, "but all the vampires were killed off during the Final Battle.

Severus frowned.

"Maybe you should test me anyway, Poppy. It was an abnormally large bat," he said thoughtfully.

Poppy tittered.

"Don't be ridiculous, Severus. You haven't been bitten by a vampire. If you had, you'd already be turning. It doesn't take long, believe me. The vampire enzyme works amazingly fast. In fact, my wand wouldn't have even reacted to you. Technically, you'd be the walking dead, and you are not dead, I assure you," she said patting him on the shoulder affectionately. "Now put on your robes. You may get teased a bit for the 'hickey' on your neck, but come back in two days and I will heal it."

Severus glowered at the thought of anyone 'teasing' him. He wished someone would tease him. He hadn't hexed anyone for weeks and his wand hand was getting itchy.

The dark wizard put on his robes, then turned to Poppy.

"I hear you are leaving us, Poppy," he said, frowning slightly.

Poppy nodded.

"Yes, Severus. I've been here for years and years. It's time to retire and get to know my great-grandchildren. I've purchased a house near my grandson and his wife. A nice little place near a lake. I'm looking forward to retirement. It's time to put the wand down," she said.

Severus looked at her, his black eyes glinting. He had known Poppy since he was a student at Hogwarts. The infirmary wouldn't be the same without her.

"First Albus, then Minerva, now you," he said. "Hogwarts just isn't the same anymore. The infirmary won't be the same without you."

Poppy took Severus' hand and patted it. She was probably the only person in the school who could touch him like this. Poppy had been there when he was in service to the Dark Lord, and saved his life many, many, many times, practically patching him back together piece by piece. And now, she was leaving.

"I know, Severus, but things change…life moves on and others step in to fill the spaces we leave behind. And the next person in line is a full Healer, with experience not only in magical healing, but muggle healing. She's a doctor in the muggle world, I think a 'hematologist' and has both Potions and Spellmaking degrees as well. She's also a graduate of Hogwarts to boot. So everyone will get excellent care," the medi-witch said comfortingly.

Severus looked at Poppy with dawning horror on his face as she described the replacement's qualifications. A Healer, Muggle Doctor, Potions and Spells Mistress? Only one person in the wizarding world could be that overachieving. The wizard felt a headache coming on.

He had to ask though he dreaded the answer.

"And what is the name of this wondrous replacement?" Severus asked Poppy, his head beginning to pound.

Poppy looked surprised.

"Oh Severus…I thought you knew. Hermione Granger, of course," she said smiling.

"Of course," he groaned.

"How about a little headache powder, Poppy?"

* * *

A/N: And Hermione is IN there. Lol. Boy, I loaded her up with skills, talents and degrees this go round. But I think she's going to need all those skills to survive this story and help Severus survive it as well. Severus seems overjoyed she's coming to Hogwarts. Not. Well, Poppy didn't detect anything concerning the bite…so is that good? Or is that bad? Probably bad, especially since the wizarding world believes all the vampires to be dead. Apparently, they are very wrong about that. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	3. The Dream

**Author Note: Please keep in mind this story was written before any of Snape's background or parentage was revealed in the books. So, it's all made up.  
**

**Chapter 2 ~ The Dream  
**  
Severus returned to his rooms. After the examination by Poppy, he found himself feeling very sleepy. Well, it had been a long night, actually a month of long nights, plus there was the excitement of harvesting the Agstani Flower, then the animal attack. He needed to catch up on his rest.

The Potions Master arrived in his bedroom and divestoed his clothing, too tired to bother undressing, and climbed into bed. He fell asleep immediately.

Severus began to dream.

He was walking along a rather barren plain of hard earth littered with what appeared to be broken stones of varying sizes. Some were quite large. The full moon was high in the sky so the wizard could see his surroundings clearly. There were no trees to break the monotony of the landscape, no mountains to show the end of it. It seemed endless. A wolf howled in the distance. At least he hoped it was a wolf. A strong wind rose from the south, billowing his robes and making his hair whip around his head. It was a cold wind and the wizard gathered his robes around him. As he gripped them, he felt something hard underneath. He pulled out his short sword. Not his normal sword, but the one he had used in the Final Battle. It was wickedly sharp, the blade made of silver and edged with ironwood or "quebracho" which means "axe-breaker".

It was one of the swords designed by Hermione Granger for the Order after much research while she was still in her first year of university, and could kill human, werewolf and vampire. The Final Battle took place at night. Voldemort had enlisted the aid of the nightwalkers with the promise they could have every Order member, mudblood, witch and wizard that survived, as well as live unmolested when the New Order was established. The creatures agreed and fought savagely. Hermione had come up with a light spell that could be used to take them out one at a time, turning them instantly to ash, but the creatures attacked in groups and had the ability to turn invisible for short periods of time, which made the spell less than handy. The ability to disappear gradually diminished as the vampires invoked it repeatedly. Apparently, the they needed time and rest to recharge. Their preferred odds when attacking an individual were three to one.

In the early skirmishes before the actual battle, it was discovered that Severus Snape could sense them. Why, no one was sure. It was whispered that he was actually a 'dhampir', a human who had vampire blood in his veins. Severus had no idea whether or not this was true. He was a product of rape, and his mother died shortly after his birth. He'd grown up under the strict care of his uncle, who forbid her name to ever be mentioned in his house. But he never had the urge to suck anyone's blood or felt any onus when on occasion he entered a church or passed a cross. He could handle silver and eat garlic, though he didn't like it much. Wood splinters never did anything more than hurt. Whatever the case was, one thing was certain. Severus could feel the creatures coming and this ability made Albus give him the position of Vampire Slayer during battle. It was his job to kill all the blood-sucking fiends he could.

Voldemort had discovered the Potions Master's duplicity as a spy for the Order, and he barely managed to escape the Dark Lord's wrath. He was targeted for death, and spent much time protecting himself as the Final Battle drew near. Many attempts on his life were made by his own Slytherin students who attempted to slip him poisons and potions, the lives of their deatheater parents in the balance. Because of their failure to kill the wizard, these unfortunate and torn young wizards and witches were sent to Azkaban, and their parents murdered by the Dark Lord.

Draco lost his mother and father to this madness, and was incarcerated for five years before he and the other Slytherins were released, since their attempt to murder Severus was done under duress. Severus' most horrible memory was being stabbed between the ribs in Slytherin House by a first-year who had lured him over under the guise of needing assistance with his potions homework. The wizard stumbled through the floo to the infirmary, not one student attempting to help him as he bled profusely. The eleven-year-old witch who stabbed him was the youngest prisoner Azkaban ever received.

Severus held the short sword by his side as he walked the plane, his black eyes now focusing on the broken stones all around him. They were getting larger, and eventually he saw they were not stones at all, but broken busts, heads carved from stone or marble that looked like they had fallen from a great distance and were smashed. They were large enough for someone to hide or crouch behind. The wizard knew he didn't have his sword for nothing.

Suddenly, he felt the motion and without thinking reversed his sword, and thrust back quickly, then spun, slashing overhead as he did so, then fell to his knees driving the sword straight forward. He heard the hisses as the three vampires appeared, falling to the ground, seizuring for several moments before bursting into flame, converting to ash quickly. The cold wind rose again, blowing the remains away. The wizard rose and continued walking.

A fog rose, creeping along the ground at a rapid rate. Severus' nostrils flared as he prepared himself to enter the thick mist. It was hot and dry.

"A Slayer and a King," a throaty female voice said through the mist.

Severus stopped.

"Who's there?" he called.

"Your Queen, Severus Snape," the woman's voice replied huskily, "Your eternal Love."

"I serve and love no one," the wizard called back, holding his sword at the ready.

The voice chuckled low.

"You are not meant to serve, Severus Snape, you are meant to reign," the voice replied. "And as for love…it will come. It always comes."

Suddenly Severus felt fingertips brush his cheek, cold and soft. He swung his sword but connected with nothing. Whatever this was, he couldn't feel it coming. His eyes shifted warily, then he struck out with a frantic series of blows and slices through the mist, hoping to kill or drive whatever touched him back.

The laughter increased.

"Don't be frightened Severus…you have nothing to fear from me. You have my favor, and the favor of Vashti is wonderful indeed. You are destined for great pleasure and great power," the vampiress said, still hidden by the mist. "You will never be broken like the kings whose heads litter this plain. You will never know Death."

"I want nothing from you!" Severus cried, scowling, still brandishing his sword.

"What you want is of no concern, mortal," the voice snapped, angry now. "Only what Vashti wants matters, and what she wants is you. Go back to your world of light, wizard…while you can."

Suddenly Severus sat straight up in his bed, his heart racing and head pounding again. His pale body was covered in sweat, his bedding soaked through.

"What the fuck was that?" he said to himself, rolling out of the bed and walking to the bathroom.

He raised the torches, used the loo then looked in the mirror at himself. He craned his neck. The purple bruise around the bite was still there, and a slight trickle of blood ran from the bite. He took some toilet paper, wrapped it around his hand and dabbed at it, clearing away the bit of blood.

"I think Poppy needs to give me that test," he said to himself, staring at the wounds in his neck.

The wizard threw the tissue away and returned to his bedroom. He looked at the soaked sheets, picked up his wand off the nightstand and scourgified himself and the bed. Then he climbed back in, thinking about his dream. It had been quite lucid. He could feel in it. The wind, coldness, heat, his sword connecting. The dream had felt quite real.

Then, like most people who have nightmares, Severus began to doubt its validity.

"Hell, Poppy talking about vampires is what brought that on. There are no vampires. If I'd been bitten, I'd have turned by now," he reasoned with himself.

Then the wizard chuckled.

"A female vampire wanting me. A Queen no less. Maybe I should have tried to stay in the dream…it may have gotten interesting. Cold pussy would be quite an experience I imagine, though I wouldn't want her mouth anywhere near my cock," he thought, turning over.

Severus felt tired again, and in a few minutes was in a sound and dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hm. Quite a dream there. And a little AU history/mystery about Severus' parentage and upbringing. So he can sense vampires. I think that's going come in handy too. Lol. Thanks for reading.


	4. Dark Relationships and Suspicions

**Chapter 3 ~ Dark Relationships and Suspicions  
**  
Victor stalked through the underground lair, his face contorted with jealousy, kicking at the skulls that littered the floor of the catacombs. Vashti had finally managed to bite the slayer. This meant she was now connected to the wizard, which meant that he was closer to losing his position as Vashti's consort. He had been the Queen's lover for six centuries now and loved her more than his own half-life.

The mortal who had caught her eye was, in Victor's opinion, no more than lucky. He had no right to the Queen. His resemblance to Questor was nothing but coincidence. The wizard was unworthy as far as Victor was concerned.

The vampire's lips drew back from his teeth as he sought out Vashti. That she would prefer this…this mere mortal to him was unconscionable. Did he not please the Queen? Did he not take her to the heights when he possessed her? He should be her choice for king. Not some mortal who momentarily caught her fancy because of his ability to kill mere servants.

If Vashti had not demanded that he remain underground during the Final Battle, Victor was sure he could have killed the wizard. He was no mere servant. He had power and self-will. He was stronger than any mortal.

Victor continued moving through the catacombs. He could sense her. Vashti was on her throne in the center of the catacombs. This was an old, old place…forgotten by the living. There was only one entrance that was hidden low to the ground, appearing as a crevice, a simple slice in the earth. No one suspected and the undead dwelled here freely.

Most had the erroneous idea that vampires needed human blood to survive. This wasn't true. Living blood kept them active, but a vampire could be locked away without blood for centuries. They might not be in the best shape, but they still survived. This pocket of vampires survived on animal blood. They hunted small rodents for the most part…took lives which would not be noticed by the humans.

Eight years had passed since the Final Battle and defeat of the insane wizard Voldemort. The vampires had been decimated, and only a handful managed to escape to Vashti, who spirited them away to this forgotten place. It had been eight years since any of them had tasted sweet human blood, with the exception of the Queen. And now she was about to turn a human and make him her king.

The scowling vampire walked into the throne room, pushing aside the heavy cobwebs that served as curtains. The mummified bodies of the dead lined the walls, skulls lay scattered everywhere and several small fires burned, illuminating the area. Vashti sat upon her throne. It was made of human bones. Victor knelt before her.

"My Queen, my love," Victor said, raising his pale face to her, his black eyes drinking her in.

Vashti smiled at him, her fangs at short length between her blood-red lips.

"Hello, Victor," the queen said to him, beckoning him to rise.

The consort did so, approaching the throne and lifting her cold, pale hand to his lips, turning it over and lightly nipping at the vein in her wrist with his fangs. Vashti allowed Victor to drink from her on occasion during sex, which was why he was no simple servant. He had some life to him because of his relationship to the queen.

Vashti, although one of the undead, retained the life forces of all her victims from over the centuries and so was more alive than any of them. When ordinary vampires feasted on humans, they only took the blood. But when Vashti fed, she took the life of the blood as well. This was why Severus couldn't sense her. This was also why she was queen. Her power over the vampires was due to the fact that she held their life. They were bound to her.

Vashti pulled her hand away from Victor, knowing he was trying to seduce her. The vampire was jealous of the slayer. Victor was great entertainment, but he was not, in Vashti's estimation, suitable to rule with her. He was too subservient. When she turned the wizard, he would retain all of his darkness, dominance and strength.

Victor scowled at Vashti, then sat down at the foot of her throne sullenly.

"You are thinking of that mortal again," he groused, "You will not let me touch you for thinking of him."

"I spoke with him, tonight Victor. I pulled his spirit into Plane of Fallen Kings and tested him. He is so belligerent, so fierce. He tried to kill me in the mist when I touched him," Vashti said rather dreamily.

"So being near death is what excites you now, my queen?" Victor asked the vampiress.

Vashti looked at Victor.

"He excites me, Victor," she replied.

"He is nothing! A mere mortal. In one hundred and fifty years he will be nothing but bones and dust! Vashti…he is just a man. It is only because he favors Questor that you want him. You will never find another Questor," the vampire said fervently.

He reached up and began to caress the queen's leg slowly.

"And what of me, my queen. What of my passion for you…my love? Will you cast me aside?" Victor asked her. Vashti looked down at him.

"Victor, you are a distraction. A delightful distraction but a distraction all the same. I need a king, not a consort," she said evenly.

"Make me your king then, Vashti. I love you and am loyal to you. I am strong…brave," he claimed.

"But you are no slayer, Victor. I sensed the bloodlust in the wizard when he was killing my servants. He did not need to see them. He felt them and had no mercy. He destroyed my ranks, one wizard alone, with a sword and no magic. At times they attacked him fifteen strong…he should have been killed, but he slayed them all."

"I could have killed him, Victor. He would not have sensed me, and I could have torn his throat out. But he was too magnificent to kill. If he is so powerful as a mortal, then as my king he will be so much more. He may lead us to greatness again. I need a king with the potential for greatness, Victor. You lack that potential, talented as you are in the ways of love. You cannot fuck me back into power," Vashti said, fluttering her dark lashes at him with a wry smile.

"I will challenge him!" Victor snarled. "When you turn him, I will challenge him and kill him, Vashti."

The Queen looked at Victor consideringly.

"I cannot stop you from challenging my choice for king, Victor. If you can slay him, then you will be worthy of the throne. But I doubt you can, Victor…and I would miss you if you were no more. I intend to keep you as my consort," Vashti said softly.

Victor scowled. As king, Severus would be fucking the Queen too, and that was something he couldn't stand the thought of.

"I will challenge him," the vampire swore, his eyes going red with the lust for blood. He rose to his knees and rested his head in his Queen's lap. "He will not have you, Vashti."

The Queen sighed. Victor was so fucking dramatic. True, he had killed another vampire over her four centuries ago. A foreign vampire named Vladimir. It was not a king's challenge but plain jealousy that led Victor to kill.

The Queen sensed the vampire in her domain and sought him out in the dark of night, fully intending on killing him. But she found the vampire attractive. He was not pale, but olive-toned, handsome with dark mesmerizing eyes. He had a rich, exotic voice, and was very seductive. He was not the same kind of vampire as they. He did not hunt nor did he live in one place. Vladimir could pass over water, so traveled the world and lured human females to him. They willingly gave him their blood in return for an ecstatic death in his arms. He was in his nature, closer to an incubus. The Queen brought him back to his lair, fully intending on fucking him.

Vladimir and Vashti had been engaged in vampire foreplay, nude and entwined, fangs fully extended, hissing their lust, nipping and petting, each other when Victor walked in on them. He saw Vladimir's olive flesh streaked with blood from Vashti's nails and went insane, instantly converting to full vampire form and tearing the naked vampire away from his Queen.

Vladimir did not transform this way, nor did he have any extraordinary strength. Victor tore him to pieces before Vashti's eyes, then covered in the fallen creature's gore, took the Queen possessively, both of them hissing, their bodies slick with blood as they mated violently. It was the only time the Vashti allowed Victor to claim her that way. He had killed for her after all.

But she doubted Victor could kill a turned Severus. She doubted the vampire could even kill the wizard now as a mortal. She caressed Victor's head as he rested it on her thighs.

She was going to miss him.

* * *

The Potions Master had no more strange dreams for the next two weeks. Poppy had healed the puncture wounds, but the spot still remain purplish, though smaller in width. It was like a permanent hickey. He used a small, localized glamour to cover it.

Now Severus sat at breakfast in the Great Hall, staring down at his food. For the past few days he had been having digestive problems. Everything he ate seemed to disagree with him. He had been taking a few potions to calm his stomach, but they didn't help much. The wizard looked down the table to see if the medi-witch was at breakfast, but Poppy wasn't. He would have to stop by the infirmary and have her take a look at him. He drank his tea, then exited the hall.

Severus took the shifting stairwells up to the infirmary hall. As he dismounted, he was struck by a wave of dizziness, and only by clutching the doorway did he manage to keep from falling to the floor far below. He stood there panting as his head cleared. He shook his head. He wasn't eating well, so attributed his weakness to lack of proper nourishment. He continued down the corridor and turned into the infirmary.

"Poppy?" he called, striding through the ward, "Poppy, I need your talents."

A small figure stepped out of the medi-witch's office.

"I'm afraid Poppy is gone, Professor. My talents will have to do," Hermione Granger replied, dressed in a white lab coat, her arms full of parchments.

Severus stared at her.

"Gone? She can't be gone. She didn't say anything," the Potions Master said, walking toward the witch, who disappeared back into the office. He rounded the door and saw the normally neat office strewn with boxes and papers

Hermione pulled a stack of books out of one of the boxes and put them on the shelves behind the desk.

"No, Poppy didn't want a big scene. She left this morning," the witch said, straightening the books then stepping back to look at them. Then she turned to the Potions Master.

Severus' eyes washed over the witch. Hermione's hair was pulled back into a tight bun, reminiscent of the severe way Minerva used to wear her hair. Beneath her lab coat she wore a rather shapeless blue uniform. She also had on white trainers. A strange instrument hung around her neck. Her amber eyes were cool and intelligent as they looked back at him evenly. She didn't smile.

Suddenly she walked past him, drawing her wand out of her pocket.

"Come on, Professor," she said.

Severus stared at her, then slowly followed the witch, who pulled back a privacy curtain and pointed to the cot.

"Sit down," she said rather imperiously. Obviously she didn't expect any resistance.

Severus sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Now, what are your complaints?" Hermione asked him, busily unbuttoning the top fasteners of his robes and pulling them open.

"Complaints?" Severus asked her, a bit put off by her rather cold and business-like manner.

Hermione's small, cool hands pressed the sides of his neck, rotating slightly.

"Yes, complaints. You were coming here to see Poppy. I presume something is wrong," she said.

"Digestive problems," Severus said. "Everything I eat seems to disagree with me."

"I see," Hermione said. Then she noticed that her fingers disappeared beneath the pale skin on the right side of the Potions Master's neck.

"Professor, are you wearing a glamour?" she asked him, picking up her wand.

"Yes," he replied.

Hermione tapped his throat, removing the glamour. She looked at the mark and gave a small smirk.

"A love bite, Professor?" she asked him.

Severus scowled.

"Hardly. I was bitten a couple of weeks back. Poppy healed it, but the bruise remained. I keep it glamoured for obvious reasons," the wizard responded.

"Bitten? By what?" the witch asked him.

"A bat," the dark wizard replied.

Hermione looked at the bruise again.

"And this hasn't faded at all?" she asked him.

"Well, it is much smaller than it was, but no…the color hasn't changed," Severus said.

Hermione looked thoughtful.

"All right. Now tell me about these digestive problems," she said, opening his robes further, then unbuttoning his white shirt beneath it. Severus caught her hand.

"What in the world are you doing, Miss Granger?" he asked her.

Hermione pulled her hand away from his, frowning.

"That's Dr. Granger, Professor. I need to listen to your heart," she said.

"But Poppy never…" the Potions Master began.

"I'm not Poppy, Professor. I do not operate the same way she does, but I assure you I am very qualified to look after your health," she said evenly. "Now, please move your hand so I can examine you."

Severus dropped his hand and sat still as Hermione pulled his shirt completely open. The witch was surprised to see he was a rather muscular wizard underneath his robes. But she was a professional and did not react outwardly. She lifted her stethoscope and placed it against the wizard's chest. The Potions Master jumped.

"That's cold," he said, scowling at her. "Would it be too much to ask that you use a warming charm next time you use that contraption?"

"Shhhh," Hermione said with a bit of irritation as she listened to the wizard's heart. Then she moved it lower to his belly and listened.

Severus looked at the witch as she touched him so intimately. Normally he would have protested, but there was such professionalism in her actions that he didn't say anything. Hermione grunted, let go of the stethoscope, then reached into her pocket and drew out what looked like a muggle fountain pen. She leaned close to his face and shined a light in his eye. The wizard started.

Hermione stood back and frowned at him.

"Will you please hold still, Professor?" she said in an exasperated voice, leaning in again with the light.

Her face was very close to his. He could smell jasmine.

Hermione shined the light into his other eye. She stepped back. She didn't like the way his dark pupils had reacted.

"Wait here," she said, walking down the infirmary and searching through some vials. She found one with a long tube in it. She returned to the Potions Master.

"Roll up your sleeve," Hermione said to the wizard.

Severus stared at her for a moment, then did so.

The witch tapped the wand to a vein in his arm. He was very sinewy. Veins everywhere.

Hermione then tapped the vial and it filled with blood.

She placed a stasis spell on the blood and put the vial in her pocket.

"What's that for?" the Professor asked her.

"I'm going to do some blood work on you, Professor," she replied shortly. "Now tell me about your ailments."

Severus told her about his digestive problems and the dizziness he'd felt on his way to the infirmary. Hermione listened quietly, nodding. When he finished, the witch pressed her hand against his cheek, moving his head so she could look at the bruise again.

"How big was the bat that bit you?" she asked him.

"It was a large bat," he responded.

"Where were you when this happened?" Hermione asked him.

"In the Forbidden Forest. I was collecting herbs," the Professor said.

"I see," Hermione said. "As far as your digestion goes, I am going to suggest you eat broth for the time being."

"Broth? Just broth?" the wizard said, scowling. "I can't live on just broth."

"If you want to keep anything down you will. It's just until I can find out what is causing the indigestion. It will be a day or so," the witch said, "Dress yourself, Professor."

Hermione walked away into her office.

Severus looked after her, buttoning up his shirt, then his robes. She was a far cry from the bubbly, inquisitive, smiling witch he remembered. But then again, life had changed so much for her. She lost her parents in a surprise concerted deatheater attack on the parents of muggle-borns, and then both her friends in the Final Battle, Harry when he killed Voldemort, sacrificing his own life in the process, and Ron when he was hit with the Avada Kedavra curse.

Severus remembered seeing the witch afterwards. She evidenced next to no emotion, but sat in Minerva's embrace, staring at nothing. Then she all but disappeared, throwing herself into the pursuit of knowledge, drowning herself in learning, excelling in everything she put her hand to.

Hermione returned, carrying a small bottle. She handed it to Severus.

"What is this?" he asked, looking at the bottle closely.

"Vitamins. Take one every morning. It will help you get some of the nutrients you need," Hermione said.

Severus opened the bottle and dumped it into his hand. Some mud-colored pills fell out.

"Is this muggle medicine?" he asked, scowling. He didn't do muggle medicine. Too many side effects.

"No. It is my own design. Magically enhanced to be absorbed into the system rather then sitting in a clump someplace in the body. Each pill contains one hundred percent of the body's daily requirements. Take them as I instructed, Professor. I will contact you in one or two days concerning your blood work. Good day," she said, walking back into her office.

Severus was effectively dismissed. He stared at the office for a moment, then slowly exited the infirmary. Hermione had none of the warmth that Poppy did. Poppy had been a mothering kind of medi-witch. Gentle, comforting. Hermione appeared cold and clinical, as if she didn't want to invest anything personal into the act of healing. She examined him, but in effect had told him nothing.

The wizard slowly walked down the corridor heading for the dungeons. It was almost time for class.

* * *

When the Potions Master left, Hermione sat down in the swivel chair behind the desk and removed the vial of blood from her pocket, holding it up toward the torch and examining it before rising and placing it in the medi-cooler Poppy kept in her office.

She didn't like that bruise on the Professor's neck. It should have faded, but was still rather angry-looking. He hadn't winced when she touched it, so there was no pain either, which was strange. She was sure Poppy had examined the original bite for infections and diseases and found nothing. There had been a strange reaction to the light as well. Instead of his pupil instantly shrinking as it should have, first it expanded quite large, almost the entire width of the iris before shrinking. That wasn't normal. It was decidedly abnormal.

He was having trouble eating too. She had a feeling that when she checked his blood, she would find it anemic. Of course, most would assume it was because of his trouble eating, but Hermione suspected something more.

He had said the bat was large. Hermione wondered if Poppy had given the Professor a test for vampirism. She knew that all the vampires in this part of the wizarding world were supposed to be dead, but she had found it hard to believe that they were wiped out completely. It was just so unlikely.

But if a vampire had bitten the Professor, he would have turned immediately. At least that was the common belief. Hermione wasn't sure that this was completely true. If there was one thing the witch had discovered in all her years of study was that every rule had an exception.

Hopefully the bat had been just that, a bat. If it were something else, the Professor was in deep, deep trouble.

* * *

A/N: Okay…we get a glimpse of Vashti's world, and her consort Victor. Lol, I realized while writing this that all the vampires' names start with V. I think I'll keep that up if I introduce any more. Hermione is now at Hogwarts. She's lost everyone she loved…no wonder she over-compensated. Learning was probably the crutch that got her through the pain. Severus has mellowed quite a bit over the years. He was a fairly decent patient. Thanks for reading.


	5. Dreams and Discoveries

**Chapter 4 ~ Dreams and Discoveries  
**  
Later that night, in his dreams Severus found himself on the moonlit, stone-scattered plain again. He felt for his sword, but found this time he didn't have it. A cold wind blew in from the south, carrying the hot mist with it at great speed. The wizard was instantly covered in it.

Alert, Severus spun slowly in the mist, listening, trying to see through it but hearing and seeing nothing. Cold fingers brushed his cheek and he struck out with his fist, connecting with nothing but air. Again he felt a touch, a caress, this time on his thigh and he kicked out his leg, spinning about.

"Show yourself!" he demanded.

"Very well," came Vashti's voice.

Severus looked about, then saw a shape in the mist, coming closer to him, walking sensuously. It was a woman. The shape stopped a few feet away from him. He could make out the curves of the woman. Whoever she was, she was shapely. He walked toward her, but she seemed to drift back out of reach. Then he ran, but she still remained distant from her.

"You cannot approach me yet, wizard," Vashti said, her voice low. "You have not yet felt the hunger."

"Hunger?" he asked the form. "What hunger?"

"The hunger to find me, to mate with me, to become my king," she replied.

"I will never have such a hunger," Severus said.

"Oh, but you will. And others will sense it. And others will respond to it," the Queen said with a little laugh. "You will become quite desirable, Severus Snape. It is part of the turning."

Severus snorted. This was some dream he was having. Him? Desirable?

"You will like the power. It will grow on you," Vashti said, grinning, her fangs lengthening a bit as she thought of the wizard aroused. "You can have who you want, for a time. Before you become mine. Once you have experienced Vashti, no mortal woman will do, then you will want me to complete your turning."

Severus felt a hand caress his cock and jumped. The shadow in the mists hadn't moved. Or had she?

"Stop touching me," he hissed at the image.

"You are large," the Vampiress commented, her eyes turning red. "I'm not surprised that one as powerful as you would have a powerful organ as well. I will enjoy you."

"I know this is a dream," Severus said evenly, "but even in a dream I would not fuck a vampire, no matter how beautiful."

"This is no mere dream, wizard," Vashti said, anger in her voice now, "And I assure you, fucking me will soon be your only desire. Only I will be able to bring you the release and the freedom you need. Only I can complete your turning."

"You are a nightmare brought on by Poppy," he said.

"You call me a nightmare now, wizard…but soon you will call me 'salvation,' Vashti hissed at him. "Return to your world of light, irritating mortal. Return and feel the power of Vashti."

The vampiress waved her hand, and once again Severus found himself sitting up in his bed, covered in sweat, his bed sheets soaked. He had a headache, and felt dizzy.

The Potions Master rose out of the bed and headed for the bathroom, stumbling as he did so. Gods he felt so weak. .

The wizard used the loo, staring at the wall as he did so, then he looked down at his cock and let out a hoarse scream as he urinated thick, hot blood, the water in the bowl turning bright crimson. Severus staggered back from the loo, hitting the wall hard.

"Fuck!" he gasped, horrified.

Severus looked down at his cock, expecting to find blood on it, but saw nothing. After a moment he pushed off the wall, walked back to the loo and looked into the bowl only to find his piss was normal. He stared at it a moment, then flushed the loo, scowling. Now he was hallucinating.

He hoped Hermione was as good a healer and doctor as all her degrees said she was. He knew he was ill now, possibly very ill. He hoped she'd be able to find out what was wrong with him and heal him.

Severus thought about the Agstani Flower he had drying in his lab. If last came to last and the witch could not cure him, he could use it to save himself. The only thing was, to brew the powerful restorative would require the whole bloom and take several weeks. He would not be able to sell any of it and would probably need help in brewing it.

That would be a problem. The Agstani Flower was so valuable he couldn't trust it in the hands of another Potions Master. Most certainly at least a pinch would be stolen, and even a missing pinch could make the potion inoperable. Well, he would deal with it if he had to.

Severus walked back into his bedroom. He couldn't eat, was suffering headaches and dizziness, kept dreaming about vampires, and now was hallucinating. This was horrible.

* * *

Hermione was in the small lab that was connected to the infirmary. It had been largely unused except for storage space since Poppy was a medi-witch and did no lab work. Hermione had cleaned it up and brought her medical equipment there, setting it up. She had been coming to Hogwarts every evening for two weeks prior to moving in this morning, familiarizing herself with the infirmary setup and studying the files of students that had ongoing ailments.

The witch had given the Potions Master's blood the vampirism test, but there was no visible reaction. As far as the test showed, Severus' blood was completely human. Relieved, Hermione placed a bit of blood on a sterile glass slide and topped it with another slide and slid it under her microscope.

Hermione adjusted the lens to bring the Potions Master's blood into focus. She immediately noticed his red blood cell count seemed quite low, and the color of the blood was less than vibrant. This could account for his dizziness. Red blood cells carried oxygen to the body and the Potions Master was receiving an inadequate supply of it. The darker color of the blood seemed to suggest this. Hermione made a notation to prescribe a blood replenisher potion to build up his count and possibly several oxygen treatments.

Hermione tapped the microscope with her wand, causing it to zoom in and looked at the cells closer. She pulled back from the eyepiece and rubbed her eyes, then looked back. Each blood cell contained a small black speck of what seemed to be foreign material. It was a very tiny amount compared to the volume of each cell, but something was definitely wrong with the Potions Master's blood. This could be the underlying cause of his anemia and ailments. She had to isolate whatever it was and try to identify it.

This was where Hermione's skills as a Spells Mistress came into play. She had developed a spell to remove the individual components of blood, which would leave behind anything that was not part of the cell makeup. Most likely she would need a sample of the blood stem cells, located in the bone marrow. These stem cells created the various types of blood the body needed, and she needed to know if this foreign substance was being created by the stem cells themselves.

Hermione sighed. She needed to get the Potions Master in for a full examination. She needed to check his hormonal balance, which meant she had to get samples from all the glands. She wondered how the wizard would react to having a former student see him naked. Considering the way he jumped around today when she examined him, she imagined it would be quite an ordeal for the Potions Master. Well, he'd just have to suck it up. She was a doctor, and her interest in him was purely medical. If he was sick, and there was every indication he was, she had to make him better.

Hermione slid back from the counter and rubbed her eyes. It was just her luck to come into a new situation and find that one of the most well known Potions Masters in the wizarding world might have a disease. Every eye would be on her. If she couldn't help him, it would be a black mark on her record. She couldn't afford that. Hermione was one of the youngest fully certified healers at the tender age of thirty. She had worked very hard to achieve that status, doubling up on classes and shaving off a couple of years of study.

In addition, she had attended muggle medical school, receiving a degree as a general practitioner, but studying several specialized areas as well, blood and the endocrinal systems her main area of knowledge. She also received a Potions degree and a Spellmaking degree, certifying her as a Mistress of both fields of magic. How she had managed to do all this was by excluding everything else in life such as friends, romance, and other luxuries. All she did was work and study, relying on scholarships and grants to survive. She filled her life with learning. Books didn't die on you.

When Hermione's parents died, Ron and Harry had been her strength. When the two wizards died at the Final Battle, she felt she had no one. She was alone in the world, and retreated behind the walls of learning to protect what was left of her heart. Hermione had no time and no desire for wizards. No time for love or romance. She was the only thirty-year old virgin she knew. She didn't care either. Having some randy, sweaty wizard shoving his cock into her over and over was not the witch's idea of fun. Whatever sexual urges she had, she'd learned to repress long ago, finding them a distraction. She was quite good at repression.

Hermione retrieved two petri dishes from under the counter, sterilized them with her wand and poured the remainder of the Potions Master's blood into one. Taking out her wand, she cast the separation spell on the blood, all the natural components transferring over to the other petri dish. She looked at what remained in the original dish. It was only a mere drop of foreign matter. She transferred it to a slide and carried it over to the microscope, removing the other slide and slipping the new one under the lens.

The witch placed her eye against the lens and looked at the slide. Her brow furrowed as she gazed on a tiny collection of what appeared to be decomposing red blood cells, each colored black with a pulsing red nucleus. Hermione raised her wand and tested the blood. Despite its appearance, the wand registered the cells as living. But how could that be? She could clearly see the decomposition.

This was odd. She had never read about any disease that involved decomposing blood cells that had life in them. Her brain clicked into overdrive. She had a feeling she had just discovered something unknown to either magical medicine or muggle science. Professor Severus Snape suddenly became more than an ill wizard in her mind.

He was now a research project.

* * *

A/N: Wow. So…hmm. Severus is about to undergo a change that will make him more desirable to women. That ought to be fun. And who do you suppose he is going to end up affecting the most? Lolol. Hmm. I wonder if Trelawney is still at the school? Hermione is going to see him naked. That ought to be interesting too, as well as his reaction to her physically examining him. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	6. Interesting Developments

**Chapter 5 ~ Interesting Developments  
**  
When Severus arrived at breakfast the next morning, he found a parchment envelope resting on the table in front of his chair. It was addressed to him, the back of it sealed with wax, a fancy letter "G" stamped neatly in the seal. He sat down, picked up the envelope and turned it over in his hand. His name was printed in small, careful lettering. Even after all these years he recognized Hermione's perfect penmanship. He opened the letter, read the contents and scowled.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

My findings concerning your blood work raise more questions than answers. You are to report to the infirmary this afternoon at three o'clock for a full physical examination. I have taken the liberty of telling Headmistress Antagio about your appointment and arrangements have been made to cover your afternoon classes. Please be on time.

Very truly yours,

Dr. Hermione Granger, MD, CH, PM, SM

Severus scowled at all the letters that followed her name, designating her degrees. Gods, she was still a little showoff, waving her certifications around like flags. He replaced the letter into its envelope, then deposited it in his robes pocket.

Professor Trelawney entered the Great Hall and passed behind him. She paused.

"Good morning Professor Snape," she trilled.

Severus looked around, rather startled at the greeting. Sybil hadn't spoken to him for years…ever since he told her he would rather fuck a troll than touch her one night when the staff was out celebrating or in his case, mourning Albus' retirement. Quite a few drinks had been consumed and the slightly inebriated Divinations teacher sat in Severus' lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The Potions Master had a few firewhiskeys and did not react well. He might have been more tactful if he wasn't drunk.

Sybil found herself dumped unceremoniously on the tavern floor, Severus spluttering and wiping his mouth with his hand, frowning down at her. It was then he made the troll statement, in front of all the other staff, who fell silent as he departed with a slight stagger in a billow of robes, leaving the witch on the floor. Sybil was so embarrassed she hid in the North Tower for almost a month. When she emerged, glaciers could have formed whenever she passed Severus, who could care less.

"Good morning, Sybil," he replied reflexively, and the witch smiled and continued on.

The same thing happened when Madame Sprout entered, then Professor Sinistra, Professor Transom, the transfiguration teacher, Librarian Ginny Weasley, Madam Hooch, and Professor Vector. Each witch paused to say hello then continued on. The only witch that didn't stop to say anything was Dr. Hermione Granger, who looked decidedly distracted when she entered and wandered past him, her amber eyes rather glazed as she took her seat. She did look down the table at him for a moment, before ordering her breakfast.

Severus drank some weak tea, and had chicken broth for breakfast, which put him in a foul mood. He was hungry, dammit. Suddenly he stiffened as the scent of rare steak floated down to him from the plate of Marcus Delaluci, the Dark Arts teacher. Gods, it smelled exquisite. Completely disregarding Hermione's orders, Severus ordered a rare steak from the kitchens. It appeared a few minutes later, blood running from it. The Potions Master lit into it, bliss on his pale face…it was the most delicious steak he had ever eaten. He ordered another one, wolfing it down.

Sated, he sat back and waited for the indigestion to start. To his relief, nothing happened. His belly was calm. His black eyes idly drifted across the student body. To his consternation, he found several seventh year witches from every table staring at him. He scowled blackly at them and they quickly returned to their meals.

"Good morning, Severus," a female voice said with a bit of an accent.

The Potions Master looked up into the blue eyes of Headmistress Volaria Antagio. The middle-aged witch sat down in the chair beside him, her long black and gray-streaked hair falling over her shoulders. The Headmistress transferred to Hogwarts from Italy, where she served as Headmistress for a small wizarding school. She was offered the job of Headmistress at Hogwarts when Severus turned it down. He didn't want his life complicated by running a school. It was a great honor, but just too much work. Teaching, serving as Head of Slytherin House and brewing potions was enough for him.

"I just wanted to let you know, I will be taking over your classes this afternoon while you get your examination from Dr. Granger," the Headmistress said, smiling at him with her even, white teeth. She was an older witch of about ninety. Headmaster Antagio showed her age now, but must have been quite beautiful in her prime.

"Thank you, Headmistress," Severus replied.

The witch sat there a moment, not saying anything, looking at him intently. It made the Potions Master distinctly uncomfortable.

Finally he asked her, "Is there something else you wanted, Headmistress?"

The witch started as if coming out of a dream. She looked a bit perplexed as her blue eyes focused on the Potions Master.

"Ah, no Severus. I'll…I'll just be going now," she said rising and walking back to her seat.

Well, that had been rather strange. He looked back at the student body to discover the seventh year girls were staring at him again. Once again, he gave them all a black scowl. They looked away, but moved much slower this time…some sneaking covert glances at him. Every single one of them was the age of consent.

Hermione caught the seventh year girls looking at the Potions Master and his scowling response to them. She also noticed several female staff members looking up at the wizard from time to time too. The witch's eyes narrowed as she noticed the focus of the women. Something was going on here. She studied the wizard and saw nothing different about him. He was still tall, pale, with lank black hair and a huge nose. She shrugged as Marcus Delaluci passed behind her, heading out of the Great Hall. The wizard passed behind Severus, then clutched his face. His violet eyes had telescoped painfully when he passed the Potions Master.

Marcus was a descendant of a human/dragon crossbreed, and had received powers that skipped several generations. He could see in darkness and zoom his eyes in on any object, no matter the distance. He could also sense the presence of dark magic, his eyes telescoping when it was near. The degree of pain this caused was an indication of just how dangerous the magic was. It had been quite painful when he came near Severus. He blinked and looked at the wizard.

Snape was a dark one. That he would be dabbling in the dark arts wouldn't surprise Marcus a bit. The Potions Master had once wanted his position of Dark Arts teacher. Voldemort's death seemed to cool the wizard's ardor for it. No one but Albus knew that Severus had wanted the position simply because he wanted the students' properly prepared to battle Voldemort's forces. The wizard had first hand knowledge of the spells deatheaters' used and was the most qualified, in his opinion to teach the students how to defend themselves against them. But Albus never placed him in the position.

"You do enough, Severus," was his adamant reply every year.

Others assumed the wizard simply wanted free reign to dabble in the Dark Arts with impunity, but that wasn't the case. Severus loved potions. He was simply willing to set them aside to insure the students' safety. Marcus proved to be an adequate teacher however, and taught the students well. He had been Eradicator after all…a Ministry assassin. One of an elite clandestine force that handled all the political issues that couldn't be solved by reason. He had killed wizards, witches, children…entire families. It was his job and he did it well. Using the dark arts was the way he made his living for years.

When the Eradicators were dissolved, he worked as a mercenary for Gringotts bank, claiming territories and killing natives so their wealth could be plundered. Finally he came back to England to try and make a less bloodthirsty living, and after making a rather unsuccessful go at it, was approached by Albus Dumbledore himself and offered the position of Dark Arts teacher, which he accepted. He had been at Hogwarts for years now, breaking the supposed curse that affected every previous DA teacher for years. Not one teacher had lasted more than a year in the position. Marcus had been there almost twelve years.

The tall, blonde-haired wizard looked at the Potions Master and started to say something, then decided against it. His reaction was probably due to some residue clinging to Snape, a signature left from some dark potion the wizard was working on. Marcus exited the hall, still rubbing his eyes.

Severus stood up to leave the Great Hall, and felt uncomfortable as the eyes of every single witch of proper age rested on him. What the hell was going on? He exited through the staff exit, the witches all watching his departure silently, then returning to their meals.

* * *

Severus took a number of points from the seventh year witches in his Potions class for "staring" and not paying attention in class as he demonstrated the proper way to chop a particularly expensive herb. He would look up from time to time, and though all the students were watching him attentively, there was a decidedly dreamy look to some of the witches. They couldn't have been focused.

To test his suspicions, he shot quick questions at them concerning an instruction he had just given on the crosscut, and not one of the dreamy-eyed witches could answer correctly, though the rest of the class did fine.

"I don't know what you are daydreaming about while you are supposed to be paying attention," he said to the witches, who he had kept behind after class was dismissed, "but you will stop it, or be assigned detention with Hagrid spreading dragon dung in the castle gardens. Do I make myself clear? Buck up ladies! This is your last year. You can't afford to start slacking now."

The witches all looked at each other, and to Severus' chagrin, started giggling.

Giggling? At him?

And it was the kind of giggle that hinted of some kind of private joke or secret.

"Stop that infernal giggling this instant!" the Potions Master snarled, slamming his hand on his desk.

The witches all stopped, looking frightened.

There. That was much better.

"You will be giggling out the other side of your faces when you are up to your elbows in dragon dung," the Professor sneered at the students. "Detention. Every blasted one of you. Friday night out at Hagrid's hut. Six o'clock sharp. I suggest you eat supper early, and if you had any plans of dalliances with your boyfriends, consider them cancelled. Now, get out of my classroom, all of you! Your detention slips will be sent to your house heads. Move!"

The witches all skittered out the door. Severus waved his wand at it, the door closing with a satisfying slam behind them. He was sure a few of the silly chits jumped from the impact. The wizard sat down at his desk, scowling. In all his years of teaching and threatening students, none had ever dared to giggle at him. It was disconcerting. Was he losing his edge?

And just what had they been giggling about in the first place? He hadn't done or said anything remotely amusing. Yet they all looked at each other then started tittering away. Were they all on Stripe? Maybe that was it. Maybe they were under the influence of a magically mind-altering drug. That would explain a lot. Their dreamy eyes and distraction could be attributed to that, yes.

The Potions Master sat down at his desk and wrote out a detention slip that included the date, time and place of the detention, with an additional note that the witch in question be tested for drug usage. Then he duplicated the slip several times and filled in the name and house of each offending witch. With a flick of his wand, he sent the slips to the desk of the proper Head of House. That would show the silly little birds who was in charge here.

Severus went to lunch and had two more rare steaks, then spent a couple of hours marking parchments in his classroom. He looked up at the clock. It was ten minutes to three. He sighed. Time to go and get his physical. Well, it shouldn't take long. Poppy would have him in and out in fifteen minutes at the most.

* * *

Severus pushed open the infirmary door and strode in.

"Dr. Granger," he called, "I'm here for my physical."

Hermione emerged from her office, a clipboard and quill in her hand. She wore the white lab coat and the shapeless uniform beneath was green this time. The stethoscope dangled from her neck. He hoped she used a warming spell on it this time.

Hermione looked at the Potions Master. She didn't offer a greeting.

All she said was, "I'm glad you're on time. We have a lot to do. Follow me."

The witch turned and walked away. After a moment's hesitation, Severus followed her.

Hermione walked toward the back of the infirmary and pulled aside a privacy curtain.

"In here, Professor," the witch said, looking at him, her face sober.

Severus walked past the witch. He noticed a huge amount of vials and beakers on a small table. There was a thin little white gown on the cot. The cot was very high. She must have spelled it.

Hermione scratched something on to the clipboard, looked up at Severus and said, "Undress and put on that gown, leave the open part facing front," she said, walking over to the table of vials and checking it.

Severus' eyes went wide.

"What?" he asked the witch, flabbergasted.

Hermione turned to him, her amber eyes cool.

"I said undress, Professor. Remove your clothes. Strip. Get naked," she replied.

"I will not get naked, Miss Granger," he declared, frowning at her. The audacity of the woman. "Poppy never…"

Hermione sighed and frowned at him.

"Firstly, that's Dr. Granger, Professor…and again I tell you that I am not Poppy. When Poppy was here and a thorough examination was required, the patient had to go to St. Mungo's to have it done. I am qualified to do the examination and testing here, Professor. I have the knowledge and the equipment. You will also get better care. A full physical requires me to examine you. I can't examine you with clothes on. Do you want to find out what is wrong with you?" she asked him, her mouth turned down.

"Yes," Severus said sullenly.

"Then get naked," Hermione said, exiting and pulling the privacy curtain securely around the area.

Severus cursed under his breath and started unbuttoning his robes.

Hermione's bossiness hadn't changed, that was for sure. Severus eyed the little gown lying on the cot. She wanted him to wear that? It barely reached mid-thigh. His assets would be hanging out. Hermione Granger seeing his cock. Gods. It was like the entire world had turned upside down and gone crazy.

Severus fought to rationalize his situation as he removed his clothing.

Shit. Hermione was a doctor, not a student anymore. He didn't doubt she was a good one, but he missed Poppy's comforting presence. He had been naked in front of Poppy too, when she would treat him after returning from Voldemort. But she was an older witch even then, warm and comforting like a mother. Hermione was young…young and rather cold actually. Her eyes looked old though as if they had seen far too much. Maybe they had.

Severus stripped off his robes, laid them on the small chair at the bottom of the cot, then started on the cuffs of his shirt. He eyed all the beakers again as he pulled his shirttail out of his trousers worked on the buttons. He peeled the shirt off and slipped the gown over his back. The sleeves stopped halfway up his forearm.

"This wasn't even made to fit someone like me," the Potions Master groused as he toed off his boots, then worked on his trousers. He slid down his trousers and boxers together, then deposited them on the chair, setting his boots underneath it. He tied the robe closed with the thin little straps and looked down at himself. He still had on his socks. Well, the floor was cold. Sure enough, the head and part of the shaft of his cock was showing.

"Damn it," he said.

Severus hopped up on the high cot, tucked his cock between his thighs neatly, then closed his legs. He was sitting like a witch. Gods. This was terrible. And his legs were cold.

The wizard heard Hermione walking back toward him, her trainers squeaking as she did so.

Severus sighed.

He'd get through this.

Hopefully with his dignity intact.

* * *

A/N: This was a fun chapter to write. Seems like Vashti's threat is happening. Severus is so dense. He hasn't made the connection yet with the witches and what his dream revealed. Hermione doesn't seem to be affected by his increasing sexiness. Maybe it will just take a while because she is so repressed. The examination ought to be interesting. Thanks for reading.


	7. The Examination

**Chapter 6 ~ The Examination  
**  
Hermione pulled the privacy curtain aside, entered the enclosure and pulled the curtain back. Then she turned to look at the Professor. He was sitting on the cot, his robe and legs tightly closed looking at her with a rather pained expression on his face.

The gown he wore was clearly too small for him, and by the way his legs were clamped together, Hermione realized his was trying to hide his cock. She fought back a laugh. It was the first time she felt like laughing in weeks, but it would be very unprofessional of her. Instead of laughing, she pulled out her wand.

"Your gown is obviously too short, Professor. Let me fix it," she said, flicking her wand at him.

Instantly the gown lengthened, the sleeves falling to his wrists and the hem dropping below his knees. The professor visibly relaxed.

"Thank you, Mi…Dr. Granger," he said.

"You're welcome, Professor. Now I know this examination will be rather tense for you so I will tell you what the basic exam will consist of. I will be giving you a constitutional exam, checking your general appearance, a basic Heent exam…" she began

"Heent?" the Potions Master asked.

"I will be examining your head, eyes, ears, nose and throat. Heent is an abbreviation," Hermione replied, looking down at her clipboard. "I will then examine your neck, then your respiratory, and cardiovascular system. After that, a genitourinary exam. If necessary, you may have to return for a few more tests.

The Professor hesitated.

"What is that last one?" he asked the witch. Hermione looked at him coolly.

"I will be examining your penis," she replied, looking back down at her clipboard.

"Examining it how?" he asked, scowling.

"Well, the examination doesn't involve cutting it off, so you have nothing to worry about, Professor. I know how to handle a penis without causing too much pain," Hermione responded dryly.

Her response was hardly reassuring.

"Then I will be collecting some fluids from you," Hermione said.

"What did you find that warranted an in-depth examination like this?" Severus asked her curiously.

Hermione was one of those doctors who didn't tell a patient what she believed was wrong until she had detected it. She didn't like to theorize, and she certainly wasn't about to tell the Professor she detected something in his blood unknown in both the wizarding and muggle worlds.

"I'm not sure, Professor, which is the precise reason I am giving you a more thorough examination," she replied. "After I go over all that, I will most likely have something definite to tell you. Right now I am simply collecting information. Now please stand up," she said, walking over to the table, reaching under it and pulling out a rectangular machine with padding and numbers on top. The numbers were under a glass bubble that enlarged them. She placed it on the floor.

"Please stand on that Professor. I need to know how much you weigh," Hermione said.

Severus slid off the cot, making sure everything was properly covered, looked down at the strange machine, then stepped on it, watching the numbers spin until they stopped. Hermione peered at it, and wrote the numbers down.

"Step off it, please and stand as straight as possible," she directed, pull a measuring tape out of her pocket. Severus got off the scale and stood in front of the witch looking down at her.

"Keep your head straight," she snapped, tossing the measuring tape into the air next to him.

Severus looked straight ahead. Hermione was a dominating little witch. She certainly had no problems giving orders. The tape unrolled itself and stood stiff next to the wizard. Presently some numbers at the top of it started flashing. Hermione jerked the tape down, looked at the flashing numbers and wrote them down.

"I can't believe in all the time you've been here, Professor, Poppy never recorded your height and weight," the witch commented. "You're six-feet three inches tall and your weight is one hundred and seventy-four pounds. You are within the proper median weight and height ratio for a wizard your age. Sit back down please."

Severus sat back down and watched the witch as she put the scale back and withdrew something else with what looked like long piece of fabric with a pump and a clock attached to it. Hermione put down her pad, extended the fabric and walked toward him.

"Stick out your arm, Professor," she said. Severus obeyed and watched as she tightly wrapped the fabric around his upper arm. She grabbed the pump and started inflating the strip of fabric around his arm.

"Ow, that's tight," he said.

"It's supposed to be. I'm measuring your blood pressure," she replied.

Severus felt the fabric slowly deflate. Hermione's eyes were on the small clock-like mechanism. The needle was steadily going downward, then started to jump. Hermione pumped up the fabric again and let it deflate slowly, watching the needle again, then letting the fabric deflate completely. She picked up her pad and wrote something down.

"Your blood pressure is low," she commented. "But that's better than high."

She unwrapped the fabric from around his arm and placed the item back under the table. She then pulled a long, thin piece of glass out of her pocket, that had a tip on the end of it. She pulled off the tip.

"Open your mouth and lift up your tongue," she instructed.

Severus obeyed and Hermione inserted the thin glass tube under his tongue.

"Close your mouth and hold that there," she said.

"Watsh thus?' he mumbled.

"A thermometer. It tells me your body temperature. Now don't say anything," she responded.

As Severus held the thermometer in his mouth, Hermione took his pulse and notated it.

"Slow and irregular," she thought to herself.

The witch removed the thermometer and looked at it, frowning. Hermione looked at the Potions Master, then shook the mercury down.

"Open," she said, inserting it back. The Professor took it. He noticed the witch looked a little put out when she read it the first time.

Hermione removed the thermometer and read it again. Her brow furrowed, she notated the reading. It read ninety-two point seven, six degrees below what it should. It had been ninety-one even the first time she read it.

She walked around behind the cot.

"Untie your robe, Professor," she said.

Severus hesitated.

Hermione sighed.

"Professor, I'm your doctor, not a potential girlfriend all right? I've seen plenty of naked wizards. I need to check your respiratory system. Now please don't be coy," she said with exasperation.

Severus scowled. Like the frigid little chit could ever be his lover. He'd probably have to start a bonfire under his bed just to warm her up. He opened his robe, frowning. He felt Hermione draw the robe down off his shoulders with her cool hands. She did have a light touch. Then he hissed and arched as she applied the freezing stethoscope to his back.

"Didn't I ask you to use a warming charm on that thing?" he growled.

Hermione smirked. He'd almost gotten a smile out of her. Almost.

"Take a deep breath Professor, then let it out slowly," she said, her eyes resting on the criss-cross pattern of raised scars that marred his alabaster skin. The remnants of the terrible whippings he received from the Dark Lord. She listened intently.

"Do it again," she said, moving the stethoscope lower on his back.

Severus inhaled deeply, then let the air out slow, feeling her press one small hand against his back as she listened.

"One more time, Professor," the witch said. He did it again and felt her move away from him.

"Your breathing is a bit shallow, but I can't hear any water in your lungs. Do your hands and feet swell up?" she asked him, as she walked around to the front of him.

He gathered the gown around his loins self-consciously.

"No," he replied, looking at her as she leaned in.

Hermione lowered the stethoscope to his chest, listening to his heart rate. It was also rather slow. Severus black eyes rested on the witch as she leaned over him listened, looking at her wristwatch intently. His eyes drifted over her rather lazily, wondering why she wore her clothing so large.

The witch looked solemn as she wrote down another notation on her clipboard.

"You can fasten your gown for now," she said.

Severus shrugged the gown up around his shoulders and fastened it as she watch. He certainly was well muscled, his belly lean and ribbed.

"You work out, Professor?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. Nice of you to notice," he said, smirking at her. He didn't get much of a chance to show women his physique, even if the woman was an uptight doctor.

Hermione looked at him coolly.

"I asked you that, Professor not because of your body, but because of your heart rate. People who exercise frequently have a slower heart rate," she said evenly.

"I see," the Professor replied.

Brrrrr.

Hermione began to do the Heent examination. She took an oddly shaped object out of her pocket. It had a fluted metal head. She made Severus turn his head, then stuck it in his ear. Of course it was freezing.

"Dr. Granger, do you have a cooler in your pocket by chance?" he hissed at her as the witch looked at his inner ear.

"No, but that's not a bad idea," she responded, turning his head the other way and looking in his other ear.

"Now close your eyes and point to the ear you hear sound at," she said, taking a small tuning fork and tiny steel rod out of her other pocket. She held it near the Professor's right ear and tinged it. He pointed to it.

She did it to the left and he identified it was well. Hermione continued testing his hearing, moving further away. He could hear very, very well. Abnormally well. She put the tuning fork away, took out her penlight and examined his eyes again. And again his pupils reacted strangely to the light, expanding to a great size before shrinking normally. She then checked his lids, and studied the blood vessels in his eyes, looking for small hemorrhages. They seemed fine.

Next was his nose. Now that was easy. His nostrils were so large she could easily see inside. She inspected the mucosa, septum and turbinates, gathering a sample with a swab.

She then examined his mouth, casting a spell on her hands as she did so, to sterilize and protect them. Hermione didn't like gloves…she identified abnormalities by touch as well as sight. She was a hands-on kind of doctor. Using a tongue depressor and her penlight, she examined and gagged the Professor several times. He had a very long tongue. She poked and probed around his mouth testing the hard and soft palates, applying pressure to his salivary glands, then inserting a long swab and taking a sample from his upper throat. He sounded as if he were going to vomit.

"Are you gagging me on purpose?" he asked her, rubbing his throat angrily as she withdrew the swab and stuck it in a small vial.

Hermione thought if she was purposely gagging him, he would have deserved it for all the hell he put her through when she was in his Potions class. But she let the thought go. She really wasn't doing it on purpose. He just had a strong gag reflex. The witch examined his neck, running her small hands over it, twisting and turning it to see if it rotated freely and asking him if he felt any pain. The small bruise was still there, purple as ever. His neck seemed fine.

"Open your gown again, Professor. I need to watch you breathe. Take slow deep breaths," she said.

Severus opened his gown, but kept it closed over his loins. Hermione couldn't see his lower belly.

"Are we going to go through this again?" she asked him.

The Professor released his gown and Hermione pulled it apart. She didn't even look down, but focused on assessing his respiratory efforts, watching for intercostal retractions, his use of accessory muscles, and diaphragmatic movement. His breathing seemed a tiny bit restricted but that could be because of the lack of oxygen caused by his anemia. She also watched the palpitation and percussion of his chest as he breathed. It too seemed all right.

"Do you have any problems breathing, Professor?" she asked him.

"No, not that I know of," he responded.

Hermione nodded in that irritating way doctors nodded when they were thinking something they weren't about to tell their patient. Severus scowled. He felt like a lab animal with all her probing and observing.

"Are you almost done?" he asked her.

"No," she responded, straightening, "Tie your gown and come with me," she said imperiously, exiting the enclosure. Severus tied his gown together, walked to the curtain and peeked out.

"Dr. Granger, someone could just walk in here and see me in this abominable gown," he called to her.

"Don't worry. I've installed a bell. Anyone who wants to come in has to buzz me," she said, "unless it is an emergency. Then the door will open automatically. It's a 'smart spell'" she said from another enclosure. "I was expecting you, that's why you were able to walk right in."

Severus hesitated, then exited the enclosure, walking swiftly.

"Where are you?" he asked looking at all the drawn curtains.

"In here," she said.

He followed the sound of her voice, parted another curtain and found her standing next to a machine.

"What is that?" he asked her, looking down at the contraption. It looked like a mat stretched over wheels. There was a kind of handlebar to hold on to.

"It's an old-fashion treadmill. You run on it to increase your heart rate, so I can check it," Hermione said. "It's for the cardiovascular exam."

Severus frowned at Hermione.

"Just how am I supposed to run on that?" he asked her.

Hermione put her hands on her hips. Just get on it. I'll start it for you," she said, pulling out her wand. "Do you run?"

"On occasion. Once or twice a week," Severus replied, gingerly stepping on to the contraption.

"Now, start running when the treadmill starts to spin," Hermione said, flicking her wand at the machine and sending the Potions Master flying off it.

Luckily he kept his balance. His gown flew up however. Hermione only got a glimpse of black hair.

"Are you trying to kill me, doctor?" Severus seethed, storming back up to the machine and staring down at the witch imperiously.

"I might have started it a bit fast," she admitted. "I just got this. Let's try a walk first."

"Yes, let's," Severus replied snarkily, stepping back on the treadmill and gripping the handlebars this time.

Hermione flicked the wand again and the treadmill started spinning slowly, Severus walking on it at an easy pace.

"Good, how do you feel?" she asked him.

"I feel like an idiot," he replied, walking over the turning mat.

"Well, I am going to speed it up," Hermione said, flicking her wand at it again. It began to go faster. Severus was jogging now. Hermione watched him for a moment.

"That seems like a good pace. I'll be back in ten minutes," she said, exiting the enclosure.

"But…" Severus said, but the witch was gone. He scowled and kept jogging, the gown flying up with every step he took. It was just as well she was gone. He didn't want her watching his cock bouncing up and down.

* * *

Hermione returned in ten minutes like she said. She had been labeling her swabs and putting them in the lab for testing. Severus was jogging easily along when she came back and the witch stopped the treadmill.

"Get off quickly," she said, picking up the cold stethoscope, parting his gown and pressing the cold disk to his chest.

Severus jerked, but didn't say anything about how cold it was this time. The witch knew it. She was purposely tormenting him as far as he was concerned. Hermione looked at his watch. She also checked for abnormal sounds and murmurs. She didn't hear anything out of whack, and considering how slow his heartbeat had been, it fell within normal range now. She took the stethoscope away and wrote something on her clipboard. She pointed to another raised cot.

"Sit down there," she said, putting her clipboard down.

Severus sat and Hermione began to run her hands over his legs and ankles, pressing the skin down and watching how it sprang back. Her small hands were cool and soft, her gaze focused. Severus watched her passionless examination of his limbs and couldn't help wondering if she were always so cold and detached when touching a wizard's body.

"No edema," she said straightening and picking up her clipboard. "All right, lay down on your back and open your gown all the way," she said, looking at him.

Severus stared at her for a moment. He had to expose himself to his former student.

"She's a doctor," he said to himself, as he swung his legs up on the cot and lay down on his back.

Hermione watched as his pale fingers undid the ties and spread his gown open so he lay nude before her. Her eyes did an initial glance down his pale body as she approached him, her face neutral as he looked up at her

Damn.

The Potions Master noticed her hesitate slightly as her eyes passed over his loins. He smirked to himself. She may have seen a lot of naked wizards in her day, but obviously no one hung like he was. But she was very calm and collected. Except for the slight hesitation, probably from shock…she showed no sign of surprise.

"I'm doing the gastrointestinal examination now. You're going to feel some pressure," she said, her voice even. "I'm looking for the presence of any masses or tenderness in your abdomen, liver or spleen, and also for hernias."

Severus grunted as Hermione pressed and prodded his body, her small fingers moving over him. Her face was screwed up in intense concentration as she checked for any abnormalities. She found none. She turned, made a notation on her clipboard, then turned back to him, a stoic look on her face.

"Ok Professor. Now I have to do the genitourinary exam. Many wizards have a natural reaction to this, so don't be embarrassed," she said evenly, moving lower.

"A reaction?" he asked.

"Yes. You are probably going to get an erection," she responded.

Severus blinked at her. Fine with him. He was tempted to ask if he got one would she provide relief for it, but said nothing.

Hermione retrieved a vial, took out her wand and looked at the Professor's penis. It was nestled in a thick tangle of fine black hair that ran in a thinning line to just below the wizard's navel. The average size of the male penis was supposed to be around six inches. The Professor was easily ten if not longer. Hermione couldn't help thinking that he was probably a very hard wizard to tangle with sexually. She was staring at his cock as she thought this.

Severus cleared his throat, and Hermione started, then slid his shaft aside so she could get to his scrotum with her wand. She placed the tip against it, and whispered a spell. Severus felt a very pleasurable sensation, almost like ejaculation and let out a very, deep, feral groan, his cock hardening immediately as his black eyes went hot. He started panting.

Hermione tried to ignore his reaction as best she could, but his cock was growing to an enormous size very quickly, rolling over and throbbing, the pale color darkening as it filled with blood and stretched to an enormous length and girth. He had to be closer to eleven inches. She had never seen an organ this big on a wizard. She removed her wand and tapped it to the vial, and it began to fill with sperm.

She noticed the Professor's dark eyes on her. They were filled with heat. Hermione was used to this reaction, but this was her former Potions Master. She had never thought of him as a sexual being before, and obviously, he was very sexual.

"That's quite a spell, doctor," he said in a rather low silky voice.

"Yes. Quite pleasurable they tell me," she responded shortly. The vial was full now. She set it and the wand on the table.

"Quite," he agreed, wondering if she were going to touch him with her bare hands. He hoped so. And she did.

Hermione lifted Severus's swollen cock, and looked at it closely, then slowly ran her hand up and down the length of it, checking for any lesions, unevenness or warts. It was to Severus, the equivalent of a hand job, and the wizard groaned again. She rubbed her thumb slowly under the flange to see if there were any abnormalities.

"Dear gods, Dr. Granger," the wizard said, his back arching slightly.

Hermione hadn't known the wizard would have such an overtly sexual response to his examination. Most wizards hid their pleasure. Every muscle in his body was tensing up. It was really something to see. The head was leaking fluid now as Hermione moved one hand to his scrotum, pressing it and rolling it between her fingers, testing to see if there was any tenderness or masses, making the wizard buckle as she did so. She looked up at him again, and found his eyes were closed and he was biting his lip, his head tilted back toward the ceiling.

Hermione suddenly began to feel a little odd as she looked at him. There was a kind of fluttering in her belly…like there was something crawling around inside her.

She continued her examination of the wizard, listening to him gasp and groan as he did so. She saw signs of ejaculation approaching and she should have stopped. But something wouldn't let her. She checked for lesions again, although she knew he didn't have any, running her hands up and down his huge cock over and over, her pupils dilating. Suddenly, she had a strong desire to take the wizard's organ into her mouth. She released him quickly as if his cock had turned white-hot, stepping back a few feet. It dropped heavily against his thigh with an audible thud.

Severus groaned and his eyes snapped open. He lifted his head and looked at the witch hungrily. She had almost taken him to the peak.

"You can close your gown now, Professor," the witch said, forcing her voice to remain calm, picking up her clipboard and writing something down. "Your penis is fine."

"It's over?" Severus said with a bit of disappointment in his voice. "You know, I do feel a slight ache just underneath the head…"

"You're fine, Professor. Close your gown," Hermione snapped at him.

Severus let his head drop back in exasperation. He knew this was just an examination, but damn, the least she could do after arousing him so much was help him come. It had been a long time since a witch had touched his cock. A very long time.

Severus sat up on his elbows for a moment, looking down at his swollen organ. It wasn't going down. He sat up completely, swung his legs over the edge of the cot and closed his gown. His cock slipped through the gap, pointing at the ceiling stubbornly.

"You know," he said to Hermione, "This erection isn't going to go away by itself."

Hermione turned to him and saw his cock sticking out of his gown. Again that feeling washed over her, this time her entire body starting to tingle. The Professor looked at her strangely for a moment and she turned away from him, quickly. He arched an eyebrow. Was that a look of lust he saw on the cold little witch's face? Maybe there was some heat under all that ice after all.

"I'll bring you something for it," she said, grabbing the vial of sperm and exiting the enclosure quickly.

"You can go get dressed!" she called back to him.

Severus hopped off the cot, his cock tenting the gown severely. He exited the enclosure and walked back to where his clothes were. He thought about Hermione as he walked. The witch was definitely flustered. Gods, what she could do with her hands…and this was a clinical situation. What would she be like in a sexual one? There was definitely heat in her eyes when she looked at him. Could it be examining her old Potions Master turned on Dr. Granger?

Severus turned into the enclosure, walked over to the chair where his clothes were and began to slowly dress.

* * *

Hermione had closed the door to her office and was pacing back and forth worriedly. A vial of deflating potion lay on her desk. What the hell had happened back there in the enclosure? What the hell was happening to her? She was aching all over, and it wasn't pain. It was something quite sweet and hungry and needy.

Hermione knew what had happened. Seeing the Professor reacting so sexually had aroused her. She had handled hundreds of penises, and this had never happened before. She still needed to collect the wizard's fluids and she needed more blood. She could get what she needed from that. She steeled herself. She could do five more minutes with the wizard, but she wanted him out of her infirmary, now.

Taking a deep, calming breath she picked up the deflating potion, opened the office door and walked to the enclosure. The wizard was putting on his boots. Severus looked up at her, but there was a light in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"You left rather quickly, Dr. Granger," he purred at her.

"Yes, well I had to get your sperm under stasis and into the cooler, Professor," she said, handing him the deflating draught. "Here, this will help your erection."

Severus was tempted to tell her there were better ways of dealing with an erection than a deflating draught, just to see what the witch would say, but he held his tongue and focused instead on her excuse for leaving so quickly. He uncapped the draught and drank it down. The erection faded, but not his memory of what happened in the back enclosure. He handed the vial back to her.

"You could have put my sperm in stasis in the back room," he replied, looking at her intensely. "You could have taken your time getting it to the cooler then."

Hermione was silent for a moment, then walked over to the tabletop and picked up the biggest beaker she could find.

"I need to take more blood from you," she said, ignoring his statement. "Roll up your sleeve."

Severus rolled his sleeve up, still staring at the witch. She wasn't so cool and collected now, though she was certainly giving it the old Gryffindor try. Hermione walked over to the wizard and went to tap her wand to a vein, but her hand was badly shaking.

Severus watched her for a moment, then gripped her wrist, making the witch gasp. She looked up at him and he gave her a small smile as he guided the tip of her wand to his vein.

"You looked like you could use some help, doctor," he said, holding it there as the beaker filled.

His grip on her wrist was firm, his pale hand was warm and his touch was sending waves of pleasure up Hermione's arm to flow across her body. She had to fight to speak.

"You…you are going to have to take blood replenisher. A vial in the morning and one in the evening," she said to the wizard, trying to regain control of the situation. "You are anemic, and I am trying to find out why."

"Blood replenisher," the Potions Master said softly. "In the morning and evening."

"Yes…and continue to take the vitamins each day. Are you eating your broth?" she asked him, feeling herself normalize somewhat. The beaker was full, and the wizard seemed to buckle a little, despite his firm grip on her wrist.

"Yes," he replied, "and I can keep rare steak down."

Hermione looked alarmed as his color turned grayish.

"Sit down," Hermione said, helping him to the cot, "I'll be right back."

Hermione exited the enclosure, went to her stores and brought back two vials of blood replenisher. She opened one.

"Drink this," she said placing the vial against Severus' lips. He swallowed the potion  
"This too," Hermione said, giving him the other vial of replenisher. He swallowed that down and his normal pale color returned.

"Thank you, doctor," he said, looking at the witch searchingly as she placed a stasis spell on his blood..

"It's my job," Hermione said. "If you can keep the meat down, then continue eating it. The protein is good for you. I will contact you as soon as I come up with something. Then we can work on your treatment options. It will be a few days. I have to do some research."

Severus stood up.

"Surely I'll see you before then, Dr. Granger," he said rather silkily. He had a beautiful voice.

Hermione wanted to slap herself. He was just a patient. Like any other patient.

"Of course. At meals," she replied, turning away from him and walking out the enclosure.

The Potions Master followed her slowly, looking at her shapeless form. He certainly would like to see her in something that fit her correctly. And her hair down.

Hermione turned to him and watched him approach. He moved gracefully, like a large cat. She swallowed as he stopped inches away from her.

"I must say, Dr. Granger, I have never enjoyed an examination so much in my life," he said to her.

Hermione felt herself reddening.

"It was not for your enjoyment, Professor Snape, it was for your health and your health alone."

"I still enjoyed it," he said, stepping closer to her.

Hermione quickly walked to the infirmary door and opened it.

"Good afternoon, Professor," she said, dismissing him.

Severus stared at her a moment, then gave her a half-smile. He walked to the door, passing very close to her body as he did so. Hermione jerked back a little.

"A very good afternoon," he replied, his black eyes glinting at her.

He left.

Hermione closed the infirmary doors behind him and quickly put up the wards in case he came back.

She had all she could stand of Professor Severus Snape for one day.

* * *

A/N: Wow. Long chapter. That sexiness thingy kicked in at just the right time, didn't it? Lol. If it wasn't just a natural reaction that is. I think a few of us might have had some naughty thoughts examining the Professor without Vashti's influence. Lolol. Well, thanks for reading.


	8. Realization

**Chapter 7 ~ Realization  
**  
On his way back to his rooms, Severus was feeling very randy. More randy than he'd felt in a long, long time. The Potions Master never really paid attention to the female students before. It was as if they all wore a "cocks off" sign as far as he was concerned. They were his charges, and he was supposed to protect them, not fuck them. But he was certainly noticing them now…and it wasn't because of his randiness either…not totally anyway. It was because they were noticing him. These barely legal young witches were giving him the eye. He knew the eye when he saw it. The up and down body glance and licking of the lips. And he saw this from every witch he passed that was the age of consent.

The rest of the students parted in terror as usual, but he could feel the eyes of those who were more than a little interested in him burning into his back as he passed. The wizard felt as if he could have any one of them he chose. But he liked experienced witches. Older ones that he didn't have to take out the time to instruct and break in. He was a full-grown wizard and preferred full-grown witches. Normally every three months or so, he'd go to Knockturn alley and ream a couple of prostitutes. Those girls really earned their money when Severus was in town. He always took two girls because he would wear the first one out so quickly that he'd have to finish on the other.

Some used to hide when they saw him coming, but the Potions Master had sharp eyes and would go right for the ones trying to get away. He liked them frightened. It was appealing to his dark side. But prostitutes weren't on his mind right now. He'd really like to crack the ice surrounding Dr. Granger, simply because she appeared so cold. He saw a bit of the ice melt today. She had lost it during the examination, which meant she found him desirable. She was hardly a girl anymore…her student days were far behind her. She was a brilliant, accomplished, full-grown witch, with a wall around her. But gods, what she could do with her hands.

Hermione was a doctor too. She probably knew all the erogenous zones on a wizard's body. That little scrotum spell alone was priceless. Damn. He wondered if he could get that from her.

Severus turned down the dungeon corridor and walked silently toward his rooms. It was suppertime now. He wanted to have a small drink before dinner. As he opened his office door, he saw someone following him.

"Who's there?" he called, scowling a bit.

The person following him was trying to hide. Really?

Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it down the hall.

"Accio!" he cried.

There was a shriek, and a witch came flying down the corridor and into his arms. He recognized her. Adrianne Bones, a seventh-year witch from his own house. He released her. She was the only member of the Bones family that didn't end up in Hufflepuff house.

"Miss Bones, what in the world are you doing slinking about the dungeon corridors when you should be at supper?" he asked her scowling. "Do you have a problem?"

The auburn-haired witch nodded.

"Yes," she said in a low voice.

"So you need to talk to me then?" he asked her, hoping she'd say no. He wanted that drink and his steaks.

"Yes, sir. I do," the witch breathed at him.

Severus stared at her for a moment. Her eyes looked funny. Then he shrugged.

"Very well, Miss Bones, come in," he said, opening the Potions Office and letting the young witch in.

Adrianne walked over to the chair in front of Severus' desk and sat down. Severus turned up the torches, closed the door and swooped over to his desk, his robes billowing and sat down, frowning so the witch might get it in her head that he was in a hurry.

"Well, what is it, Miss Bones?" he asked her.

The young woman was staring at him with a glint in her eyes.

"Professor, you know I am eighteen years old, don't you?" she asked him.

"Yes, I am aware of the ages of all the students in my house, Miss Bones," Severus replied, wondering what this was about.

"You can do things with me," she said, leaning forward in the chair a bit, her hands going to the top fastener of her robes.

Severus blinked at her.

"All kinds of things, Professor. I have experience," she said, unbuttoning her robes slowly. Severus noted with alarm that there didn't seem to be anything under them.

"Miss Bones, stop what you're doing immediately!" Severus ordered her. The witch's hands stopped moving.

"Don't you want me, Professor? I feel like you want me," she said softly.

"What I want, Miss Bones is for you to leave my office. You can be expelled for this," he said to the witch.

"Not if you don't tell, Professor. I wouldn't tell," she replied, her hands going back to her robes.

"I don't want you, Miss Bones. I am your Professor and your Head of House. My job is to teach and protect you. Not to take advantage of you," he responded evenly. "And even if you weren't a student, you are too young for me."

"Well, if you won't fuck me, Professor, can I at least give you a blowjob?" she asked him, her eyes pleading.

Good gods!

"No!" he shouted at her, rising from behind his desk, walking around it, grabbing the witch by her arm and ushering her to the door.

"But I'm good at it, Professor," Adrianne said, dragging her feet.

Severus didn't doubt it, the number of times the witch had been given detention for "serious sexual behavior." He opened the door.

"I'm afraid you're just going to have to find another wizard to show how talented you are, Miss Bones. I'm not the one," he said, pushing her through the door and closing it behind her.

He locked it.

Severus leaned back weakly against his desk and rubbed his face with his hand. The wizard threw Adrianne out so fast because after Hermione's examination, there was nothing he would have liked better than a good blow job. The moment she offered to provide him with one, his cock had hardened. So he acted quickly. He had to get the witch out of there.

But what had brought that on? He was well aware of Miss Bones' sexual activities, but she was always attracted to younger wizards her own age. Why him, and why now? Actually, all the witches of fuckable age seemed to be noticing him. He wasn't blind. Even the female staff seemed to be more on point with him. Even the icebound Dr. Granger had shown him considerable heat today.

Severus pulled the torch to his study and entered, his mind awhirl. He walked over to his liquor cabinet, took out a glass and poured himself a large drink, rather than a small one now, thanks to Miss Bones. He fell into his armchair, one of two facing the fireplace and took a sip of the drink, letting the welcome burn slide down his throat. He sat there a moment, his dark eyes swallowing the flames. A dark tongue began to undulate within the fire, taking on the dancing shape of a woman, swinging her hips and beckoning to him. The shape was familiar.

Severus started and blinked. The image in the fire was gone, but it made him remember the dream of the Queen. She had said that others would notice the hunger coming on him and respond to it. That his growing lust would attract others. Other women? Other witches!

Shit.

No, this couldn't be. The woman in the dream was a vampire. There were no more vampires. That bat was only a bat. If a vampire had bitten him, he would have turned instantly…wouldn't he? Dr. Granger hadn't said anything about him testing positive for vampirism. She said she wanted to do more tests, but if he had come up positive for vampirism, that's not the type of information she would hold back.

But witches were responding to him, just as the woman in his dream said to him. She also said she wanted him for her king.

Severus got a cold feeling in his belly. All he could keep down was bloody meat and broth. He was anemic, that indicated some kind of blood loss didn't it? And the puncture wound on his neck was healed, but the bite hadn't faded. What if he had been bitten by a vampire and there was some kind of delayed reaction? What if a Queen vampire had bitten him? Surely she was different than a normal vampire. She must have other powers or gifts that enabled her to rule.

They must have gone underground. The vampires that survived must have remained hidden all these years, and for some reason he was chosen. Possibly because he killed so many of them during the Final Battle he was considered worthy to be a king among them. He thought, and thought hard.

Severus jumped up and went to his bookshelf and slid back a hidden panel. He took out a pensieve, sat back down with it and drew the memories of the dreams he had out of his mind. This was the only way he could review every detail. He stuck his finger into the pensieve, his black eyes shifting as he relived both.

"Don't be frightened Severus…you have nothing to fear from me. You have my favor, and the favor of Vashti is wonderful indeed. You are destined for great pleasure and great power. "You will never be broken like the kings whose heads litter this plain. You will never know Death."

Vashti. Her name was Vashti.

He felt something shift inside him as he acknowledged the vampiress' name. It was an unpleasant shifting.

Severus stood up with the pensieve, walked to his fireplace, picked up some floo powder and cast it into the flames.

"The infirmary," he said, hoping Hermione had not closed off the floo entrance. The flames turned green. The Professor sighed with relief, then stepped through.

* * *

Hermione was in her office, catching up on some paperwork she hadn't completed for the Headmistress when she heard the "foomph" of the floo. She hadn't warded it because it was used for emergencies. Quickly she rose and walked out into the infirmary. To her surprise and chagrin, Professor Snape stepped through the flames.

Oh gods, not the Professor again. Hopefully the wizard wasn't here to preposition her. He looked like he was on the verge of it when he left. Hermione felt an immediate attraction to him when she looked at him. It was a very strong attraction, and very out of character for her. It felt as if someone had slipped her a lust potion. Something was going on.

"Dr. Granger, I need to speak to you…to show you something," the Professor said, walking swiftly towards her. He was carrying something.

There was a note of desperation in the wizard's voice that Hermione took notice of immediately. He really was here for a reason other than her.

He walked up to her. She felt the heat from his body immediately. She looked up at him.

Severus looked down at her and clearly saw desire in the witch's eyes. Good gods, not her too. Not now, he needed her…her sharp, brilliant mind.

"Snap out of it, doctor," he seethed, "I need you lucid. When I needed you randy, you had nothing for me."

He strode by Hermione into her office and sat down in front of her desk impatiently.

Hermione followed behind him in a kind of daze. She felt confused.

Severus leaned forward.

"Did you do the vampirism test, Dr. Granger?" he asked her.

Hermione was staring into his dark eyes, and felt as if she were falling into them.

Severus stared at her for a moment, then he stood up, bent over the desk and slapped her.

"Ow!" she said, her hand rising to her face before she pulled out her wand and thrust it at him.

"How dare you hit me!" she snarled, about to hex him.

"I had to, or you wouldn't listen to me. You're under a spell. Or I am. Someone is," he said glaring at the wand tip in his face.

Hermione slowly lowered her wand and sat down. A spell would explain her attraction to him.

"Did you test my blood for vampirism?" he asked her again

"Yes," Hermione replied, resisting the feelings trying to wash over her, "It was negative."

"Do you think it possible for a turning to be delayed, Dr. Granger?" he asked her.

"I don't know. There are exceptions to every rule," she said.

"I think a vampire bit me that night in the Forbidden Forest, Dr. Granger. A special kind of vampire. A Queen. One with great power," he said, pushing the pensieve forward. "Here are the memories of two dreams I've had since being bitten. I want you to look at them and tell me if you think they are dreams or actual contact."

Hermione looked at the Potions Master, still feeling the attraction. Because it would please him, she stuck her finger into the pensieve. Her head immediately cleared as she was drawn into his memory and observed his contact with Vashti. She listened carefully to what the vampiress said to the wizard.

Vashti wanted him for her king. He also had to go to her to have the turning completed. So whatever he was going through, he would not change into a full vampire until he met with the Queen face to face. So he was infected, not completely under the curse's hold.

According to the creature, he would develop a hunger that would bring him to her. Also this growing hunger would affect women and draw them to him. He was to enjoy them and the power he had over them before coming to the Queen.

The Professor was in some deep shit.

"Professor, do you have any Clarification potion?" Hermione asked him when she came out of the pensieve.

"Yes, in my stores. Why?" he asked.

"I'm going to need it in order to help you…as well as resist you," she said softly. "You are in a world of trouble. A whole world of trouble, Professor."

"I'll be right back," Severus said, rising and exiting the office. He was on his way to the Potions stores.

Hermione looked after him. The strong feeling of attraction left her as soon as he did, though there was definitely some residual lust.

Damn.

A vampire queen had targeted the Potions Master. No doubt because of his performance at the Final Battle. He slayed hundreds of vampires single-handedly. Hermione had witnessed him. He was a killing machine, slaying the creatures both visible and invisible, whirling like a dervish, screams and cries of the dying undead all around him, his blade and body covered in their black blood. He had seemed…unearthly.

They all converged on him too, as if drawn by some invisible force, breaking away from their attacks on Order members to attack the dark wizard. They also provided him shielding from other deatheathers who cast hexes his way, only to hit a vampire, which would in turn attack and kill the offending wizard. The vampires weren't turning wizards, they were killing them viciously.

This Queen Vashti must have been drawn to the wizard's skill and power, and laid low for all these years, waiting until she had the opportunity to infect him. But why not turn him right away?

Hermione thought about all the vampires she had seen on the day of battle. They were vicious, but none seemed too bright. They were more like rabid animals someone had unleashed. Maybe when a vampire turned quickly, they lost the ability to think and reason, led by instinct and bloodlust, or…a Queen. Maybe it took time to create a vampire who retained their mental abilities or human qualities. A king would have to be able to think in order to rule. Maybe it took something more to create a vampire like that. Maybe it took…time. Maybe time and willingness.

If the Queen were different from her subjects, that could explain why Hermione couldn't detect the turning of the Professor in his blood. She had found the decomposing cells but they registered as living. Vampire blood was dead but viable for the creatures as long as they had a fresh blood source to recharge it. Maybe the Queen's blood was different, since she was different. Maybe her blood contained some remnant of true life.

Hermione needed to get to the restricted section and do some digging.

First the Professor would have to get that Clarification potion to Hermione. It would keep her thinking straight. Without it, the witch would probably be reduced to begging the wizard to fuck her. What a way to lose her cherry…under a vampire lust curse. Well, it wasn't going to happen.

Hermione would have to inform the Headmistress that the Professor was ill and the suspected nature of the illness, then she would have to quarantine the Professor, so he didn't drive the female population of Hogwarts wild. He had to be taken out of circulation. There had already been a marked increase in contraceptive patch requests today. She went through an entire box of twenty-five, which meant witches were intending on engaging in sex, and not necessarily with the Professor. Evidently the randiness he inspired carried over. There were going to be a lot of lucky young wizards around Hogwarts if she didn't get the dark wizard safely tucked away.

Hermione sighed and let her head drop to her desk.

Gods, what had she walked into?

********************************

A/N Thanks for reading.


	9. An Unexpected Attack

**Chapter 8 ~ An Unexpected Attack  
**  
Hermione sat in her office, waiting for Severus to return with the Clarification potion. It was taking him quite a long time. He'd been gone over half an hour. She walked out of the office and stretched, looking toward the floo. The flames were crackling merrily.

Suddenly they turned green, but no one came out. Hermione stared at the fire. Suddenly, she saw something. Then she didn't. She walked closer, peering at the fireplace. Again she saw something, moving violently within the flames. It looked like robes…then it disappeared again.

Suddenly Severus fell face forward out of the floo, a bottle of potions clutched in his hand, scrabbling desperately at the floor for a handhold. His hair was all over his head, and his robes were practically torn off his shoulders. The Potions Master's black eyes were wild as he flipped over on his back and started kicking wildly as he was being dragged back into the floo, the potion bottle rolling from his hand

Hermione was stunned. Severus looked over his head and saw her.

"Come help me, dammit!" he screamed at her.

Shocked to action, Hermione ran over to the floo. She saw several pairs of hands clutching at one of the Potions Master's legs, and she could hear faint shrieking as he kicked frantically at them.

"Cast a stunner!" Severus cried, "into the floo! If they get me they're going to tear me apart…or worse!"

Hermione pulled out her wand and did as the Potions Master asked. The grasping hands all released him, and Severus scrambled away from the floo on his hands and knees, then sprang to his feet and tussled with his ripped robes until he found his wand. Pointing it at the floo, the Potions Master bricked it completely over.

"That will hold them temporarily I imagine. I suggest you ward the floo against entry from inside Hogwarts tonight," he said in a tired, panting voice, staring at the floo.

Hermione frowned at him.

"Hold who? What happened to you?" Hermione asked him.

Severus turned to Hermione, his chest heaving as he looked at her. Then he brushed himself off, ran his hand through the mess that was his hair and tried to gather the tatters of his robes around him with some dignity. Hermione looked at his face…it seemed as if there were small bruises all over it.

"You're hurt. Your face is all bruised," she said, walking towards him as he leaned down and picked up the bottle of potion. He pressed it into her hand.

"Your potion," he growled, and walked toward her office with a slight limp.

His robes were tattered down the back too, and his white shirt pulled out by the tails and hanging over his trousers. He looked like he'd been in a terrible battle. Hermione followed him, anxious to find out what happened.

Severus dropped heavily into the chair in front of her desk.

"I can't go back to my rooms tonight," he said, "I'm not safe."

"What happened?" Hermione asked him.

Severus shuddered.

She looked at his face closer, and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Those aren't bruises," she said incredulously, "Those are lipstick stains!"

Severus nodded then held his face in one hand for a moment.

Then he began to tell the witch what happened.

* * *

Severus entered his study, surprised to find all the torches turned low. But he was more concerned about getting the Clarification potion for Hermione, so she could start working on how to keep him from turning. He opened the study door, walked through his office, into his classroom then to his storeroom, which he unwarded, opened and searched through.

He found a dusty bottle of Clarification potion, blew the dust off and checked the date of expiration. It was still good. He closed the storeroom and warded it, an uneasy feeling coming over him as he exited the classroom, walked through his office and entered his study. He lowered the wall then looked toward the fireplace. He could see no flame. Had the floo gone out? He raised the torches and stood dumbfounded at the sight that met his eyes.

"Hello, Professor. You weren't at supper so we decided to come join you here in the privacy of your rooms," Sybil Trelawney said.

She was standing in front of what appeared to be the entire female staff of Hogwarts. They all looked at him, their eyes glinting.

Severus scowled.

"How did you get in here?" he asked all of them, but it was Sybil who answered.

"We're witches, Severus. We know how to get through wards if we want to," she said, then added in a horrifyingly sultry voice, "And we wanted to. All of us."

The witches behind Trelawney murmured and nodded assent.

Severus looked at the witches. Every one of them was aroused. This was trouble, big trouble. Severus couldn't hex the entire female staff of Hogwarts, nor could he physically injure them. The Headmistress would be furious, no matter what the situation was. She was highly pro-witch. He supposed he should be glad she wasn't here with them.

Every witch that stopped and spoke to him at breakfast was here. Madame Sprout, Professor Sinistra, Professor Transom, Librarian Ginny Weasley, Madam Hooch, and Professor Vector. Including Sybil Trelawney, that made seven witches. Seven witches to one wizard.

"Well, you can all leave. I am not up for company, tonight," Severus said in his most commanding voice.

Ginny Weasley stepped forward.

"But we want your company, Professor, all of us," she said, her brown eyes glistening at him unnaturally.

"Yes, all of us," the witches said in unison, each stepping forward, making their way around the armchairs. Sybil was leading them, her large glasses glinting with a sinister light.

"Severus, you have a history of turning down witches, and for no good reason," Sybil said.

"That's right," Pomona Sprout agreed.

Severus did remember turning the plump witch down one Christmas Eve after she had a bit too much eggnog. The witch wasn't his type, and was a bit over the hill for him.

"Ladies, I have a right to decide whom I wish to be with. I don't wish to be with any of you," he said reasonably. "You are all…all…reasonably attractive in your own way. I am sure there is a suitable wizard for each of you. Besides, some of you are married. I don't want to come between you and your husbands. It's not right."

"We'll decide what's right, Severus. There is something about you that is extremely compelling and we want to find out just what that is, don't we girls?" Sybil said, walking towards the Potions Master purposely, the witches spreading out to the right and left, moving toward him in unison.

Severus backed up.

Now ladies…witches, oh gods…listen to me…there is a geis on me, a spell that makes you feel this way. It's not really me," he said, looking for a path of escape. The floo…if he could make it to the floo…

"We don't particularly care what it is, Professor. We mean to have you…to take turns if we must," Professor Sinistra said, her green eyes flashing. She and Ginny were the youngest and prettiest of the bunch.

"Now wait, wait!" Severus said as the witches shrieked and charged him.

Severus went down in a crush of soft, clutching bodies, hands all over him as the witches pulled at him. He pushed and slapped their hands away. What was fortunate was that they all crowded around him and got in each other's way, and he was able to crawl from under the shifting robes and legs and break free to make a run for the floo. He raced around the armchair and hastily grabbed a handful of floo powder tossing it into the flames as a cry went up from the group, who parted and saw he wasn't in the midst of them.

Sybil pointed a bony, bangled arm in his direction. The Professor blanched.

"There he is! Get him! He's making a break for the floo!" Sybil cried running towards him as he screamed, "the infirmary," and tried to dive through the hot flames. He had to wait, it was too hot. Sybil dove over the armchair and grasped him in a skeletal embrace around his waist.

"I've got him! Come on girls!" she screeched.

Severus struggled, trying to keep hold of the potion and work Sybil loose without actually striking her. The witches were all under Vashti's spell after all. They charged him, fingers extended like claws just as he slid Sybil down over his legs and the flames turned green. They grasped at his robes as he dove into the fireplace. He could hear and feel them ripping as he tried to get through the flames.

He was yanked back several times, breasts and bellies and asses all over him, lips pressing against his face as he struggled, pushing and accidentally fondling places he never wanted to touch on the witches, feeling them pulling at his trousers and shirt as his robes shredded. They were trying to undress him!

With a burst of strength, Severus managed to shove them all back and dive for the floo, but was caught by his legs. He was almost out, and grasped at the floor of the infirmary…seeking a seam, a crack, anything in the stone tile that could keep him from being dragged back to the witches as they clutched desperately at his legs and ankles, yanking at his trousers.

Severus flipped over and started kicking at their hands, desperate for release. It was then that he saw Hermione, screamed for assistance and she fired the stunner that released him. He sealed up the floo.

* * *

Severus still clutched his face in his hand, shuddering. Gods, he hated to think what would have happened to him if they had stripped him naked. One of them would have forced an erection out of him and then…

Shudder. Shudder. Shudder.

Hermione sat at her desk open-mouthed. The female staff had tried to gang rape him?

All through university Hermione Granger was known as the somberest, most serious witch in attendance. She absolutely never laughed, and the closest she came to a smile was a smirk when she got her marks. She stopped smiling and laughing when Harry and Ron died. There was nothing in the world to laugh about. Nothing at all.

As she looked at Severus, the witch tried to hold it in. She really tried her best. This was not a laughing matter after all. But the way he looked, combined with the horror in his eyes just didn't inspire sympathy in Hermione. Imagining him helplessly running from those witches, a wizard who killed a horde of vampires single-handedly, and was considered one of the best fighters in the Order of the Phoenix, just tickled her funny bone a bit too much. It was so ironic that such a powerful man was brought low and forced to flee by several randy witches.

It was only a small sound first. A noise in the back of her throat. She leveled her eyes at the disheveled Potions Master, staring at her through his spread fingers, his hair still mussed and lipstick all over his face, and a snort escaped through her nose. She clasped her hand over it, trying her best not to let escape what was welling up inside her. But all those lipstick stains! His traumatized look! Hermione had never seen the wizard look so out of sorts in all her memory.

Finally, Hermione burst out in uncontrollable laughter. She laughed, and laughed and laughed until she was bent over in the chair with mirth, tears streaming from her eyes, her face red as fire. And still she laughed until her breath ran short and she was gasping for air, and still she laughed until she almost pissed herself…then she began to calm.

Severus was scowling at her blackly, but when she looked up at him, those cool amber eyes weren't so cold anymore. It seemed the laughter had ignited a warmth inside the witch. It was the first belly laugh she'd had in eight long years. And it felt good.

Severus watched as she calmed herself, and when she seemed reasonably collected, he looked at her long and hard.

"Now that you are done laughing at my expense, Dr. Granger, I have one question," he said evenly, his dark eyes leveled at her. They looked a bit challenging.

"And what is that, Professor?" she asked him.

"Just where am I supposed to sleep?" he asked her, looking at her steadily. His mind went back to her examination, and he felt a throb.

Hermione went rigid as he asked that question. She looked at him. The butterflies were back. She wanted to say, "With me," but fought the reply back with all her strength.

Severus saw the heat in Hermione's eyes and knew Vashti's curse was on her again. Hm. He might be willing to deal with that. She was only one witch. One witch with very talented hands.

Suddenly Hermione opened the bottle of Clarification potion and gulped some down, wiping her mouth with her hand as her eyes cooled again. She was all right now.

Severus scowled.

He should have let that damn bottle break.

* * *

A/N: Poor, poor sexy Severus. Can't go back to his rooms. Oh man, this was so fun to write. Please review. Thanks.


	10. Infirmary Visitors

**Chapter 9 ~ Infirmary Visitors  
**  
Hermione looked at the Potions Master. She couldn't send him back to his rooms with all the randy witches lurking about. She supposed she could put him up in an enclosure in the infirmary for the night.

Severus was looking at the witch. He could see the wheels turning in her head. The Potions Master knew she was probably thinking about leaving him in the infirmary for the night, but to be honest, he didn't trust being there. It was too out in the open and he was sure the witches heard him name the infirmary as his destination.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something when a large buzzing noise rang through the infirmary. Severus started.

"What was that?" he asked her, turning in his chair and looking out of the office frowning. Hermione stood up.

"That's the buzzer. Someone wants to see me," she said. "Wait here."

Severus had a bad feeling about this as he watched the witch walk down to the emergency doors. Hermione stopped next to them and pressed a small button beneath a speaker box.

"This is Dr. Granger speaking. State your name and your ailment, please," she said in a business-like manner.

"This is Sybil Trelawney. I have a head-splitting headache, nausea and my bowels are very irritated. I need treatment," Sybil said.

"And Pomona Sprout…I've been fainting. I don't know what's wrong with me," the Herbology Professor said, making her voice waver weakly.

Both witches were a bit put out to find that the infirmary doors were locked and they had to press a button to gain admittance. It took away the element of surprise. The other members of their "get Severus Snape" gang had returned to their rooms. As far as Trelawney and Sprout were concerned, they had no stick-to-it-tiveness. But they believed together they could subdue the Potions Master and have their way with him. If they could get to him, that is.

Hermione scowled. She knew the witches were here for Severus. She looked back down the hall to see the Potions Master standing in the office doorway frantically gesturing at her to tell the witches to go away. But she couldn't do that. She had to examine them at least.

Hermione waved back at him frowning, and made a gesture up and down her body.

Severus looked at her a moment, then understood. He took out his wand and tapped his head. He seemed to melt away as the disillusionment charm took effect. Now he was a slight shimmer. But sharp eyes could see him if they detected movement. He still didn't feel safe.

Hermione grabbed a handle that was sticking out of the wall and pushed it forward. On the other side of the door, a small drawer appeared. Sybil and Pomona looked at it. Hermione pressed the button again.

"Please deposit your wands here. I don't allow patients to bring wands into the infirmary," she said evenly.

Both Trelawney and Pomona scowled.

"I will not hand over my wand," Sybil said. "I am a teacher at this institution. Surely I can keep it."

"Not if you want to be treated you won't," Hermione replied, "there have been incidences of accidental hexing of healers during medical examinations by distraught patients. This is my infirmary and I run it by my rules. If you want treatment, Sybil…you will have to hand over your wand. It will be returned to you when you leave."

Sybil scowled at the drawer. Damn it. She and Pomona needed their wands to bind Severus. He was in there somewhere. Well, at least if they got in they could get a better idea of the situation.

"Fine," Sybil said, sticking her wand in the drawer bad-temperedly.

Pomona followed suit, her plump face looking rather fallen as she did so.

Hermione pulled the drawer back in, opened a flap and removed both wands. She pressed the button again.

"Have a seat ladies and I will be right with you," she said.

Sybil and Pomona looked at the chairs that lined both sides of the walls on either side of the infirmary doors with irritation. Hermione obviously employed the muggle medical standard of having patients wait. Both witches plopped angrily down in the chairs.

Hermione walked back up the hall to her office. Suddenly Severus hissed in her ear, startling her. He was still disillusioned.

"What do you think you are doing? Obviously they are here with designs on me!" he said blackly.

"I have to see them, Professor. They are claiming to be ill. Anyway, I have their wands," she said waving them at his shimmer.

"It's not their wands I'm worried about, Dr. Granger. I cannot assault them if they attack me under the influence of this spell, as much as I would like to. And although they can't see me, I am sure they will still be drawn to me, possibly able to find me. I do not want to be here when you let them in," he said, scowling at the witch. "You agreed to help me, so help me."

Hermione sighed.

"All right, Professor, follow me," she said evenly. She didn't like this one bit.

She walked to the back of the infirmary and made a right, stopping at a blank wall in the corner. She pressed a series of bricks and the wall slid back, revealing her quarters.

"Go in and wait for me," she said, stepping aside as the shimmer walked through.

Hermione tapped the bricks again and the wall closed. She walked back toward her office, scowling. Gods, the Professor was in her rooms. She knew she would have hell getting him out of there. Well, at least she had two bedrooms. He could take the extra.

She walked into her office and deposited the witches' wands in the top side drawer of her desk and warded it. Then she sighed and headed back to the infirmary doors. She really needed to install a speaker box in her office as soon as possible. It would make the setup much more convenient.

She unwarded the infirmary doors, opened it and stuck her head out. Sybil and Pomona looked at the witch frowning. Sybil's eyes narrowed behind her glasses. She remembered Hermione dropping her class and calling her a fraud. She disliked her from that day to this.

"You may come in now," Hermione said, holding the door wide.

Wordlessly the witches entered, walking directly up the infirmary, their eyes sliding back and forth, looking for the Professor. Hermione let them walk a bit then said, "I need you both back here so I can examine you."

Both Sybil and Pomona turned around, wanting to protest. But they had come under the guise of feeling sick. They both walked back and entered the enclosure Hermione indicated.

"Sybil, you sit on this cot, and Pomona you take that one," Hermione said. "I'll be right back."

She exited and drew the curtain.

When Hermione disappeared out of the enclosure, Sybil looked at Professor Sprout.

"She's hiding him," she hissed. "She wants him for herself."

Pomona nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to demand to see him when she gets back here," Sybil said.

"Well, what will you do when you see him? You don't have a wand," Pomona said.

Sybil's face went black. "I don't, but that chit of a doctor does," she hissed, "I'll snatch it. Most wands work for any witch or wizard…maybe not as easily, but they do. All you need is the intent, Pomona…and I have it."

Hermione went through her stores. So the witches wanted to waste her time, did they? She located what she was looking for, smirked darkly and headed back to the enclosure and waiting witches. She stopped to pick up a couple of thermometers and tongue depressors, then continued back to the witches. She parted the curtain, put the bottles down she had collected and approached Sybil extracting two thin glass tubes from her pocket and uncapping them.

"Open your mouth and lift your tongue," Hermione said to Sybil imperiously.

Sybil opened her mouth to protest and Hermione unceremoniously shoved the thermometer into it.

"Close your mouth and hold that in," she said, turning to Pomona, who automatically opened her mouth and took her own thermometer.

Sybil sat there with murder in her eyes as Hermione took her pulse, looking at her wristwatch. Then she did the same to Pomona. Both pulses were fine. She extracted Sybil's thermometer. Her temperature read ninety-nine point one. That was fine. Pomona's temp was also within the normal range.

Hermione gave both witches a quick checkup, checking their eyes, mouth, throats and ears, then listening to their hearts. Both were in fine health.

Hermione picked up a clipboard and began writing notes. Sybil took advantage of this lull.

"Dr. Granger, Professor Snape is here, is he not?" she asked, her voice sounding somewhat accusing.

Hermione never looked up from the clipboard.

"Why yes he is Sybil. He is ill and in my care," Hermione replied, flipping the page over and continuing her writing.

"Ill?" Pomona asked surprised, "Well, we just saw him and he didn't seem ill…in fact he was in good shape the way he…"

Sybil hissed at her and the herbologist fell silent.

"What's wrong with him?" Sybil asked, disbelief evident in her voice as she looked at the young witch.

Yes, she'd be the type the Potions Master would go for…thirty something, pretty, brainy. Sybil felt like hexing Hermione. Sybil was in her early seventies, just approaching middle-age actually, but looked much older due to her love affair with sherry and the way she wrapped herself in scarves, gauzy robes and jewelry. She was rail thin too, bony with sharp elbows, knees and hip joints.

Hermione looked up at the witch soberly.

"I can't tell you that, Sybil. It would be breaking doctor/patient confidentiality. Suffice it to say he is very ill," she said evenly.

Sybil frowned at the witch.

"Well, can we see him? Visit him?" the witch asked, her large eyes shifting toward the wand sticking out of Hermione's pocket for a moment.

Hermione noticed it, her amber eyes narrowing slightly. Hermione had fought at the Final Battle too, and was no slouch in the hexing department. If Sybil went for her wand, the witch was in for a bad time of it. Hermione was now on point.

"I'm afraid not, Sybil. The Professor's illness is somewhat contagious. He is currently in quarantine," the witch said.

"Quarantine?" both witches said together. Pomona looked extremely nervous. She had been in contact with the Professor.

"But, but I was in…in close proximity to him recently," the stout witch began. "Could I have been infected?"

"Highly doubtful, but I am going to prescribe you a tonic for your ailments. Your system will be cleansed of any toxins. You too, Sybil. You are both ill. Possibly a magical virus you picked up someplace," Hermione lied.

"I'm…I'm ill?" Sybil asked, forgetting all about Severus for the moment. Sybil was a bit of a hypochondriac.

"The bones told me something was wrong," she began in her hollow, seer voice.

"Well, the bones were right. Good thing you came to see me when you did," Hermione said, walking over to the bottle she set on the counter. She picked it up and fished a plastic tablespoon out of her pocket. She walked up to Sybil, opened the bottle and poured a healthy amount on the spoon.

"Open," she said to Sybil. The witch obeyed. She was sick after all. Hermione gave her the potion, then cast a quick spell so the witch couldn't spit it back out.

Sybil choked and clutched her throat as the disgusting brew went down, her whole head turning green then red.

Hermione tossed the spoon into the trash bin next to the cot, then fished another one out of her pocket and walked over to Pomona, fishing another spoon out of her pocket, and gave her a tablespoon of the brew too, also keeping the chubby witch from expelling it with a quickly cast spell.

"That," rasped Sybil, "Was the most awful thing I've ever tasted."

"Yes, it has been said to closely resemble the flavor of fresh dragon dung," Hermione commented, looking at both witches who made disgusted faces at the comparison.

"Er, Dr. Granger, what is the name of the potion you just gave us?" Sybil asked her.

Hermione leveled her eyes at Sybil

"Actually it is a colon/lymphatic cleanser and works over a three day period to expel toxins from the body. Our pet name for it is "The Both Ends Elixir." The reason it is called this will become apparent to you shortly. Now, you both have about twenty minutes to get to your rooms before the potion takes effect. In seventy-two hours you will both be in the best of health," Hermione said, motioning for both witches to get off the cots and follow her.

Hermione pulled back the curtain and exited the enclosure, the two witches following her and walking very close together for support. They hadn't known they were really ill. Hermione walked into her office and retrieved their wands and continued to walk toward the infirmary doors giving her final instructions.

"Drink plenty of fluids during this period. You will need to eat frequently as well," Hermione said, arriving at the doors and inserting the wands into the drawer.

She opened the infirmary door and the witches exited, retrieving their wands from the drawer. They started walking down the corridor silent and withdrawn without even thanking the witch.

Hermione watched the witches walk for a moment, then called out to them.

"Sybil? Pomona?" she called.

Both witches stopped and turned, their eyes wide.

"I suggest that you strategically remain close to a bathroom during this period, or invest in some witch-sized diapers and several barf bags. You're going to need them." Hermione added before closing the door and warding it.

The witches looked at each other stricken, then hurried off to their rooms before the Both Ends Elixir took effect.

"Waste my time, will they?" Hermione muttered as she walked back toward her office.

She halted, realizing that the Professor was in her rooms. She walked into her office, picked up the bottle of Clarification potion and put it in her lab coat pocket. She'd have to keep it close since she had no idea how long each dose lasted. Only a swallow had cleared her head. She would have to get more.

The situation wouldn't be so bad if his intrusion into her rooms did not occur on the same day she'd examined his penis. The wizard had enjoyed it way too much and way too openly. And her reaction to him, although spell-inspired was still frightening.

The reason it was frightening was because all the sexual desire she had suppressed over the years had finally tumbled out. She no longer had all the piles of work and study to occupy her completely. Even if she didn't physically have sex, she was going to be thinking about it. The Professor was the first wizard she had ever seen reacting in an overtly sexual manner. He was the first wizard to ever look at her with such animal hunger. And it had done something to her, made her want to continue to give him pleasure and watch his reaction…not just give him pleasure but increase it. She was glad she had been able to pull away. It would have been terrible for her first sexual experience to happen with a patient she was supposed to be examining on a cot in the infirmary.

Hermione thought about the Professor's cock. It was enormous. No wonder he had such a dominant, aggressive personality. With a sexual organ like that he probably produced more testosterone than three wizards combined. The witch wondered if Vashti was aware of this aspect of him. She thought back to the pensieve. Yes, the vampiress had touched him and said he was large and she would enjoy him.

A shudder went through her. She imagined the Professor would be wonderful to a witch who wanted sex. Well, this was the Professor. Maybe 'thorough' would be a better word than 'wonderful'. He was probably as dominating in his bed as he was in his classroom.

Another shudder went through her. Hermione wondered if she should drink a bit more Clarification potion. No, she wasn't in the wizard's presence. This wasn't Vashti's influence making her think about the wizard in a sexual way. This was all her. She had touched and caressed his cock after all, and after a while it wasn't in a clinical way. She had enjoyed smoothing her hand over his huge, pulsing organ and hearing his groans.

Dear gods. What was she admitting here?

Why did it have to be Professor Snape to be the wizard standing in the wings when her repressed sexual nature broke? It didn't help that he had a powerful, beautiful body. Alabaster, lean, muscular, but in an athletic way. He wasn't bulky. His build did not inhibit his range of motion. His range of motion…the gods only knew what range of motion that wizard employed during sex…

Hermione shook her head. She had to stop thinking like this. She had an obsessive nature. She didn't need to start obsessing over a wizard. Particularly one with a cock almost the length of her forearm. She had never had sex in her life. With his endowment, Severus Snape was definitely not a starter wizard, he was more like one a witch would have to work up to…

She'd have to start out with a wizard that was average, six inches, then find one maybe six and a half to seven inches…then graduate to eight inches…

Hermione let out a little snort. How the hell could she do that?

Approach different wizards and say, "Excuse me sir. How big is your cock? I'm looking for an available one about seven inches long…"

Merlin. She was going insane. Absolutely insane. Hermione had a wizard in her rooms that was probably slowly turning into a vampire and here she was thinking about his cock. She should be thinking about her own ass. If Severus should turn, she would be the only available source of fresh blood. But Vashti said he would have to come to her to complete his turning…so more than likely he would simply be vampire-like…and let's face it, he was always sort of vampirish in features.

Hermione actually smiled when she remembered how Ron got it in his head that the Professor really was a vampire, and had wore charmed garlic to the Potions class under his robes for a week before the Professor found out where the odor was actually coming from. The charm made the odor seem to exude from someplace else. Ron had two weeks worth of detention with the dour Potions Master, and took to wearing tons of crosses during the course of them, stopping only when he saw the Professor striding across the grounds one rare bright sunny day.

Hermione's eyes began to glisten when she thought about Ron. Sweet, goofy, always-getting-it-wrong Ron. Gods, how she missed him…and Harry. They had died bravely and honorably, but still…they had died.

Hermione sobered, then patted her pocket to feel the reassuring bottle of potion there, a potion that would keep her from acting on her attraction to Professor Snape, an attraction she was almost sure wasn't all attributable to Vashti.

She lowered the torches in the infirmary and headed for her rooms.

* * *

A/N: Wow. Hermione isn't to be trifled with. "Both Ends Elixir"? lol. Sybil and Pomona won't be thinking about the Potions Master at all for the next few days. Hermione has decided Severus isn't a starter wizard when it comes to sex. :::shaking head::: But she's attracted. We all know what that will ultimately mean…but will it be sooner or later? Maybe tonight? Ooh. A bit fast but hell, she is thirty. Well, we'll see. Thanks for reading.


	11. A Faulty Reflection

**Chapter 10 ~ A Faulty Reflection  
**  
Severus walked into Hermione's rooms and removed the disillusionment spell. He looked around then raised the torches. He found himself in a study twice the size of his own, with wall to ceiling bookshelves filled with tomes. He walked over to a shelf and looked at the titles. These books were absolutely ancient, and focused on the Healing Arts. Possibly the cumulative library of centuries worth of Hogwarts healers. There was an impressive fireplace, made of black marble, several armchairs and two sofas arranged around the room, a large ornate desk in the far corner, with quills, inkbottles and parchments neatly arranged on top of it. Two comfortable armchairs sat in front of the fireplace with the customary table between them.

A large liquor cabinet sat in the corner. Severus walked over to investigate, opening the glass doors to find a large variety of liquors, all unopened. He picked up a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey. The label looked much different than he was used to. He looked at the date and whistled. Bottled in the year eighteen hundred and two. Oh, he was going to crack that. He put the bottle down and noticed two doors side by side in one of the walls between the bookshelves. He walked over and opened one.

It was a well-furnished kitchen. Gleaming pots and pans hung from hooks above a center island. A recessed cooler sat in the wall, there were double sinks and plenty of cabinets. He opened a cabinet to find it loaded with plates of fine china. Another cabinet had everyday stoneware. A stove/oven gleamed against the far wall. The wizard pulled open a couple of drawers to find cooking and eating utensils. He opened the cooler. It was empty. Severus closed it back. Nice kitchen. Maybe he would make use of it. He exited the kitchen and headed for the next door, opening it.

It was a bedroom with a huge four-poster bed, wardrobe and dresser. No bathroom however. Must be a guestroom. Presumably it would be his room. He exited it and closed the door. He noticed one more door. It had to be Hermione's bedroom. He opened it to find boxes everywhere, including on the bed. It was furnished much the same way as the guestroom, but had a walk-in closet and bathroom. Same design flaw. A guest would have to enter Hermione's bedroom to wash and use the loo. Severus' eyebrow arched. Not a bad thing really.

Severus walked into the bathroom. It had a huge sunken tub that could fit at least four people, and a shower that could easily hold six. The tub was ringed with faucets. He imagined they were scented. There was a large vanity with two basins and a long mirror over them. He walked up to the mirror and looked at himself. He froze.

It wasn't the dismal condition he was in that made him freeze. True, his hair was a mess, lipstick was stippled all over his pale face and his robes were in tatters, but that didn't make him stop and stare at his reflection the way he did. He was staring because he could see through his reflection to the wall behind him. Not clearly…his reflection was translucent. But he could see enough to know that he was indeed infected with the curse. There was no doubt now. Vampires had no reflections. He could see himself, but through himself. He was tainted. Vashti had indeed bitten him and his dreams were real.

Suddenly the wizard felt very dizzy and had to clutch at the vanity to keep from falling. The feeling passed. He straightened, then on a whim bared his teeth in the mirror.

Severus had always had very crooked teeth. He blinked as he looked at a set of perfectly straight, pearly white choppers, with a slight overbite. He noticed however that his eyeteeth were a bit larger than the others, yet not overly so. They didn't qualify as actual fangs, though they were quite pointed. He closed his mouth. So he had nice teeth. That hardly qualified as a perk since he was obviously on his way to becoming one of the undead.

The dark wizard sighed. He could really use that firewhiskey now. Severus looked at his reflection again, then picked up a comb with a few chestnut hairs in it, which he plucked out. He combed his hair, then picked up a washcloth and some soap, turned on the water in the basin and soaped the cloth up well. Then he scrubbed at his face for at least five minutes, trying to remove not only the lipstick but the memory of all those mouths on him. It had not been the least bit arousing being attacked by those witches.

His face clean, Severus set about repairing his robes. He did a decent job of it…opening it and unfastening his trousers to tuck his shirt back in. As he did so, he felt a small vial in his pocket and pulled it out. His black eyes studied the clear liquid for a moment before he realized what it was. Veritaserum.

There had been an incident in one the houses where a very valuable magical pendant had come up missing. The Headmistress was not as hesitant about using the serum on students as Albus or Minerva had been, and requested that Severus bring a vial to her office when she had narrowed the students down to two suspects. When the Potions Master was about to administer the serum to the first student, she confessed to taking the pendant, only because she wanted to look at it, and meant to put it back but it was discovered missing and everyone went crazy and she was scared to say she had it. So Severus put the vial in his pocket and forgot about it.

He looked at the vial a moment, and his mind started percolating. Hell, he was in a world of trouble, but he was also currently in the rooms of a witch who knew how to use her hands. He was curious about Dr. Granger. About her life. She seemed cold, restrained, much different from the knowledge-driven, excitable, exuberant young woman she once had been. It was easy to tell she was closed-mouth, and probably wouldn't answer any of his personal questions. And then there was her reaction this afternoon to him. He knew he had excited her. Most likely it was because of Vashti's curse, but he really would like to know what had gone through her mind. He would also like to know if her attraction was only because of the curse or something else. Something much more interesting.

Severus suspected that the witch had totally immersed herself in acquiring all those degrees and made no time for romance. She was twenty-two when the Final Battle occurred and had already received her first degree in Spellmaking, and was a dedicated student then. He suspected the loss of Harry and Ronald had in effect, shut her down emotionally and she fell back on her intellect to keep going. Well, her intellect wasn't in effect during his examination, that was for certain. Not the way she looked at him when he sat on the side of the cot with his cock exposed. Those cool amber eyes were like twin suns for a moment, then she left.

There was nothing Severus Snape loved more than the hunt. He had no love of anything that came easy. Even in the brothels he went for the witches who tried to avoid him. If he were about to join the ranks of the undead, then he wanted a final tryst with one more flesh and blood woman, preferably one he hadn't paid for. One who desired him, his touch, his body. A woman who he could fully enjoy. The prostitutes couldn't be kissed or eaten out…well they could, if a wizard wasn't concerned about tasting every other customer they'd had that day. Severus wouldn't do it.

The Potions Master hadn't seduced a witch in a very, very long time. It was too much work for the most part, when a couple of galleons could get the job done. He had to have an interest in the witch…she had to have some allure for him, some challenge, some mystery. Dr. Granger met the qualifications. Plus, since he would be in her rooms, she would be accessible. Most likely while she was working on his cure, he would be working on her. But first he needed to know if conquest were possible. Severus looked at the vial in his hand.

He'd find out.

* * *

Hermione had stopped at her stores, remembering the Potions Master needed to take his blood replenisher. Neither of them had eaten yet either and supper was over. She would order something from the kitchens for them, and some linens for his bed. She would have to contact the Headmistress first thing in the morning and inform her of the Professor's condition and his quarantine.

The witch pressed the wall in the proper order and entered her room to find Severus standing by the liquor cabinet, pouring himself a firewhiskey, a look of reverence on his face as he studied the bottle before setting it carefully back in the cabinet. He held the glass up to the torchlight as if studying a gem, twisting the glass back and forward. Hermione watched the Potions Master silently as he lowered the glass and brought it slowly to his lips, his eyes half lidded.

Hermione stared as he took a sip of the liquor, an expression of pleasure flooding his pale features as if he had just tasted the ambrosia of the gods themselves. He inhaled deeply, then realized he was being watched and turned to see Hermione standing there.

"Dr. Granger," he said silkily, his dark eyes resting on the witch.

Hermione reached into her pocket, pulled out the Clarification potion, opened it and took a fortifying swig before closing it and replacing it in her pocket. The look of pleasure on his face had made the witch think of what his expression would look like fucking. Maybe much like the way he looked on the cot this afternoon as she ran her hands over his cock.

"Feeling Vashti's effects?" he asked her, smirking a bit.

"More like a preventative," she responded, walking up to him and offering him the vial in her hand.

"Your replenishing potion. You need to take it. And I'm going to order us some dinner. I assume you will be having steak?" she asked, watching him open the vial and drink it down. He handed it back to her.

"Yes. Very rare," he responded, looking down at her.

Hermione walked over to the floo, cast some floo powder in from the box on the mantle and contacted the kitchens.

"What do you want to drink?" she asked Severus, who nodded toward the liquor cabinet.

"There are several wines here. I will probably indulge myself with one of them if you don't mind," he replied, looking at the witch steadily. Hermione was attractive but her hairstyle made her look rather severe, a bit older than what she was. He really would like to see her let it down. It looked softer than what it was when she was a student.

"Help yourself. I don't think anything's been touched in there for thirty years at least. Poppy didn't drink. You'd better test the wine though, could have turned to vinegar by now," she said, turning back to the floo and ordering herself a pumpkin juice.

Severus finished his drink, scourgified the glass and put it back. He then examined the wines, chose one, opened it and let it breathe, then poured a small amount in a wine glass. Again he studied the liquor, then sniffed it delicately before swallowing it down.

"You certainly seem to enjoy your spirits," Hermione observed.

Severus leveled his eyes at her.

"I enjoy most things of quality that are rare and untouched, Dr. Granger," he purred.

Hermione swallowed. She couldn't help herself. She and the Professor looked at each other. Hermione was aware of some tension between them. Thankfully two house elves winked in with their meals.

"Just set them down on the table there," Hermione said to the little creatures.

The elves set the drinks and plates of food on the table. Severus moved closer to the table as Hermione gave the elves further instructions.

"I need you to bring up bed linens for a king-sized four poster bed and prepare the guest bedroom for Professor Snape," she said.

One of the house elves looked over just in time to see the Professor dump the vial of veritaserum into Hermione's pumpkin juice. The elf had no reaction. It was the Professor's secret, and house elves kept all of Hogwarts' secrets. It looked back at Hermione and nodded.

"Yes, Miss," it said, winking out along with its companion.

Severus put the vial back in his trouser pocket and moved silently back to the liquor cabinet, filling his wine glass as Hermione sat down. The first thing the witch did was take a long drink of her pumpkin juice. Severus watched her, his black eyes glittering. He approached the armchair and sat down. The serum would take a few minutes to work.

"So what happened with your randy patients?" he asked her as he spread a napkin on his lap and picked up his plate.

"I gave them a colonic/lymphatic tonic," she replied, digging into her salad.

Severus paused, incredulous.

"You gave them the Both Ends Elixir?" he asked.

"Yes. That will keep their minds off you for the next few days quite nicely," she muttered.

Severus began to laugh, a deep rich and very affecting laugh. Hermione's mouth dropped open. In all her years at Hogwarts she had never heard the Professor laugh before. He brought a pale hand to his face and chuckled into it in an attempt to calm himself. He knew that Trelawney and Pomona were undergoing quite an ordeal, and had shit on themselves at least once. And wait until the vomiting set in.

"Really, Dr. Granger…you should have been in Slytherin," he chuckled.

Hermione's eyes began to glaze. She stopped eating.

"I always admired Slytherin's philosophy. You were allowed to be selfish and look out for yourself first," she said, "That seems like it would make life so much simpler, less complicated. No one else to clutter up your life."

Severus chewed his steak and swallowed, looking at her. The veritaserum was kicking in.

"Just because Slytherins think of their own interests first, Dr. Granger, it doesn't mean they don't care about others. I am a Slytherin and I spied on Voldemort for years for the sake of the Wizarding World," he said, cutting another piece of steak.

"I believe you are the exception to the Slytherin rule, Professor," Hermione replied, "You are a wonderful wizard. Strong, brave, selfless and courageous. You gave so much of yourself for so little reward. I hated they passed you over for a medal. I read about it. It was so unfair."

"If I did everything in hopes of acknowledgement and reward, Dr. Granger, I would have done nothing at all. I didn't do what I did for glory. I did it because it had to be done," he replied, slicing into another piece of steak. Gods it was so good.

Severus ate in silence as Hermione sat quietly under the veritaserum's influence. It was a particularly strong brew, and would last for more than an hour. She would have no recall of his questions. Finished, Severus put a stasis spell on Hermione's salad so it wouldn't be wilted when she came from under the effects of the potion.

Severus leaned back in his chair, sated, and looked at the witch.

"Dr. Granger, you will answer all of my questions. Do you understand that?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded slightly.

"Very good," he said, his black eyes narrowing a bit. What did he want to ask first?

Ah yes.

"Tell me about your love life, Dr. Granger…from the time you left Hogwarts until now," he demanded, "Inquiring minds want to know."

* * *

A/N: Severus is so freaking selfish and sneaky, a real Slytherin. He wants a last go round with a living woman before turning. Preferably Hermione because he likes a good hunt. Good gracious. I guess he will tell Hermione about the mirror reflection after he is done finding out about all her little secrets. Please review.


	12. Questions and Answers

**Chapter 11 ~ Questions and Answers  
**  
Hermione sat there quietly, not responding.

Severus looked at her, frowning. It was next to impossible to resist the veritaserum potion.

"Dr. Granger, tell me about your love life," he said to her again, his voice more commanding.

The witch continued to sit there without answering the wizard. Severus studied her, then decided to take a different approach.

"Dr. Granger, why aren't you telling me about your love life?" Severus asked her.

Hermione blinked slowly.

"Because there is nothing to tell," she responded.

Severus blinked at her. Nothing to tell? Surely there was someone. Some interlude…some attraction to a wizard at some time.

"Explain your answer," he pressed.

"At Hogwarts, I was always focused on my grades. At university I focused on my Spellmaking degree, intending on pursing a relationship after I got it. Then my parents and Ron and Harry died. The pain was too much. I didn't want my heart torn out again, so I pursued more study to keep busy and left no time for anything else. I didn't want to face real life. Real life hurts too much," she said.

Severus looked at her with incredulity.

"Have you never been involved with a wizard on any personal level, Dr. Granger?" he asked her, his voice low.

"Only Ron and Harry. They were my best friends. I studied with a wizard once, but the relationship was purely intellectual on my part. When he made an attempt to make it more personal, I stopped studying with him. I had no time for anything but study," she replied.

Severus looked at the witch. She was thirty years old. Her responses implied she had never been touched by any male in an intimate fashion. That meant never been kissed and certainly never been fucked.

"Dr. Granger, you are a young witch. Surely you have sexual urges," he said.

"No. I was able to repress those urges by throwing myself into my studies, earning my degrees and keeping my role full when I interned at various institutions. Sex never crossed my mind. I had no need for it," she replied.

Severus stared at the witch. No need for sex? Hm. Well he supposed it was possible to live in denial, to psychologically turn off. But it seemed like such a shame. The witch had no idea what she was missing.

"Are you a virgin, Dr. Granger?" he asked her to make sure he was getting the implications right.

"Yes. I have never had sex. Or even been kissed," she replied.

Severus blinked at her again. This was interesting. It was time to ask about today.

"Dr. Granger, did you feel anything while examining my penis today?" he asked her.

There was a slight quaking before the witch answered him. He recognized it as a negative response to the veritaserum. An attempt not to answer.

"Yes," she said shortly.

"What did you feel?" he asked her softly, trying to keep the negative response from happening. But the hesitation and quaking were much more pronounced.

"Answer me, Dr. Granger. You must tell me the truth," the Potions Master said insistently.

"My stomach felt as if there were something moving inside it, I became hot all over, I wanted to keep touching it even after I was done with the examination. I wanted to continue to listen to you groan. I wanted to take your penis into my mouth," she said in a low, quavering voice.

Severus felt his cock throb powerfully at this admission. He was sure her reaction was inspired by Vashti's curse.

"Was it the curse that made you feel this way?" he asked her. Deep down she would know.

"Partially it was the curse. Partially it was the way you responded to me touching you. How you sounded. How you looked. The way you looked at me," she answered, still quavering.

"How did I look at you, Dr. Granger?" he asked her.

"Like you would consume me, devour me. No one ever looked at me like that before. It felt…it felt like I wanted to be devoured," she responded.

Severus studied her. Here was the crux of the matter. Suddenly the two house elves winked in, their arms full of bed linens. They walked to the guest bedroom and the door swung open. They entered and the door shut behind them. Severus looked at Hermione again and continued his questioning.

"Do you want me to devour you Dr. Granger?" he asked her.

"Perhaps one day. You are not a starter wizard, Professor," she answered.

Severus looked perplexed.

"A starter wizard, Dr. Granger?" he asked her, his head cocked.

"Your penis is too big. You would not be a good wizard to have sex with for the first time. I need an average sized wizard to deflower me," she responded. "I would have to work my way up to someone as large as you are."

Both of Severus' eyebrows rose. Sure he was huge, he knew that…but he had never thought of himself as a wizard that a witch had to "work up to". She just had to take him as he was. The wizard fought back a laugh. Of course Hermione would think like this. In her mind, it was a logical progression to work up to a large cock rather than to start out with one. To first take baby steps before she ran full gallop. He smirked.

"Are you still repressed, Dr. Granger?" he asked.

"No. I've been thinking about you and sex on and off all day," she replied.

"Always in my presence?" he asked her.

"No," she responded.

Severus tapped his pale finger to his chin. Vashti's curse seemed to have long reaching implications. He had not been in the witches' presence when they decided to come to his rooms. So there could be a lasting signature that kept a witch randy for him once they felt the influence of the spell. Hermione could still be feeling Vashti's curse out of his presence. There was really no way to tell, though she believed it was partially her own attraction because of what she felt during examining him.

"Do you think you would like to touch me again, Dr. Granger?" he asked her.

The witch hesitated and quavered again.

"Yes," she said softly.

His black eyes glinted.

"Would you like to have sex with me, Dr. Granger?" he questioned her, his belly tightening.

The longest hesitation occurred this time. A full minute passed before she answered him.

"If I were able to take you, yes. But you are too big, Professor," she said.

Telling her that she could take him if she wanted him would do no good under veritaserum. It wouldn't sink in and she would have no recall of it.

"Is there anyone else you would consider having sex with?" he asked.

"No. No one else ever made me feel like you did," she responded.

Severus stared at the witch in her oversized clothes. He wished he could see her shape at least.

"Why do you wear such large clothes, Dr. Granger?" he asked her.

"In university, my body was distracting. I wasn't taken seriously by wizards. I could speak to them but their eyes were always sweeping over my body and I could tell they were thinking sexually and not intellectually. So I began wearing shapeless clothes and everything improved. I pinned back my hair as well to look more intellectual and less sexual. It is easier to work around wizards when they aren't thinking about what you look like naked," she said.

"Tell me what your body looks like, Dr. Granger," Severus asked, his voice dropping very low as his eyes swept over her uniform and lab coat.

"I am short, five-three. My measurements are thirty-six, twenty-three, thirty-six, which gives me very strong female attributes that wizards respond to. My thighs are kind of heavy like my mother's. My nipples are very dark, almost brown and my pubic hair is chestnut, I keep it neatly trimmed. My limbs are very flexible and I am in good shape because I exercise frequently," she said.

Thirty-six, twenty-three, thirty-six? Good gods. She certainly would be very distracting in clothes that fit her properly. Still he would like to see her in clothes that fit. Actually, he would love to see her naked. Too bad veritaserum didn't have mind control properties. The elves exited the guest room and nodded to the Professor before winking out.

Hermione's eyes began to blink, and Severus realized that the serum was wearing off.

Quickly, he rose and stepped over to the witch, leaning her back in the armchair and stretching out her legs. He took the stasis spell off her salad, then strode quickly to his room, entered and closed the door.

Hermione came to herself and looked over to the Professor's empty chair. Where had he gone? She was just talking to him.

She realized she was leaning back in the chair, her legs stretched out. Had she fallen asleep? It certainly looked like it. She rose and stretched, then looked down at her salad. It still looked fresh. The clock over the fireplace showed an hour had passed. She must have dozed off and the Professor retired rather than wake her. That was considerate of him.

No longer hungry, Hermione left her food on the table for the house elves to collect, walked to her bedroom and closed and warded the door.

The guest room door cracked slightly, and Severus peered out. The witch had gone to bed. She believed she had dozed off just as he hoped she would. He closed the door and divestoed his clothing, then climbed into the four-poster naked, lying on top of the sheets. The house elves had provided Slytherin colored bedding. They knew what the Professor liked.

Hm. So Dr. Granger was attracted to him, most likely because Vashti's curse had reawakened the witch's natural urges and she had seen him naked and sexually aroused. The fact that Hermione was under the curse did nothing to tug at the wizard's conscience. He was a Slytherin. His own desires came first…the successful completion of them was always his primary purpose.

Gods, she had wanted to put her mouth on his cock. If she had, Severus could guarantee that Dr. Granger would no longer be a virgin. The Potions Master would have bent her right over that cot, lifted that lab coat, pulled down those huge trousers and lit into her good and hard. He wouldn't even have realized she was a virgin, and probably wouldn't have stopped once he did realize it. She would have been deflowered after all. He'd have no other recourse but to continue.

Severus felt himself hardening at the thought of being the first to fuck the untouched witch. She had told him all he needed to know, and her natural urges combined with Vashti's curse made her a prime target. All the witches at Hogwarts might be attracted to him, but there was only one witch in the castle walls that he wanted to lay wand to…and that was Dr. Hermione Granger. She would be his focus until the curse was either cured or completed. The game was afoot.

He snorted when he remember how she said he was "no starter wizard." His dark eyes glinted. Ah, well…Dr. Granger wasn't going to get the opportunity to "work her way up" to him. She was just going to have to start at the top.

* * *

Vashti sat scowling on her throne of bones in the catacombs. The wizard had finally acknowledged her reality, and the fact that the curse that was on him. The Vampire Queen had felt the shift inside him when she settled into his mind. The power of her sexuality was also in force, attracting witches to him. So he was in the process of turning. But the reason she was scowling was because she felt the presence of another desire in him. A strong and focused desire for a single mortal woman.

That could ruin everything. If he were just fucking the hordes of attracted women because he could, that was one thing. But to have a targeted desire for a single woman meant the wizard's desire for Vashti could be compromised, possibly redirected and enflamed for this mysterious woman.

Severus' will had to be completely turned to Vashti, or she could not draw him to her and complete the turning that would keep him self-willed and sentient. She could not make him a king. The Queen had to find out who this woman was and gain access to her. Send her minions to kill her.

The woman could not be allowed to live or she could steal her king.

* * *

A/N: Some Q & A session. Severus is so slick. He made Hermione think she had dozed off to cover the lost time when under the serum's influence. Now Hermione is on Vashti's radar, and the witch has no idea she's been targeted for death.


	13. Dark Plans and Dark Dreams

**Chapter 12 ~ Dark Plans and Dark Dreams  
**  
Vashti summoned Victor, who had been sulking in another part of the catacombs. Her consort made his way through the twisting labyrinth of winding body-filled niches until he emerged into the area that served as Vashti's throne room. He walked up to his Queen and bowed.

Vashti looked at him consideringly.

"You are still sulking, Victor?" she asked him with a slight smile on her red lips.

"Yes, my Queen. I am very distressed," Victor replied.

"You need something to occupy your mind other than my upcoming union with the new king, Victor. I have something for you to do that will keep you away from the catacombs for a while," Vashti said, flashing her teeth at him.

"And you," Victor thought, his pale face clouding up with displeasure.

"I need you to find out what woman the wizard is interested in, and if possible, kill her," Vashti said, "she will be a hindrance to his turning. His desire can only be focused on me if he is to succumb to the curse. You must go to the Forbidden Forest and watch. You alone of my minions have enough presence of mind to survive the sun," the Queen said.

Victor's eyes narrowed. A mortal woman could thwart the Queen's plans? Interesting, very, very interesting.

Vashti frowned at him. Since Victor was sentient, she could not control him as she did the others. He was bound to her still, but he had his own mind. That made the vampire a bit of a challenge, as well as a suitable consort.

"Victor, I am warning you. If you catch this woman…do not turn her. Kill her. You know that females are not allowed in my realm…that the turning of a female makes her an immediate rival for my throne. I will be very displeased. Very displeased indeed," Vashti said.

Then she hissed at the vampire, who cowered slightly.

Victor contained a bit a Vashti's life force, which made him more than an ordinary, mindless minion…who were much like worker bees. The Vampire Queen's domain was run much like a hive, except all the inhabitants were male, and with good reason. Her blood and life force in the veins of a human female had the same effect as royal jelly, and the victim would turn, becoming a Queen herself. A bite from one of her regular minions would simply weaken or kill a human female, but she would not turn. But a bite from Victor would put the curse in progress at an accelerated rate.

Vashti had been a muggle when she underwent the ritual and was demonized, giving her soul over to the Dark Powers that granted her eternal youth and eternal life. So she had no magical powers above what was granted her. If a Queen who was also a witch challenged Vashti, she might retain her magical abilities. Vashti might be defeated and either killed or forced into exile to form another clutch of vampires somewhere else.

Vashti would never allow a Queen to go into exile. She would remain a threat. The vampiress would kill her rival.

Vashti studied the vampire who stood before her, his eyes full of passion. Victor would not dare betray her. He was bound to her after all. She was his Queen.

"Go forth, Victor. Find out who this woman is. Kill her if you can, or bring me the knowledge if you cannot. I will reward you," she said, leaning forward and letting a nail cut a long, thin line into Victor's cheek, then inserting her blood-soaked finger into her mouth as the vampire's cheek immediately healed.

Victor's black eyes went red and hot. He had not taken Vashti in a very long time.

He bowed.

"Yes my Queen. I go," he said, turning and changing to the form of a white wolf.

He loped from the throne room, through the winding catacombs, then leaped upward, transforming into a bat and winging through the crevice into the night, flapping strongly towards Hogwarts.

But Victor's mind was working furiously as he winged through the starlit sky. This mortal woman could hinder the wizard's turning. She might thwart Vashti's plan and he could remain the Queen's only lover. Or he could kill the woman and sample Vashti's pleasures once again. He longed for his Queen…the feel of her cold, smooth skin, the exquisite pain of her bite, her lustful hiss as she received him, the succulent flavor of her blood as he possessed her.

Why should the wizard know her bliss?

Victor was torn as he entered the Forbidden Forest, reverted to wolf form, sat on his haunches and peered across the landscape of Hogwarts proper. He couldn't enter the castle itself. It still had the safeguards from the Final Battle to keep vampires out. He could enter the grounds and move about them freely however. He was undead and didn't trigger the protective wards on the gate that encircled the grounds.

The vampire had no idea how he was going to gather any information on the witch or even how to identify her. He would probably be here for days if not weeks, retreating to the forest's dens and caves during daylight hours. He had to find out something however. Vashti did not take failure well.

Victor let out a long, lonesome howl that rang across the grounds of Hogwarts.

What was a desperate vampire to do?

* * *

Hermione lay in her bed, in a white silk nightgown that actually fit her, her hair unbound, considering the Professor's situation. She had decided to ask the Headmistress if she could bring in an assistant to handle the basic infirmary duties. A male assistant, preferably an intern from St. Mungos. She was going to have to devote time to discovering a way to stop or slow the Potions Master's turning, or a cure for it…if possible. She would need time for research, lab work and experimentation.

Professor Snape was a valued Professor at Hogwarts, not only for his teachings but for all he had done in the past. It was very unlikely that the Headmistress would turn him out when he was in need of aid. She would do what needed to be done. Although Severus had received no medals for his contribution in the fight against Voldemort, he was still considered a hero by most. Everything that could be done for him would be done.

Hermione stretched a bit. She felt a little tight. She needed to take a run…she had been neglecting her exercise with the move to Hogwarts and all. It would help her work off some of the tension she felt. She rolled over on her side and placed her hands under her cheek. She was very tired. She drifted off to sleep. And to dreams.

Hermione was in some dark, cave like place. Small bonfires burned around her and there were stones scattered all over. A hissing noise sounded behind her. Hermione quickly turned and saw a pair of blood red eyes approaching her. No body was present, just the floating hate-filled eyes drifting toward her slowly.

The witch pulled out her wand and backed up from the advancing eyes against a very rubbly wall. It shifted behind her, and suddenly a long, skeletal arm dropped over her shoulder. She looked at it and screamed, throwing it off of her and running forward. She turned and saw the walls were actually niches filled with skeletal remains, and what she thought were stones were actually human skulls. The hiss sounded again and she spun, wand extended.

Hermione was about two feet away from those disembodied eyes, the tip of her wand pointed right between them. They did not advance any further but shifted over her consideringly. They seemed to be made of flame.

"You wield magic, but like most mortals, you are afraid of death," a cold female voice said disparagingly. There was something about the voice that turned Hermione's blood to ice in her veins. "But death will come, witch."

The eyes faded away.

Hermione's eyes flew open. She had a nightmare and it had been chilling. It took place in a cave of bones…a catacomb. But whatever was coming after her, she had held it off with her wand.

Hermione rolled on her back and blinked up at the ceiling for a few moments. Had it been a ghost? It didn't have a body so Hermione assumed it was. Hm. Well, everyone had a fear of the unknown. The ghost saying she was afraid of death and that death would come was just stating the obvious. Just a creepy dream.

The witch settled back into her sleeping position, closed her eyes and in a few moments, sleep swept back over her. And another dream…much different than the first.

She was in her bedroom, dressed in her nightgown, standing in front of the mirror on her dresser, brushing her chestnut hair. Suddenly Severus walked into the room.

The Professor was dressed in only black boxers, which were hugely tented. He stared at her a moment, and she noted his black eyes had a red tinge to them as he focused on her.

"I'm turning. You have to help me," he said to her, his voice raw with need.

Hermione put her brush down. She looked around for her wand but didn't see it. She looked at the wizard.

"Leave my room, Professor. You have no business here," she said, sounding braver than she felt.

Severus took a step toward her.

"You must help me," he repeated. "I'm turning. Only you can stop it."

"I'm doing all I can, Professor. I'm working on it," she said, backing away from him. Unfortunately the only place she could back up to was the bed.

"No. There is another way to help me. Give yourself to me," the Professor said, quickly crossing the room and stopping inches from her.

His eyes were mesmerizing, the redness in them pulsing. Hermione felt weak, a fire spreading through her body suddenly. He was using some sexual power on her, and she was responding.

The witch felt the Professor's arms wrap around her and pull her against him. Against his huge erection, and she felt as if she would burst into flame.

"Save me. You must accept me before I can take you," he breathed down at her, moving his body against hers sensually. She began to ache between her legs.

"Accept me," he hissed at her, revealing white teeth and enlarged eyeteeth. They weren't fangs however.

The wizard began to move his hands over her body, leaving trails of fire wherever he touched her. He cupped her breasts and moved his thumbs over her nipples, sending thrills through her as they peaked.

"Accept me," he said again, this time a pleading note in his voice, "Save me, Hermione."

"I will save you, Severus," she whispered back, unable to help herself.

The Potions Master fell with her on to the bed, pulled down his boxes, revealing his huge organ, then pushed up her gown. He paused to raise himself and examine her sex. Then his red eyes locked on her face a moment.

"I am the first…and the only," he said, pushing her thighs wider as they lay across the bed, his feet still on the floor, positioning the head of his cock against her hymen.

Then he thrust hard inside her, breaking her maidenhead, Hermione arching against him and squealing with pain and need as he filled her. Instead of fucking her, the Professor pulled out and fell to his knees. Wrapping his arms around her thighs, he begin to lick, nibble and suck on her sex, the witch twisting in his arms from the pleasure of it. Suddenly the wizard stopped and raised his head. There was blood on his lips, and the red light in his eyes extinguished, the irises changing to black once more.

"Thank you, Hermione," Severus said softly.

Again Hermione woke up, this time to find her nightgown soaked and a huge puddle beneath her. A delicious feeling was pulsing just beneath her belly, and her eyes rolled up from the pleasure of it, her back arching. After several minutes, the witch came down, panting and perspiring.

"Did I just have a wet dream about the Professor as a half-vampire?" she gasped to herself as she rolled out of the puddle and looked down at it. Her nightgown was stuck to her and her thighs were all sticky.

Dear gods. She had. And climaxing was better than she had ever imagined. Not that she'd ever spent time imagining it. She got up out of the bed, grabbed her wand off the nightstand and scourgified herself and the sheets.

"I've got vampires on the brain," she muttered, replacing the wand on the nightstand and getting back into the bed.

She lay there a minute, then suddenly sat up, scooted over to where she could open the drawer of the nightstand and took out a bottle of sleeping draught. She uncapped it and took a few swallows, then set it back.

"That's enough freaky dreams for one night," she said to herself, rolling over and getting comfortable, waiting for the draught to take effect.

Hermione made herself believe she took the draught to stop the dreams, but she really took it to keep from thinking about the Professor for the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N: Ooh, a dream-time taste of lemon. Pretty kinky too, Severus drinking her virginal blood. Wow. Victor has a real dilemma on his hands. Vashti now or try to thwart her plans? Getting interesting. As you probably noticed, I am making up my own vampire background and rules here. Lol. These are AU vampires so they don't fit the norm.


	14. Good Morning Dr Granger

**Chapter 13 ~ Good Morning, Dr. Granger  
**  
Early the next morning, a pounding on her bedroom door awakened Hermione. Sleepily, she sat up in bed.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Severus," the Potions Master called from the other side.

Hermione woke up a bit more.

"Professor, what do you want?" she asked, her mind going back to the erotic dream she had. She drew the sheets around herself a bit more, then reached for her wand.

"Dr. Granger, you have the only bathroom in these rooms. I need to use it," he said impatiently.

Hermione's eyebrows went up. Shit. He was right.

Hermione unwarded the door.

"Come in Professor," she said.

Severus opened the door and strode in, wearing only his silk boxers. He looked at Hermione. She was sitting up in the bed, the sheets wrapped around her. Her hair was let down and her curves were easily distinguishable beneath the covers. She looked extremely fuckable, sitting there wide-eyed, especially with her hair all sleep-tousled.

Hermione was wide-eyed because the Potions Master was sporting a huge morning erection. His silk boxers were so tented they were riding up his thighs.

Severus noticed where she was staring.

"Oh, excuse me, Dr. Granger. Morning hard-on," he smirked, striding into the bathroom and closing the door.

Hermione fell back against the headboard, heat coursing up and down her body. She heard the Professor urinating, a very strong stream.

"Good gods," she breathed, sitting up again and reaching for the bottle of Clarification potion on the nightstand.

The toilet flushed and then the basin ran for a moment. The bathroom door opened and Severus emerged. He stopped as he watched the witch take a swallow of the potion that controlled her lust. Hermione lowered the bottle from her mouth, recapped it and placed it back on the nightstand. Then she looked at the Potions Master, who was smirking at her.

Hermione couldn't help looking at his loins. His erection had gone down, but his outline was still quite clear.

Severus' head was cocked at her. He wouldn't mind joining her in her bed.

"Dr. Granger, have you ever thought about wearing your hair down?" he asked her, "it makes you look less severe. Younger."

Hermione's hand went self-consciously to her head.

"I've worn it up for years," she said. Her eyes swept over his lean body. Despite the potion, she still felt a little throb go through her as she thought how strong he must be. How powerful a lover. She tried to let the thought go.

Severus was watching her eyes. They betrayed her.

"Well you are in a new situation. A change would be in order I think. You are too young to look so dry and severe," he said.

Hermione frowned.

"Dry? You think I look dry?" she asked him.

"Dry as a bone in a dragon's lair, Dr. Granger," he replied. "And you know I have impeccable taste. I am sure others have thought this about you, but never had the nerve to tell you. But I have no such reserve. I call it as I see it, Dr. Granger, and you are far too young to look so forbidding."

He began to walk toward the door. He turned back to her.

"I need to take a shower," he said to the witch, his eyes resting on her. She certainly looked delicious and lonely in that big four-poster.

"Well…yes, you can take one…but what about clothes? You have none with you," she said.

Severus smirked at her.

"In my own rooms I have no need of clothes. I walk around in the buff," he replied, grinning inwardly as Hermione's eyes widened.

If the Professor thought he was going to swing freely in her private rooms…

"…but I found some clothing and footwear in the wardrobe of the guest room and transfigured them into what I needed."

Hermione visibly relaxed.

Severus studied her. Test time.

"Dr. Granger, are you going to shower this morning?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am," she replied.

He nodded thoughtfully.

"Perhaps we should shower together. We could save water that way," he purred at her.

Hermione turned bright red.

"Um, I don't think so, Professor," she replied. "Hogwarts has enough water that we can shower separately without causing a drought."

Severus shrugged.

"Just a suggestion," he said, his eyes glinting at her, "I'm very good at reaching those hard to reach places."

"I imagine you are, Professor," Hermione responded, cursing herself for letting her eyes drop to his boxers again. She could feel those butterflies again. She didn't want him to see her drink anymore Clarification potion. She didn't want to let him know he was getting to her.

But the Potions Master did know.

"Give me half an hour to shower, Professor. I need to go to the Headmistress office and let her know your condition, then contact St. Mungo's to arrange an assistant, then go to the library's restricted section and get a few books on vampirism. So you will be on your own for a couple of hours. I will bring the books here and you can help me research them. Maybe we can find out something about what is happening to you, Professor," she said.

Hermione was so caught up in talking to Severus about her plans, she didn't think about getting up out of the bed. Severus watched as she slid from under the covers, the white silk nightgown clinging to her curves, leaving little to the imagination.

Gods, the little witch was stacked. The Potions Master's cock jerked noticeably as he imagined all the different ways he could take the witch. Lifting her would be easy. She couldn't weigh that much.

Hermione realized that she was exposed, and reddened, quickly walking to her wardrobe and taking out a housecoat and putting it on…but it also fit…so her curves weren't hidden.

"You look good in clothes that fit you," the Potions Master observed, "You should wear them more often."

Hermione scowled at him.

"You certainly are quite opinionated about how I should look," she said.

"Dr. Granger, despite my dark nature…I have a great appreciation for things of beauty, and like to see them presented in their best light. You are quite beautiful, yet hide your light behind a bushel…in this case an unflattering hairstyle and clothes three sizes too large for you. You are hiding, Dr. Granger, from the world and from yourself. You seem to have lost your Gryffindor courage somewhere along the way. It is a pity. You were a much more interesting person then," he said. "I will return in half an hour to shower."

Then the Potions Master turned and left Hermione' bedroom. He was smirking.

Hermione stared after him, flabbergasted. Then she frowned blackly.

Lost her Gryffindor courage? How dare he say that? She had fought in the Final Battle. She had…she had…

Hermione hesitated.

She hadn't done anything courageous or outgoing since the death of Harry and Ron. Sure, she got her degrees, but that was something she did by herself, for herself. She let no one in nor did she extend herself for anyone. She literally buried herself in her education, having no social life, no friends and no lovers. She covered herself up, made herself appear as plain and inaccessible as possible so no one would approach her. And the one wizard that did show any interest in her, she turned away immediately.

But she was brilliant and talented and skilled. No, she didn't use all her degrees to their full potential, but she had them, didn't she? She had more knowledge than most wizards three times her age. She was one of the youngest certified healers in the wizarding world, and certainly the youngest that Hogwarts ever hired. Her intellect had served her well, and it took courage to go for all those degrees…to put everything else aside and acquire them; to take her whole life and shove it between books, quills, parchments and long hours of study to the exclusion of all else…it took courage…

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror.

No. It took courage to let people in, not push them away. It took courage to show the world who you really are, not what you could do. It took courage to be willing to feel, to experience…to love.

In the back of her mind, Hermione always knew she was hiding, she just made her cowardice bearable by calling it 'achieving.' What did she have to show for her life other than parchments to place on the wall? What had she truly experienced? How had she grown as a person? How had she connected with others? More than that, how had she made a difference?

Once, that was all she wanted. To make a difference in the world. To right all the wrongs, take up arms for those who were downtrodden. But that had been when the people she loved were still in the world. When they were taken, her dreams, her hopes were taken with them. The old Hermione was buried with Harry and Ron. If they had lived, there was no way they would have let her immerse herself completely in books and learning. They would have made her live. Forced her to participate in life the way they always had. Dragged her to Quidditch matches. Forced her out on nights on the town. Make her carry out stupid dares. Found her a boyfriend. They were always trying to do that, but never managed to. They might have though. They might have, had they lived.

Tears began to fall from her eyes. Neither Harry nor Ron would be happy with her today. Sure, they would have been proud she accomplished so much, but they would hate the way she was. The way she lived. A lonely, loveless life with no friends. No lovers.

Hermione sighed. The Professor was right. She had lost her courage.

She walked over to her wardrobe and took out her underclothes, an off-yellow uniform and a fresh lab coat. She laid the uniform on the bed and looked at it. It really was three sizes too big.

Hermione picked up her wand, looked at the uniform again, then cast a resizing spell on it.

It was time to make some changes.

* * *

When Severus knocked on Hermione's bedroom door, carrying all his clothing with him to take a shower, a towel wrapped around his hips, he opened it to find the witch sitting on the side of her bed tying the laces of her white trainers. Her hair wasn't loose, but it wasn't up either. It was brushed back and tied in a neat ponytail that hung down her back. It looked much better. She could work without it getting in the way, but now the sheen and curl of it could be clearly seen.

She stood up. She was wearing the lab coat, but the uniform fit. She looked like a proper witch now, with curves…very admirable ones. The lab coat did a good job of not making her shape too distracting however. She still looked professional. Her stethoscope hung around her neck

Severus mentally patted himself on the back. He had made the witch let her hair down, so to speak. Now…how about those knickers?

"You look much more relaxed, Dr. Granger," he said to her.

Hermione looked at the towel wrapped low around his waist.

"So do you, Professor. Is this what I am going to be treated to every morning?" she asked him, scowling slightly.

"Unless you want other treats," he responded.

Hermione snorted. The wizard was trying to work on her. She wasn't sure she didn't like it. But it was a reminder to grab the Clarification potion. She'd almost forgotten it.

"I am sure Professor, you and I have very different ideas of what comprises a treat," she said blithely, heading for the bedroom door.

Severus blocked her way.

"I have a feeling, Dr. Granger, you would find what I consider a treat to be…quite satisfying," he said silkily, looking down at her, a bit of heat in his eyes.

The image of the wizard stretched out on the cot with his head thrown back in pleasure flashed through her mind, and Hermione felt her stomach drop. She needed to leave.

"Excuse me, Professor, I have to go see the Headmistress about you," she said, stepping around him.

The Professor turned.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast with me?" he asked her.

Hermione turned back.

"No, I'm going to…"

Suddenly her voice faltered and a stricken look washed across her face. The Professor's brow furrowed. He looked down to make sure his assets weren't hanging out. No, everything was tucked neatly behind the towel.

"What is it, doctor?" he asked the witch, who was staring.

But not at him, past him.

The Professor turned, following the direction of her eyes and saw that his reflection was caught in the dresser mirror. Or his partial reflection.

"I can see through you. Your reflection isn't solid," Hermione said quietly.

Severus looked at her.

"I was going to tell you about that," he said, "I noticed it last night."

"This isn't good. I have to go, Professor. There's so much to find out and to do before I can even begin to help you. Take your vitamins, they are on the vanity in the bathroom along with your blood replenisher. I will be back with the books on vampirism in an hour or two," Hermione said, leaving quickly.

Severus looked at his reflection, then bared his perfect teeth at it, hissing.

He arched an eyebrow at the image he presented, then headed for the bathroom.

If he turned, at least he'd make a respectable looking vampire.

* * *

A/N: Ah Severus…a Slytherin Svengali at his finest. He got to Hermione a bit. And whew, he is so so so suggestive. He was blatantly hitting on her, probably figuring that was the best way to get her juices flowing. Seemed to work a bit. Well, the story is moving right along.


	15. Receiving Assistance

**Chapter 14 ~ Receiving Assistance  
**  
"Well, that explains it then," Headmistress Antagio said, sounding relieved after hearing Professor Snape's troubles.

"Explains what, Headmistress?" Hermione asked.

The witch gave Hermione a rather embarrassed look.

"As you know, I am married Dr. Granger, and go home every weekend to be with my husband. Last night I had a very strong urge to see him, so floo'd him and invited him to stay the night with me. It was quite a busy night. The busiest we've had in years," she said in a rather awed voice.

Hermione blinked at the Headmistress. She was in her early nineties, just past middle age actually in witch years. She must have been near Severus when he began to exude Vashti's power.

"My husband left this morning holding his back, but smiling," the Headmistress said.

Hermione didn't know what to say to this, but it occurred to her that this older witch was seeing more action than she was.

"Last night, the Professor was assaulted in his rooms. It seems his ailment has affected the female staff as well. I am going to have to keep him quarantined," Hermione said, blushing a bit at the implications that keeping him in her rooms would suggest.

"Where will you quarantine him?" the Headmistress asked. "The infirmary must be kept open and you will have female patients, Dr. Granger."

"Currently, he is domiciled in my rooms, Headmistress," Hermione said.

Volaria's eyebrows rose a bit.

"In your rooms, Dr. Granger?" she asked the witch.

Volaria had no problem with staff members being involved with each other as long as they were discreet, but a lust-charmed wizard had to be quite a roommate.

"Yes, Headmistress. But I am using a Clarification potion to fight the lust. It keeps my head clear and I am able to realize the attraction for what it is, a spell…and resist it," she explained.

Volaria nodded, then looked thoughtful.

"I think, Dr. Granger, that helping Professor Snape will be very time consuming. I will arrange an assistant for you to handle the infirmary duties while you seek a way to stop his turning. Maybe a male intern. I will contact them this morning," the Headmistress said.

"Thank you Headmistress, I was going to ask you if that would be possible," Hermione replied.

"We must do all we can to help keep the Professor among the living. He gave so much of himself in those dark times when Voldemort reigned," Volaria replied.

"My feelings exactly," Hermione agreed, rising. "I need to go to the library now to locate some books on vampirism. Hopefully the restricted section has some tomes that go in depth."

Volaria nodded and stood.

"I hope you can help him Dr. Granger. I have a feeling, with your background, he couldn't have a better witch helping him," the Headmistress said. "Good luck."

"Thank you, Headmistress," Hermione said, exiting Volaria's office and heading down the corridor. There was still time for breakfast.

A sudden trill sounded and Volaria turned around in her chair to look at her familiar, Nyim-Nyam, a brightly colored Bird of Paradise with a long, beautiful tail. He cocked his head at her, then fluttered his wings, sending her an image of two Birds of Paradise actively engaged in mating followed by a question mark.

Volaria looked put out, then suddenly blushed.

"Details? What Zotan and I did exactly is none of your business, Nyim-Nyam. Mind your own feathers you naughty old bird," the Headmistress said to him with irritation, turning back around with a flourish and busily attacking the parchments on her desk.

Nyim-Nyam made a noise that sounded very much like a chuckle.

* * *

Hermione took the shifting stairwells down to the main hall, and entered the Great Hall through the double doors. There were still people there, including the female staff…most of them anyway. Sybil and Pomona were noticeably absent.

Hermione mounted the dais and took her customary seat. She was immediately aware of eyes on her. She looked down the table to find the remaining female staff scowling at her. She immediately knew the cause was Severus. They all knew he was in the infirmary.

Hermione ordered a soft-boiled egg, toast and a glass of grapefruit juice. Her stomach felt unsettled.

Professor Sinistra sidled up and sat in the empty seat next to her.

"Good morning, Dr. Granger," she said in an unpleasant voice.

"Good morning, Professor Sinistra," Hermione replied coolly as her breakfast appeared in front of her. She took a sip of grapefruit juice and puckered slightly.

"I understand Professor Snape is supposedly ill and in the infirmary," Sinistra said.

"Professor Snape is ill and in quarantine," Hermione replied. "Most likely he will be there for an unspecified amount of time."

"What's wrong with him?" the witch asked her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Hermione turned toward the witch.

"I'm afraid I cannot discuss that with you, Professor. It would violate doctor/patient confidentiality," she replied evenly.

"Aw. Isn't that convenient. So you have him locked up there alone with you…all to yourself," the witch sneered, her green eyes glittering at Hermione. "Convenient and distinctly unfair. You should share him you know."

Hermione frowned at the randy witch.

"I just told you the Professor is in quarantine. His ailment is contagious to an extent. It will not make you sick, but it will affect you…actually you have been exposed to it, Professor, which is why you are so interested in him now. The Professor is an ill man…not a stud to service randy witches. I suggest you either find yourself a wizard to relieve your 'distress' or an anti-lust potion…and that is my professional opinion," Hermione said, her eyes narrowed.

Professor Sinistra looked quite taken aback by this advice from the witch. She frowned at Hermione and rose from the seat.

"Well I never," the witch said, stalking off and sitting down with the other witches, who all leaned in to hear what Hermione had said to her.

"I bet you have, Professor…a thousand times over," Hermione retorted under her breath as she cracked her egg.

All the staff looked at her with narrowed eyes, and Ginny Weasley stalked by her without a word. Hermione didn't give a damn. She quickly ate her breakfast and left the Great Hall. If another one of the witches confronted her, she might find herself with a pair of webbed hands and feet.

Hermione headed for the library. Upon entering she saw Ginny Weasley behind the counter. The red-haired witch looked up at her with narrowed eyes. Good gods.

"I need to get some books from the restricted section," Hermione told her.

"It's open," Ginny replied shortly, glaring at the witch.

"Thanks," Hermione snorted at her.

Gods. All these randy witches wanting the Professor. It was awful. That curse was something else. Hermione walked to the gated section of the library, opened the door and walked in. If she hadn't been staff, the door would not have opened. She walked to the catalogue, pulled open the "V" file and started searching.

* * *

Hermione returned to the infirmary a bit pissed, having to argue with Ginny about the number of books she was withdrawing, finally saying the Headmistress gave her permission to use all the resources she needed, effectively shutting the red-haired little spitfire up. She did have quite a few books, but she needed every one of them.

Hermione backed into the infirmary doors and pushed them open, spinning as she entered. She had so many books in her arms, she could barely see. The witch was so mad about her altercation with Ginny, she didn't think to reduce them.

As she staggered up the hall, she heard a rather high male voice say, "Oh my goodness, let me help you with those."

Immediately, half her load disappeared. She looked to see a stout young wizard in a blue uniform, with wire-frame glasses, brown hair and heavily lashed big blue eyes looking at her.

"I'm Adam. I was sent over from St. Mungo's to assist here at Hogwarts. You're Dr. Granger I presume?" he said carrying the books into her office and stacking them on her desk. Hermione followed him. He had a rather effeminate walk for a wizard. He turned to her and took the rest of the books, piling them neatly next to the first stack.

"I could've died when they told me I was coming to Hogwarts, just died," he gushed, holding out a limp-wristed hand to shake Hermione's.

"Well, welcome Adam," Hermione said, taking his hand. His handshake was rather weak, but warm. "You're going to have a bit of responsibility here. I am involved in a medical situation that is probably going to take up all my time. Do you have your credentials?"

The wizard reached into his pocket and removed a folded parchment, handing it to Hermione with a flourish.

"All there," he said, smiling sweetly.

He looked at the books while Hermione read over his paperwork. Yes, he was qualified.

"Ooh, vampires. I think vampires are just to die for, all tall, pale and yummy," he commented. Hermione looked up at him.

Yummy? Circe's pigs.

"Adam, you realize that everything that happens in the infirmary, stays in the infirmary. That's my number one rule," Hermione said, looking at the wizard.

"Oh, of course. I'm sure there are other things to gossip about," he said smiling. "I do love a good gab with the girls now and then."

Hermione snorted.

"Well you'll fit in fine here then. But most of the witches you come in contact with will want to talk about what is going on here. I need a Wizard's Oath from you that you won't reveal any details about Professor Snape except to say he is in treatment," Hermione said.

Adam looked at her.

"A Wizard's Oath?" he repeated.

"Yes, if you want to work in my infirmary," Hermione replied.

Adam was put off about this. He could have had some juicy information to tease the other witches with. He really was a terrible gossip. But he wanted to work in the infirmary, so…

"I solemnly swear not to tell anyone anything about Professor Snape except he's in treatment, so help me Hannah," he said, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly and pouting.

Hermione stared at the wizard as the magic swirled around them, sealing the Oath. Whoever Hannah was evidently invoking her was fine.

Hermione began showing Adam where everything was when she heard the wall to her rooms slide open. Apparently, the Potions Master had figured out the pattern. Severus stuck his head out.

"I wanted to stretch my legs," he called to Hermione, "Is it safe?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, for the time being," she replied.

Adam stared at the tall, pale wizard striding toward him with the grace of a jungle cat.

"Oh my gods, I've just died and gone to wet dream land," he breathed. "Look at that nose."

Hermione looked at the wizard and clapped her hand to her forehead.

Severus walked up to them, his black eyes flicking over Adam, who looked as if he were about to swoon.

"Hello Dr. Granger," Severus said looking down at Hermione.

"Hello, Professor. Allow me to introduce my assistant, Adam…Adam...er…" she began.

Adam stepped up and held out his hand to Severus a bit floppily.

"Adam Sweetmeats," he said, "And I am pleased as pumpkin juice to make your acquaintance, Professor."

Severus looked at his proffered hand and gave it a quick pump.

"Mr. Sweetmeats," he said, scowling inwardly at having to address a wizard by such a name.

Adam covered the hand Severus shook protectively with his other and let out something very close to a titter, his blue eyes staring up at the Potions Master and blinking coquettishly.

Severus looked down at the stout wizard with a frown. Hermione quickly stepped between the dark wizard and the smitten assistant.

"Adam, my potions stores are right there on the far wall. I'd like you to go through it and familiar yourself with what's there," she said.

Adam looked at her, then back at Severus.

"Yes, doctor," he replied, bouncing off to the potions stores.

Both Severus and Hermione looked after him, then Severus turned his head back toward the witch.

"I thought you said you were getting a male assistant," he groused.

Hermione continued to stare at Adam.

"Well, he is male, Professor. You can't deny that," she replied.

"Yes, but how male?" he asked her, frowning. "Dr. Granger, I have enough problems with randy witches. I really don't feel like walking around here with my buttocks clenched together."

Hermione looked at him, then began to walk toward her office.

"I really don't think you have to worry about that, Professor," she said as Severus followed her, glad the wizard was behind her so he couldn't see her grin, "Adam seems to be a 'bottom.'"

Severus stopped just outside her office.

"A 'bottom?'" he repeated.

Hermione looked up at the dark wizard coolly.

"The 'girl' half," she said suggestively.

Severus' looked at her for a moment until realization dawned on him, and he grimaced and looked down the hall at Adam, who was currently bent over examining the stores on the lower shelves, his ass up in the air.

The Professor blanched and looked quickly back at Hermione.

"Get another assistant," he said to the witch hoarsely.

Hermione walked around her desk and opened the top drawer, taking out a few paper clips and putting them into her pocket before answering him.

"Come now, Professor. Don't tell me you're a homophobe," she said.

Severus scowled at her.

"Normally Dr. Granger, I don't care what a person's sexual orientation is. But Mr. Sweetmeats over there seems to be attracted to me. That makes his orientation something of a concern," the wizard said.

Hermione looked at him.

"Professor, sexual attraction works the same way, no matter the orientation. If Adam makes an advance toward you, simply tell him the same thing you would tell a woman who doesn't suit your fancy. That you're not interested. It is a simply thing, really," she said.

Severus frowned.

"I would prefer not to even enter that kind of conversation," he responded. "There is something inherently wrong with me having to tell another man I don't want to shove my cock up his ass. He should know that."

For a moment, Hermione got a little image in her mind what Adam's reaction to Severus' monster cock would be. It certainly wasn't the same as hers. She shoved the image out of her mind.

"Professor, I cannot dismiss Adam because he is gay," she said evenly, "and even if I could, I wouldn't. According to his paperwork, he is a fine medi-witch. He qualifies to be my assistant. So you'd better get used to him. Or to walking around with your bum clenched," she said with finality.

Severus looked at the witch blackly.

Fine.

He had planned on being somewhat gentle with Hermione when he bedded her, but the witch's blatant disregard of his wishes concerning this highly uncomfortable sexual situation made him think a bit differently. He was going to give her one good, thorough fucking. She'd be walking about like she'd been on a weeklong hippogriff excursion by the time he finished with her.

"All right, Dr. Granger. I am only a guest in your domain. You run it as you see fit," he said evenly.

"That's awfully big of you, Professor," Hermione replied sarcastically.

Severus smirked. That was not the last awfully big gesture she'd see from him.

"I'm a big wizard," he said silkily.

Hermione tried to ignore his statement, but the heat was rising again. Hermione fished in her pocket and pulled out the Clarification potion again, Severus' dark eyes on her. She uncapped it and took a swallow.

"I imagine you are running low on that," he purred at her.

Hermione couldn't help but notice he looked rather pleased.

"I am sure you have more in your stores, Professor," she replied, "I will go retrieve some more before this runs out," she replied.

"You know, Dr. Granger, your constant sipping on that elixir will most likely cause you to build up a tolerance for it. It may cease to be effective," he said, his dark eyes glinting.

"In that case, Professor, I will have to trust that you will not take advantage of me if that happens," she responded, her amber eyes looking into his directly. She could still feel some heat.

"I think, doctor," the Potions Master said soberly, "That you are far too trusting. I think if you showed me you wanted me, I would be unable and unwilling to resist you."

Hermione felt her entire belly flip over. Dear gods what was the wizard doing to her? Severus saw the heat in her eyes and quickly moved forward, standing inches away from the witch, looking down at her. He was tempted to grab her and pull her against him to see what her reaction would be. His pale hands clasped and unclasped as he decided what to do. Hell, why not.

Severus was just about to grab the witch, who seemed completely frozen, when a voice rang out.

"Ooh, sexual tension. I can feel it all over me," Adam said, entering the office and looking at the couple standing mere inches from each other. He batted his eyes at both of them.

Severus stepped back and gathered up some books.

"I'll just take these into our quarters, Dr. Granger," he said, stalking past Adam.

The medi-witch watched him go, then turned to Hermione.

"Our quarters?" he asked her, a jealous look in his eyes. "He sleeps with you?"

Hermione woke up out of her haze. She could still feel the wizard.

"No, he is quarantined in my quarters. He has his own room," she said, glad Adam interrupted when he did.

"Um hmmm," Adam said. "Is he turning?"

Hermione looked at the medi-witch, startled. How did he know?

"Oh, don't look so surprised, doctor. I saw the books and I saw him. I like men so I can feel the vibes coming off of him, though they don't affect me like they affect you. Classic example of a sentient turning," the medi-witch said.

Hermione's jaw dropped open.

"How…how do you know about this Adam?" she asked him incredulously.

"I told you. I think vampires are yummy. I've studied all about them. Their habits, how they are created, how they turn others. There are several different varieties of vampires. They all drink blood but they have different backgrounds. I particularly like the type that appears to have infected your Professor. Because the clutch consists of all males," he said, smiling dreamily. "There's only one Queen, and no other females."

"Why no other females?" Hermione inquired.

"Well human women won't turn when bitten by this particular kind of vampire when they aren't sentient. The women simply get weak or die. I think it is the way the creation of Queens is controlled in the species. If a human woman is bitten by a sentient vampire, one that has the Queen's lifeblood in his veins, his bite will turn that woman into a Queen vampire. Then she will seek out any other Queen and fight her until she is either driven away or dead, then claim or kill her minions, depending on whether she wishes to rule or not," the medi-witch said, yawning.

Hermione stared at him.

"Adam, do you know if there is any way to stop a sentient turning?" she asked him excitedly.

Adam studied her a moment. Hm. Maybe he could use this to his advantage concerning the delicious Professor Snape.

"I may have read something about it…" he said slowly, a gleam in his blue eyes. "But this isn't common medi-witch knowledge. I don't have to share it with you, doctor."

Hermione scowled at him. He was right, but he was a medi-witch. His purpose was to help people heal.

"Why wouldn't you share it with me, Adam? Professor Snape needs the information…if you could help him, I don't see why you wouldn't. You're a medi-witch," she said to the wizard, who rolled his eyes.

"Don't you know anything about manipulating a situation, doctor? Sometimes to get what you want you have to utilize all your resources to get it. Now let's face it. That dreamboat of a wizard in your rooms is as straight as a level. I don't have a chance in hell with him under normal circumstances. Even if he were gay, he probably wouldn't want me…he'd probably prefer some well-built boy-toy," Adam said a bit bitterly. "But I have something that he needs, information. He may be willing to bargain for it."

Hermione frowned.

"He'd be more likely to beat it out of you, Adam. Or force it out of you with veritaserum," she replied.

"I'd report him if he did that. He'd do some time in Azkaban, I assure you. I've sent others there who've attacked me," he said. "I'm not like other wizards. I remember when I'm given veritaserum. I can also shake off an oblivate after a few days. The Ministry wanted me to be an Auror because of this, but my temperament isn't suited. Plus I made the other Aurors uncomfortable. They're all so yummy. So I became a medi-witch. It suited me better."

Adam's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry doctor, but I get few opportunities like this and as I said, giving you that information isn't required. I'm willing to give it to him, if he'll give me something in return," Adam said firmly.

Hermione looked at the wizard, wondering if Vashti's spell was working on him.

"What would you want him to do?" Hermione asked the wizard.

Adam beckoned her closer, then whispered into the witch's ear. Hermione's eyes widened.

"He'd NEVER do that, Adam," she said.

Adam's face fell, then he leaned toward her again and whispered something else.

Hermione shook her head.

"I seriously doubt he'd let you do that either, Adam," she responded.

Adam looked pensive for a moment, then brightened. He whispered his next suggestion.

Hermione considered.

"Now, he might do that," she said.

Adam smiled.

"If he does that for me, then I will tell you everything you want to know about stopping a sentient turning," the medi-wizard said. "But you have to ask him for me."

Hermione's eyebrows almost disappeared up into her hairline.

"Me?" she said incredulously.

"Yes, you. You know him better than me, and besides, he might attack me for even suggesting such a thing. It's safer that you do it," Adam said, "Or you both can spend days sorting through all those books for the answer, while he continues to turn."

Hermione looked at Adam. He was a real piece of work, as sweet as he looked.

"Adam, I assume you attended Hogwarts?" she said

"Yes, I did," he replied.

"What house were you in?" she asked him.

"Slytherin," he replied. "I was the only wizard who could walk up the stairwell to the girl's dormitories. I was left alone by the other wizards…for the most part…because I would give them piggyback rides up there. They'd just slide back down after their visits."

"Slytherin? Then why didn't Professor Snape recognize you?" she asked.

Adam looked down.

"I had work done. On my body, my eyes, my facial features. And had my name changed," he responded. "There's no way he could recognize me. I look totally different."

Well, that explained the "Sweetmeats" surname. Hermione looked at the wizard consideringly. He was a Slytherin. That figured.

"All right, I'll talk to him. But to be honest he might opt for the research instead," she said.

Adam shrugged.

"It's his choice," the stout wizard replied.

"All right, I'll go ask him. While I'm gone I want you to familiar yourself with the rest of the infirmary. Go poke about. Hopefully, I'll be back in a little while," Hermione said, taking out her bottle of Clarification potion and drinking down a healthy amount, then looking inside the bottle.

She had less than half of it left. She needed to get more. It did seem to be losing some of its properties. She should be feeling nothing for the Potions Master, the knowledge of the curse being a foil. Clarification Potion enhanced logic and made one act within the realm of reason instead of emotionally or instinctually. But she was still responding to the wizard's sexuality, though not acting on it. She might have to try something else.

As Hermione walked toward the rooms, she felt the butterflies again. The wizard said he wouldn't be willing to resist her should she show desire for him. Which meant he'd probably fuck her. No, that he would fuck her if he got the chance. With that huge tool. Gods.

Hermione felt a gush. She blinked. Shit. Shit.

She pulled out her wand and scourgified herself surreptiously.

What the hell was she going to do?

Well, at least she could be sure of one thing. The wizard wasn't going to be thinking about fucking her once she told him Adam's request.

She shivered.

This wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

A/N: lololol. Adam Sweetmeats. Man, my twisted side was in full force this morning. I'm laughing too hard to really comment on this chapter…lol. I'll let ya'll do it. Please review.


	16. Adam's Wish Fulfilled

**Chapter 15 ~ Adam's Wish Fulfilled  
**  
Hermione entered her quarters and found Severus sitting at the long table, searching through one of the tomes. He looked up at her, a bit of heat in his eyes, obviously considering finishing their little interlude that started in the office.

Before the wizard could act, Hermione quickly told him that Adam appeared to be an expert on all things vampire, and possibly knew how to stop the turning. That news seemed to cool the Professor…for the moment. Hermione let out a little sigh of relief.

"Well, bring him in here then, doctor. We can pick his brain and possibly save days of research," the Professor said, closing the book and looking at her expectantly.

When Hermione didn't move, Severus scowled at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Well, he wants something in exchange for the information. It isn't common medi-knowledge so he isn't required to share it with us," Hermione said hesitatingly.

Severus frowned darkly.

"This better not be something from me," he growled, "I have nothing for that wizard but a good ass-kicking if it is."

Oh oh. This wasn't good.

"Professor, calm down. If you assault Adam you can be sent to Azkaban, sick or not. He doesn't seem the kind of wizard to just get beat up. He will take legal action, I'm sure of it," Hermione replied.

Severus considered this. Yes, maybe he would tell on him. Beating the wizard up would be like assaulting a woman after all. But still…

"What he wants doesn't require you touching him or him touching you, and would only take a minute," Hermione continued. "Only a moment of embarrassment that would save us so much work, Professor."

Severus glowered darkly.

"What does he want?" the wizard said, the look on his face terrible.

Hermione hesitated.

"Well, he wants…he wants you to show him your penis," the witch replied.

"He wants me to what? No!" Severus roared, rising from the desk he was sitting at and stalking towards the door leading to the infirmary. "I'll peel that little fruit!"

Desperately, Hermione flung herself at the Potions Master, catching him around his waist.

"No Professor, you'll get in trouble!" she cried, dragging her feet.

Feeling Hermione's arms wrapped around him, Severus stopped. Catching her arms, he turned around in them, keeping them around his waist and pulling her against his lean body. Hermione came into contact with him and felt as if she couldn't breathe.

"I think you are the one in trouble, Dr. Granger," he breathed as he held the witch's soft body against his, watching her pant from his contact.

"Professor, don't," Hermione pleaded.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her.

"Don't what, Dr. Granger?" he asked her, his dark eyes focused on her lips.

"Don't…well I don't know what you're planning on doing to me, but please…don't," Hermione responded.

Gods his body was so hard. She fought to keep from just moving against him to get more contact. She felt as if he weren't a wizard, but one big delicious magnet that her body wanted to clamp itself to.

"I plan to bring you back to life, Dr. Granger," the dark wizard replied, tightening his hold on her, "much as you plan to do me. Different methods, same results. You've been living a half-life since Potter and Weasley died. I really think you don't want to live that way anymore."

Suddenly the wizard lifted the witch up, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissed her, closed-mouthed, capturing Hermione's lips and pulling on them gently, before moving his own sensuously against hers. At first she struggled when he lifted her, but soon she went boneless in his arms, allowing him to possess her lips…then slowly, slowly starting to respond as fire poured through her body, her arms starting to move up of their own volition, seeking his neck.

"Shit," Severus thought as the witch began to kiss him back. He felt himself hardening.

"So! I send you in here as a messenger for me, and this is what I get, Dr. Granger? That is so like a woman!" Adam said accusingly, scowling behind his wire-frame glasses, his hands on his hips as he looked at the kissing couple.

Severus looked at the pissed off wizard blackly, and slowly let Hermione slide down his body, enjoying the feel of her curves rubbing against him as he set the dazed witch on the floor and released her. He pulled out his wand and flicked it at the door to the rooms, closing it and warding it securely. His black eyes turned on Adam, who swallowed.

"So you want to bargain with me for information," he said to Adam, his voice dark. "What's to keep me from beating it out of you?"

The wizard began to advance on the stout wizard, who started backing up.

"Go ahead, beat me up then," Adam said, "I've been beaten within an inch of my life before by straight wizards because of who I am. I still won't tell you anything and I swear I'll report you afterwards…even if I'm on my deathbed."

Adam was talking bravely, but he was cringing against the closed doorway, his eyes tightly closed and his hands held up against the first blow, turned with one knee raised protectively.

Severus looked down on the cringing wizard, and sighed. He couldn't beat him. He was too pathetic. Hermione was just beginning to recover and looked with horror at the wizard standing over the obviously fearful medi-witch.

"Professor, don't hurt him," she said, looking at the wizard pleadingly.

Severus backed up a little, and Adam opened one eye and saw the wizard had given him space. The wizard straightened.

"You're like my dream wizard, Professor. I…I just want to see," Adam said, with a little squeak in his voice.

Severus suddenly looked at him severely. There was something about that squeak.

"Don't I know you?" he asked the wizard, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes," Adam admitted, "I used to be in your house. You knew me as Adam Bartlesby."

Severus stared at the wizard.

"You've had work done. Your hair was red, your eyes were green, and your nose was much larger. You had freckles too," the Professor said. "Yes, I remember you now, Adam."

Severus remembered him all right. A short, rounded wizard who was always up in the girl's dorms gossiping and doing makeovers for them. His orientation was obvious from his first year. Over the course of his time at Hogwarts, Adam was caught in several male Slytherins' rooms he didn't belong in. His fellow dorm mates wouldn't fuck the wizard as far as the Professor knew, but they would accept blowjobs from the troubled, affection-starved young man, sometimes several students at one time.

The Potions Master walked back over to the desk and sat down, placing his head in his hands for a moment. Adam had a terrible crush on him during his sixth and seventh year, because Severus had brought him into his office and had a heart to heart talk with him, telling the young wizard that no matter his sexual preferences, he needed to treat himself with respect and not give away to others what they didn't deserve. That sex didn't equate to love and he was only setting himself up to be used and hurt.

The young wizard apparently took his advice to heart. His fellow Slytherins began to beat up on him because he wasn't accommodating anymore, and Adam would promptly report them, no matter how badly he was threatened and beaten. Despite the unfortunate results he suffered from following Severus' advice, the young wizard had been stuck on the Potions Master afterwards, always trying to do things for him, hanging around his office and Potions class until Severus had to cruelly drive him away.

Severus looked up at the silent wizard. He could take a lot of punishment. More than likely Adam would have taken Severus' beating, then reported him just as he said he would.

Severus sat back in the chair. Gay or not, Adam appeared to be Slytherin to the core. Imagine, holding his knowledge hostage in order to blackmail a concession out of the dark wizard. He wouldn't budge on it either.

"You know what you are asking of me is reprehensible, Adam," Severus said, scowling at the wizard.

Adam shrugged.

"Professor, most people think my entire existence is reprehensible," he replied evenly. "I don't often get a chance to have things go my way. It's not that big a deal anyway. It's not like you have to fuck me…although…"

Severus held up his hand and pinched his nose.

"I'd turn into a full fledged vampire rather than come anywhere near you, Adam. I am just not made that way," he said, his eyes flicking toward Hermione, "I appreciate women. Very much."

Adam noted the intensity with which the wizard was looking at the doctor, who seemed very distressed. He nodded.

"Yes, well, there's no accounting for taste Professor," he responded lightly, feeling the Quaffle was in his court again. "Now about my request? Will you do it?"

Severus frowned at him.

"What assurance do I have that this information will be worth my baring my goods for your perusal, Adam," the Professor asked him.

"You don't. You're just going to have to trust me," the wizard replied.

Severus stood up quickly.

"If I do this, you little bastard, and the information I receive doesn't help me in some way, I will kick your ass…fuck being arrested. Extortion is a crime too. The prisoners in Azkaban would love you as a cellmate. Three months could seem like three years," the Potions Master said.

"I'll take my chances," Adam replied confidently. "My info is good."

"Very well," Severus said, walking to the center of the study, starting to unbutton his robes.

Shit. All he had to do was show his cock. It wasn't as if the effeminate wizard were going to touch him. He'd done worse things for worse reasons in his time. Particularly when he served the Dark Lord.

As soon as Hermione saw Severus unbuttoning his robes, she started walking quickly toward the room exit. She didn't want to witness this. She wasn't sure she could handle seeing the Potions Master's organ after what just happened. Anyway, her knickers were absolutely soaked. She needed to find some quiet place to scourgify herself.

Severus sharp black eyes fell on the departing witch.

"Hold it! Just where do you think you're going, Dr. Granger?" he called to her.

"Um, you don't need me here for this," Hermione replied, "I'm sure you've got the situation well in hand."

Severus scowled at the unintentional pun, while Adam tittered, his hand to his mouth and eyes twinkling. He'd wanted to see his Head of House's attributes since he was in his sixth year. Who said dreams never came true? He licked his lips as he watched Severus open his robes.

"I want you present," Severus said to the witch, "I want someone to witness that nothing else went on here."

"Why Professor, you sound like you don't trust me," Adam said, giving him a rather sweet, if naughty smile.

"No, Adam, it's not that I don't trust you. I just don't want to kill you without a defense witness present if you come anywhere near my cock," Severus replied evenly as he worked at his trousers.

"Ooh, vicious alpha-male in the castle girls," Adam responded, waving his hand at the Potions Master flirtatiously.

Hermione rolled her eyes toward the ceiling then walked back and stood next to Adam. He didn't know he was playing with something much worse than fire. Severus was likely to go for him jewels a-hanging if the medi-witch pissed him off.

Severus lowered his trousers, then lowered his silk boxers.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly as Adam exclaimed, "Oh my frogs and fucking fairies! I haven't seen a cock that size since last month's issue of 'Buns and Wands!' Catch me doctor, I think I'm going to faint!"

Hermione heard a heavy thud beside her and opened one eye, looking down. Adam was on the floor out cold. She opened both eyes and looked at Severus who was busily fastening his trousers.

"It figures, someone finally faints in appreciation, and it's a wizard," he grumbled, tucking his shirt in. He fastened up his robes and looked from Adam on the floor to Hermione.

"He was counting on you to catch him, Dr. Granger," he said, smirking.

"I didn't…I wasn't prepared," she responded, looking down at Adam. He had a smile on his face.

Fully dressed, Severus strode over, bent down, lifted the limp wizard to his feet, dragged him over to the chair in front of the tome, and set him down in it. Adam flopped forward, his head hitting the desk. Hermione winced as Severus grinned evilly.

"Watch it," she said to the wizard, frowning.

"I could watch him do that all day," Severus replied. "However, I've fulfilled my end of the bargain, so therefore…"

Severus whipped out his wand, pointed it between Adam's eyes and said, "Ennervate!"

Adam's eyes began to flutter as he regained consciousness. His blue eyes fell first on Hermione.

"Are you all right, Adam?" Hermione asked, taking out her penlight and shining it into his eyes.

She checked his head for bruises. There was a small mark where his head hit the table but that was it.

"I'm…I'm amazed," he said, looking up at Severus who was looking down at him somberly. "You really should pose for 'Buns and Wands' Professor, you'd become an instant sex god," the wizard said, his eyes shining.

"I'm already a sex god," the wizard responded, his eyes flicking over to Hermione. "Now, Adam…it's your turn. Spill it."

Adam straightened in the chair.

"It would help Professor if I had a pensieve of what happened to you, then I could explain it tailor-made to your situation," the wizard said. "Can you give me one?"

"Yes, I have one with my dreams in it. Dreams I had after being bitten," the Potions Master said.

Hermione left the room to retrieve the pensieve She discreetly scourgified herself along the way.

"Okay, I want you to add the memory of actually getting bitten as well. I want to see the bat," Adam said, then. "You certainly are strapped, Professor."

His blue eyes flicked to Severus' loins.

The Potions Master's eyes narrowed.

"Adam, if you want to keep this uncomfortable relationship between us viable, I highly suggest you keep any further thoughts about my cock to yourself. It will make life easier for both of us," Severus said rather threateningly. "I have ways to get at you that you'll never be able to prove, Adam. Remember, I am a Potions Master."

Adam blanched.

"Yes sir," the wizard responded.

His blue eyes still flicked toward the wizard's pelvis however. Gods, what a tool. Hermione returned with the pensieve. Severus took it, tapped his head with his wand and removed the memory of being attacked, careful to be sure he did not include harvesting the Agstani Flower. He set the pensieve down in front of Adam, who slowly stuck his finger into it, his face going blank.

Several minutes later, Adam pulled his finger out of the bowl and looked up at Severus with a combination of wonder and terror on his face. He adjusted his glasses.

"Vashti? You were bitten by Vashti? Oh my gods, Professor, she's an Original. And she wants you for her King? That is quite an honor," the wizard said.

"An honor I'd like to pass on," Severus replied coldly.

Then, you're in a world of shit," he breathed, his blue eyes wide.

Then Adam turned toward Hermione.

"And you too, doctor" he said to the startled witch.

* * *

A/N: lolololol. Adam's viewing of Severus' endowment was sort of anti-climatic. And Hermione got her first kiss, disrupted by Adam of course. Seems the gay wizard also is very gifted at cock-blocking as well. Lol. But now they're past the show-and-faint part of the story and can find out their options. Adam seems to know who Vashti is. Adam is actually based on a friend of mine named Jason. He acts just like the wizard. Thanks for reading.


	17. Adam Tells All

**Chapter 16 ~ Adam Tells All  
**  
"What do you mean, Adam? I've never run across Vashti in my life," Hermione said.

"You didn't have to, doctor. As long as the Professor has an interest in you and only you, you are a danger to Vashti's plans to turn him," Adam said.

Hermione looked at Severus sharply.

"Only me? I assure you Adam, the Professor is just toying with me because I'm in close proximity," Hermione said. "Any witch will do for him in a pinch."

"Is this true, Professor?" Adam asked.

Severus didn't say anything at first as he looked at the witch. So that is what she thought of him. That he was a man-whore. Gods. The Potions Master took a deep breath. He might as well spill it. He had already kissed her.

"I am quite interested in Dr. Granger," the dark wizard said, leveling his eyes on the witch. "She attracts me because she doesn't know what it is to desire a wizard, and to have that desire fulfilled. That intrigues me. At this point in time, yes, I have a vested interest in her, and only her. She is a challenge."

"Oh shit," Adam thought. "She's a virgin. Talk about fortuitous."

The medi-witch leveled his eyes on the doctor.

"How do you feel about the Professor?" he asked her.

"I'm sure my feelings toward the Professor are tainted by Vashti's curse," she said evenly.

"So that means you've been thinking about sleeping with him?" Adam asked her, his eyebrows raised. Of course she was. Who wouldn't?

"That means," Hermione reiterated, "that I am being affected by the curse."

Adam rolled his eyes in exasperation. All right. That meant the witch wasn't willing to admit she wanted to be fucked by the wizard. He could come back to this later.

"All right. I think the best thing to do here is to start at the beginning with Vashti's background. Now I have to say that in academic circles, this is considered myth and conjecture," Adam said.

"Vashti was the Queen of a vast empire that was undergoing a revolution. The people were suffering and the Queen did nothing to alleviate it, focusing on her own pleasures and leaving them to starve. When the uprising of her subjects began, she quashed it viciously, killing men, women and children en masse, having public executions which consisted of horrible bloody tortures, the bodies nailed to the castle walls to be eaten by insects and stray animals. She was called "The Queen of Blood," in deference to her brutality."

"Vashti was poisoned by one of her court members. She had the entire group of them disemboweled and their innards draped from their bodies all about them as they were hung upside down on crucifixes lining the entryway into her castle."

"Near death, she struck up an evil bargain with the Dark Powers, the old gods and demons, a bargain that granted her eternal life and beauty, and power over the undead she created. This was sealed with her soul and she became the original Dark Queen. Initially she had hundreds of minions…turned from revolutionaries that were captured alive. She bit them and turned them into an army of the undead, and used them against their own to end the war. Eventually methods were developed to kill the vampires and Vashti fled her kingdom, leaving her minions to die. No one knew where she went," Adam said, his eyes rolling toward Severus.

"I guess we know now…don't we?" he added before continuing.

"Anyway, some background on the vampires themselves is needed here. How they are created and so forth. This species contains minions, sentients and Queens. Minions are vampires created instantly from a single bite. They change so quickly that their brains are for the most part fried and they become bound to the will of the Queen alone. They exist at an animal level, self-preservation their only motivation unless directed otherwise by the Queen. They will attack whom she directs them to attack, and hunt what she allows them to hunt. For the most part they hang around the Queen's abode until needed. The Queen retains a portion of their life, or souls and that is what keeps them bound as well as keeps her powerful. These vampires cannot turn a human female. Only a sentient, which is a vampire containing the lifeblood of the Queen can turn a woman, and if she turns, she becomes a Queen as well. There are no female minions in this species."

"Sentients contain the lifeblood of a Queen and are purposely created. The Queen bites a human male but holds back from taking the full amount of blood to turn him instantly. So a gradual change occurs, one that allows the victim's mind to adjust to the turning and so retain his personality and self-will. A victim does not fully turn until he is drawn to the Queen and they mate, exchanging blood. When he turns he is retains his mind and is capable of self-rule, though connected to the Queen. Her blood lives within him. And he can create another Queen, though generally he will not."

"The change to a sentient is gradual. There will be physical changes in the body, changes in the blood, digestion, lower temperature, slow pulse and heartbeat, inability to digest most foods, dizziness and fainting spells, a developed taste for raw meat, fading of reflection, an increased sexual aura, and a growing lust driving him to the arms of the Queen for completion," Adam said.

Both Severus and Hermione nodded. The Potions Master was undergoing all these signs of turning with the exception of lust for the Queen…at this point in time.

The wizard adjusted his glasses and continued.

"However, if the victim has an interest in a single mortal woman, it can disrupt the turning for a time, his lust for the Queen redirected to the woman he desires. This can lead to quite frenzied mating sessions, often with the drinking of blood involved. It is not a true feeding, just a hunger that needs to be quenched. The bites are small and no fangs are involved. But eventually, the victim does seek out the Queen, inexplicitly drawn to where she is."

"If the mortal woman can inspire love from the tainted victim, she can break the link. No man can serve two masters. That is one way to stop the turning, and the safest…though the path is difficult because of the hunger of the tainted wizard. His sex is almost like vampire sex which is very brutal. Plus the Queen will attempt to kill the woman at every turn."

Hermione's eyes shifted to the Potions Master. This knowledge just made him even less of a starter wizard. For all intents and purposes during sex he would act like a vampire. She had never been with a normal wizard…how in the world could she sexually handle a wizard who was half-vampire, especially one with a cock as big as his? The witch shuddered. She had to get a handle on this. Maybe she could get him interested in another witch. Ginny Weasley wasn't married, and she was definitely willing. The red-haired witch had the experience too. Hermione would suggest it to the Professor later on as a viable option. If he agreed, he could probably get laid tonight.

Adam continued.

"Another way to stop the turning is to seek the Queen out and kill her before the turning completes. This is usually done by following the victim to her lair and killing the Queen before she mates with him. There are a number of ways to do this. Another Queen draining her blood is sufficient to kill her, but that new Queen might still claim the victim for her own. In rare situations the victim is released."

"Then there are the standard methods, a wooden stake through the heart combined with decapitation will work, cutting her into pieces with a blade of silver works as well. A crucifix applied to her body will destroy her, but you need to have great faith in the Christian Deity and Son for that to work, and let's face it, there aren't many saved wizards and witches. Most are pagans. Fire will kill her too, but you need to be sure she burns completely to ash or she will regenerate."

"Sunlight will not kill a Queen, but it will weaken her almost to the point of having no power. So if you can get her out into the sunlight, killing her is much easier, but you still need to use one of the aforementioned methods. Water blessed by a muggle priest will also slow her down, burning away her skin, but unless she is killed she will recover."

The problem with trying to kill the Queen is that her minions will protect her viciously from anything but another Queen. All the methods used to kill a Queen will kill a minion, but easier. A cut with a silver sword or just a stake in the heart will kill a minion. Sunlight will kill them too. The same with a sentient. They are not as powerful as a Queen and will die much easier. If the Queen has a sentient guarding her, however, usually it means a great battle. But he too will step aside if it is another Queen that approaches. Male vampires of this species will not attack Queens under any circumstances".

"There is one more way to stop a turning. An elixir called the Restoration Elixir. It hasn't been brewed in many, many years because of the rarity of the ingredients. I don't know the precise formula but it takes several weeks to brew, and requires the full bloom of the Agstani Plant, which is priceless, worth millions upon million of galleons. No one in his or her right mind would use a full bloom on a single potion, it is simply worth too much. A pinch could make a wizard rich for the rest of his life. But this potion literally restores the entire body. Even if a man were on the brink of death he would be restored. Not healed but every organ, every cell renewed to perfection. It is also called the Rebirth Potion," the wizard said.

Severus' eyes shifted slightly as Adam finished.

"Contrary to popular belief, vampires can live without blood. You can seal one up for centuries and when you go back, he'll still be alive. Not in the best shape, but still alive. Blood recharges their dead cells and keeps them active and strong. No blood will make them dormant. A good feeding can hold them over for weeks if they don't expend too much energy. And it doesn't have to be human blood, though human blood is preferred. Animal blood will keep them going. Most likely Vashti's clutch has been living off small animals and have avoided detection that way. Vampires only become a problem when they feed off of people."

The wizard finished with a satisfied look on his face. He folded his hands on the tabletop.

Hermione looked at Adam, then addressed him with a summation of what he told them.

"Okay so you are telling us the ways to stop the Professor from turning are one of the following: To make him fall in love with a mortal woman, follow him into the Queen's lair and kill her, or give him the Rebirth Potion," the witch said.

"Right in one," Adam responded. "Those are the usual methods. Unless you want to try and find a magical way to reverse Vashti's influence. In that case the Professor needs to be involved with one mortal woman and take potions such as blood replenisher to slow his turning so you have time to work on a cure, doctor."

Hermione's brow furrowed as her amber eyes shifted side to side. Severus recognized this look from when she was his student. She was thinking and thinking hard.

"What powers do vampires have, Adam?" she asked him.

"Well the minions can turn invisible and transform into bats. That's it. They are easy to identify because they look subhuman, not like sentient vampires or Queens who usually have attractive human forms."

"Sentient vampires can transform into more than one animal. Usually bats and wolves. They also have the power to mesmerize human females by looking in their eyes. Their influence is decidedly sexual when they do this, though they seldom indulge in sex with them. Usually they use the power to feed. They can turn invisible as well. Also they retain any skills they had in life"

"The Queen can turn into a number of animal forms, fly without transforming, mesmerize both male and female humans, turn invisible and strike blows from a distance."

Hermione nodded.

"And what are the best ways to protect yourself from a vampire?" she asked.

Adam looked at her.

"This is going to sound silly, but carry a pocket of seeds with you. A lot of seeds," he said.

"Seeds?" Severus said, raising his eyebrows and looking at the wizard doubtfully. "What kind of seeds?"

"Any kind. If you see a vampire approaching you, throw them down on the ground. For some reason they will stop what they are doing and count every single one. It's the weirdest thing. They also like to untangle things, so if you hang up tangled nets or ropes, they will stop and untangle them," Adam said.

"Then garlic works to hold them off for a bit. At least until they figure out they can hold their breaths. And moving water…they can't cross moving water. If you can get a brook, stream or river between youself and a vampire, they can't touch you."

Hermione looked very interested at this. Moving water. Hm.

Suddenly the buzzer to the infirmary sounded. Hermione rose.

"Come on, Adam. Someone needs assistance," she said.

Adam stood up and looked at Severus.

"Was that information good enough for you?" he asked the dark wizard.

"It was…informative," Severus conceded, "Thank you Adam."

"You're welcome," the wizard said shaking his head at the Professor. "I still can't believe Vashti herself wants you. That's amazing."

Adam followed Hermione out the door, switching profusely.

Severus sat there in silence digesting everything Adam said. He did know a lot about vampires.

So, he could keep from turning by killing Vashti, but he would be under her influence in her presence and it was very unlikely he'd be in the state of mind to kill her. Most likely he'd want to fuck the vampiress and complete his transformation. He shuddered.

Or, he could fall in love. But that was something that couldn't happen on demand. He wasn't interested in love. Sex, yes. Love, no. So that wouldn't save him. He was however, interested in Hermione, and she knew it now. Becoming sexually involved with her would slow his turning. But the witch needed to be worked on…hard.

Severus sighed. There seemed to be only one answer. The Agstani Flower. He would have to use it and brew the Restoration Elixir. There went all his dreams of wealth and glory. But the galleons would do him no good as a vampire.

The Potions Master tapped his finger on the tabletop sullenly. Brewing the Elixir would take at least five weeks, five weeks of constant vigilance. It wasn't something he could do alone. Also, he would have to slow down the turning. His black eyes darkened.

Initially, seducing Dr. Granger was going to be a rather naughty pleasure for him.

But now, it was a necessity.

* * *

A/N: Adam did certainly know a lot about Vashti. Now Hermione knows Severus is interested in her and why. She is also shying away strongly, now that Adam revealed how the dark wizard would approach sex now. She plans to try to convince him to seek out Ginny Weasley…now what do you suppose he's going to say about that? We'll find out. Please review.


	18. Encounters

**Chapter 17 ~ Encounters  
**  
Adam and Hermione had their hands full. The infirmary was full of Quidditch team members. Gryffindor and Slytherin had a match and as always a few heads were busted in the process, the players hanging on until the Slytherin seeker caught the golden snitch. Then they were rushed to the infirmary, dazed and happy, or dazed and sullen. Hermione and Adam patched them up as best they could. Two players on opposing teams had badly broken arms, so would have to stay overnight. One was a seventh year Slytherin student the age of consent, so the Professor was basically confined to Hermione's rooms.

Hermione's mind had been working as she put the players back in order. The Slytherin student could be a problem, but Hermione was sure she could stun the witch, so the Professor could leave the infirmary. She needed him out of their rooms for a short period of time to put her plan in action. A bit of a nighttime run was in order.

Hermione was sure that if given a choice, Severus would turn down her suggestion of taking Ginny as the witch of interest without even considering it. So she came up with an alternative plan that was much more daring, but would put temptation directly in front of the wizard. She needed to talk to Ginny, who was more than likely still pissed with her.

Leaving Adam to finish bandaging up the students, Hermione headed down to the library to try to talk to Ginny. She found the witch busily sorting catalogue cards into proper numerical and alphabetical order. Ginny scowled up at the witch the moment she saw her.

"Come to raid my tomes again, doctor?" she said in a bad temper.

"No, I've come to tell you about Professor Snape and ask you to help me with him," Hermione replied, sure that this would get the witch's interest."

It did.

"So, you're willing to share him?" Ginny said excitedly.

"No, you can have him all to yourself, if you'll take a wizarding oath that you will reveal nothing about him or your dealings with him," Hermione said.

Ginny quickly took the Oath and Hermione explained Severus' situation to the red-haired witch.

"Ah, I wondered about that. I've always had a bit of a crush on the Professor," Ginny said.

Hermione's eyes widened at this. She had no idea.

"But I never tried to act on it before. I didn't want to get rejected. I've heard how brutal he is when he rejects witches. But it makes sense now. So his sexual aura is intensified because he's been bitten. Wow. Well, I'm willing to tangle with him, half-vampire or not," she said, her brown eyes going hot.

Hermione looked at the tall, shapely redhead.

"Er…Ginny there are some aspects about the Professor I feel I need to warn you about. Firstly, he might want to drink a bit of your blood during sex," Hermione said hesitatingly.

Ginny's eyes went hotter.

"Ooh, kinky. I've done blood play before. I can't remember a better orgasm," she gushed, a faraway look in her eyes before she turned them back to Hermione.

"And…and…his penis is about eleven inches long," the doctor said coloring.

Ginny stared at her.

"You're yanking my broom, aren't you Hermione?" Ginny asked her.

Hermione and Ginny had sort of been friends back during school, so the witch still called Hermione by her given name.

"No. I had to examine him and it's really that big," Hermione said. "Under the influence of Vashti's curse, he will certainly use it to its full potential. It could be quite a painful ordeal."

Ginny looked at her.

"Painful? More like intensely passionate and satisfying," the witch said, licking her lips. Then she looked Hermione up and down.

"You haven't had sex yet, have you Hermione?" Ginny asked the witch.

Hermione shook her head.

"You have no idea what you are missing. And trust me, a big cock is not a problem. Witches can handle them, even if they take a little getting used to. Once you get started…gods," Ginny said dreamily.

She looked at Hermione who looked extremely doubtful. Ginny put her hands on her hips.

"Hermione, you're a doctor. You know we can pass babies. We can certainly take a large cock," the witch said.

Hermione still looked doubtful. She did know this but still it did nothing to quell her fears about dealing with Severus. Ginny was watching her, then her brown eyes narrowed in understanding.

"The Professor wants you. And you're scared to sleep with him. That's what this is about," the witch said incredulously, "You don't think you can handle it."

"I just think it will work out better for him…and me, if he found someone with experience to keep him from turning," Hermione replied.

Ginny nodded.

"That's what your mouth says, anyway. I know better. But your loss is my gain. I'll fuck him in a second, blood-sucking, huge cock and all. He's delicious. He must be an awesome lover," Ginny said.

Hermione's mind went back to when he had picked her up and kissed her. How tender he was, but still possessive and demanding. And how she had responded. She didn't think she could have stopped him from doing anything he wanted if Adam hadn't come storming in. She certainly wasn't feeling any fear when actually in his arms. But being kissed wasn't the same as being fucked, she was sure. A feeling of warmth washed over her as she thought about it just the same. Especially with Ginny being so willing to experience him.

"You want to do it, Hermione. I can see it in your eyes. When did you become such a coward?" Ginny asked her. "You're giving Gryffindor house a bad name."

"I'm not a coward," Hermione snapped, "Anyway, are you willing to do this?"

Ginny felt she had stepped on some tender ground with the witch and backed off.

"Yes," she responded.

"All right, here's what we're going to do," Hermione said, leaning into the witch and telling her the plan. Ginny's eyes lit up.

"Oh, this is going to be fun. And hot," she said.

Hermione looked at her and felt a pulse of jealousy at how excited the witch was.

"I imagine it will," Hermione replied a bit sullenly.

* * *

Hermione made it a point to come back to the infirmary late, and found that Adam had transformed a storeroom into a handy little bedroom, with the help of several house elves. He had been given a set of rooms on another floor, but he wanted to be on hand to watch over the students and be available in case any patients arrived. Well, that's what he told Hermione.

That fact was Adam wanted to hang around and watch her and Severus. This was definitely the most happening spot in Hogwarts. He was intrigued by what was happening to the Potions Master and wanted to see everything play out, or be a part of it in some way. Vashti had bitten him, and as far as Adam was concerned, that was like being touched by the gods themselves. Most likely there would be some kind of confrontation. Adam hoped to witness it.

Hermione entered her rooms and found the Professor sitting in front of the fireplace reading. He looked up at her when she entered.

"You stayed away quite a while, doctor. One would think you were trying to avoid me," he said silkily, his dark eyes resting on her.

"I'm getting ready to go for a run," Hermione said, walking into her bedroom.

"A run?" Severus called after her.

"Yes," she called back. "I've been neglecting my body."

"Tell me about it," the Professor thought lasciviously, then he said, "You know, I wouldn't mind a run myself. It's been a while."

Hermione smirked. He took the bait.

"Well, it's dark now…so if we can get you out of the castle, you can have one too," she responded, taking off her lab coat and opening her wardrobe to pull out a sweat suit. "Did you take your blood replenisher?"

"Yes," he called back, rising from the chair and heading for his room to transform some clothing into something he could run in.

Hermione closed and warded her bedroom door, undressed and put on her sweat suit. It also fit. She felt a little exposed without her lab coat but she had to get used to dressing like a witch again.

She retied her ponytail, then exited the bedroom and walked into the study. The Professor was already dressed and waiting. He must have used magic to get ready. He was dressed in a black wife beater, black sweats, white socks and black trainers. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His strong, lean build was accentuated by the fit of his clothing. He looked at her.

"Nice sweat suit," he said, his eyes drifting over the dark blue outfit, and her evident curves.

"Thank you," Hermione said, returning to her bedroom. She fished in her lab coat pocket, pulled out the Clarification potion and drained the bottle. She set it on the nightstand, and then returned to the study and Severus.

The wizard looked at her.

"I think it would be best if we went to my rooms and apparated to the grounds from there," he said, "you would have to enter first and make sure the coast was clear."

He walked toward the witch.

"Apparate? You can apparate from your rooms? No one is supposed to be able to apparate on Hogwarts grounds," Hermione said, her brow furrowed.

"I am. It is a perk left over from when I served Voldemort. I had to be able to apparate to return, I would be in such a bad condition most of the time. I would have died on the grounds if I couldn't go directly to my rooms," he said, stopping very close and looking down at her.

"Are you ready to run?" he asked her silkily.

Gods, she certainly was when he was so close to her. But she steeled herself.

"Let's go Professor," she said opening the wall and exiting the room. The Professor followed but Hermione suddenly stopped and held him back with one hand.

"Wait here," she said.

Hermione walked over to a privacy curtain and entered. There was a little flash of light and she exited, her wand in her hand, motioning at him to follow her as she headed for the floo.

Adam, standing in the doorway of his room watched Hermione and Severus move across the infirmary. They were dressed for a run. The doctor had stunned a patient so she wouldn't react to the Professor. Hm. She was a Gryffindor wasn't she? That was pretty Slytherin of her.

He watched as Hermione tossed some floo powder into the fireplace. It had been bricked over when he arrived. There must have been a good reason for it. Well it was fine now.

The flames turned green and the doctor stepped through. The wizard hesitated for a moment, then followed her.

* * *

Victor, in his wolf form, lay with his head on his paws on the Hogwarts grounds, his yellow eyes on the castle itself. He had spent the day in a werebadger's den, after eating the werebadger. He was a mean little rodent, but Victor dispatched him and ate everything.

He kept his vigil, but he was depressed. He had no way of finding out who this witch was. Then he heard a clap of thunder and he raised his head, his ears pricked forward. That was the sound of wizard travel. Someone had appeared on the grounds. The wolf rose and loped toward the sound to see who it was.

* * *

Severus and Hermione appeared a ways from the castle. After doing a bit of a stretch, they took off towards the gates of Hogwarts, intending on running the perimeter.

Victor loped and could scent two people running, one female and one male smelling distinctly of vampire.

"The wizard. He must be with the woman," Victor thought. Oh this was good.

For a moment, the vampire felt the insane desire to kill the wizard. But most likely Vashti would kill him in turn. That would defeat the purpose of getting the wizard out of the way.

Ah, he could see them now. The tall wizard, obviously slowing his gait, and a rather short witch, running strongly beside him.

He watched as the wizard began to pull away.

"Dr. Granger, this pace isn't good for me. I need to put on my stride," Severus said to Hermione.

"Go on, Professor. I'll be fine," Hermione said.

The Professor lengthened his stride and was soon quite a distance from Hermione.

Trotting behind the witch, Victor snarled. She was alone.

The vampire turned invisible, still in his wolf form and raced ahead of the witch, so he could head her off. He stopped in a copse of trees about a quarter mile away. The Professor was quite a distance from her, far enough that he couldn't sense Victor. The vampire became visible and sat on his haunches directly in the witch's path.

Hermione was moving at a decent pace, and starting to feel the welcome burn. She jogged toward a copse of trees and saw something white sitting there. As she approached she saw it was a wolf. She drew her wand and slowed as she drew closer to the animal, who made no threatening moves. Hermione stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked the creature. "You should be in the Forbidden Forest, not running about the grounds. If Hagrid sees you he's going to hex you."

The wolf wagged its tail and Hermione lowered her wand a bit. It seemed the animal was friendly.

"Are you a familiar?" she asked the wolf, looking into its yellow eyes. The beast looked back at her and suddenly she felt warm all over and couldn't seem to move.

Victor transformed and walked up to the witch.

"Vashti sends her greetings," he said to the smitten witch. He was using his power on Hermione. Victor clasped his hands behind his back and walked around the witch, his eyes sweeping over her.

"You are a tiny meal, witch," he said, leaning and whispering in her ear. Hermione shuddered with lust. "Ah, you are feeling me, aren't you?"

Hermione nodded.

"You want me to touch you?" he asked her softly, trailing one pale finger down her throat.

"Yes," Hermione said.

Victor studied her. She was attractive. By the scent of her, untouched too. Victor licked his lips. He hadn't tasted the blood of a virgin in over a century.

"If I touched you witch, you would die. Vashti has condemned you to death because of the wizard she wants," the vampire said rather bitterly.

He circled Hermione again. The witch's amber eyes followed him hungrily. If she could move, she would have thrown herself on him.

"Tell me, witch. What is your relationship to the wizard?" he asked her.

"I am his doctor. I am trying to keep him from turning," Hermione replied hollowly.

Victor's dark eyebrows rose at this. She was actively trying to thwart Vashti's plans? Hm.

"What are your feelings toward the wizard? Do you want him, witch? For yourself?" he asked her.

Hermione hesitated, then didn't answer.

Suddenly Victor hissed and thrust his face into hers, his fangs bared and glistening.

"Tell me witch. Your answer may save your life!" he snarled.

"Yes, I want him," Hermione said, still drawn to the creature, but very frightened just the same.

"Listen to me. I am going to spare you because I feel you can slow his turning. I am supposed to kill you and am going against the command of my Queen. I do not want this mortal for a king. Do your best to keep him from turning and maybe you will live."

Then Victor passed his hand over her face, causing Hermione's eyes to close.

"You will not remember this meeting. In a month you will meet me here at this spot to tell me of your progress. Do you understand?" Victor hissed at the witch.

"Yes," Hermione said dreamily, her eyes still closed.

Victor kissed her lightly, sensing the living blood pulsing through her warm lips and fighting back the urge to taste her. If he tasted her, he would have to kill her, or else she would turn.

Suddenly the vampire transformed into a bat and flew silently toward the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione stood there a moment, then her eyes began to flutter. She awoke and looked down at her wand in her hand, confused.

"Why is my wand out?" she asked herself. She stared at it for a moment, then put it back in her pocket. She looked for Severus. He was nowhere to be seen.

Hermione looked around for a moment, then began to run again, having no idea she had just had a close encounter with death.

* * *

Severus was waiting impatiently at the point they initially apparated to when Hermione finally jogged up to him, then bent over, panting, her hands on her knees.

"I hope that's not your usual pace," Severus said. "If so, you should take up walking."

Hermione straightened and walked about a little.

"I don't know what happened. I feel as if I lost some time over by the trees," the witch said.

Severus shook his head. She needed to run more.

"Well, I'm ready to return to our rooms," the wizard said, looking at her intently.

He planned to work on the witch a bit more. Her response to his kiss had been promising. He didn't think it would take long to get her in his bed. Her natural urges would help him immensely. He believed it was fear that would keep her from him. He had to allay her fears. She would be able to survive him.

He walked up to the witch and suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side with a gasp and apparated back to his rooms.

When they appeared in his study, Hermione moved quickly, tearing out of his grasp. She had been smart to do it. He was planning on kissing her again. The Potions Master scowled at her as she reached in the floo powder box on the mantle, extracted some and threw it into the fireplace.

"The infirmary," she said, stepping through the green flame.

Severus sighed and followed.

Hermione emerged into the infirmary and looked around. Adam was standing in his doorway, smiling. He knew a secret. He watched as Severus stepped out behind her, scowling.

"Had a nice run?" Adam called to them.

"Shhh!" Hermione shushed him. She didn't know if the stunner had worn off the seventh year.

"Forgive me for caring," Alan said in a huff, disappearing into his room and plopping into his bed. He would love to see the wizard's reaction when he went to his quarters.

Hermione let up the wall and entered the study, Severus right behind her, his black eyes burning into her back. The witch headed straight for her bedroom, closing and warding the door behind her, almost in Severus' face.

He frowned at the door. She was hiding from him. Severus rapped on the door with his knuckle.

"I'm going to have to take a shower you know," he called to her.

"After me," Hermione called back. She was sitting on her bed, her stomach in knots. Part of her wanted this to work…but the other part…

Severus turned and stalked into his bedroom, turning up the torches as he did so. He picked up a towel off his dresser and wiped at his face and neck.

"Hello, Professor," said a female voice.

Severus spun around, his black eyes wide with surprise.

A very naked Ginny Weasley was tucked under the sheets of his bed, her red hair falling over her shoulders softly, her eyes shining with desire.

"Miss Weasley, what are you doing here, in my room, in my bed?" the Professor asked the witch.

"Currently nothing, Professor. But I hope you'll soon change that," she purred, pulling the sheets away from her body, so the Professor could see exactly what she was offering.

His black eyes swept over her full pink-tipped breasts, slim waist, patch of fiery red pubic hair, and long, long legs. She had a few freckles here and there, but they did nothing to dampen the effect. She was a beautiful witch.

"Damn," the Professor breathed, "Dr. Granger put you up to this, didn't she?"

Ginny nodded.

"She said you needed a witch to meet your 'special' needs, to keep you from turning. I'm very willing to lend a helping hand…or something," the witch purred, her voice low and sultry.

The Professor arched an eyebrow.

"Or something," he responded.

* * *

A/N: Wow. Hermione has a run in with Victor. Severus has a run-in with a very naked Ginny Weasley. Man oh man…will Severus take advantage of this, even though he knows Hermione set it up? Wow, we'll see next chapter. Thanks for reading.


	19. Reaction

**Chapter 18 ~ Reaction  
**  
Hermione listened carefully for a roar from the Professor. She heard nothing. Probably he was already indulging himself with the pretty red-haired witch. Ginny could be quite alluring, and by the way the wizard had been hitting on her, it was clear to see he was randy.

Hermione sighed. Well, that took care of the Professor. Ginny should be able to keep his mind and other parts of him focused enough to slow the turning. She began to undress. A shower would be nice after the long run.

Naked, Hermione walked into the bathroom, over to the shower and turned the spigots on, mixing the water until it was just this side of warm. She stepped into the stream, picking up her washcloth and soap. She started washing. As she did, her mind turned to Severus and Ginny, and what they must be doing. She felt herself heating up at the thought of the Potions Master taking the witch, and felt an ache between her own legs as she imagined him stroking his huge cock into Ginny.

Hermione let out a little groan as she pictured his dark, intense eyes and relived his passionate responses to her when she examined him, holding his hot, hard tool in her hands and caressing it as he arched and groaned with pleasure.

Without really knowing what she was doing, Hermione lay back against the shower wall and lowered her hand to touch her core. She hissed, but it seemed to ease the ache. Her nipples hardened, and she touched herself a bit more, sliding her fingers through her own heat. Gods that felt better. She began to rub at her pussy awkwardly…this was the first time she ever masturbated in her life, but she soon found a rhythm that felt good. Her breasts were tingling, so she brought her hand up, rubbing it over her nipples. That felt good too. She let her head fall back and began to pleasure herself, thinking of the Potions Master's body against hers. The witch began to gasp and to moan, as a sweetness started to grow inside her and she writhed against the tiled wall.

Suddenly the witch had a feeling she wasn't alone, and opened her eyes to meet a pair of black ones looking at her hotly.

It was Severus, still in his running clothes, looking at her, his head inserted through the partially opened glass door. His hair was wet from the stream.

"Thinking about what I might have been doing to Miss Weasley, Dr. Granger?" he asked her, his normally silky voice sounding a bit raw.

Hermione was frozen, one hand still between her thighs, the other on her breast as she stared at the wizard, unable to speak both from embarrassment and from lust.

"Don't stop on my account, doctor. It was beautiful to see," he purred, sliding the door open wider, "although I could tell this is probably your first time masturbating."

Hermione realized she was still touching herself, and quickly grabbed the towel from the top of the shower door and draped it over her body.

Fully dressed, Severus stepped into the shower and advanced on the witch, the water pouring over his head and clothing. His sweatpants clung to his body, revealing he was fully erect. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Get out, Professor!" she said desperately as the wizard moved toward her, unconcerned about the water streaming down his face.

"I don't really think you want that, doctor," he said, drawing close to her and staring down. "But don't worry. I'm not going to fuck you. You aren't ready for that yet."

He placed his hands on the tile around her, trapping the witch between his arms.

"But I'm going to give you what you were writhing up against this wall for," he breathed, lowering his head and pressing his lips to hers. One of Hermione's hands came up and pressed against his chest as if trying to push him back, the other holding the wet towel to her body, her shoving growing weaker as the sweet fire of his kiss poured over her like honey and she sighed against his sensuously moving mouth.

Hermione felt the towel gently pulled away from her body, and a warm hand on her throat, sliding over her shoulder, and against the curve of her breast. The witch shuddered as the wizard ran his hand over her hip. It felt as if he were tracing a path of fire on her flesh. His hand smoothed across her belly, then down to gently comb through her pubic hair.

Hermione stiffened and suddenly the Professor pressed his hard body against hers, crushing her to the wall, fabric against skin.

"Hold still, doctor," he hissed. "You want this."

Severus suddenly shoved his tongue into Hermione's mouth hungrily, shocking the witch so she bit down on his tongue. Severus jerked his head away from her and hissed as he tasted blood. Then his eyes seemed to grow hotter.

"You bit me. I need to return the favor," he said, lowering his head to her throat, and his hand to her core as the witch struggled against him, squealing as his fingers slid between her labia and started to rub expertly.

Hermione's eyes widened as she buckled with pleasure, her mouth going slack as she tried to get away from him because what he was doing was simply too much stimulation. He was sucking on her throat as he fingered her, then slid down to her shoulder.

The Potions Master deftly slid one finger to her opening and felt the thin stretch of flesh covering it. Yes, she was a virgin in every sense of the word. He fingered her hymen a bit more and discovered it was slightly torn, probably from some activity she had engaged in. He pressed Hermione's clit with his thumb and inserted his fingertip inside the witch. He didn't dare go further or he would rip her maidenhead completely. He wanted to do that with his cock.

Hermione shrieked when he mashed her clit, and felt his slight penetration, as the rest of his fingers continued to rub at her, sending thrills through her body. She felt a knot growing in her belly as the Potions Master ran his mouth back and forth over her neck and shoulders, listening to her moans, and thinking how much more she would moan when he fucked her. His fingers began moving faster and he pressed his swollen cock against her. He pulled his mouth from the writhing, sighing witch's shoulder and pressed his lips against her ear.

"You see, Dr. Granger? What pleasure I can give you? And this is nothing, witch. Nothing compared to what I can do. You needn't be afraid of me…if I hurt you, you will want it…it isn't a bad hurt…it is an ache for an ache. Your ache," he whispered, bringing the witch closer to release. She was crying out now, unable to think or reason, just feeling him and listening to him as he took her someplace she'd never been.

"I can make you feel whole, Hermione," he whispered, using her given name for the first time, and that was it for the witch, she writhed, and stiffened, the Potions Master locking his teeth to her shoulder and biting her as she came with a scream, tasting the salted sweetness of her blood, sucking the small wound gently as she shuddered and whimpered against him.

He drew back and looked at her. Her eyes were tightly closed as she gave herself over.

"Sweet, isn't it, doctor?" he whispered, kissing her mouth again.

Hermione could taste her blood on his lips, slightly salty, metallic. She felt the wizard shudder against her suddenly, then press his cock into her belly hard. It throbbed against her, the length of it bouncing and jerking as the wizard groaned, then cursed the both of them.

The soaked Potions Master stepped back from her, and Hermione's eyes flew open at the loss of contact. She looked up at the wizard with hot eyes and saw Severus' face was contorted. It almost looked as if he were in pain.

"I should've taken you tonight for putting Miss Weasley in my bed," he hissed at her angrily, baring his perfect white teeth. "Fucked you mercilessly against this shower wall. I want no substitutes for you, witch. Do that again and I guarantee you will get something you're not yet ready for."

The next moment she was alone.

Hermione stood there panting as her back rested against the shower wall, unable to believe what just happened.

But the fact was, it had happened.

And she had liked it.

* * *

Severus had told Ginny to leave, and although he appreciated her offer, he didn't want to be involved with her. He already had someone in mind.

Ginny left wordlessly, very disappointed. But she made no attempt to dissuade him. She dressed and left quietly and with as much dignity as she could muster.

Alan watched as the dejected witch walked through the infirmary, her head hanging.

He tsked.

"Poor baby. No vampirish nookie tonight, my dear," he said to himself, adjusting his glasses and smiling after her.

Adam had seen Ginny enter the infirmary after Severus and Hermione left for their run, dressed in a nightgown and a house robe. By the confident way she walked to the rooms, the medi-witch could tell she was supposed to be there. A little kitty for the Professor. He had shaken his head. The Professor wouldn't want that. He wanted to be first in line with Dr. Granger. He would probably be furious with the doctor.

Gods, Adam wished he could be in those rooms with them, just to see what happened.

* * *

After Ginny left, a very angry Potions Master banged on Hermione's door. She didn't answer. He listened and could barely hear the shower running. He pulled out his wand and began working on the witch's wards, which weren't very strong. It only took him a couple of minutes to lower them and unlock the door with an "Alohamora".

He stalked into the bedroom and stood there a moment, listening to the water running. Initially it was his intention on just dressing the witch down for now. But then he heard a small groan from the bathroom, barely audible beneath the stream of running water. An ordinary wizard wouldn't have heard it…but as Hermione knew, he had very, very good hearing.

Slowly he walked to the bathroom door. He heard gasping now. He stuck his head around the door and saw the outline of the witch…but she wasn't under the shower, she was up against the wall, and the sounds she was making were definitely sexual. He went on point immediately and crept over to the shower slowly, not wanting her to see his motions through the translucent glass. She didn't see him. Her eyes must have been closed.

Slowly he slid the shower door open and inserted his head to see the witch playing with herself and rubbing her breasts. She wasn't very artful, but she seemed determined. She looked delicious, and her body was…gods…her body was made for a wizard's enjoyment. She had large breasts, very shapely hips and thighs and by Merlin her pubic hair was trimmed in the shape of a heart. A heart?

She might have been repressed, but something was slipping out for her to trim her hair that way.

When Hermione's eyes opened and looked at him…he couldn't help entering the shower with her. She was lucky he was fully dressed. If he had been in his boxers, the blood of her maidenhead would be swirling down the drain at this very moment.

Now the Professor stood in the middle of his bedroom, his boxers filled with come. He hadn't ejaculated on himself since he was a student. Scowling furiously, he divestoed all his clothes and scourgified himself. He should have fucked her. She was naked, randy, and would have let him do anything he wanted once he started touching her. Why was he being so damn considerate?

Maybe because she wanted to help him. More than likely because he liked it better this way, step by step.

The Potions Master fell into his bed. He wouldn't shower tonight. If he went back into the witch's room, he knew he wouldn't come out until morning. He licked his lips. There was still a smidgeon of blood on them. Severus savored her taste.

Gods, she had been sweet.

* * *

A/N: Ooh. Medium lemon there. Severus in the shower fully dressed. Man oh man. Hermione got another lesson. Her first kiss, then her first male-inspired orgasm ala hand job. Lol. Busy day for the witch. Severus isn't wasting time. Full contact can't be far away now. Thanks for reading.


	20. Hermione Hits the Streets

**Chapter 19 ~ Hermione Hits the Streets  
**  
Hermione departed her rooms very early the next morning, before the Potions Master arose. True, she wanted to avoid him, embarrassed about what had happened in her shower the night before, but she also had special supplies she needed to order in Diagon Alley. After agonizing over her immorality at enjoying the wizard diddling in her twiddle, Hermione got down to some serious thinking about Severus' situation.

She wasn't sure if she could find a magical cure for Severus, and decided it would be best to work on some preventative protections to keep him from being claimed by the Queen too easily should he go to her before Hermione found an answer. He would not turn until he had sex with her. If Vashti couldn't touch him, she couldn't turn him.

Adam had given her a very good idea for a protective spell, one she could easily adapt from a preexisting one. She also had some ideas for protecting herself from vampires. Some very ingenious spell ideas that would be quite simple to cast and yet be effective slowing the creatures down.

She also had an idea or two about a spell that might actually kill the Queen herself.

As she walked through Diagon Alley, Hermione felt a real sense of excitement and adventure ahead. Something she hadn't felt in years. There was challenge in her life now, on many levels. Not only did she plan to do some Spellmaking, she was going to do some brewing too. The infirmary lab was large enough to serve as a medical lab, Spellmaking lab and Potions lab. Her degrees were going to be something more than wall decorations.

Since Hermione was not hired for Spellmaking or Potions brewing at Hogwarts, she would have to purchase her supplies out of her own money. But she had plenty of it. She rarely spent any money she had acquired through grants, awards and fellowships she had received over the years, and placed those funds in the hands of very shrewd Gringotts' goblin investors, and they had turned it over quickly, reinvesting constantly and depositing her dividends in her account. She was quite well off. Plus Harry had left her a large sum of money in his will. Bless him. Dear sweet Harry.

The witch turned into the apothecary shop, and looked at the potions ingredients with all the enthusiasm of a child with a pocketful of galleons in a sweet shop. She pulled out her list and started shopping.

* * *

Severus awoke with an enormous hard-on and his thoughts immediately turned to Hermione. He smirked and rolled out of bed. It was time to give her the morning show. He slipped on his boxers, strode out of his room, ready to pound on her door and wake her to use the loo. His greatly tented underwear would be sure to get a heated little rise out of her. The wizard found the bedroom door was open.

Scowling, he walked into the room and found her bed neatly made. The witch was gone. Severus used the loo, and decided to take a quick shower since it was available and he hadn't taken one last night. After a refreshing wash, he wrapped himself in a towel and exited Hermione's bedroom.

He ran right into Adam.

The stout wizard had figured out the sequence of bricks to press to enter their quarters, much to his delight. He was actually snooping around, but quickly pretended to be looking at the tomes in the bookshelves when he heard the shower cut off.

Adam turned to see Severus with the towel wrapped low around his hips. The wizard smiled prettily at the Potions Master, who furrowed his brow.

"What are you doing in here, Adam?" he asked him, hoisting his towel up a bit.

"Just perusing the medical library, Professor," the effeminate wizard replied brightly, his glasses catching the torchlight, "among other things."

Severus looked at him.

"Adam, these books are centuries old, and most of the treatments in them are ancient," Severus replied. "Nothing in them could be remotely helpful to you."

"Can I help it if I'm a history buff?" Adam retorted, "and if I might say Professor, you are looking very buff this morning."

Adam's eyes rested directly on the Potions Master's loins when he said this. Severus stifled a shudder.

"Where is Dr. Granger?" he demanded of the wizard, who flicked his blue eyes to the Professor's face.

"Ah, she had some items to pick up in Diagon Alley and decided to get an early start, though I have to say she flew out of here like a banshee. I wonder why?" Adam said. "Nothing you could have done, Professor?"

Severus' eyes swept over Adam with distaste.

"You are a nosy little fruit, aren't you?" he commented, heading for his bedroom.

Adam watched him stalk away appreciatively, his eyes resting on his scarred, muscular back.

"A fruit ripe for the picking, Professor," he called to the wizard suggestively. Adam knew he was wasting his time, but he just couldn't help it.

Severus muttered an obscenity under his breath as he stalked into his bedroom.

"What a wizard," Adam breathed as Severus slammed the door behind him.

* * *

The infirmary had several students in it. Some type of virus was going around and Adam had treated each student and kept him or her for observation. So Severus was confined to the rooms. He ordered his customary rare steaks for breakfast, and had a glass of wine to wash them down with, then he opened the room entrance to Hermione's medical lab and roamed about in there for a while, looking at all her muggle medical instruments.

Severus looked at her microscope with interest, studying it, running his pale fingers over the cold metal. Then the wizard placed his eye against the eyepiece and looked down on a sample of some sort. It looked like a mass of small black globes with pulsing red centers. He then looked at the slide itself. He could see nothing there but a very tiny, tiny dot. So she studied things like this? Hm.

Severus looked around the lab. Hermione only utilized a small part of the space. Several labs could be set up here. Maybe even a potions lab. Yes, he would ask her about it, then ask her to help him create the Restoration Elixir. He knew if he could trust anyone not to steal the flower, it was Hermione. She was too honest, too dedicated and too curious. The opportunity to brew one of the most valuable and difficult potions in the known wizarding world would be too alluring for the witch to pass up. She would gladly help him.

He examined a shelved closet. It was large and would make an excellent potions store. Yes, he was sure he could convince the witch to set up a Potions lab, even if he had to seduce it out of her. His mind went back to the shower last night, how the witch had responded to him, that beautiful, little body writhing under his hand, the sound of her voice…the hunger that remained in her eyes after he had brought her to orgasm.

Gods, he wanted to fuck her.

* * *

Hermione walked up to the clerk sitting on a stool behind the counter. He was a young wizard, black-haired and blue-eyed, with a long, thin face. He was writing in a ledger.

"Excuse me," Hermione said politely.

The wizard looked up and smiled at her. He closed the ledger.

"How may I help you, madam?" he asked her.

Hermione handed him the list. The wizard looked at it and whistled.

"You need all this?" he asked her. "You must be stocking a stores."

"That's correct," she said.

The wizard perused the list thoughtfully, his eyes blinking rapidly as he did so.

"You're in luck," he said. "We just got a delivery yesterday and have most of this items in…even the specialties. What we don't have I can order for you and have them delivered directly to you if you pay for them in advance. No handling fee."

Hermione smiled at him.

"That would be fine, Mr…" she began.

"Paul. Just call me Paul. Everyone does," he said, extending his hand over the counter to the witch. "And you are?"

"Dr. Granger," Hermione replied.

Paul looked at the witch with interest. "Doctor? Isn't that a muggle designation for a healer?" he asked the witch as he hopped off the stool and walked around the counter. He was quite tall and thin.

"Yes, well it is my preferred title. But I am also a Healer as well as a Potions and Spells Mistress," she said as Paul grabbed a little cart and began to gather her items for her.

"That's certainly a lot of sheepskin, Dr. Granger," he said, smiling at her. "How'd you manage it? You barely look to be past your twenties. You must have doubled up and taken lots of pepper-up potions. I'm studying for just a Potions Degree and I'm fried almost every night. I need a whole weekend to recharge, get out for a bit."

Paul picked up a huge dragon's claw and tested it for flexibility. He frowned and put it back, selecting another that bent easily. He put it in the cart.

"I cut out the 'getting out for a bit' part," Hermione replied.

Paul looked at her.

"Dr. Granger, getting out a bit while you're in university is the only thing that keeps your soul intact. You can really lose yourself studying too much. There's a lot more to living than that," he said kindly.

"Yes, Paul. I found that out after I went through it. I'm only now starting to use all my degrees," she replied.

"Well, bully for you, doctor. I hope you can reclaim all those study-filled days a bit," he said, reaching high for some boomslang skins.

"I'm going to try, Paul," she said, smiling at the clerk. He was a right friendly fellow. Then she remembered what else she wanted to ask him.

"Paul, is the apothecary in? I need to speak to him about a rather clandestine matter of importance," she said.

Paul stopped collecting ingredients.

"Let me go check for you," he said, walking back down the aisle, dipping behind the desk and walking through a closed door.

He was gone several minutes, then returned.

"Yes, Dr. Granger, he will see you," Paul said, looking at her soberly, "but he is quite ancient. No one knows how he hangs on so long…some believe he has a philosopher's stone, though he denies it. His name is Master Toorahloo."

"Toorahloo?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, his father was a muggle. Irishman. Something about him being drunk in a pub, singing an old ballad about a jug of punch when the news came his wife had a baby boy and needed a name…"

"I see," Hermione said, smirking.

Paul smirked back at her, then gestured.

"Right this way, doctor," he said, showing her to the door.

"Go right in," he said.

Hermione walked into the room and immediately passed through an absolutely hideous curtain of what appeared to be dried lizards hung by their tails. She fought back an exclamation of disgust as they swung all around her, one catching in her ponytail. She yanked her hair loose and found herself in a rather small room that smelled of cabbage. A large caldron boiled in the center of it, set upon a magical fire of stones and wood. The walls were covered with all types of skulls, mostly horned. A rather humanish head with long fangs caught her eye immediately. Seated before the boiling cauldron appeared to be a pile of rags. It moved slightly.

"Take a seat, doctor," a surprisingly young sounding voice said from within the rags.

Hermione looked around and saw a rickety chair, tied together with ropes. Gingerly she pulled it toward the cauldron, sat down and peered at the rags.

"Master Toorahloo?" she asked.

Suddenly two claw-like hands reached out from the rags and pulled down what was actually a hood. Two bright brown eyes stared out at her from the oldest, most wrinkled face she had ever seen. A long white mustache hung down from beneath the apothecary's nose and a scraggly white beard hung from the ancient chin. His scalp could be seen clearly beneath the strands of white hair on his head. The old wizard looked at her, and gave her a smile. She expected him to have broken teeth, but they were white and strong in his old head.

"My, you are pretty," the apothecary said, his brown eyes raking over her.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione replied.

"No, thank you, doctor. These old eyes haven't seen a thing of such beauty in years. I get mostly hags and crones as visitors. Hags and crones. Now, how can I help a pretty witch such as yourself?"

Hermione hesitated. Master Toorahloo looked at her for a moment, then nodded.

"You need not worry. I am under a standing wizard's oath not to reveal anything said to me within this room," he said benignly.

Hermione relaxed.

"I need an anti-lust elixir that I won't build up a tolerance against," she said to the wizard.

The Master's bushy white eyebrows rose.

"I see. Is the lust generated by a spell?" he asked.

"I don't know if you would call it a spell, sir. I am in close proximity to a patient I am attempting to treat, and he is turning," she said.

"Vashti," the old man hissed.

Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"Vashti? You know about her? The Queen of the vampires?" Hermione asked him incredulous.

"Oh, I know about her all right. I tried to tell the Ministry eight years ago that the vampires weren't dead, but they didn't believe me. No one wants to believe an old man," Master Toorahloo said bitterly. "Vashti believes in self-preservation. She would never sacrifice all her minions for the Dark Lord. She is very old and very shrewd."

"How do you know about her?" Hermione asked the old man.

Master Toorahloo leaned forward with a great effort, and pulled down the neck of his piles of robes. Hermione saw a purplish mark on his neck.

"She tried to turn me," he said.

Hermione blinked at the wizard.

"How did you stop the turning, if I may ask?" she asked the wizard.

"The Restorative Elixir," he responded. "It broke her hold on me and had the effect of prolonging my life, which is why everyone thinks I have a philosopher's stone hidden somewhere. I am two hundred and ten. But I was forced to hide from her afterwards. Vashti does not like to be thwarted. I opened this shop and have resided in this room for many, many years. Now, I imagine she wouldn't want me," he chuckled. "Though now I'd be more than willing to give her a go if I could."

Hermione shook her head slightly. Even at two hundred and ten, the wizard obviously thought about sex. Master Toorahloo turned his eyes toward her.

"So the wizard's aura is having an effect on you?" he asked.

"Yes, and I need to control it before…before…"

"Before he takes you, doctor?" the wizard asked, his bright eyes studying her.

"Yes. And to be able to work around him. I can't do it if I am lusting after him," she said.

"You do know that once he takes you, you will be able to control your lust for him," the old wizard said. "That is better than any potion would be."

"No, I wasn't aware of that," she said.

"And are you aware that if you become his lover, you can slow his turning?" the Master asked, his eyes glinting at her now. "You won't be able to stop him seeking out the Queen unless he falls in love with you, but you can slow the process significantly for several weeks. And if he falls in love with you, you will become a target for death. Without you he will turn back to her."

"I don't want to be his lover," the witch said.

Master Toorahloo stared at her, his bright eyes glistening in the firelight.

"That is not true," he said shortly. "I can sense his signature on you…beyond the aura he exhibits. You long for him, but you are afraid. Why are you afraid? He is only a man. He will not harm you."

Hermione turned bright red at the wizard's firm declaration.

"Because…because I've never…" she began.

The old wizard gave her a gentle smile.

"Ah. A rare flower among witches your age," the wizard said kindly. "and quite fortuitous. If he takes you, he will be bound to you stronger than another witch who has been touched. He will be your first and despite what any wizard says, taking a witch's virginity is meaningful. He never forgets it. Vashti's lure could be held off for a good amount of time if he has you."

Hermione took this in.

"Still I would like a potion," she said softly.

Master Toorahloo sat back in his chair and studied Hermione for a few moments.

He stroked his scraggly beard, then leaned forward and said, "A very wise shaman, Don Miguel Luiz once said, 'Death is not the biggest fear we have; our biggest fear is taking the risk to be alive -- the risk to be alive and express what we really are.' I think you should consider those words, Dr. Granger."

Hermione swallowed and said, "I will, Master Toorahloo."

He nodded, then said, "In the meantime, you can use the Vellum Elixir to fight magically-inspired lust. I have a few bottles here. You only need a small amount of it. But if you take it, and find that you are still attracted to the wizard, it will not be because of Vashti's curse or any lust spell. It will be an honest attraction."

Hermione took this in. She had heard of the Vellum Elixir. It was rare and powerful. She doubted she had enough galleons with her to purchase it now. She watched as the old wizard pushed himself out of the chair. Then he walked surprisingly quickly to a table behind him that held about a dozen dusty bottles. He picked up a couple, blew the dust off them and read the labels carefully. Finally he nodded, turned and walked back toward her with the bottle, extending it with his clawed hand. Hermione didn't take it.

"Um, how much is the potion, Master Toorahloo? I may have to come back for it," she said.

"No charge. You feel you need this to fight Vashti's influence, and possibly stop a turning. Besides, I have a feeling it may not work for you, doctor," the old wizard said, his brown eyes twinkling.

Hermione shook her head.

"I couldn't possibly take such a valuable potion without some form of payment, Master Toorahloo," she said.

The Master studied her somberly.

"You are a Gryffindor, are you not?" he asked her.

"Yes, how did you know," she replied, her brow furrowed.

"The exaggerated sense of fairness. I was in Ravenclaw myself," he replied.

He looked at her and his eyes began to twinkle again.

"Very well. If you insist on giving some form of compensation, how about a kiss for an old wizard?" he asked, his brows rising.

Hermione looked at the wrinkled old face, and the kindly eyes, then stood and kissed Master Toorahloo on his forehead. The old wizard beamed and handed her the potion.

"Well worth it," he said, walking back over to his chair before the cauldron and settling down in it.

The Master reached into a bowl on the floor beside the chair, picked up a handful of something and tossed it into the caldron, sparks emitting from it momentarily, then it continued to simmer.

"Goodbye and good luck, doctor. I hope you find a way to stop the turning without lives, living lives being lost," he said soberly, dismissing the witch.

"Goodbye, Master Toorahloo," Hermione said, "and thank you."

She exited the room, carefully pushing the swinging dried lizards aside.

* * *

A/N: All right. Hermione is getting back to herself, feeling the old excitement for life she used to. She now has a lust potion that will work on magically induced desire, but not on actual desire. So the apothecary was a survivor of Vashti's curse. But she continued to seek him out after his cure…which means even if the curse is broken the vampiress may still pursue Severus. How about Master Toorahloo's name? Lol. Well, let's see what happens next. Thanks for reading.


	21. Recognition

**Chapter 20 ~ Recognition  
**  
It was mid-afternoon when Hermione returned to Hogwarts, a horde of wizards in tow to set up her Spells and Potions lab. Like she was in her younger years, once the witch decided on something, she went into immediate action. Adam watched with his mouth open as the wizards, all wearing hard hats and carrying construction wands and boxes, marched through the infirmary behind the doctor to the lab area.

Hermione showed them in, and the wizards went right to work, placing a safety ward on her current lab and immediately setting up partitions to separate it from the new labs. Hermione watched them for a while, then surreptiously removed the bottle of Vellum Potion from her pocket and took a tiny sip. She was about to enter her rooms and most likely see the Potions Master. She wanted to be in control.

Replacing the potion in her pocket, Hermione entered her quarters to find Severus staring at one of the vampire tomes. He didn't look up.

Curious as to what held his attention so securely, she walked over to the table where he was seated, and looked over his shoulder.

There was a picture of a very shapely, pale woman who appeared to be wrapped in nothing but black scarves, with blood red lips, dark hair, dark eyes and jewels entwined in her hair. Silver bracelets lined her arms and her ankles. The look on her face was very seductive. She was beautiful. Hermione looked at the name beneath it.

_Vashti, the Queen of Blood  
_  
Hermione's eyes widened.

Severus continued to stare at the picture, not acknowledging Hermione at all, his black eyes focused intently on the image of the vampiress. It was as if he were entranced.

"Professor?" Hermione said, trying to rouse him. "Professor?"

"Vashti," he breathed, a note of longing in his voice that alarmed Hermione. "My Queen."

Shit.

Hermione quickly closed the book with a slam. Severus started, then looked up at her.

"Ah, finally decided to return to the fold," the Potions Master said to her, sitting back in the chair and giving her a smirk.

Then his eyes swept over her body with a knowing look that made her belly clinch.

"Professor, I think I need to take these books back to the library," Hermione said, pushing down the warmth she was feeling as his black eyes rested on her. "I don't think they are conducive to slowing your turning."

He furrowed his brow at her.

"They are only books, doctor. Why would you say that?" he asked her.

Hermione hesitated.

"Well, when I came in here, you were staring at a picture of Vashti, and calling her your Queen. You didn't notice me, even when I called your name," she said. "I had to close the book to bring you out of it. You were feeling Vashti's power over you."

Severus blinked at her slowly.

"I have no recollection of this," he said slowly, looking disturbed as his eyes fell on the closed book, "although I do remember browsing through this book's pages."

"Trust me, it happened," Hermione said, picking up the book and stacking it on top of the others. "And that's not good. I'm taking these back today."

Severus suddenly became aware of all the noise coming from the lab.

"What is all that noise?" he asked, rising and walking to the lab door entrance off the study.

Hermione followed him.

He pulled the door open and stared at the work wizards as they erected walls, counters and shelving.

"I'm adding a Spells lab and a Potions lab," Hermione said, smiling. "I'm going to use my degrees to work on this Vashti problem. You're welcome to use the Potions lab, Professor. It will give you something to do to occupy your time," she said.

"Other than tormenting me," the witch thought.

Severus looked down at her.

"It's almost like you read my mind. I was going to ask you if it would be possible to put a Potions lab in here," he said quietly. "In fact, I need to talk to you about something."

He took Hermione's arm, and felt her stiffen. The Potions Master sighed.

"It isn't about last night, although I would like to talk to you about that as well," he said to the witch.

"You…you took advantage of me," Hermione said, "I was…I was…"

"You were in need of relief," Severus said quietly, "and I gave it to you. You would have rubbed yourself raw otherwise."

Hermione turned bright red as the wizard looked down at her, his eyes becoming heated. Then he took a deep breath.

"But this is something else entirely," he said, guiding her to the table and sitting her down in the chair he had been occupying. He drew up another chair and sat facing her, his eyes intense.

"Dr. Granger, it is pretty much a given that I only have two options to keep from turning. The first is to kill Vashti, and the second is to drink the Restoration Potion. Love is not an option. I cannot make myself fall in love on demand," he said earnestly.

Hermione looked at him.

"Killing Vashti would be difficult and dangerous, Professor," she said.

"I know," he responded. "But once we stop the turning I am going to have to try to find her lair and kill her or more than likely she will continue to pursue me."

"How can you stop it while she lives, Professor? You said love isn't an option," Hermione said, frowning slightly.

"I have an Agstani bloom, doctor. We can brew the Restorative Elixir," he said, looking at her for her reaction.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. Her mouth dropped open, then she got a very lustful look in her eyes, not the sexually driven look, but the knowledge-driven one. Knowledge excited the witch visibly. The Professor smirked at the familiar look. The witch he once knew was shining through. It was heartening.

"You have an Agstani Flower, Professor?" she whispered in awe.

Severus nodded.

"I harvested it the night I was bitten. That was about six weeks ago. It should be dried by now," he replied, looking at the witch.

"Professor, that flower is worth millions of galleons. An obscene amount. You could be the richest wizard in the wizarding world if you sold it," she said, her voice still low with amazement.

"Yes, that was my original intention, Dr. Granger. To keep a bit of it and sell the rest. But the wealth will mean nothing if I am a vampire. I have to use it to save myself. And I will need your help to brew the elixir. I believe you are the only person in the world who could handle the bloom without succumbing to the temptation to steal it, or a portion of it. The entire bloom is needed for the elixir. Will you help me?"

Hermione stared at him. Of course she wouldn't steal any of it. She would give a limb to be able to brew such a rare and powerful elixir.

"Yes. Yes, Professor. I would love to help you," she replied, placing her hand on his arm without realizing it.

He nodded, sighing inwardly with relief. He believed from the beginning she would help him, but there was still a tiny bit of doubt.

"Thank you," he said, his dark eyes boring into hers. He felt a throb as he looked at the witch. If she were his, he'd take her to his bed right now and consummate their agreement in a very passionate, physical way.

His desire was evident in his eyes, but it wasn't the lustful look the witch had come to recognize…it was something else. Something that still caused heat to rise in her belly.

Hold it. She was feeling heat? She had taken the Vellum Potion. She shouldn't be feeling any attraction toward the Professor…unless…unless…

Severus was shocked to see the witch look at him with something like horror. She removed her hand from his arm as if he had suddenly burned her, and all the color drained from her face. She rose quickly from the table, her amber eyes shifting wildly to look anywhere but at him.

Severus was alarmed.

"Doctor…Hermione…what's wrong?' he asked her, startled by her sudden negative reaction to him.

Hermione looked at him, the whites of her eyes showing. She clasped her arms, rubbing her hands up and down them nervously as she thought of something to say, something that would get her away from him.

"I…I…need to go oversee the labs," she said, bolting from the study, a loud 'clunk' sounding behind her before she walked swiftly through the lab door and into the noise of the worker wizards, leaving a stunned Potions Master behind.

"What did I do?" he asked himself, looking after her.

Then his eyes fell on the floor. A bottle lay there, still rolling slightly. Hermione must have dropped it out of her pocket.

Severus stood up, walked over to the bottle and picked it up. He looked at the label.

Vellum Potion.

He stared at the bottle for a moment, then at the door Hermione disappeared through so suddenly.

He was familiar with the properties of Vellum Potion. It was supposed to quell magically inspired lust or desire. But it didn't work on true desire. Obviously the Clarification potion the witch had been taking lost its potency. Yet, Vellum Potion cost a small fortune it was so powerful. A single bottle could last for years.

He looked down at it. The seal was cracked, which meant she had taken it prior to coming into their rooms. He had been thinking about taking her when her strange reaction occurred. Maybe she had seen his desire…he hadn't been trying to hide it after all. It hadn't crossed his mind to do so.

He looked at the bottle again, then something clicked.

It hadn't worked. The Vellum Potion hadn't worked for her. She must have felt something toward him and realized that her attraction was not inspired by Vashti's curse.

It was inspired by him, and him alone without any magical aid, and it frightened the witch.

For the first time in her life, Dr. Hermione Granger was attracted to a man, and it scared her to death.

And Severus Snape now knew her desire was a true one. It really hadn't made much of a difference to him that Hermione's repressed lust for him was inspired by the vampire's curse. He was ready to take advantage of her anyway. But this…this made a bit of difference. Quite a bit of difference.

The knowledge that Hermione's strong attraction to him was real was just another tongue of flame added to his fire concerning the witch. Deflowering a repressed virgin and making her bloom was one thing, but deflowering a virgin who wanted him would make the act much, much more satisfying, much more meaningful.

* * *

Vashti hissed on her throne as she felt herself recede in the wizard's mind. Severus had locked on to her for an instant…she could feel his desire burning through her. She had him fully for several moments. He had called her his Queen. She believed he would come for her soon, the connection was so strong. Then…then another desire took him.

The woman. The mortal woman was drawing him back, his desire shifting towards her. What mortal woman could hold more allure than Vashti? Her dark pleasures were far greater than any a wizard could find in a witch's arms. What could she possibly offer him that was greater?

Love?

Vashti had felt his spirit. He was not a man given to love, but to pleasure. He was selfless yet selfish

What was love compared to eternal life and power? With her, the wizard would never know death. He would be strong and vibrant forever ruling by her side, her lover and her king. He would be an immortal. Compared to these small lives…he would be a god. She would not give him up to a mere mortal.

As far as she could tell Severus had not yet taken this woman. The vampiress would prefer the wizard to have more time to adapt to the turning, but because of the depth of his desire for this mysterious witch, the Queen feared he might inadvertently invest his heart when he took this mortal and fall in love, which would break her hold. Vashti decided she would use her powers of seduction to rouse him, to call him, to make him seek her out.

Tonight.

* * *

Hermione watched the wizards converting her lab space blankly, occasionally shifting her position to stay out of their way. Of course, she wasn't really overseeing. She was trying to deal with the realization that she was attracted to the Potions Master. Him and that monster he had tucked in his trousers.

It was disturbing to know that her responses to him, to his kisses, to his touch weren't inspired by Vashti. It was easy to forgive herself for her weakness, her neediness, her wanton desire for him to continue when she thought she was under a magical influence. Even her reaction in the shower, the desire to masturbate while thinking about him, she attributed to some left over aura from being in his presence and the growing tolerance for the Clarification potion. But it wasn't Vashti. It was her own body responding to him.

Hermione shuddered as she remembered the Potions Master entering the shower, crushing her body against the wall, kissing her, caressing her and bringing her to orgasm by touching her so intimately…how much pleasure the dark wizard pulled from her body, how he told her he could give her so much more. She particularly remembered the small, sharp pain of his bite as she exploded, his tender suckling at the wound, how even that added to her pleasure. Gods, he bit her and she liked it.

"Are you all right, Miss?" a worker said.

Hermione had been standing there glassy eyed and was almost struck by a board that was resting on the shoulder of a wizard who turned suddenly. It missed her head by inches, but the witch hadn't responded.

Hermione started and looked at the wizard.

"I'm fine," she said, looking at him rather strangely.

The wizard's brow furrowed.

"I think it would be better if you weren't in the work area, Miss. We'll get you when we need final approval," he said carefully, catching Hermione by the arm and escorting her to the door that led out into the infirmary.

Hermione stepped through it like walking into a dream and the wizard closed the door behind her.

Adam, who had just finished releasing the Slytherin student back to her house, noticed Hermione's glazed look and trotted over immediately, peering into her face.

"You look like you've seen a vampire," he quipped.

Hermione looked at him soberly.

"So…tell me, how did the Professor like the little gift you left him in his bedroom?" Adam asked, looking at the witch hopefully.

"Gift?" Hermione said blankly.

"Yes, the leggy red-head that popped in here the moment you and the Professor went for your run? She went right for your rooms. I didn't think she was for you…you're as straight as he is," the wizard said. "She knew just how to get in, so I figured you sent her."

"I did, hoping he would use her to slow his turning," Hermione said, taking his clipboard out his and looking it over.

"Didn't work did it? I saw her leaving. Her head was hanging lower than a mountain troll's balls," Adam said, smirking. "You should have known better. Did he fuck you?"

"What?" Hermione spluttered at the medi-witch, "Adam, you can't ask me things like that!"

Adam covered his mouth with his hand in mock horror.

"I'm so sorry doctor. I forgot myself. I should have phrased it more appropriately. Did he penetrate you with his huge penis?" the wizard said, smiling lewdly and pushing up his glasses. His blue eyes were wide with interest.

"Adam, you have no sense of propriety at all," Hermione scolded him. "I can dismiss you for that, you know."

Adam fluttered his eyelashes at her.

"But you won't. I'm the closest thing you have to a girlfriend to confide in doctor," he said, smiling at her. "Plus you like me. I can tell."

Hermione looked at the chubby wizard. She really did like him. Adam wasn't afraid to be himself, and had a wonderful beside manner with the students. She wasn't sure she would confide in him, however. Adam seemed to have loose lips to go along with his other loose parts.

"Be that as it may, Adam, I will not answer such personal questions," she responded, her nostrils flaring a little.

Adam studied her.

"No, he didn't penetrate you. You'd be less uptight, if he did, the wizard said, ignoring Hermione's outraged look. "I'm just asking. Gods."

She was not uptight. She was just…just…reserved. There was nothing wrong with being reserved. It was a sign of maturity.

"All right Adam, he wasn't pleased," Hermione said.

Adam looked at her expectantly. When Hermione didn't say anything more, he threw up his hands dramatically.

"So? What did he do to you? Yell? Scream? Spank you?" Adam said, his blue eyes lighting up at the last suggestion. "He's not the kind of wizard that just lets things pass. I can tell that much."

"Well…he…he..." Hermione began.

Adam looked at her hungrily, waiting to hear the juicy details.

"Um, Dr. Granger, we need you to come tell us where you want the drying cabinet," the workman who escorted her out called from the open lab door.

Hermione looked at the wizard gratefully. Adam visibly drooped.

"We'll have to talk later, Adam. Duty calls," Hermione said, hurrying off to the lab.

"Shit," Adam groused, adjusting his glasses. "I'm always out of the loop."

He slouched off, deciding to straighten up the bandage cabinets. Hopefully, Dr. Granger would tell him more later about what happened with the absolutely yummy Professor Snape.

He needed something juicy to wank off to when he fantasized about the wizard after all.

* * *

A/N: Kind of under the weather today, so sorry about the late posting of this chapter. Vashti is going to try to call Severus tonight. Hopefully Hermione will be aware of him trying to leave and stop him some way. Thanks for reading. .


	22. Spells and Summonings

**Chapter 21 ~ Spells and Summonings  
**  
Hermione managed to stay out of Severus' way for the rest of the afternoon and late into the evening. This was mainly because the Potions Master decided to give her some space. She had to be having a difficult time coming to terms with her attraction to him. He had pocketed her Vellum Potion, intending to give it to her later.

The infirmary was empty again, so Severus strolled through and noticed Adam sitting in Hermione's office. His mouth was working strangely. Curious, Severus walked in and looked at the wizard, who sat forward when he saw the tall, dark wizard enter.

Adam spit something into his hand, and Severus' large nose wrinkled up as the chubby wizard dumped the contents of his hand into the wastebasket.

"What in the world are you doing, Adam?" Severus asked him.

Adam gave him a sloe-eyed look from behind his glasses.

"Sitting here imagining the wizard of my dreams would just stroll in and sweep me off my feet," Adam replied.

Severus scowled at him.

"Adam, the only reason I'd sweep you off your feet would be to make you fall and crack your head open. Now what are you eating? It looks disgusting," the Potions Master said, arching an eyebrow at the wizard.

Adam frowned at him, then held up a clear plastic bag that had some small, black and white seeds in it.

"Sunflower seeds. I love them," he said reaching into the bag.

Severus studied them.

"But they have hulls on them," the Potions Master said as Adam scooped a few out of the bag. He had quite a large amount.

"Yes, that's what makes them so fun to eat. You chew the hulls and get the seeds out and eat them, then spit out the hulls," Adam said, tossing a few in his mouth, then working it busily.

After a minute or two, he spit out the hulls, showing them, wet and glistening to the Potions Master, before tossing them into the garbage. Severus shook his head.

"You are a strange one, Adam," he said, exiting the room.

Adam watched him stride away.

"You have no idea, Professor," he said under his breath.

Severus started walking toward the lab. It had to be about eight o'clock now. He'd eaten and taken his blood-replenishing potion. He'd like to take a look at the Potions lab now, and see Hermione. He hoped she had come to terms with what was bound to happen between them and see it wasn't such a horrible thing. She had responded to him so powerfully last night.

The Potions Master licked his lips as he thought how she would respond to him as a lover. He felt himself harden a bit.

Severus pushed open the door to the lab and walked in. Now there was a wall and a door at the end of the medical part of the lab. Hermione wasn't in here. He walked to the next door. He heard Hermione muttering something. Quietly, he opened the door.

This lab had a lot of open space. It was the Spells lab. It consisted primarily of shelving ringing the walls, a large counter, and a large amount of parchments and quills. Hermione was standing in the middle of the room, waving her wand toward a stool she'd sat in the middle of the floor. Parchments were spread on the counter. She was adapting a spell.

Severus let himself in and watched the witch, noting how animated she appeared to be…how happy as she stopped, scowled, walked back over to her parchments, picked up her quill and scratched some notes down. Then suddenly she cast a water spell, the liquid shooting out of her wand tip. She looked at the puddle, scourgified it, then turned back to her parchment, scribbling some more. Then she stopped and took a deep breath, focusing on the stool.

"Aqua Orbis!" she cried.

A stream of water flew from her wand and landed near the stool. Suddenly it formed a fluid circle around the stool, flowing in a continuous stream.

Frowning slightly, Hermione placed her wand in her pocket and approached the stool, stepping over the flowing water. She picked up the stool and carried it a few feet away. The circle of water stayed with it. Hermione moved the stool further and the water circle stuck to them. She put the stool down and removed the spell. Then she pointed the wand at herself.

"Aqua Orbis!" she said again, and again the water circle formed around her. She began to walk and remained in the middle of the circle of flowing water, which moved with her. Hermione stopped, and ended the spell. Then she began to whoop, jumping up and down.

"Yes!" she cried, pumping her fist in the air. "I've still got it!"

The witch did a wild little victory dance, her stethoscope and ponytail bouncing up and down. Severus watched her, grinning. Yes, this was the witch he remembered. Exuberant, wild, expressive.

Suddenly Hermione stopped, coloring brightly as her amber eyes fell on the Potions Master.

"Oh, um…Professor. I was just…just…" she stammered.

"Celebrating successfully adapting a spell, I presume," he said silkily walking toward her. "Although I have no idea what purpose such a spell would serve unless it is to water the ground as the user walks about."

"Oh no, Professor. This spell will do much more than that. It is a protective spell against Vashti," she said excitedly. "Vampires cannot cross moving water. If you have this spell invoked when you approach her lair, she will not be able to touch you, even if you are in her domain. It will protect you. She won't be able to complete the turning."

"Brilliant," he thought but didn't say it.

"It seems adequate. But how will I invoke it if I am under her spell? I certainly wouldn't cast anything to keep her from me. I probably wouldn't have the ability," he said.

"I've thought about that. I think I have a solution. I will have to work it into a ward and apply it to you. If you leave the castle, it will automatically invoke and you will be surrounded by it. I just have to work out the details of that. It shouldn't take more than a day. And I have other ideas, to protect you," she said breathlessly, her eyes shining.

Severus shook his head slightly. Gods, she was brilliant. Absolutely brilliant.

"We need to keep you out of her clutches until we can brew the Restorative Potion," Hermione said. "And then, once you are cured, you can use the protective spells to aid you in your hunt for her."

Severus looked at her with his dark eyes.

"You've certainly put a lot of thought into this, Dr. Granger," he said quietly.

"Well, Professor," Hermione said a bit uncomfortably, "You are very valued here at Hogwarts, and are considered a hero throughout the wizarding world, despite you not receiving a medal. You have to be protected. We all owe you so much."

He continued to look at her for a moment, and Hermione felt herself starting to get very nervous. She jumped when he suddenly reached into his pocket. He extracted a bottle and walked over to her.

"I think this belongs to you," he said silkily, handing it to her.

Hermione looked at it. It was her Vellum Potion.

"How did you get this?" she asked, frowning up at him.

"You dropped it when you left the study in such a hurry this afternoon," he replied. "That's quite a powerful potion. Is it working?"

"Yes…yes it is," the witch lied.

Severus' eyebrows went up at the blatant untruth. He stepped closer to her and she backed up against the counter, her breathing increasing at his closeness.

"Why are you breathing so hard, doctor?" the wizard asked her. He was looking at her mouth. He wanted to kiss her again and feel her go limp in his arms.

Hermione tried to think of a reasonable lie to tell the Potions Master. Unable to, she suddenly darted past him toward the door that led to the medical lab. Severus cursed. He should have grabbed her when he had the chance.

"I'm exhausted, Professor, and am going to bed. Feel free to look around. I think you'll like the Potions Lab. Turn down the torches when you leave," Hermione said, scooting out the door.

Severus sighed. If he did get a chance to deflower the witch, he might have to tie her to the bed first to keep her from running. She certainly was fast.

Well, he was fast too. He'd catch her…and when he did…he would thoroughly introduce the witch to a whole new world of pleasure.

He walked to the door that led to the Potions lab and pushed it open.

He stood there for a moment, drinking the lab in. His black eyes glittered in appreciation as he noted all the gleaming cauldrons, beakers, test tubes, distillers, pestles, mortars and other tools of the Potions trade, stacked neatly in wall to ceiling shelves. There was plenty of counter space and two nice sized desks in opposite corners of the room. Hermione evidently kept him in mind. There was plenty of room for two people to work on separate projects. His eyes fell on the potions stores. He walked over and pulled it open. It was filled with all manner of ingredients and potions. There was a fortune's worth of supplies. He knew Hogwarts didn't pay for all this. Hermione had done it. And she had done it so she could help him.

Severus scowled. He would find some way to put at least half of the costs of these labs back into her account as soon as he was cured. He appreciated her kindness and generosity, but he wasn't about to let the witch foot all the costs. It didn't matter she would use this lab for her own projects eventually. He had been the reason she set it up, and he wasn't the kind of man to let a woman empty her purse for him.

This setup was excellent. It would have to be securely warded however, particularly when they started brewing the potion.

The Potions Master yawned. It was time to retire. He closed the potions store and warded it securely. He was sure Hermione could take them down without too much effort, or else he could come and do it. He left the lab and also warded the door, and added an audible alarm. He then walked through the Spells lab, and the medical lab. He entered the study directly from there. He immediately saw Hermione's bedroom door was closed, and no doubt doubly warded after his appearance last night. He placed his ear to the door. No shower was running. Most likely she was in her bed with her covers pulled up to her chin, listening for him. He was tempted to knock just to get her started, but decided against it. She still needed to face the truth about herself. Needed to realize that she wanted him.

The Potions Master headed for his bedroom, entered it and divestoed his clothing then climbed into bed.

He fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Vashti felt the wizard fall asleep. She levitated from her throne, her minions instantly become aware of her movements. They followed as she glided down the winding catacomb corridors until she came to the crevice and floated upward into the night, her scarves trailing eerily as she ascended into the night. She landed lightly on the ground. Her minions hissed below, waiting for her permission to follow. Vashti didn't give it as she transformed into a pale viper, and slithered away into the night.

The minions remained clustered beneath the crevice, hissing, waiting for her to summon them.

* * *

Severus tossed and turned in his bed restlessly.

"Sssseverus. Sssseverus. Come to me. I long for you. Come, my king," Vashti's seductive voice hissed through his dreams. "I long for you and I command you to rise and come to me.

Severus' eyes suddenly flew open, a dull red fire burning in the center of his black orbs. He sat up and slid to the edge of his bed, stood and walked to his wardrobe. He took out a robe and put it on over his nude body, then pulled on his boots over his bare feet. He did this slowly and mechanically, his face expressionless.

He walked to his bedroom door and quietly opened it, walking into the study. Hermione was in a sound sleep, and didn't hear the wall go up as Severus exited their rooms.

But Adam did.

He was wide awake, looking at the latest issue of "Buns and Wands," (He had a two-year subscription which was delivered in a plain brown parchment by owl each month to whatever location he was at.) and still eating sunflower seeds. He looked up, then walked to his bedroom door.

He saw Professor Snape walking slowly up the infirmary, heading for the doors. He had a blank expression on his face, and his eyes were glowing.

"Shit!" Adam exclaimed, wrapping his floral silk robe around himself, tying the sash, and slipping his feet into his fuzzy pink bedroom slippers. He ran out into the infirmary and stood in front of the dazed Professor, who stopped…his red eyes focused on the wizard.

"Professor, where are you going?" Adam said, swallowing. He knew the wizard was under Vashti's spell.

"To Vashti, my Queen. To mate," the wizard said in a low monotone.

"But you can't, Professor…she'll turn you. You have to stay here. Let me get Dr. Granger," the medi-witch said, clutching his sunflower seeds to his chest as Severus bared his teeth. His eyeteeth were a bit more fang-like now.

"I must go. I must mate," Severus said, snarling slightly

"No!" Adam said, though he was shaking like a leaf. "I can't let you. You have to stay here. Please, Professor. Let me get you some help."

Suddenly Severus' arms shot out, grabbed the wizard by his round shoulders and flung him out of his path. Adam crashed to the floor heavily.

"Ow," he said as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. He was aching, but he could take a lot of punishment.

Severus started walking again in a slow, measured gait toward the infirmary doors. Adam stood up and ran after him, running past him and stopping, staring at the approaching wizard. Suddenly he got an idea. Adam wasn't sure how many vampire attributes the Professor actually had developed, but it was worth a try. The medi-wizard turned over his bag of sunflower seeds and shook them all over the floor in front of the stricken wizard.

Severus continued to walk forward, then stopped, looking down at the scattered seeds. There were hundreds of them. He bent down and slowly started to count them.

Adam let out a sigh of relief. That should hold the wizard for a while.

"I've got to get the doctor!" he exclaimed, his voice shrilly. "Wait here Professor, and keep counting honey!"

Severus hesitated at the sound of the wizard's voice, then continued to count, his pale finger touching each seed as he did so.

Adam gathered his robe up and ran as fast as his floppy slippers would allow to Hermione's room. He tapped out the sequence of bricks and waited impatiently, shifting side to side as the wall opened. He darted through and threw himself against Hermione's bedroom door, banging on it and shrieking like a witch.

"Dr. Granger! Dr. Granger! Wake up! Wake up! It's the Professor!" he cried.

Hermione stirred in the bed, then rolled over.

"Dr. Granger, wake up! Vashti's is trying to take the Professor!" Adam screamed. "Damn it, get your ass up!"

He banged on the door with a barrage of blows.

Hermione suddenly woke, grabbed her wand and lowered the wards, opening the door magically just as Adam flung himself at it again. The wizard stumbled into her room, his floral robe whipping wildly, just managing to keep from falling on his face.

"What is it Adam?" Hermione asked, sliding out of the bed in her short silk nightgown.

"The Professor is trying to leave. Vashti is summoning him. You have to come," Adam said, panting heavily.

"All right, just let me get my robe," she said starting toward the wardrobe.

"No! No robe. You have to turn him. He has to desire you to turn back from Vashti. He wants to mate," Adam said, motioning to her to come along.

"Mate?" Hermione said, hugging herself.

"You've got to show him something better than Vashti, or we're going to lose him. We can't stop the turning yet. We have no recourse. You have to pull him back, doctor, or he's lost," Adam said desperately.

Hermione stood there a moment. Show the Professor something better? Good gods.

"Where is he now, Adam?" she asked the wizard who was at the door now, looking at the witch plaintively.

"Counting sunflower seeds. Now come on. I don't know how fast he counts," Adam said, disappearing.

Hermione hesitated. Shit. What was she going to do to turn him back?

She didn't know, but she had to do something.

Hermione grabbed her wand and ran out the door.

She had a wizard to save.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter. Severus needs help, and only Hermione can turn him back from Vashti. Adam showed a lot of courage stopping the wizard from leaving. Wow, what's going to happen next. Still sick but I am working at it ya'll. Your kind words help. Thanks for reading.


	23. Turning a Turning

**Chapter 22 ~ Turning a Turning  
**  
Hermione followed Adam out into the infirmary and saw Severus bent over, poking at the floor with his finger. Adam ran in front of the wizard and motioned at Hermione to come join him. He stood her directly in front of Severus.

"Professor. Professor. Dr. Granger is here," he said to the wizard. "Stop counting."

Severus paid no attention. Adam whipped out his wand and scourgified all the seeds. The Potions Master halted a moment then straightened.

Hermione gasped as she saw the glow in his eyes. The wizard looked at her, his head cocked and eyes sweeping over her.

Vashti stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Victor sullenly sitting on his haunches beside her in wolf form. The vampire was furious she was attempting to summon the wizard. He hoped the witch he had spared could find a way to stop him. If the wizard came to Vashti and was turned, Victor would kill the witch when she next came to the copse of trees. He would tear her into pieces.

"Severus, come to me, my king. Vashti commands you," the vampiress intoned, lifting her arms to the night sky and sending forth her power. "Come and be joined with me. Come to my pleasure."

Severus snarled and began to walk forward again, pushing Adam and nudging Hermione aside.

"Professor! Stop!" Hermione cried. The wizard kept walking.

"Get in front of him!" Adam cried, "Look alluring! Wriggle or something!"

Hermione stared at the wizard a moment, then ran in front of Severus and tried to strike a sexy pose, jutting out her breasts exaggeratedly.

Adam groaned. She looked like she was stuck in some painful position.

"Tell him you want him!" Adam coached. "Tell him you want to mate with him!"

"If I tell him that, he's going to want to do it!" Hermione called back at him, backing up as the wizard walked forward.

"Then you'll have to do it. He won't kill you, though I'm sure you'll feel like you've died and gone to muggle heaven," Adam shouted back. "Otherwise…"

Damn. Damn.

"Severus. Severus I want you. Don't go to Vashti, come to me," Hermione said, using his given name. The wizard paused, his red eyes leveled at her.

"I'm Dr. Granger. Hermione. Take me…not Vashti," she said again softly. "Remember…the shower…"

Adam's eyebrows went up. The shower? What shower? And what happened in it?

The wizard stopped fully.

"Hermione," he said in a low voice, his teeth baring slightly.

Outside, Vashti let out a shriek of rage.

"The mortal woman, she is pulling him back from me!" the Queen seethed.

Victor panted loudly beside her. Good witch. Good. Pull the bastard back. Tear him away.

Vashti redoubled her efforts.

"You are mine! Mine! Come to me, Severus! I command it!" she cried, her voice flowing across the grounds.

Severus quavered, and looked at Hermione.

"I must go. I must mate," he said to her…but he didn't move.

"With me, Severus. You must mate with me. Not Vashti. She will turn you. You will become a vampire," Hermione said, her stomach turning over and over as she realized that if she turned Severus, she would have to let him take her.

Severus looked like he was listening intently to something.

"Vashti," he sighed, starting to move again. He was almost at the doors. Hermione couldn't let him through the doors. Desperately she ran up and pressed her body against his. She could feel his erection beneath his robes. The Potions Master looked down at her.

"I'm here, now. Vashti is someplace else. Someplace far. Choose me, Severus. Stay with the living. Don't go to the undead. I want you to stay. I want you to be my first," the witch said.

Adam clasped his hand over his heart.

"I've never heard anyone beg for it so sweetly," he sighed, wiping at his eyes beneath his glasses. "She's so good at being a wanton."

Adam sniffed.

Something in the Potions Master's mind clicked when Hermione said this.

"Virgin," he breathed down at her, his arms slowly coming up to embrace her, and pull her tighter to him.

"Yes," Hermione said against his chest. "A virgin. You will be my first if you don't go to Vashti. I'm willing. Please don't go to her, Severus. Stay with me," the witch said, feeling as if her entire soul was just laid open.

The redness in the wizard's eyes flickered, then died as he scooped Hermione up in his arms and turned, walking with her back toward their rooms. The witch's heart was hammering in her chest. She had turned him…but at what cost?

Adam gave a little cheer, then followed close behind the couple…hoping they would leave the door open so he could watch the wizard in action. Hermione saw Adam following them and mouthed, "What do I do?"

Adam mouthed back, "Everything he wants you to."

Severus didn't say a word. He was too caught up in his lust for Hermione to speak. His teeth were slightly bared as he carried her, and Vashti's blood lust was still on him, though he chose the witch over the Queen.

An unearthly cry rang across the grounds of Hogwarts, rousing Hagrid who sat up in his bed, blinking.

"Wha' on earth was that?" he mumbled. Then he fell back heavily into the bed, which creaked horribly.

"Victor, you find that woman…and you KILL her!" Vashti seethed at the transformed vampire. Victor rolled on his back before his Queen, exposing his soft belly, his ears pressed flat to his head and whined in submission.

Vashti frowned down at him and hissed, then transformed into a bat and flapped strongly back to her lair. The minions were in for it.

Victor rolled back to his paws swiftly, stood and watched her go, his ears pricked forward, his muzzle pulled back in a perfectly wolfish smile. Vashti was still his, for the moment. He had done well to spare the witch. The wizard would fuck her, and take her virginity. Only another offer of sex would have turned him from Vashti. He would then be bound to the mortal strongly. Maybe he would come to love her and break Vashti's hold.

Victor howled his happiness to the night sky. Vashti's loss was his gain.

* * *

Severus strode through the open rooms door with Hermione in his arms, Adam right behind him. He carried the witch into his rooms, Adam sidling in after them. The wizard set Hermione down in the middle of the floor, turned and snarled at Adam, baring his teeth.

"Well, I thought…since I helped her…that you'd let me watch…" Adam said, as Severus' eyes turned red again and he stalked toward the wizard. Adam quickly rushed out the door.

"You know, this isn't remotely fair…" Adam complained as Severus slammed the door in his face, locking it. He slowly turned toward Hermione, the redness in his eyes dulling again as he looked at the witch.

Severus toed off his boots and began to unbutton his robes, his short fangs partially visible. He still hadn't said a word to the trembling witch in front of him.

"Shit," Hermione thought as she watched his hands fly down the front of his robes deftly.

"Professor…" she began.

"Severus," he hissed at her as he stripped off his robes, his pale body tensed and ready.

"I'm…I'm scared," she said in a small voice.

The wizard lowered his lips, hiding his pointed teeth. His eyes lost some of their hardness. He was able to think again, though all he was thinking about was the witch finally in his bedroom. He strode over to her.

"You should be, witch" he said softly, pulling Hermione roughly against his body and rubbing his length against her, making her gasp.

She was.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter. Kind of tired….hence the evil cliffie. Thanks for reading.


	24. For the Sake of a Potions Master

**Chapter 23 ~ For the Sake of a Potions Master  
**  
As he moved against the witch, Severus was aware of her warmth, the beating of her heart, the blood pulsing through her veins. Sweet, hot blood. He released her, his black eyes reddening again, but the glow subdued, dull inside his dark pupils.

"Undress," he said hoarsely.

Hermione looked up at him, frozen and heated. She wasn't able to comply. The glow in the Potions Master's eyes brightened.

"Undress," Severus said, baring his teeth again, the elongated eyeteeth glistening in the torchlight. "Obey me."

Hermione felt a warmth spreading over her, and suddenly all she wanted to do was obey the wizard. Severus watched as she caught the hem of her nightgown and drew it up over her head slowly, revealing white knickers, full hips, a flat belly, and large breasts. She pulled the silk over her head, her hair falling wildly over her shoulders. Then she dropped the gown, bent and removed her knickers, sliding them down her legs and stepping out of them. She straightened and looked up at him.

Severus hissed at her, his cock bouncing, one pale hand rising to her breast and fondling its fullness, his reddened eyes locked to her face as she gasped at the contact. He brought up the other and grasped her other breast. He manipulated both of them, his thumbs brushing her nipples to hard peaks.

Hermione's eyes closed and she shuddered, then groaned at the feel of his hands on her breasts. The wizard suddenly released her, lowered his head to her throat and gave it a long, wet lick, sighing. Suddenly he lifted the aroused witch against him, baring his teeth and began nibbling on her neck, feeling the pulse of blood beneath it. His hands slipped under her buttocks, holding her aloft, her knees on either side of his waist, the witch's head slung back, offering her throat to his mouth, her arms slipping around his neck reflexively as she moaned, feeling his body pressed against hers.

Hermione still held her wand in her hand, and barely managed to whisper a contraceptive spell as the wizard's mouth moved over her. The wand clattered to the floor as she surrendered, clinging to the wizard wantonly as he moved his mouth over her neck and shoulders. There was something erotic and frightening about the Professor's teeth scraping the flesh of her throat, his warm lips suckling, his long tongue lashing. He felt so good.

"Gods, Professor," the witch groaned.

"Severus," the wizard hissed against her ear. "I want my name on your lips when I take you."

Severus claimed her mouth, starting to slide her body against his hungrily, his tongue wrapping around hers. One hand slipped lower under her buttocks, his fingers pressing into her core, rubbing her clit as he fell back to her neck. Hermione jerked and moaned louder shuddering against the wizard as he manipulated her core. She was under Severus' influence now, past fear, aching and empty. The witch tightened her hold on his neck, groaning into his mouth as wetness poured over his long, expert fingers.

"Yes…yes," he whispered against her throat, before pulling back and looking into her half-closed eyes. They were so heated.

"Now," he said in a low voice, staring into her face as he walked with her, not toward the bed, but to the wall, resting her back against it.

Hermione was vaguely aware of coming into contact with hard coldness, and some lucidity came back to her. She flexed in his arms, her eyes widening, fear fighting with desire.

"Against the wall?" she whispered to him, "No Severus…the bed. Please, the bed. It's my first time."

The wizard hesitated, his red eyes glaring at her hungrily.

"Please…" Hermione said again, meeting his frightening eyes.

Severus turned and carried the witch to the bed, falling forward, landing on top of her, raising up on his hands and looking down at her body, his hips nestled between her thighs. He reached between their bodies and gripped his cock, resting the length of it against Hermione's pussy and rubbing it back and forth over her labia and clit, hissing as he ground against her firmly, letting her juices bathe his shaft.

"Oh gods," Hermione groaned as his huge cock slid back and forth over her pussy, his body flexing above her, his dark, glowing eyes locked to her face, watching her react to him as he emulated the sex act against her, preparing her for the real thing. Severus began to roll his pelvis in a circular motion, stimulating the witch even more, and she arched against him desperately.

Suddenly the witch whispered something, and the wizard stopped moving, his teeth slightly bared as he looked down at her. Hermione's eyes were glistening.

"I m doing this to save you, Severus. Please remember that," she whispered up at him. Tears rolled from the corners of her eyes and into her hair as Severus looked down on her.

"I know," he said with an effort, "but you still want me. Without Vashti."

So the wizard knew that she was attracted to him without the vampiress' influence. Hermione hoped that mattered to him. She hoped deep down in his human side, he felt something other than the urge to mate. She hoped he knew what she was sacrificing.

Severus shifted, then caught Hermione's legs under his arms, lifting them and spreading them wide. He gazed down between her glistening inner thighs, at her hardened clit, at her hymen. The wizard licked his lips.

"You will give me your blood," he hissed at the witch as he positioned his cock at her entrance. His red eyes locked on her face and he bared his teeth again, "You will give me everything,"

Hermione looked down at the wizard's enormous organ, poised against her. He was so big and thick. Gods, if there had been any other way to save him…

The wizard trembled for a moment, then plunged into Hermione, tearing through her hymen and filling her completely with his length and girth as the witch screamed, digging her nails into his back. Severus threw his head back, hissing in pleasure at her tightness and the pain. He could smell the blood of her broken maidenhead, and the redness in his eyes grew brighter. Just like in the witch's dream, the Potions Master pulled out of her and dropped to his knees.

Severus snarled fully now, his white teeth and long eyeteeth exposed in the torchlight. He looked frightening and for a moment, Hermione was afraid he was going to sink his teeth into her core. But he didn't. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and began to lick her, drinking in the blood of her deflowerment and pleasuring her, soothing the torn skin with his tongue. His teeth did graze her, but didn't hurt.

Hermione writhed, and the Potions Master dug his fingers into her thighs, forcing her to cease her movements as she cried out, then began to shudder, her climax approaching. Severus raised his head, her blood coating his lips as he licked them clean, his red eyes dulling until they were fully black and resting on the squirming witch before him, heating up with desire as she writhed, moaning. She orgasmed.

"One lust sated," he breathed. "One more to go, witch."

The wizard pulled Hermione downward so her buttocks rested on the edge of the bed, straightened between her thighs, and slowly entered her again, the witch groaning as his thick cock penetrated her. The Potions Master gripped the witch by her tiny waist with both hands, his fingertips almost touching, pulling her down around him, his loins resting against Hermione's ass.

"Mmmmmm," the Potions Master said as he slipped her body over him, Hermione's sleeve pulsing, wet and hot, clutching his thickness. Her eyes flew open and she looked at him helplessly, her lips parted as bliss washed over her, his hard cock entering and stretching her to what felt like her limit. Hermione had been afraid, but he felt so good inside her, rigid, hot and huge. She wanted him closer and shifted her hips reflexively.

The wizard smirked at this.

"Never mind about working up to me, Hermione. Looks like you've already graduated," the Potions Master hissed, loving the way she looked at him. Her eyes said "More."

Severus cocked his head, drew his hips back and thrust into the witch again, harder this time and she buckled, crying out, half-rising from the bed and falling back when he hit bottom. The Potions Master held himself deep inside Hermione, pressing his loins forward so she could feel the head of his cock digging into her cervix, his black eyes glittering like diamonds. He leaned over her, his elbows resting on either side of her shoulders

"Yes, that hurt didn't it?" Severus breathed at her.

"Yes," Hermione gasped

"Do you want me to hurt you some more?" he asked her, feeling her pussy shuddering around him. He gave her a couple of short, teasing thrusts, both stimulating and frustrating the witch as he waited for her answer. He knew what it would be.

Hermione panted up at Severus, need coursing through her body. His cock had hurt, but he had driven right into the middle of the ache throbbing deep inside the witch. It was a sweet collision, one that pleasured even as it pained. Yes…yes she wanted to feel it again. To feel him again.

"Yes," she said with such longing the wizard felt a twinge in his chest. "Do it to me again, Severus."

A dark light lit up the Professor's eyes as she gave her answer.

"I knew it," he breathed, "I knew you'd like this, witch."

Lifting his hips high, Severus started stroking into the witch hard and deep, growling his pleasure, his loins slapping against her spread thighs, listening to her voice rise as her nails raked his back. He laid all eleven inches to Hermione, twisting his hips, jerking her body roughly as he claimed the new territory of her body, his cock sliding in and out of her wet, velvety warmth, the walls of her channel sucking and pulling his shaft deliciously. The Potions Master's mouth dropped open as the feeling became sweeter, his back locking, delight taking over as the witch surrendered, crying out his name. He was her first, and she was loving what he gave her…he couldn't stop giving it to her, his black eyes fixed to her contorting face, every stroke causing a new cry, a new expression, the witch's head twisting side to side.

Severus dropped on her, covering her mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue deep inside in a passionate double penetration of her body, the witch crying out into his mouth as he hunched into her, digging his feet into the floor and fucking the shit out of the woman under him. He had such hunger burning inside him, he wanted Hermione to burst, to explode, to release every bit of repressed passion she contained for him.

All Hermione knew was the heat of the Potions Master's mouth, the feel of his hard body flexing against hers and ache of his cock inside her, huge, hungry, insatiable, claiming her. Hermione no longer belonged to herself, but to this strong, passionate wizard burying himself inside her, drawing out her need and her weakness, freeing her even as he imprisoned her beneath his stroke. Yes, she had turned him, but now he was turning her away from a passionless existence, away from the fear of intimacy. He had used his body, inserted himself like a key into her locked passageway and opened her up wide. That door would never be locked again. She cried out as she began to pitch over the edge, driven by the wizard's body, her legs locking around him.

Severus felt the witch's legs wrap around him as her pussy begin to tighten around his cock like a vise, her soft walls clamping down on him with such pressure that it took a great effort to continue driving into her. He groaned, feeling the tightening of his own body, the prelude to explosion and tried his best to merge with her, his pale body seeming to spasm as she screamed, her orgasm gushing over him, so hot it seemed to be boiling and he let out his own shout, thrusting into her body as far as he could go, straining inside her, his release blasting through him powerfully, filling the quaking, shuddering witch beneath him with hot, creamy come.

"Shit!" he gasped, kissing Hermione deeply as he pulsed inside of her, feeling as if his soul were pouring out of him, light-headed and ecstatic as his seed filled her. It was one of the best orgasms he had ever experienced.

He lay heavily against the witch, his back stinging. Hermione had clawed him like a little tiger, but he had a thing for pain, and it was a welcome ache. He reveled in the feel of her soft, curvaceous body panting under him, lifted his head and looked at her.

Hermione's eyes were closed, her hair strung across her face and her tongue moving over her lips as the last pulses of her orgasm slowed. She was glowing. The Potions Master felt a sense of extreme satisfaction as he looked down at the witch. He had taken her to the heights, the first man to ever do so.

Immediately the wizard felt his stomach clench with possessiveness. The witch was passionate, even wanton. He had unlocked her passion…he hoped that for a little while at least, she would keep it just for him. He had so much more he wanted to teach her, wanted to experience with her.

He brushed her hair from her face, and her eyes opened. They were soft as they looked up at him.

"You survived me. All of me," the wizard said to her softly.

"Yes, I did," she whispered, looking up at him, suddenly feeling a bit shy about what had passed between them. "Do you feel like leaving now?"

"No. I only feel you," he responded.

"Good," she sighed, suddenly feeling very, very tired. Her eyelids fluttered.

"I'm sleepy," she said softly, shifting under him.

Severus studied her.

"I imagine you are," he replied. He kissed her mouth, then moved off of her, rolling on his back, his feet resting on the floor. They hadn't made it into the bed properly. Hermione stirred.

"I should go," she said, making a weak effort to sit up.

Severus' black eyes shifted toward her, then he turned his head to look at her.

"I don't want you to go. Stay here tonight Hermione," he said.

She was silent a moment. Gods, she was so tired, but she didn't want to invade his space.

"But…" she began.

"Vashti might try to summon me again. I'll need you if that happens," Severus said.

He doubted the vampiress could call him right now. He still felt Hermione strongly. But the witch didn't know that.

"All right," Hermione said sleepily, "I'll stay."

Severus sat up with an effort, then grabbed the witch, who let out a squeal. He pulled her into the bed properly, laying her head against the pillows, wresting the sheet out from under her and covering her with it, before slipping beneath the covers himself and moving close to her, his body turned to face hers, as she lay on her back. She turned her face toward him. He could tell she was down for the count.

"Good night, Severus," the witch breathed, dropping off into sleep.

"Good night, Dr. Granger," he said in a low voice, studying the sleeping witch.

Hermione was going to be taken by him eventually, but she had given up her virginity before she felt herself ready in order to save him from being turned. Severus knew she had been frightened…but she drew upon that dormant Gryffindor courage and followed through. How many witches in her situation would have made the choice to get fucked by a possessed wizard in order to save him? Severus knew it wasn't many. If there had been any other witch here than Hermione, he would have been turned by now.

He watched her sleep for a while, before he too drifted off, one pale arm draped across her petite body.

* * *

In the study, Adam panted heavily, having listened in to the passionate exchange. When Severus slammed the door in his face, the randy little wizard cast an amplification charm on the door, and was able to hear every word, every groan and shriek, every slap of bodies.

He was exhausted. His favorite part had been when the Potions Master asked the witch did she want him to hurt her some more.

"Oh my gods…say yes…say yes dammit," he had breathed. He was ecstatic when she did, and he heard their bodies slapping together fast and hard.

Adam was a freak, and he knew it. Well, listening in was the next best thing to being there. Plus, he came when they did. He didn't even have to touch himself, their fucking had been so intense, just hearing them was enough. It was almost a threesome, though his interest was strictly in the Potions Master.

Adam yawned, pulled out his wand and scourgified himself, not the least bit ashamed he had come vicariously. He stood up, and staggered. It had been a good climax.

"Time for beddy-bye," he yawned again, walking through the study door and pressing the bricks, closing it off. He headed for his bedroom.

It had been a long night.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late posting. Not a good day…but Hermione and Severus finally connected…as did Adam in his own twisted little way. Gods, what a little freak he is. Lol. Anyway, I hope this chapter was satisfying. Was very out of it. Thanks for reading.


	25. Coming to an Understanding

**Chapter 24 ~ Coming to an Understanding  
**  
Severus awoke the next morning to find Hermione gone. He scowled as his morning erection thumped against his belly in disappointment, probably hoping that it would have more than a pee to relieve it. Severus ripped back the covers and could still smell the witch's scent on him. He breathed deeply and allowed himself to remember highlights from the night before.

Why had she left before he awoke? Possibly she knew that he would have taken her again. The Potions Master rolled out of his bed and walked over to his robes on the floor. He checked the pockets for his wand, but it wasn't there. Then he realized these weren't the robes he wore yesterday. He had taken these robes from the wardrobe when Vashti summoned him. His other set of robes were still in there.

Naked, he strode over to the wardrobe. In passing the mirror on his dresser, Severus stopped and looked at his reflection. His image was slightly more solid, though he could still see through it. It seemed his night with Hermione had a positive effect on the curse. The wizard continued to the wardrobe, opened it and fished his wand out of the robes pocket and scourgified himself. He planned to take a shower but didn't want to trail the scent of sex into the study. He slipped on a pair of silk boxers and exited his bedroom, heading for Hermione's bathroom.

Severus found the door open and the witch gone. He wasn't surprised. She had been delicious last night, but was probably still wrestling with what she had done with him. The Potions Master hoped that next time he approached her for sex, she wouldn't be difficult about it. He planned to approach her tonight, whether or not Vashti took another stab at him. He wanted to feel those hands on him again. Then he thought about it. He hadn't actually approached her last night, she gave herself to him to save him from Vashti. So he would probably have to seduce her to his bed. But he figured he had a heads up on this, being that she had already been with him, and loved what he did to her. Even if she were feeling out of sorts about it this morning, she would remember how good it was. She'd want him again, he was sure.

Severus walked into the bathroom, used the loo, then stripped off his boxers and stepped into the shower. As he turned on the spigot, his stomach growled loudly. He realized he was starved. He had a quick shower, stepped out and dried off, wrapping a towel around his waist. He quickly brushed his teeth. His eyeteeth were back to relatively normal size, though still quite pointed. He stepped out of the bathroom just as Hermione walked into the bedroom. They both stopped and stared at each other.

Hermione was dressed for work, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, dressed in a green uniform (that fit), lab coat and trainers. Her stethoscope dangled from her neck. She had showered and there was still a bit of a glow about her. She blushed deeply as she looked at Severus wrapped in the towel, her eyes flicking over his pale, lean body. He knew she was remembering how his body had flexed over hers the night before.

"Good morning, Dr. Granger," Severus purred at her.

"Good morning, Professor," Hermione replied, trying to make her voice sound light and normal.

Severus walked toward her, and he could tell she wanted to back away, but she didn't move as he stopped inches from her. His dark eyes met her amber ones, then dropped to her mouth. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. She trembled.

"You left before I woke this morning," he said to her, "Imagine how I felt reaching out for you and finding you not there. I wanted to fuck you again."

"I was sore," she said, flushing. "I needed some pain potion for the ache. Then once I was up, I stayed up. I had things to do."

Severus stared at her for a moment.

"Are you sore now?" he asked her.

"No. I'm fine," she replied, images of his face last night flashing through her mind. How much pleasure was evident, how much hunger revealed as he thrust into her. She felt a bit of warmth.

"Come to my room," he said seductively, "I have other acts to perform on you. You'll like them, I guarantee it, Hermione."

"No, no…we have other things to do this morning, Professor. We need to set up to brew the Restoration Potion, and I have more spells to adapt," she said. "Vashti will be going for you again. We need to start preparing the potion."

She pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket.

"I was at the library and looked up the formula for making it. It's all here," she said offering it to him.

Severus slowly took the parchment out of the witch's hand.

"Hermione, now that I've deflowered you, I need to know something. Are you my lover? Or are you just a foil for Vashti?" he asked her suddenly. "Will you only come to me when Vashti is trying to draw me, or will you come to me of your own free will when I desire you?"

Hermione looked up at him. She hadn't thought that far ahead. Her mind was still reeling with their first encounter last night.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I gave myself to you last night because of Vashti trying to take you."

Severus scowled at the witch.

"Yes, but I also know that you are attracted to me beyond the curse. The Vellum Potion doesn't work on you concerning me. You would have given yourself to me eventually, Hermione. Vashti only made it happen earlier than it would have," he said to her.

Hermione didn't reply. Severus caught her by both arms and shook her lightly.

"I want you back in my bed, Hermione. I haven't had enough of you and don't want to wait until I am on my way to be turned for you to come to me. I don't want our coming together to be based on crisis. Last night was only a taste, witch. You have no idea how many ways I can please you. We enjoy each other. I have no one. You have no one. Let me be the one to meet your needs for the time being," he hissed at her passionately.

Hermione looked up at him.

"I…I don't know, Severus," she said, "This wasn't meant to be a relationship. I am trying to help you, to save you…"

Severus pulled her over to her dresser mirror.

"Look at me," he demanded, gesturing toward the mirror. "You are saving me."

Hermione looked and saw his image was much more solid than it was the last time she saw his reflection.

"If you agree to be my lover, Hermione, the curse will weaken and Vashti's hold on me will weaken along with it. I believe my solidity is a good gauge of how strong her hold is. I think it will grow strong again if I don't have you to keep me focused away from her. It won't be an unpleasant alliance, Hermione. I will be good to you," he said. "Help me."

"I'll have to think about it, Severus," Hermione said stepping away from him.

Severus' whole body tensed up. He felt like grabbing Hermione and throwing her into her bed, climbing in behind her sans towel and showing her that there was nothing to think about. If she didn't have on so many clothes, he might have. He didn't have his wand with him to divesto them.

"Right now I need you to take your vitamin, your blood-replenisher and eat your breakfast," Hermione said, sounding like a doctor again. "We have to get the Potions lab set up for the brewing. I've ordered the ingredients we don't have available. I was told they would be here as soon as tomorrow."

Severus looked at the list.

"Most of these ingredients are very costly, Hermione," he said frowning. "Several hundred galleons for small amounts."

"That's not a problem," she said, walking toward the bedroom door. "We need them, and I have the funds."

"You will not pay for the ingredients!" Severus said angrily, "Give me the bill. I will reimburse you. It's bad enough you foot the bill for the labs because of me."

"It wasn't because of you. I plan to use those labs for my own experiments," Hermione responded, her hands on her hips, scowling at the wizard.

But no one could outscowl Severus Snape. His face turned black and he stalked up to the witch, the expression on his face so frightening, it almost overshadowed his decidedly vampirish demeanor of the night before.

"What kind of wizard do you think I am, Hermione? It's bad enough because of this curse I have become an outcast, had to be taken in like a stray dog and am being protected by a witch and a…a…I don't know what the hell Adam is. Standing back and watching you empty into your purse to help me is where I draw the line. You would not have built either of those labs if not for me. Maybe you would have eventually done it, but I am the reason you've done it so soon, absorbing all the costs. Now you want to pay for my cure. I am not some charity case. I'm not a poor man and I am the one with the cock here. Let me do what a man is supposed to do! Pay my way!"

"I feel emasculated enough, Hermione. First I am the focus of some randy undead Queen who can make my cock and me bounce about like a marionette. Secondly, I find myself at the mercy of an exasperating, desirable but torn woman who I can only hope will continue to give me pussy so I don't turn into a fucking vampire! I have very little control of this situation. I need to do something to help myself. At least let me keep what little dignity I have left and pay for my own Elixir!"

Severus fell silent, but his chest was heaving with the emotion he felt. He had been holding this in and finally it tumbled out, red and raw for the witch to see. Hermione looked up at him, realizing he had to be feeling somewhat helpless about what was happening to him and having to count on others to help him. Severus was always a rather self-contained wizard, who didn't rely on others. Now he was forced to. And she was treating him like an invalid in many ways, though last night showed he had no handicap to speak of as a man.

"I'm so sorry, Severus," Hermione said, fishing into her pocket and retrieving the bill, handing it to him as he passed the list of ingredients back to her. "I didn't realize how you felt. Of course you can pay for the ingredients."

"I intend to pay for half of your lab construction and stocking as well," he said to her, frowning.

"That's fine," she replied.

Appeased that the witch would accept his money, the scowl left the Potions Master's face.

"Thank you," he said, feeling purged.

"And you're not at my mercy," Hermione said, "I will do what I must to keep you from going to Vashti."

Severus looked at her, a rather plaintive look on his pale face.

"But I am at your mercy. I want you to come to me not because you must, but because you want to. If I feel the need for you without being summoned, I want to be able to come to you and know I won't be automatically rejected because Vashti isn't trying to sink her fangs into me at the moment. I need something positive in my life right now, Hermione. I want you to be that something," he said quietly. "I know you felt something other than a sense of duty last night. You felt me. Agree to be my lover, Hermione. Give me some respite from this nightmare. Let me lose myself in you."

Hermione looked at the wizard, the towel slung low around his waist, his lean pale body mere inches from hers and realized that just telling her how he felt must be very difficult for him. Severus Snape was not the kind of wizard that asked anyone for anything, but yet he was asking her to continue with him. It was almost an admission that he needed her, not only wanted her. To remain undecided would be cruel…to fight what she herself felt…would be stupid. Deep down she knew she wanted to be with him that way again. He had awakened something inside her that would never sleep again. Even when she woke aching this morning, she looked at his sleeping face and felt a thrill go through her. He didn't love her, but he wanted her, took pleasure in her…and now she knew she was solace for him too.

"All right, Severus…I'll be here for you whenever you feel you need me, until we resolve this matter and get you cured," she said carefully, not wanting him to feel he was being forced into a relationship or that she was making a commitment beyond what was needed.

Most likely when this was over, they would both go back to their normal lives. Hermione would never be the same, however. She was no longer a virgin and knew what it was like to be satisfied by a man because of Severus. She wasn't afraid of physical intimacy any longer and discovered it was much more than a wizard sweating and grunting over her. It wasn't all taking. It was giving too. The wizard had given as much of himself to her as he had taken from her. At least, that was how she felt afterwards. It could have all been about sex for the Potions Master. But that was all right. She could live with her little delusions if she were wrong.

Severus gave her a small smile, then lifted her hand and kissed it gently.

"It is my hope Hermione, that you will find you want and need me as well," he said, releasing her hand. "and won't hesitate to tell me so."

Hermione felt warmth spreading over her. Ask him for sex. Gods…she couldn't do that…could she? No. She was still embarrassed about her wantonness. She had asked him to continue to "hurt" her last night. She couldn't believe she had the nerve to do that. But nerve had nothing to do with her reply. It was need that made her do it.

Now that Severus knew Hermione was his lover, he was able to focus on the rest of the day. He stepped back from her.

"I'll go and have my breakfast, then meet you in the Potions lab to discuss brewing the elixir. I believe the sooner we start the better," he said. "I will see you later, Dr. Granger," he purred at her, implying a deeper intimacy in using her title.

He exited her bedroom.

Hermione let out a long breath. Gods, he was a sexy wizard. She had never thought about wizards in that manner before. He was the first. But after last night how could she perceive him as anything else but sexy? The witch hoped she would be able to work with him without constantly going back to what they had done, or thinking about what they would do again. She was new at this.

Poor Hermione had no idea what being Severus Snape's lover entailed, but it was a position that was not regulated to beds or nights. It was a twenty-four hour, seven day a week job.

She'd soon find that out.

* * *

A/N: Nice little clarification chapter. Severus was quite persuasive. Hermione doesn't realize she just made a deal with the devil. Lol. "I'll be here for you whenever you feel you need me." Baby, is she going to pay for that agreement. Well, anyway…thanks for reading. ***


	26. In the Queen's Lair

**WARNING: Disturbing Vampire Sex in this chapter.**

Chapter 25 ~ In the Queen's Lair  
  
Despite Vashti's demand that he kill the witch, Victor headed back for the catacombs. His Queen had been quite distressed, and the vampire knew that when Vashti was distressed, she often used sex to relieve her frustration. It could be the Queen was in need of comfort, and after her initial displeasure on his return, might let him take her.

The night sky was lightening, and Victor transformed into a bat mid-lope in order to beat the sunrise. He swooped into the crevice just as the first rays broke from beneath the horizon. He reverted back to wolf form and trotted toward the Queen's throne room. As he came to the entrance, he stopped in the shadows. He wanted to judge her mood before showing himself.

By the way the minions were cringing and hugging the shadows of the catacomb walls, Vashti had been furious when she returned, and abused them. The minions were like faithful dogs. They could be beaten and mistreated and still come back to lie at their master's feet, eyes full of love. They stared at Vashti as they cowered. The vampiress was walking back and forth in front of her throne, thinking hard.

She wanted Severus badly. He reminded her in appearance and deeds of her old king, who was slain by a slayer many centuries ago. He had been a brutal, savage vampire and equally dominating lover, almost the spitting image of Severus. When Vashti saw the wizard's bloodthirstiness in slaughtering the minions, she believed she was looking upon the reincarnation of Questor. She missed him greatly. Severus could be her new Questor.

But the mortal woman had sunk into his psyche. Vashti roared in frustration as she felt his pleasure when he took the mortal. She had been a virgin, and he had tasted that new blood. Even though Severus was not a complete vampire, he had to have felt a connection as he swallowed down her blood still imbued with her life force.

Vashti was desperate. So desperate in fact that she was about to take a great risk. A very great risk, that would probably have a very deep cost. Yet she wanted the wizard. His acquisition was worth the wrath of the old gods.

Victor transformed into his human form, but remained in the shadows watching his Queen, his eyes raking over her tall, shapely form as she gathered bone and bits of wood and fire from another bonfire. She scooped up earth and scattered it over the flames and it flared. Then, using the heel of her foot, the vampiress scraped a circle in the ground around the flame. Then she summoned a minion, who cringed in submission as he walked toward her, his eyes flicking up at her face then down at the ground. Vashti stepped into the circle and bid the creature to come to her.

Victor watched as his Queen grabbed the minion, her fangs extended and bit into his throat, the minion screaming, his eyes rolling up into his head as his black blood poured out of him. Vashti held the lifeless creature over the flame, letting its blood feed the fire, then cast it away. She had killed it.

Victor had never seen Vashti slaughter one of her own. He shuddered at the callousness and unconcern she showed when she did it. The vampire continued to watch as Vashti bolted from the circle. A plume of black smoke rose from the fire, and Victor felt a great power fill the catacomb. The smoke formed an orb, and the orb began to take on the features of a huge, fearsome head. Scales appeared, a slitted, reptilian nose, the nostrils opening and closing above thick lips. Enormous fangs protruded from a wide toad-like mouth. Large black, pointed ears appeared, and sparse bits of hair on the top of the sloped, ridged skull. The eyes were closed. They slowly opened, the irises black as death with pupils made of fire. The eyes shifted about at first, then an unearthly roar filled the catacombs, the minions scampering from the throne room as Vashti stood before the demon, trembling slightly.

_Who has summoned me from the hot bowels of the earth to this cold and forlorn place?_ the demon demanded, a terrible expression on its face.

Vashti stepped a bit closer to the circle.

"Vashti has summoned you, Great Lord," the vampiress said, dropping to one knee and bowing her head. The demon looked upon her.

_Vashti, we have waited for you many years. You no longer send us blood or souls, yet you live. You belong with us. We would take you if we could. You were shrewd when you struck your bargain. What do you want of me, Queen of Blood?_ the demon hissed, clearly very angry.

"I desire a new king. He will be bloodthirsty, my Lord, and with him by my side I can send you blood and souls again. It has been difficult alone," she said to the demon, lifting her arms toward the great head. The demon's eyes flashed.

_What is this to me? You have the power to turn kings. You waste my time, Vashti. Let me return to my abode or my wrath will be great,_ the demon said.

Desperately Vashti stood up.

"I need your help to summon him. A mortal woman has given him the gift of blood and turned him from me, but not completely. I need your strength to pull him from her, Great Lord," she implored the demon.

The creature looked at her circumspectly.

_What is in this for me, Vashti? Why should I help you?_ the demon asked.

"Because with this wizard, I will rise again and send you many souls, my Lord, even greater amounts than when I ruled," she said.

The demon looked wistful.

_Those were good days, Vashti. Blood poured upon us daily, innocent and was ecstasy swallowing those half-souls. Then you were worthy. Not like now,_ it said, scowling at her.

"My Lord, please help me. I swear I will not fail you if you do," the Queen pleaded.

The demon looked at her, then sighed.

_Show this mortal to me, _the demon said.

Vashti thought about Severus and the demon locked on to him, reviewing the wizard's entire life from the beginning to present. It smiled.

_He is just this side of evil…only his selflessness in serving others kept him from total darkness. He has slaughtered many in many ways. He has done evil for the sake of good. He is powerful and indeed drawn to blood. In many ways, he reminds me of Questor. It is your hope he will fill Questor's place?_ the demon asked her.

"Yes, my Lord. He has all the makings for a powerful king who will rebuild my dark kingdom and yours," Vashti replied.

_Very well, Vashti…I will do this for you, with a condition. If I bring him to you and you fail to claim him, then you forfeit your earthly reign and come to us…_

Here the demon looked at the Queen quite lustfully.

_Prepared to service us for eternity,_ he finished, his tone unmistakable. If she failed to turn Severus, Vashti would become a concubine for demons.

"I am willing to serve, my Lord, if I fail," the vampiress agreed.

Victor's mouth fell open in horror. She would risk fucking demons for eternity for a chance to have this mortal wizard? The vampire's eyes turned red with fury. How could she make such an agreement? Now, even if he stopped the turning, she would be taken from him.

_Very well, Vashti. Two moons from now, he will come to you. No power on earth, not even the reprehensible power of love will deter him from seeking you out. When he enters your domain, you must take him and turn him. He will be sentient and our influence will turn his black heart to evil, great evil. Yet if you fail…_

The demon licked his lips with a long, thick forked tongue.

Vashti knelt again.

"I understand Great Lord. Thank you for helping me," she said.

The demon cocked his disembodied head over the flames.

_I must admit Vashti, I hope you fail. You have been wanted in our midst for centuries. There are many who await you. Many who will take great pleasure of you. Remember our encounter? Expect more of the same if you fail. Good-bye, Queen of Blood,_ the demon lisped.

The head quickly turned to smoke and retreated back into the flames.

Vashti had paled at the reminder of her encounter with the demon. It had been horrifying, the creature had two scaly snake-like cocks that it inserted in both orifices as it slipped its forked tongue down her throat. The demon had torn her body brutally with its claws as it fucked her, licking the blood from her flesh, before finally biting her, setting the curse in motion, turning her to a Queen. It had been a very painful ordeal. She did not want to serve a horde of demons. There was no telling what kind of appendages they had. But she would turn Severus. Her service would never happen.

Vashti carefully erased the circle in reverse, quickly. Demons were a sneaky lot. He could reappear and take her. She quickly threw more dirt on the flames, breaking the unholy connection. Exhausted, she walked to her throne and sat down in it.

Victor watched the Queen narrow-eyed with displeasure. Not only had she condemned herself to eternal servitude, but him to oblivion if she should fail. If she were taken by the demons, all her minions and sentients would die, him, because he would have no life force to sustain him, the minions because the demons would claim their souls from Vashti.

And if she turned Severus, no doubt the wizard would want Victor disposed of once he came to power. Victor figured this, because he would definitely destroy any rival for Vashti if he were her King. With the demon's extra strength and evil, Severus would be formidable, and could probably kill Victor easily.

Victor's brow furrowed. He loved his Queen, but he was sentient, and his loyalty was not blind. Like the minions, he had a strong sense of self-preservation, but his sense of self-preservation was not an animal response. He was intelligent. He wanted to live.

Victor transformed back into wolf form and slunk back into the catacombs to await nightfall. He would return to the outside world.

He had two moons to decide what he would do.

* * *

As soon as Victor returned to the Forbidden Forest, Vashti summoned him. He had no choice but to return. He transformed into a bat and returned to the catacombs. He became a wolf and quickly navigated the twists and turns to the Queen's throne room. As he entered, he took human form and stalked to the Queen's throne.

Vashti watched Victor's approach with heated eyes, drinking in the tall, pale vampire as he knelt before her.

"My Queen," he hissed, an edge in his voice.

"Victor," the Queen said in a sultry voice.

The vampire looked at her sharply. Her black eyes had the red glow of desire in them. Immediately his own began to glow.

"Victor, you no longer have to keep watch for the witch. I have found a solution. The wizard will come to me in two moons. She will not be able to hold him. He shall be mine," she said, baring her fangs in pleasure.

Victor scowled, though his desire for the Queen was strong.

"I see, my Queen," he said sullenly.

Vashti smiled at his sullenness.

"Victor, you will still be my consort," she said to the vampire.

"He will kill me, Vashti," Victor replied.

The Queen laughed, much to Victor's displeasure.

"No, I will protect you. I will tell him not to touch you," Vashti said.

"He will be sentient. He will not listen, and you will not punish your own king," Victor said evenly, his eyes falling on her pale thighs. He wanted at his Queen badly.

Vashti looked at Victor. He was probably right. It would be wise to enjoy him while he lived.

"Don't worry Victor. Things will work themselves out," she crooned at the vampire.

"With me out of the picture," the vampire thought, his teeth baring a bit.

Vashti stood and walked up to Victor, pressing her cool, curvaceous body against him. The vampire snarled reflexively as his Queen showed she desired him.

Vashti turned and leaned back against him. Automatically Victor's hands rose to her breasts, grasping them roughly, grinding his erection against her ass forcefully.

"Victor! Will you be so rough with your Queen?" Vashti sighed against him as his hands moved over her body greedily.

"Yessss. I will be very rough with my Queen," he growled, his fangs grazing her throat.

"You are not properly submissive, Victor. You are to show deference to your Queen," Vashti hissed, leaning her head to the side and shuddering as Victor nipped her painfully.

"You did not create me to be submissive," he breathed, turning her to face him. "You created me to think and feel for myself. You have kept yourself from me too long. I will show my deference by making you howl my name, my Queen."

Vashti shuddered. Victor was so passionate and dominating as a lover. She hoped her new king would be his equal if not a better lover.

Victor kissed the vampiress, drawing a slight bit of her sweet blood as he did so. He shuddered.

"Come, my Queen," he breathed, catching her by the hand and leading her from the throne room to the crypt where their couch waited.

Not giving Vashti a chance, Victor caught the end of her scarves and pushed her away from him, her body turning, the scarves peeling from it until she stood, pale and naked, her red lips parted, fangs glistening. Victor stared at her, and his lips pulled back, and he let out a hiss of desire, his features shifting slightly, his face becoming less human.

Vashti hissed back at him, her hands rising, her fingers curling, her blood tipped nails looking like talons. Her features also shifted, becoming more demon-like.

Victor removed his clothing quickly, and the pair began circling each other, snarling and hissing as if about to attack. Victor feinted at his Queen, then charged her, taking her down to the couch, biting her shoulder and licking at her blood as he wrestled her. Vashti sliced his back with her nails, and blood flowed freely before the wound healed, and she rubbed the wetness along his back, then brought her red-black palm to her lips and tasted it, Victor licking and suckling her before roughly turning the Queen over and ramming his cock into her with all his might, hissing, his ears shifting back as he keened with pleasure, Vashti's shrill voice rising with him as he dug his nails into her shoulders and started fucking her brutally, his pale hips slapping against her ass furiously.

Vashti reached back and sliced open his thigh, bringing the resultant blood to her lips jerkily as Victor plunged in and out of her, grimacing from the pleasure and the pain of taking the Queen. He was angry, and pouring out all his frustration on the vampiress, and she screamed an unearthly cry as he went too deep and tried to scramble away.

"No, my Queen," Victor hissed, wrapping his arm around her waist and hauling her back. "This may well be one of the last time I get this pleasure. You will not run from me!"

"Victor, I am your Queen!" Vashti shrieked, her eyes flaming.

"You are mine for now. There is no Queen," he gasped, pistoning into her with renewed vigor, raking his nails down her back so blood poured momentarily from the wounds before they healed. He leaned over her, bathing his chest in her blood, hunching into the vampiress as hard as he could, reaching under her and pinching her breasts until they too dripped blood.

Vashti was screaming and hissing with pleasure at her consort's domination, feeling the dark bubble within her grow, and grow…tightening around him as he tore into her cool orifice. Victor felt her and quickly withdrew, turning her and lifting her legs by the ankles, plunging his cock into the convulsing vampiress viciously, taking all he could…he didn't know when he would have her like this again, if ever.

Vashti let out a cry that echoed through the catacombs, causing the minions to cringe and the true bats to break from their rest, fluttering about wildly. A burst of blood bathed Victor's cock, splashing his loins as the Queen came, gasping under him, his flaming eyes locked to her face.

"Yes, my Queen," he hissed before slamming into her and releasing his own stream of blood. He fell to her throat and committed the final act, piercing her artery with his fangs and drinking deeply, renewing himself as he spilled inside her quaking body, swallowing down her sweetness hungrily, until she weakly pushed him away.

"Enough, Victor…you cannot drain me," she gasped.

Blood dripped from Victor's fangs as he looked down at her. His anger was not appeased, but he felt satisfaction as her blood dripped on to her face. He had completely dominated his Queen, made her feel his power.

"Kiss me. Share my blood with me," Vashti hissed.

Victor obeyed her, kissing her deeply, their fangs clicking against each other as his pulsing slowed. His features began to morph back to normal, as did the Queen's.

Vashti panted against the vampire's weight, her eyes closed, her body sated.

"Yes, I will miss you, Victor," she thought. "Very much."

* * *

A/N: Ooh. Vampire sex. Man oh man, Severus is in real trouble. Vashti has enlisted the aid of the underworld to help turn him. Nothing will stop him from going to the Queen in two moons. What will our couple do? :::shaking head::: Your guess is as good as mine. Please review.


	27. Making Plans and Whoopie

**Chapter 26 ~ Making Plans and Whoopee**

Severus and Hermione spent the day in deep discussion about timing the brewing of the Restoration potion. Additions to the brew, stirrings, temperature adjustment all had to be done at precise moments, not a minute too soon or too late. Even an improper stirring or slightest maladjustment to the elixir would render it useless. And this careful focus had to be maintained for thirty-five days and nights.

Hermione did not want to just rely on their vigilance. The Potions Master was used to relying on his own sense of timing to brew potions, but if the witch could figure out a way to insure proper error-free brewing then he was all for it. And Hermione did come up with a way. Using the brewing instructions themselves, first she constructed a huge parchment chart, listing each and every step that had to be done. Then she created check boxes beside them. When they started the Elixir, the next step would glow and the check box be filled when it was completed. Ten minutes before the next step was necessary an alarm would go off to alert them. This chart she mounted on the lab wall in large letters and plain sight so there would be no missteps in the actual brewing.

In addition, Hermione adapted two muggle watches to also give an alarm by day, and a small painful shock at night ten minutes before the next step was needed. These watches would be synchronized the moment they began brewing. She wore one and Severus wore the other. Both would be alerted at the same time.

Watching the witch work, Severus shook his head. Hermione was the epitome of organization and concentration. Her brilliance was amazing, and served to make the wizard even more randy for her. Severus appreciated intelligence and focus greatly. Hermione would be totally absorbed in whatever she applied herself to, and it turned the wizard on to know that he could take that marvelous mind and turn it to the consistency of mush at any given time.

The door to the potions lab was warded to only his and Hermione's signature. No one else could enter without being painfully shocked and thrown back several feet. A warning sign was placed on the door that said no admittance. Of course Adam had to test it and was thrown across the Spells lab, landing on his ass, his brown hair completely spiked and frizzed…which he loved and wore that way for the next several days.

Wizard and witch spent the entire day going over details concerning the elixir, Severus having to remind Hermione to eat and drink. This was the witch he remembered. It was easy to see she was happy to be in her element again, planning and controlling every detail of a project. Hermione was indeed excited. Brewing the Restoration Elixir was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. She still couldn't believe the Professor acquired an Agstani Bloom and listened in rapt attention as he told her how he stumbled on the plant in the Forbidden Forest and watched over it carefully for several years, placing wards and protections on it so it wouldn't be discovered or eaten by unicorns. Together they figured out that the lack of animals when he entered the forest might have been due to Vashti observing him and the creatures of the wood sensing it and drawing back.

"But why did she wait?" Severus wondered.

Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know, Severus," she replied.

The Potions Master looked at the witch.

"For whatever reason she did wait, I am glad of it. If this had happened sooner rather than later, I would not have you to help me, Hermione," he said soberly.

It was late in the evening now. The day had been utilized well, and they got a lot accomplished. Severus studied the chart on the wall.

"You are a brilliant witch," Severus said to Hermione, who flushed with pleasure. He had never told her that before. His eyes darkened.

"And a desirable one," he added, rising off his stool and approaching her, the look in his eyes unmistakable.

Hermione, who was sitting on a stool a little ways down, looked at him with wide eyes as he approached, unable to move as he stopped, looking down at her. His black hair swung softly in his face as he did so. She felt the urge to brush it back, but didn't.

"Watching you work today was quite a treat, Hermione. Your mind is so quick and focused, your thoughts…targeted. All I could think of was taking that mind away from you," he breathed, "and have all your focus on me."

He took one pale hand and smoothed it across her cheek. The contact was like fire to the witch. She could feel herself begin to tremble. Severus could see it, and he began to harden. He pulled out his wand, pointed it at the crotch of her uniform and flicked it slightly. There was a tearing sound.

Hermione jumped then looked down, pulling on her pant's leg. There was a hole in her trouser crotch.

"What in the world are you…" she gasped as the Professor grabbed her and kissed her hungrily.

Hermione melted like butter as his tongue claimed her mouth and he gathered her against his hard body. She began to pant, desire pooling between her legs. Her knickers were instantly soaked as Severus pulled her forward on the stool and pressed his erection against her core through his robes, grinding himself against her.

He released her mouth and began to unbutton the lower part of his robes, his eyes locked on her face, a slight glow in them.

"Severus, we're in the Potions lab," she said breathlessly.

"I know," he hissed at her.

"This isn't the proper place…" she started to say.

"As my lover, Hermione, you will soon find that every place we are is the proper place," he responded, working on his trousers now.

"But…but…"she protested.

Severus tugged his trousers open and pulled them down, then his boxers. His cock sprung out hard and erect. He placed his hands on the witch's shoulders.

"You told me and I quote, 'I'll be here for you whenever you feel you need me.' Well, I need you right now, witch," he said, his silky voice dripping with desire. He thrust his hips forward, his long cock stretching out from his robes. Hermione looked down at it, and reflexively licked her lips as a gush of lubrication rolled out of her, wetting her knickers. Gods, he turned her on so much.

"Examine me," Severus said in a low voice.

She looked up at him.

"What?" she asked as if she didn't understand him.

"Use those talented little hands of yours and examine my cock," he repeated, thrusting his hips forward again. "Like you did during my physical. Check me for lesions, masses, lumps…whatever you looked for that day."

"But Severus, you have none of those things," she replied softly. But she did want to touch him.

"Humor me," he hissed at her.

Hermione's cool little hands grasped his huge cock, and the Potions Master let out a little whimper at the contact, his eyes closing in pleasure. This reaction caused a reaction in her and she began to move her hands expertly over his shaft, pressing, caressing, exploring the length and girth of him. He groaned, flinging his head back. Hermione felt herself getting hotter as he pulsed in her hands. She ran her thumb under the flange of the mushroomed head and he jerked in her hands, groaning. A large drop of pre-cum formed at the tip. Hermione looked at it, then took her finger and spread it over his glans until it glistened as if oiled. The wizard groaned as Hermione slid her hands down, the witch grasping his scrotum and rolling it between her fingers, manipulating the tight orbs inside.

"What you can do with your hands witch, should be bottled," Severus groaned. Hermione stared at Severus' cock. Pale, huge, hot and pulsing. It was so heavy, but so delicate. Severus' head snapped forward, watching as she caressed him. His hands went to her hair, which was in a ponytail, and he massaged her scalp lightly, the witch rolling her head slightly.

"Do you still have the urge to take me into your mouth, Hermione? It would be perfectly acceptable now," he said hoarsely. He wanted to feel those lips around his cock badly.

Hermione looked up at him rather shocked. His black eyes were pleading. She looked back down at his huge organ and imagined her mouth would bring him great pleasure.

"Back up," she said softly, not releasing him.

Severus complied, his hands still moving in her hair as she slid off the stool and knelt.

"Dear gods," the wizard groaned as she lowered herself. His voice was raw with want, and he pulled her forward.

"Do it," he hissed. "Swallow me."

Hermione opened her mouth and took the head between her lips, then slid over it, Severus jerking as he felt her warmth wrap around him. She had to open her mouth wide, he was so big. The wizard's hands clamped her head, and he thrust forward, sliding deeper.

Hermione found he tasted slightly salty, but not unpleasant, and she liked his strong hands on her head, pulling her over his cock…his groans were exciting her even more.

"Suck, Hermione…it feels good to me," he breathed down at her, thrusting gently. Gods, he almost couldn't believe she was doing this for him. It was her first time tasting a man's cock. Severus felt his shaft tightening as it swelled more.

Experimentally, Hermione sucked, and the wizard hissed, jerking again, his hands tightening around her head, guiding her.

"Suck when I withdraw," he instructed. Hermione's hands rested on the wizard's thighs through the robes to keep her balance.

She followed his instructions and the wizard seemed to go into a catatonic state, his mouth dropping open and staring down at the witch. Only his hips moved, his face frozen in that expression for several minutes as she pleasured him.

Suddenly he let out a guttural groan and pulled away from the witch, whose jaw was beginning to ache from the size of him. But his reaction still surprised her.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked him as he dragged her back up to the stool, whispering a contraceptive charm.

"No…no…I just want to fuck you and was on the verge of coming," Severus panted, ripping the crotch of her trousers more, pulling aside her knickers and pulling her forward on the stool so he could enter her through the hole in the fabric. He hit her hard, burying himself inside the witch's pussy with a groan as Hermione gave a little shriek as he stretched her around his cock.

"Yessss," he said as he slipped inside her heat.

* * *

Adam, standing at the stores near the lab, putting away some supplies zeroed in on Hermione's shriek at once. The couple had neglected to put up a silencing ward.

"Ooh," he said, clapping his hands together, "That sounds like sex!"

Already in his floral robe, striped pajamas and pink slippers, he put down the bandages he had in his hands and quickly flip-flopped to the lab. He opened the door to the medical lab, and could hear Hermione clearly.

"He's laying it to her again. Gods, he's randy," the wizard breathed, carefully opening the door to the Spells lab. They weren't in here either, though the witch sounded loud enough to be.

"They're in the Potions Lab, dammit," Adam said, frowning and adjusting his glasses. The protective ward would shock him if he approached the door.

Well, he could still listen. Adam placed a silencing charm on the Spells lab just in case, then amplified the noise coming from the Potions Lab. Then he pulled up a stool and sat on it, his elbow resting on a countertop.

"I wonder if they're naked," Adam said to himself, trying to visualize what was going on. Of course he pictured Severus naked. He could care less whether Hermione was or not.

She wasn't the one with the tool.

* * *

Hermione was very wet, tight and slick. She had liked blowing him. Severus had liked it too, but she wasn't ready for the full treatment. He would give her time before he taught her to swallow.

The wizard kissed her deeply as he pulled back and thrust into her hard, his cock hitting bottom, the witch crying out into his mouth. He pulled back from her lips and looked into her lust-hazed eyes.

"Hold on to me. Wrap your arms around my neck and hold on to me tightly, Hermione," he breathed. "I'm going to give you a rough ride."

Hermione wrapped her arms around the wizard and pulled herself as close to him as she could. She could feel his heart beating against her chest as he slipped his hands behind her and gripped her buttocks, yanking her forward and plunging deep inside her over and over, hard and fast, gasping with pleasure, his chin resting on the top of her head, dark eyes closed in bliss as he buried himself in her softness, listening to her cry out rhythmically as he pulled her over him.

Hermione was howling as he fucked her, his hips moving so fast he was jack hammering her pussy, beating it unmercifully, the sweet ache sending the witch almost into convulsions as she accepted his passionate possession, her body flexing against his as he drove into her.

"Merlin, you are a strong little thing," he panted, tearing into the witch, pummeling her, pulsing, caressing walls.

Hermione cried out against his throat, then tried to kiss it between her shrieks, her lips pressing against his Adam's apple jerkily, but he felt her trying to show him affection as he rode her brutally, and he slowed so she could kiss him like she wanted and found he liked her soft lips moving over his throat as he fucked her. He leaned his head back, thrusting deep and hard into the witch, feeling her lips bounce against his neck as he penetrated her.

Of course the witch would want something more. He was her first. He hoped she didn't fall in love with him. He was not the right kind of wizard to love, but was perfect to fuck. Severus was the kind of man who could lose interest one day and just walk away. He'd done it to other witches, but they knew where they stood. This was all new to Hermione. But it did move him that she wanted other contact with him. Most witches didn't.

Severus stopped moving, lowered his head and kissed the shuddering witch. She was almost at the edge, and she thrust her hips forward, fucking him reactively, trying to push him deep inside her. He pressed his hips forward so she could make him hit bottom on her own, and pulled back from her mouth to watch her face as she took over.

Gods, she looked beautiful…just one thing.

The Potions Master pulled the tie off her hair and arranged it around her shoulders. Yes, that was it. Now she looked even lovelier, her eyes closed, face contorted with pleasure and concentration biting her lip as she worked her body over him. Severus held her gently by the waist.

"Who's fucking who?" he whispered to her.

Hermione's eyes flew open for a moment, looking at him, her eyes glistening before leaning back, and thrusting her pelvis forward, tilting it, her pussy starting tighten around him.

Severus gasped as she changed the angle, and he began to fuck her again, hard, feeling her about to come. He wanted to come with her.

"Fuck me, witch…keep up with me," the Potions Master hissed at her, pistoning into the witch as she thrust forward, doing her best to keep up with him, her passage tilting deliciously as he drove through her. Hermione's uniform was wet beneath the lab coat and clinging to her body. Her face was shining with perspiration. She was almost there.

"Gods...Severus...take me...take me…" she cried out to the wizard, not knowing how to tell him where she wanted to go. But he knew…oh, he knew all right.

Hermione's passionate outcry caused a reaction in the wizard. His balls tightened instantly and Severus slammed into her as hard as he could, releasing, letting out a groan as he came and felt the witch stiffen then cry out as she came around him, her flow hot and creamy, her pussy clutching at him as he pulsed inside her, his mouth open, his forehead pressed to hers, his black eyes locked on her face as she reddened, bliss washing over her trembling body.

Severus pressed his loins tight between her thighs, trying to get every drop of come as deep inside the witch as possible. He shuddered as his flow eased, then stopped. Still, Hermione pulsed around him as he softened, feeling wonderful. The wizard sighed, satisfied, the witch still gathered in his arms. He kissed her forehead, and played in her hair a bit as he waited for her to come down. When she ceased shuddering, he withdrew.

The witch sat on the stool, her thighs still spread, her chest rising and falling, looking at the wizard as he pulled his wand out of his pocket and scourgified himself. Then he pulled up his boxer and his trousers, fastening them, and afterwards, his robes. Then he looked her over.

Hermione's uniform was soaked with her perspiration, her trousers terribly torn, and her hair tangled all over her head, reminiscent of when she was a bushy haired student at Hogwarts. She also smelled strongly of sex

"You're a mess," he said, grinning slightly as he scourgified her. Then he pointed his wand at the torn crotch of her uniform.

"Reparo," he said, and the trousers mended themselves. He looked her over.

"You could use a brush," he said as he looked at her unkempt hair.

"I could use some purple potion too," she said softly, looking at him. "We shouldn't have done this."

Severus smirked at her.

"Your body disagrees with you, trust me. You wanted to do it," he replied, his black eyes glinting rather victoriously.

"I mean, done this here," she said, dropping her eyes.

Hermione looked ashamed of herself. She had no control. You were supposed to have sex in a bed, not on a stool in a laboratory. She felt like a slut.

Severus frowned at her slightly, then lifted her chin. He could see self-recrimination in her eyes.

"You're not going to do this," he said darkly.

"Do what?" she asked him.

Gods, what did he really think about her? He couldn't respect her…not the way she just did what he wanted.

"Legilimens," Severus whispered, looking into her thoughts. She was like a wide-open book.

He scowled.

"You are not a slut, Hermione. Stop thinking that. People have sex everywhere, not just in a bed. It is more exciting that way. There's nothing wrong with it. And if you think I think less of you because you did what I asked you to do, you're mad. I loved you were willing to please me that way. I loved being the first man to experience the sweetness of your mouth. You are just waking up sexually, Hermione. Don't close yourself off to the experience. Don't browbeat yourself for your passion and your willingness to explore. It is beautiful and nothing to be ashamed of. You're my lover, and I'm going to show you many pleasures in many places. I don't hold back and I don't want you to either. So please, stop feeling bad, witch. You are wonderful," he said sincerely.

Then he kissed her gently and pulled her off the stool.

* * *

Adam's mouth was open. Dr. Granger had given the Professor a blowjob? Lucky, lucky witch. Adam thought he wouldn't be hungry for weeks if he could get his mouth around that much meat. He sighed wistfully.

Suddenly the lab door opened, Severus and Hermione walking through it. The Potions Master saw Adam and scowled.

The chubby little wizard was busted.

"Hi," Adam said, giving them a little wave. Dr. Granger's hair looked like she'd spent a week in the outback.

"Adam! What are you doing in here?" Hermione asked him, shocked.

"Um…eavesdropping?" the wizard replied. Hermione turned a deep, deep shade of red. Adam had listened to her getting fucked. Gods. And she couldn't dismiss him on those grounds.

Severus looked at him blackly.

"You little pervert," he snarled, walking toward the wizard who hopped off the stool and started backing up.

"Hold it, Professor…it's not my fault you didn't put up a silencing charm. I would have heard you two no matter where I was. You were just that loud," the wizard claimed. "If you don't want people listening, ward it up before you stick it in. And it's not like I ruined anything. You both got your nut."

"Nut?" Severus asked.

"Came. Released. Climaxed. Got a nut," Adam explained, relaxing a bit as the Potions Master stopped advancing.

"Oh, just leave him alone, Severus. We both know Adam is twisted. He's still a good medi-witch," Hermione said, looking at the chubby little wizard in his floral robe and floppy slippers. She shook her head. Well, he didn't have anyone and obviously had a high sex drive. He hadn't hurt anything. It was just rather squicky that he listened in on them.

Severus looked back at Hermione, then at Adam again.

"You're off the hook this time, Adam," the Potions Master growled, "But if I catch you waxing your broom to my…my moments with Dr. Granger, I'll snap it in two next time."

Adam grinned at him.

"At least you'll put your hands on me," the wizard sighed. "That might be worth a broken tool."

Severus turned to Hermione with an "I'm going to fucking kill him" look. The witch shook her head, walked up and caught the dark wizard's arm.

"Forget it, Severus. He's harmless," she said, leading him past Adam, who smiled at him cheesily.

Severus made a quick, threatening motion with his body as if he were going to charge, and Adam jumped back, clutching his heart.

Severus smirked as Hermione led him through the door.

"Gods, I love him," Adam thought, fanning himself.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	28. Pulling It All Together

**Chapter 27 ~ Pulling It All Together  
**  
Hermione found out there was going to be a three-week delay in the delivery of one of the rarer ingredients for the elixir. She was furious and set about trying to locate a supplier who could provide it faster. No one else had the connections to acquire it. She visited the apothecary shop to see if she could speed up the delivery.

"I'm sorry doctor, but basilisk bladder is a difficult item to acquire. We have located one, but we must negotiate for it, since it is a private seller in China," Paul told her. "I'm very sorry I can't get it to you any faster."

Indeed, Paul did look very sorry, but it was just one of those things.

Since they couldn't brew, Hermione worked on protective spells. They called in Adam as a consultant, and the wizard was delighted to put in his two knuts.

"That is an EXCELLENT spell," Adam gushed as Hermione surrounded Severus with the circle of moving water. "That'll keep them off him. You need to get that warded to his signature as soon as possible, doctor. Vashti is quiet, but she hasn't given up, I'm sure. Probably trying to catch you both off-guard."

Adam wanted Hermione to create a spell that shot wooden stakes, but she declined.

"All weapons spells have to be approved by the Ministry, and that can take months. They don't believe vampires exist any more anyway," she said facing away from the wizards and busily writing notes on a piece of parchment.

Adam looked at Severus.

"Why don't you just show them tall, pale and deliciously ghoulish here?" Adam said, skittering away as Severus made a grab at him when Hermione wasn't looking, the Potions Master splashing the gay wizard with the water running around him as he lunged.

"Because their reaction would probably be to kill him instantly, even if he isn't a full-vampire. That is their standard mode of operation. That's why we haven't informed them about Vashti. They wouldn't bother looking for her. The Professor here is not a favorite of the Ministry by a long shot," she said turning to them.

Adam looked thoughtful.

"Well, how would they explain him turning then?" the wizard asked Hermione

"There have always been rumors about me being a vampire," Severus said, "If they found I was a half-vampire, it would simply be presumed I have always been. Particularly since I am so proficient at slaying them. I don't know if they would kill me as Dr. Granger fears, but they would certainly lock me under the thumb of Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and legally I would be treated similarly as house elves and werewolves. So I do not want the Ministry involved at all. They would take away my rights and I would have no recourse under the law. In that case, I might as well be a vampire."

"I see," Adam said. "Well Dr. Granger, since wooden stakes are out, how about a seed-scattering spell and knotted rope spell? Those would distract vampires until an escape could be made."

Hermione smiled at the wizard.

"That is a great idea, Adam. As soon as I get this spell warded to Severus, I'll work on it."

The wizard smiled, glad to have been able to contribute something to help the Professor.

"May I have the spells when they are completed?" he asked Hermione.

"Certainly, Adam. We may need you like we did the night Vashti tried to lure Severus away," she replied.

Adam clapped his hands together happily.

"That's wonderful," he gushed. "I can help protect the Professor's honor."

Severus scowled at him.

"I am not some witch in need of a champion, Adam," he said, frowning.

"You're definitely no witch, Professor…not with that tool," the medi-witch said.

Adam took every possible opportunity to comment on Severus' cock, so long as the Professor initiated it in some way.

"But I'd champion you any day," the wizard said, fluttering his eyelashes at the Potions Master.

Hermione ignored both of them as she worked on the warding spell. Adam's flirting had become commonplace and for the most part Severus took it stoically, since he owed the wizard for stopping him from leaving the infirmary until Hermione arrived. Though sometimes he would surreptiously cast tripping spells at the wizard, making him fall on his face. Adam just couldn't understand why he was so feeble-footed.

Severus made it a point to fuck Hermione at least once a day. He called it his maintenance fuck, claiming that it kept Vashti's influence at bay. He had taken to wearing a little belt of purple potion vials, to have them handy for the witch. Hermione hadn't been aware of this, and just thought he kept one in his pocket.

One day when he was unfastening his robes in preparation of taking her against the wall of the infirmary showers while Adam was away, he forgot he had the belt on and Hermione saw the line of vials winding around his waist.

"Severus, what are those?" she asked him, her brow furrowing.

"Ah, these?" Severus said, stalling so he could think up an answer.

Hermione folded her arms, leaning against the tiled wall of the shower, frowning.

"Yes…those," she replied. "Those are purple potion vials, aren't they?"

Severus looked at the vials as if he had never seen them before.

"Why yes, I believe they are," he said.

Hermione stormed out of the shower.

"Damn it," Severus hissed, buttoning up his robes and striding after her.

Hermione walked into the study, Severus following, erect and robes billowing. What was the big deal? She should be happy he thought about her welfare this way.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked her, catching her by her arm.

Hermione yanked her arm away from him, and he scowled blackly at her.

"You made me believe that our bouts of sex were purely spontaneous," she seethed, "then I see you wrapped in a bandoleer of purple vials like you're perpetually armed for sex. You've planned every single encounter, Severus. You must have thirty vials on that belt!"

"Actually, thirty-two, but that's neither here nor there," he said to her silkily. "I just find this more convenient than have to going to the stores every time we indulge ourselves. This way I am prepared to take care of you quickly and with dispatch."

"Like you do when we have our little quickies, I suppose," Hermione said, her hands on her hips.

Severus just arched an eyebrow at her. He didn't look repentant at all.

Hermione sighed.

"Severus, it's just disconcerting to know you are walking around with an arsenal of purple potion ready for me. It's like I am under siege or something," she said.

"You are," the Potions Master responded silkily. "And I'll gladly use my huge battering ram on your succulent little walls at every possible opportunity."

Hermione shook her head. Severus was incorrigible…just the way she found she liked him. He was such a sexual animal and seemed to want her all the time. Plus, he was a Slytherin. She should have realized he'd make taking her as trouble-free as possible.

"Listen, Severus, could you please lose the purple potion belt? It just makes me uncomfortable," she said.

"If it means I get to breech your city, certainly," he purred, his eyes glowing slightly as he opened his robe and unclasped the belt. Hermione watched as he laid the long belt of purple vials on the study table.

"Now that being done…" he said.

Suddenly the wizard grabbed Hermione and roughly bent her over the table, lifting her lab coat and yanking down both her knickers and trousers. Bending over her while holding her down with his forearm across the small of her back, he undid his trousers with his other hand.

"Prepare for your city to be battered, witch," he breathed, pulling out his cock. "The troops have arrived."

* * *

Three weeks later the basilisk bladder arrived, and Severus was ready to retrieve the Agstani blossom from his lab. Hermione accompanied him to his rooms. The witches had since given up on him being there so all was clear.

Severus walked into his lab, followed by Hermione, stopped in front of the drying cabinet and removed the disillusionment spell. Hermione began to walk forward.

"No!" Severus cried, yanking the witch back as a huge bear trap-like mechanism, rose out of the floor, its jagged metal jaws snapping together viciously. It would have bitten her legs off just below the knees.

"What the fuck is that?" Hermione cried, pulled back against Severus, whose pale hands clasped her shoulders protectively.

"One of my protective wards," Severus replied. "It is only triggered if someone approaches the drying cabinet with the intentions of opening it."

"You call that a ward? That's a deathtrap. It would kill someone Severus," Hermione gasped, shivering. That had been close.

"Well, no one has any business being in my lab…so they take their chances," the Potions Master replied, pointing his wand at the drying cabinet and removing all the other surprises he had for potential thieves.

"What other kinds of wards do you have?" Hermione asked him curiously.

"Hot acid, thrusting spear, boiling oil," he said non-chalantly.

Hermione shuddered. He certainly was protecting that bloom.

Severus opened the cabinet and reached in his pocket, taking out a small, clear bag. Carefully he reached deep in to the cabinet. His eyes narrowed.

"Hermione," he said, "give me some light so I can see. I can't drop a bit of this."

Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Lumos," she said and the tip glowed. She stood beside Severus and stuck her wand into the cabinet.

Severus saw the flower. It had shriveled and was now a pale, washed out pink.

"There it is," he breathed.

Carefully, he opened the bag and without touching the bloom, drew it over the dried flower.

"I've got it," he said, disengaging the hook and drawing the flower out.

Hermione had been holding her breath and let it out with a sigh, her eyes shining as she looked at the dried bloom.

"The Agstani Flower," she breathed reverently. "You really do have it."

Severus scowled at her.

"Of course I do. Now let's get it back to the labs and begin brewing," he said.

* * *

Over the next thirty-five days, Severus and Hermione worked tirelessly brewing the Restoration Elixir. Hermione was there for every part of the process except for one night.

The alarm had gone off signifying another step had to be made within the next ten minutes, and Severus was walking toward the lab when Hermione walked out of her bedroom, dressed in her running clothes.

"I'm going for a run, Severus," she said, her amber eyes turned toward the door a bit glassily.

"A run?" he asked.

This wasn't like Hermione. She was dedicated.

"I have to go," she said exiting the room.

Severus wanted to go after her but he had to attend the brew. Scowling he watched her step through the floo, presumably to the main hall to head outside.

The next process would take an hour and a half to complete. If she wasn't back by then, he'd go find her.

* * *

Hermione immediately took off running without stretches or warm-ups. She stared straight ahead, drawn to the copse of trees. Something white sat in the path, and she ran up to it and stopped. The white wolf's eyes met hers, and then the creature transformed to Victor.

He was scowling.

"Hello, witch," he hissed at Hermione. "I am afraid that your wizard will be soon drawn to Vashti and there is nothing either of us can do about it. His turning or not turning all means the same to me, death. And so, to you. But still, tell me what you are doing to try and stop the turning."

"We are brewing the Restoration Elixir," Hermione replied, trembling with lust for the vampire.

Victor looked at the witch thoughtfully. She was small, yet pleasant to look at. But mortal. Mortal. Hm. His brow furrowed.

The vampire had wracked his brain the past few weeks to try and figure out how to save himself. Vashti was a lost cause to him. Either way this came out…she would no longer be his, and he would end up dead. He brought his hand to his chin, pulling at it as he studied the witch. He wondered.

"How long until the Elixir is completed?" Victor asked Hermione, leaning in and smelling the jasmine in her hair. He sneezed. What an unappealing scent.

"Three more weeks, on the night of the full moon," she replied.

Victor's eyebrows rose. That was the night that the wizard would be drawn to Vashti.

"Listen to me good, witch. That is the night your wizard will be drawn to Vashti. Nothing will stay him. He will kill if he has to, so do not try to stop him. You must follow him, stopping here first before you pursue him. Do you think you can follow him? Find Vashti's lair?" Victor asked her.

Hermione nodded.

"I have a tracking charm on him," she replied hollowly. "I can find him anywhere."

Actually both she and Adam had a tracking charm on the wizard. And Adam had also cast a tracking spell on Hermione, though she wasn't aware of it. If anything went down, the wizard wanted to know where both of them were.

"Good. I will meet you here on the night of the full moon. Then you will do as I say. We may both come out of this alive," the vampire said.

Victor leaned in and pressed his face against Hermione's pulsing jugular. Her flesh was so warm and her blood still smelled sweet. She was no longer a virgin but he still longed to taste her. He let his fangs scrape her skin without breaking it, causing the witch to shudder with pleasure. The vampire pulled back from her with an effort. Once again he waved his hand, causing the witch's eyes to close.

"You will not remember this meeting, but you will remember my instructions, witch. Again, you leave my presence alive," the vampire said, transforming into a bat and flapping away into the night.

Slowly Hermione came to herself. She was in the same place she was last time she had lost time. The witch looked around, shrugged and finished her run.

Something about that area…that copse of trees…disturbed her.

She didn't know why.

* * *

A/N: Wow, it seems Victor has come up with a plan to keep himself alive and it involves Hermione. Maybe it isn't over, folks. How about the bandoleer of purple potions? For those of you who don't know what a bandoleer is, it's a belt fitted with small pockets or loops for carrying cartridges and worn across the chest by soldiers. You know strips of ammo that the tough guys wear. Lol. Too funny. Well, the confrontation between Severus and Vashti is coming up soon. Thanks for reading.


	29. Summoned!

**Chapter 28 ~ Summoned!  
**  
Adam worried Severus and Hermione so much about what secret project they had going on in the Potions lab that finally they made him take a Wizard's Oath and told him. The bloom had already been utilized so there was no danger of it being stolen.

"The Restoration Elixir? Oh my gods. Where did you get an Agstani bloom?" the wizard asked, clutching his heart dramatically.

"Severus found the plant years ago in the Forbidden Forest and nurtured it until it matured. He was harvesting it the night Vashti bit him," Hermione informed the wizard. "What we can't understand is why she waited so long to try an claim him."

"Did you change your habits concerning the plant's welfare toward the end, Professor?" the wizard asked him.

"Yes. I went to the forest every night for a month before I harvested the plant," the Potions Master replied.

Adam looked thoughtful, as did Hermione.

"Possibly, your initial visits were so scattered that she could find no pattern. Also, your vampire killing skills are formidable, she could have been hesitant to strike because of that, particularly if you were armed. More than likely she knew you would be harvesting the bloom and it would be her last opportunity, and her attack on you was fueled by desperation. In the pensieve I saw you almost overcame the bat," Adam said.

"Yes, I was going to kill it with my sword, but it escaped," the Potions Master said.

"You established a pattern of nightly visitation, Severus. That made it easy for her to plan an attack," Hermione said.

"She hasn't tried to summon you since that first night," Adam said, frowning slightly. "I don't like it. That Queen has something going on. I'm sure of it. I'll be glad when that potion is finished."

"It will be completed tomorrow night," Severus said.

He'd be glad too. He hadn't slept a full night in weeks. There was a slightly haggard look about him. Hermione looked tired too.

"Then you can take it, and this will all be over," Hermione said.

There was something in her voice that disturbed Severus.

"Not all of it," he said to the witch, "Not us. I've grown accustomed to you witch. I refuse to end this."

Hermione stared at him. He wanted to continue to be her lover.

Adam swooned.

"Oh my gods…why couldn't there be another one of you, Professor? A gay one?" he breathed. "Who liked teddy bear type wizards."

Severus looked at him.

"I imagine because there are gods, Adam," he replied shortly.

Hermione felt like fucking Severus right now. She had yet to initiate sex between them. Severus was always the aggressor. But she was so tired. Tonight they would be in the lab for hours doing the final steps. There would be no time for even a quick pleasure.

Severus' reflection had almost become completely solid now. The Potion Master was very attached to Hermione. More than he had ever been to any other witch and this was the closest thing to a committed relationship that he had ever had. There had always been at least two witches who he would see. He liked variety. But Hermione seemed determined to gain as much sexual knowledge as intellectual knowledge, and he was primed to teach her. There were still some things he hadn't done with her. Hopefully when the threat of Vashti was past, he could take the time to introduce her to some other forms of sexual gratification. He knew one thing.

It wouldn't be an easy lesson for her. Not the way he was hung.

Still, she'd have to learn.

********************************

At last the brewing was completed. The Restoration Elixir turned a bright amber color, showing that it had been created correctly. Both Hermione and Severus stared at the cauldron as the color changed from blood red to golden.

Hermione let out a scream and leaped on Severus, wrapping both her arms and legs around the wizard, sending him staggering back as he clutched her.

Adam came running in, thinking something juicy was going on. They had included him in the ward signatures. He took one look, saw they were fully dressed and let out a sigh.

"And I thought something good was going on," he muttered.

Hermione, still in Severus' arms looked over at the round wizard.

"But something good is going on, Adam," she said. "The elixir is completed. We only have to let it cool and Severus can drink it. Then he will be free of the curse," she said smiling, then she kissed Severus soundly, who smirked at her. She really was the delight of his life now.

"It's finished? That's wonderful," he said, though his voice gave away that he thought it wasn't so wonderful at all.

He'd have to return to his dull life at dull St. Mungo's.

Hermione divined his thoughts.

"Adam, you will be welcome to stop by anytime," she said, feeling a little ache in her heart.

Severus scowled.

"Stop by the infirmary," the Potions Master said, his nostrils flared. "I don't want you anywhere near my rooms."

Adam blew him a kiss. The Potions Master's face went black as Hermione snickered, sliding off of him.

But the black look on Severus' face didn't change. Suddenly he exited the lab without saying a word, his wand left on the counter.

"What's with him?" Adam asked Hermione who looked after the wizard. Suddenly, Hermione stiffened, and mechanically walked after him.

"And what's with you?" Adam asked the departing witch.

Suddenly, Adam had a bad, bad feeling. He rushed after the witch and wizard ran past them, and stopped, looking at them. Severus' eyes were glowing redly, and he looked positively evil. He was clearly possessed.

"Shit, Vashti would do this tonight," Adam breathed as Severus advanced on him, Hermione trailing about twenty feet behind, her face expressionless, her amber eyes locked to the Potions Master's back. Adam looked around the wizard at the doctor.

"Damn, did she do something to Dr. Granger too?" Adam wondered.

He whipped out his wand and scattered mustard seeds on the floor before Severus. The Potions Master walked right over them, heading for the infirmary doors.

"Fuck!" Adam exclaimed, running ahead of the wizard and sending out knotted ropes. Severus walked over them too, approached the doors and pushed them open. The normal methods of slowing a vampire down weren't working on him.

Desperately, the wizard ran up to Hermione and shook her.

"Dr. Granger! Dr. Granger!" Adam shouted at her, his voice shrilly. "Snap out of it!"

Hermione let him shake her for a moment, then with one arm, shoved him aside powerfully, sending him staggering, then followed Severus out of the door, her wand in hand.

Adam stared after them.

"Damn it," he said. He stood there a moment, then ran back to the lab. He stared at the cooling potion.

"I've got to take this and get it to the Professor," he breathed. "Hell, it can cool in a bottle just as well as in a cauldron."

He ran into the infirmary, shuffled through the stores cabinet until he found a bottle large enough to hold the Elixir, took it and ran back to the lab. He uncapped the bottle, pulled out his wand, tapped the side of the cauldron, then the mouth of the bottle. The amber liquid filled the glass and Adam sealed it. Then almost dropped it.

"I'm just a bundle of nerves," the wizard said, his heart pounding. Then he drew in a deep breath to center himself.

"Calm…calm…in…out…cleansing…" he breathed, then said to himself, "All right, Adam…this is it, girl. This is where you become a hero. Heroine. Something."

* * *

Severus and Hermione descended the stairwells without incident, not running into a single soul. It was as if their path had been magically cleared. Since a greater power moved the wizard, this was entirely possible. They descended into the main hall, and exited through the main doors on to the grounds of Hogwarts.

The moment Severus descended the stairs, the ward was invoked, and the circle of flowing water appeared around him. He began to jog across the grounds, toward the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione stopped and watched him, then turned and began running toward the copse of trees.

* * *

Adam stopped in the kitchens and grabbed some garlic from the house elves, then headed out the main doors of the castle, a garland of the fragrant cloves draped around his neck. He invoked the tracking charm for Hermione and felt himself pulled in the direction she had gone. Adam was chubby, but he had a lot of stamina. He took off at a trot.

* * *

Victor sat in the copse of trees in his wolf form, snarling as the scent of the wizard wafted to him. He also smelled the witch. He rose to all fours and paced as he waited for her to appear. There was only one thing he could do now.

Hermione suddenly appeared, perspiring since she had on her uniform and lab coat. She stopped in front of the wolf, who immediately transformed into Victor. The witch was already under his power. He advanced on her.

"He is on his way to Vashti. Demons guide him. Very powerful demons. Nothing will stop him from getting to the catacombs. He is under their protection until he arrives in Vashti's domain," he said to the witch, pacing back and forth. He looked at her, indecision in his red eyes.

Hermione's amber eyes followed the vampire hungrily, wanting him badly. But she stood before him, quivering, waiting for his instruction.

* * *

Adam was fast approaching the copse of trees, feeling the pull intensify. That meant Dr. Granger was close. He sped up.

* * *

Victor stared at Hermione, his eyes beginning to glow.

"I have no choice," he said to the witch. "I know you would prefer another option witch, but the only other option is death. Come to me."

He opened his arms and Hermione bolted into them, molding her body to his and moving against him wantonly. The vampire hissed. He was cold, but even he couldn't help responding to the witch's movements.

"You are a passionate one," Victor said to her softly, leaning her head to the side, exposing her throat. "Your blood is probably sweet as Vashti's."

Victor studied the pulsing artery for a moment as the witch moaned, pressing against him. His eyes began to blaze.

The vampire bared his glistening fangs, his mouth watering…then sunk them deeply into Hermione throat, groaning with pleasure as her hot, sweet blood filled his mouth. It had been so long since he'd tasted a human. He hardened with bliss and pressed his loins into the witch, rubbing against her sensuously.

The witch convulsed, orgasmed and slumped against the vampire as he drank deeply, grinding against her. Apparently getting bitten by a sentient was a very erotic act.

Adam suddenly appeared, his blue eyes widening with horror as he saw Hermione in Victor's arms, the vampire's mouth locked to her throat, apparently feeding.

"No!" the wizard cried, charging forward, his wand drawn.

* * *

A/N: Oh man. The dragon dung has hit the fan. What the f*** is going on here? Victor's bitten Hermione, apparently Adam is attacking Victor, and Severus is trotting toward Vashti's lair. Whoo. A lot going on. Nice, nasty cliffie eh? Yeah it is. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	30. The Turning

**Chapter 29 ~ The Turning  
**  
Victor raised one red eye at the fat wizard charging him with his wand raised. He released Hermione who stood frozen in place for a moment, her eyes closed, a languid smile on her face as blood ran from the two puncture holes.

"You leave her alone…you…you…" Adam cried, slowing as his blue eyes drifted over Victor. Even with blood running down his chin, he was gorgeous, tall, pale. "You beautiful bit of bloodsucker."

This statement brought the vampire up short as Adam stared at him rather lustfully. Hermione stirred, waking. She looked back at Adam and the vampire, before her eyes glazed again and she took off at a run in search of Severus. Victor looked around and hissed as she disappeared into the forest. He turned back to Adam.

"You fool! She's gone…and I don't know if . . . if," the vampire hissed at the chubby wizard, who held his wand on the sentient, trembling slightly.

Snarling, Victor advanced on Adam, who snapped out of his erotic vampire state of mind and cast the seed spell. This time a bunch of lima beans flew out of his wand tip.

Victor stopped and looked down at the seeds, then up at Adam furiously.

"Damn you," he hissed, bending over and starting to count the beans as Adam darted by him following Hermione.

But Victor was a sentient, not a minion. He was counting . . . but by tens.

Hermione was light-headed as she ran through the forest and felt as if she were having trouble breathing, but she continued, her lungs burning unnaturally. She was in better shape than this, she shouldn't be having such problems. But she couldn't stop…she had to find Severus.

Adam ran behind the witch, calling her name, begging her to stop. Hermione could hear Adam but kept going, she was being pulled after the Potions Master. The wizard could hear her up ahead and sped up. He thought he saw her lab coat.

"Dr. Granger, wait, wait . . . I have . . . "

Suddenly he ran into something solid and was knocked to the ground. Victor stood over him, snarling and kicked away the wizard's wand. The vampire reached down and gripped the effeminate wizard by his collar and yanked him up, pulling the trembling wizard to his feet.

"You…you can't bite me…I'm wearing garlic," Adam said in a high voice.

Victor's red eyes shifted to the garland around Adam's neck, and a look of fear crossed his face. Then he snatched the garland, breaking it and flinging it to the ground.

Adam looked down at the broken garland then back at Victor.

"Well . . . um . . . I guess you can bite me," Adam said.

Victor cocked his head at the wizard. He was very strange…almost female-like. But he had balls. Not many humans could speak when face to face with a vampire. Vashti had been after him to create another minion to replace the one she'd killed to summon the demon, but the vampire hadn't seen anyone that wouldn't be missed.

Somehow, he thought this strange one wouldn't be missed.

Victor looked at him.

"Yes I can," he said, sinking his fangs into Adam's throat.

* * *

Hermione was feeling very strange, but kept going. Her skin crawled as if insects were underneath it, and her breathing was still hitched and labored. She felt a terrible pain in her midsection and doubled over, coughing and retching, feeling something coming up. She gagged and swallowed it back down, then staggered forward, entering the Forbidden Forest, following Severus.

She had to find Severus. She had to stop Vashti but had no idea how.

* * *

The Potions Master broke through the Forbidden Forest to a strange, unfamiliar stony area. He continued to run, the circle of water staying with him as he was drawn toward the catacombs. He was vaguely aware he wasn't alone. From out of the shadows came several minions, hissing and baring their fangs at him. But they didn't try to attack. They couldn't have crossed the barrier anyway. They ran alongside him like a sub-human honor guard, snarling at him. The Potions Master looked neither right nor left, but his red eyes focused forward.

Suddenly he came to a stop, the circle of water falling into a crevice. He stared down at it for a moment, then lowered himself into it, climbing down into the dark depths, followed by the minions.

The Potions Master gripped and slipped, half climbing, half sliding down into the darkness. But he could see clearly, his vision somewhat green, the stones glowing luminously. He touched ground. The minions gibbered excitedly as he began to navigate his way through the narrow, twisting pathway. He came to several turn-offs but walked with confidence. After about fifteen minutes he emerged into a large open area, filled with flickering shadows and bonfires.

He stopped, staring…then hissed.

In the middle of the clearing was a throne made of bones, and sitting on that throne, her long pale legs crossed, a lazy smile on her blood-red lips, sat Vashti the Queen of Blood. Severus' red eyes raked over her, and he hardened powerfully, and began to walk purposely toward her.

Vashti's lazy smile soon turned to a look of surprise, then a black frown.

"What is this?" she cried leaping from her throne, gliding across the room and landing in front of Severus, who stopped.

The Queen's red eyes stared at the water running around the wizard.

"What trickery is this?" she screamed at him. "Remove it! Remove it now!"

Severus looked down at the water circling him.

"I cannot, my Queen. I have no wand," he said hoarsely, moving toward her again.

Vashti backed up.

"I cannot cross moving water!" she shrieked at him, her form shifting slightly to a more demonic form in her rage. "Who has done this? Who?"

The Queen raged, circling the wizard, who turned along with her, keeping her in his line of sight.

"My Queen, come to me," the Potions Master implored her.

"I cannot you fool! You are surrounded by moving water. No vampire of my species can cross moving water," she hissed at him.

Severus moved forward suddenly and the water touched Vashti's foot and sizzled, the Queen shrieking in pain as smoke rose from her burned flesh.

"Stay back you idiot!" she screamed at Severus, throwing her hand forward and knocking the wizard across the room with her power. She limped back to her throne and sat down.

"You stay there," she hissed at Severus, trying to decide what to do. She couldn't turn him if she couldn't touch him. But the demons hadn't said when she had to turn him. They would have to wait as she did.

She stared at the image of Questor, standing before her, his robes tented with passion. He was beautiful and strong. She had to have him. She had to have her king returned to her.

* * *

Hermione burst into the stone clearing. She could breathe easier now, and felt no tiredness. She could feel Severus…and she could feel another presence. Her eyes narrowed. Suddenly she heard hissing and saw that snarling minions surrounded her. She cast a seed spell and the creatures all began to count. She walked forward, looking at the ground carefully. She saw the crevice and climbed down into it effortlessly.

She slid down the rocks lightly and landed on the ground. She felt buoyant, strong and very, very angry. This was Vashti's lair, and she had Severus. Her Severus.

Hermione snarled and stalked through the passageway, her wand held tightly as she went to retrieve her wizard.

In her throne, Vashti suddenly stiffened. She hissed loudly, rising from her throne, every sense alerted. There was another here. In her territory. In her domain. She snarled, her fangs elongating, her eyes turning to flame as the bloodlust took her over.

Hermione strode into the throne room, her own amber eyes aflame. She looked at Severus, then slowly her head turned toward the Queen.

"You cannot have him," Hermione hissed, "he belongs to me."

In the shadows, the minions milled about in confusion as they looked at the witch. They knew she threatened their Queen but could not attack her. Not her.

Not another Queen.

Severus' red eyes focused on Hermione and he stiffened, turning towards her and moving forward. Hermione's skin was pale as his own now, and her lips blood red. Her amber eyes glowed as brightly as the bonfires, and her nails were long and blood-tipped.

Hermione hissed at him as the circle of moving water came closer.

"Stay back, Severus," she said, her fangs elongating as she turned toward Vashti. "I will free you soon."

Vashti stared at her.

"You are the one who turned him from me . . . how did you . . . who . . . ?" Vashti shrieked…then the realization hit her.

"Victor!" she screamed in rage. "You traitorous bastard. How could you do this to your Queen?"

But Victor was not here to answer her. She snarled at Hermione.

"You cannot defeat me. You are not yet completely turned," she hissed at the witch.

"I only need your blood, Vashti…and I mean to have it," Hermione shrieked charging the vampire with amazing speed, darting toward her.

Vashti rose high into the air and Hermione passed harmlessly under her. The Queen drifted above the floor. Hermione spun and fired a blast at her. The Queen was knocked back a few feet, but no damage was done.

"It will take more than a wand, mortal," Vashti hissed, diving at Hermione headfirst, nails extended. She slashed the witch's face as she sped by, blood pouring from her face, before the wounds healed themselves. Hermione hissed, bringing her hand to her face, her palm covered with blood.

She licked it, then snarled at Vashti, who turned in the air and dove at her again. This time Hermione spun and jabbed her wooden wand deep into the Queen's shoulder. Vashti crashed to the floor screaming as smoke and blood poured from around the wand. She ripped it out of her shoulder and threw it aside.

The wound healed slowly, but Hermione didn't wait and shot toward the Queen, her fangs bared, her nails curved into talons, hitting her in the midsection and taking her down.

Severus watched as the two Queens wrestled, a snarling, rolling ball of fangs and nails, biting and scratching, tearing flesh, blood covering the floor as they were wounded and healed and wounded again. Finally they broke apart, panting, their clothing torn, Vashti naked from the waist up, Hermione's blood soaked lab coat laying on the stone floor, her uniform shredded, and pale flesh showing underneath.

The two Queens circled each other warily, snarling, fangs covered in blood. Suddenly Vashti launched herself into the air, only to be met by Hermione, who pushed off instinctively and collided with the Queen, and again they tangled violently, now a flying ball of snarling, ripping hatred, blood dripping down to the floor in a stream as they tore at each other. Vashti managed to wrap her long legs around Hermione's shorter ones, effective trapping her, and raked her nails across her eyes, blinding the witch as she cried out in rage and pain. Eyes took longer to heal, and Vashti dragged her down to the floor, climbing over her and pinning her, with her throat exposed.

"Now, you die, bitch," the Queen hissed, baring her fangs as Hermione struggled desperately. The minions howled at the Queen's approaching victory, then suddenly and inexplicably fell silent.

Vashti reared back, ready to plunge her fangs into the witch's neck, snarling her victory. She threw herself forward, only to find that her head was snapped back powerfully, her own throat suddenly exposed.

"Oh no you don't, Vashti darling. It's time you met a real Queen!"

Vashti snarled in horror as Adam looked down at her, pale, his blue eyes aflame and hand securely twisted in her hair, his long fangs bared.

"You? How is this possible?" the Queen gasped as she looked on the turned wizard.

"I tried to tell everyone I was a witch in a wizard's body, my dear, but no one believed me," Adam said with an evil smile, "I guess this proves once and for all that I was right, and they…were wrong."

Adam then flashed forward, driving his fangs into Vashti's throat, jerking her upward viciously, wrapping his arms around her body, crushing her, his grip like iron bands as he drained her blood and power.

Victor, standing in the shadow of the entrance, looked on the scene unfolding before him with wide eyes. When he bit Adam, he had expected to create a minion… not a male Queen.

Damn. Where did that leave him now?

* * *

A/N: lolololol. We ALL knew Adam was a Queen. And Adam saves the day. We hope…we know he has a thing for Severus, and by drinking Vashti's blood, her reign and power has been transferred to him. Will he want to fight Hermione for Severus? And will he keep or kill Vashti's subjects? Lots more questions ahead. Please review.


	31. Final Outcome

**Chapter 30 ~ Final Outcome  
**  
Vashti shuddered as Adam sucked her life-force from her, her eyes rolling up into her head. Suddenly the room faded and she was falling, falling downward, past mountains, cliffs, down, into the bowels of the earth, the stone walls sizzling with heat, burning, dripping. Still she fell a long, long way, her body spinning, turning, rolling through space, the world growing darker, fissures containing white hot magma zooming past. Still she fell.

Finally she landed in a quiet place, the only sound the low groans of plates of earth shifting, and the hiss of geysers, burning liquid shooting up in brilliant spray. Then she heard the sounds of wild laughter, then cries, then roars, growing louder.

_"You have come,"_ a voice hissed behind her.

Vashti turned to see the demon, smiling lasciviously at her. It offered the Queen its scaly arm. She hesitated, then took it.

_"You will be treated well, Vashti. Only satisfy us and your life will not be hard,"_ the demon lisped at her, pulling the jewels from her hair and letting her black locks flow down her back. The demon caressed her face gently with its clawed hand.

_"There are some with grudges, but you will appease them. Be willing. Subservient. You are no Queen here, but servant. Remember, you are a servant, and all will be well," h_e hissed, leading her through the darkness. Vashti knew she would suffer.

All demons were liars.

* * *

Adam fed until the Queen stopped shuddering, then released her, letting the lifeless body fall to the floor. It lay there only a moment, before bursting into flame and burning away cleanly, leaving no ash, no sign that Vashti had ever been.

Adam licked his lips.

"Talon licking good," he said to Hermione who still lay before him. Her eyes were healing now and she could make out his shape.

"Adam?" she said, peering at the form before her.

"That's Queen Adam, Dr. Granger," he hissed at her. The flame in his blue eyes went out, and he shifted them toward Severus, then back at the prone Queen before him. He looked thoughtful, then straightened and walked lightly over to Vashti's throne. He brushed the seat off with his hand, then sat down delicately, wriggling a bit as he settled in.

"This could use some cushion," he mused.

The minions were all silent, hugging the walls in confusion and fear. Adam's eyes washed over the shadowed creatures.

"You minions…get over here," he said.

Slowly the creatures moved toward the throne, cringing and fearful. They didn't know if they would be accepted. They formed a ragged line in front of him. Adam made a face.

"You are some damn ugly creatures," he said, scowling at them. "You can trust I won't be creating any more of you."

The creatures keened in fear. The new Queen didn't like them…that meant death.

Adam's eyes rested on them compassionately.

"But since you are here, I guess you can stay," he said. "Just don't fuck up."

The creatures all began a rather hideous dance of joy, hissing, snarling and striking each other, blood flowing and wounds healing. Adam grimaced and waved his hand limply.

"Go back to the shadows…puhleeeeeese!" he said. They obeyed him immediately.

Adam looked around the catacombs with a critical eye.

"This will never do. There is some redecorating in our future, boys," he called to the minions.

Victor tried to slink back up the passageway. A sentient vampire could survive without a clutch. But Adam felt him trying to leave.

"Tut, tut, handsome. Get in here," the Queen said.

Victor turned and walked slowly toward the throne. He stopped in front of Adam, and knelt on one knee. Adam's eyes washed over him hotly.

"You're the one I need to thank for this," Adam said. "What is your name?"

"Victor, my Q…q…queen," the vampire replied, tripping over the title.

"Well Victor, thank you for helping me reach my full potential. Life was very dull for me. I think being an undead Queen will raise the level of my half-life to exciting, at least," the chubby Queen said, eyeing the handsome vampire.

"Yes, my Queen," Victor responded.

Adam looked at Victor consideringly for a moment, then over at Severus. His eyes quickly shifted to Hermione as she stood up, her sight restored. What to do about her?

Adam's eyes fell back on Victor. He scowled slightly. The vampire was gorgeous, but he was a sentient. He could only control him so much. Then he looked at Severus. If he turned the wizard, he too would be a sentient. Adam already knew the Potions Master would not service him. His eyes shifted back to Victor.

"Listen, Victor. I am in need of a king to rule beside me. You are now bound to me, thanks to your old Queen's generous gift before she went to Hell. You now have a choice. To live as my king, or die. I would not be a Queen if I were not a woman in nature. I am tired of being alone. You are drop dead gorgeous. You know what I expect," Adam said imperiously. "If you choose death, I will kill you and find another sentient more aligned to my needs. What is your answer?"

Victor looked at the Queen. Half-life or death? This was not his ideal option, but better than oblivion. Plus, he would rule.

"I will be your king, my Queen," he said.

Well, he could always pretend Adam was Vashti. He had liked taking her from the back anyway.

Adam gave him a smile.

"Wise choice, Victor," he said, grinning hungrily at the vampire, who went a bit paler.

Adam looked over at Severus.

"Professor, I release you from the curse," he said.

Immediately, Severus' eyes returned to normal. He bowed to Adam.

"Thank you, Adam," the wizard said sincerely. His black eyes shifted to Hermione, who looked at him forlornly.

"What of Dr. Granger?" Severus asked Adam.

"You can take her with you," Adam replied.

He pulled the bottle of Restoration Potion from his robes pocket.

"You might want to give her this first. She isn't completely turned and has my life force, but isn't bound to me. I cannot release her as I did you," the Queen said.

Severus walked forward. Every minion in the catacombs hissed as the circle of water approached the new Queen. Adam took out his wand and banished the ward. The minions began to advance toward the Potions Master hungrily.

"Get back there. I didn't tell you to eat anyone!" Adam scolded. "As of now, you are all restricted to small animals."

The minions hugged the walls again…muttering. Adam scowled at them and they fell silent. Severus advanced and Adam handed him the bottle. The Queen watched as Severus walked over to the witch.

Severus looked down at Hermione, taking in her pale features. She was still lovely.

"I must say you make an appealing Queen," he said to her. Hermione smiled, her fangs showing. Severus blinked at the frightening display. He opened the Restoration Elixir.

"Drink this. Quickly," he said offering her the bottle…then. "Wait."

Severus leaned down and kissed her cold lips. He shuddered.

"You're much better warm," he said, handing her the open bottle.

The Queen drank it down, and grimaced.

"It's the basilisk bladder," Severus said with a smirk.

Hermione began to shudder and doubled over in pain, shrieking as the Elixir took effect. Once more she gasped for breath and suffered the sensation of insects crawling over her. The witch felt nauseous, but didn't vomit. The feeling passed and she straightened, restored. Hermione embraced Severus tightly. His long arms wrapped around her as well, rocking her gently against his body.

Adam sniffed. They really were a sweet couple. He was going to miss hearing them fuck. He centered himself and did his best to look regal.

"All right. All Living out of my domain. I have ruling to do," Adam said brusquely. The reality was, he didn't want them to see him cry. They had both been good to him and he would miss them.

Hermione approached the throne.

"Thank you, Adam," she said to the Queen. Then she leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. Adam nearly gagged, and waved both taloned hands at her irritably.

"Ew. Now that was just nasty, Dr. Granger," he said, sputtering. "Now if the Professor was to…"

"Forget it, Adam," Severus growled, walking up and taking Hermione by the arm and leading her through the entranceway.

"Such a hardass," Adam said affectionately as he watched them leave.

Then his eyes turned to Victor, who swallowed.

"So, did you and Vashti do it here for everyone to see, or is there more private accommodations?" Adam asked. Hell, he was randy. It was time to break Victor in.

"We had a crypt, my Queen," Victor replied.

Adam rose and walked toward the vampire.

"Escort me there, my king," he said, his blue eyes beginning to glow.

Victor bowed.

"Yes, my Queen," he responded, taking Adam's arm and slowly leading him through the catacombs.

It wasn't the ideal situation, but at least he was alive.

* * *

A/N: Ah Adam, the compassionate Queen. Well, he's got Victor now and an eternity to enjoy him. Severus and Hermione are free now and all is good with the world. Except for Vashti. But everyone has to pay for their sins. Please review.


	32. Return and Issues

**Chapter 31 ~ Return and Issues  
**  
Severus helped Hermione climb up the exit, pushing on her ass to get her up and staying close in case she should slip and fall.

"It was much easier getting in then getting out," Hermione gasped, trying to grip a rock as she pulled herself upward.

Finally they reached the top, Hermione scrambling out of the crevice into the bright moonlight, Severus pulling himself up behind her. They both stood up and breathed in the night air, grateful for freedom. Severus looked at the witch. Her clothing was bloody and in tatters. His black eyes rested on her face.

"You almost died for me," he said softly.

Hermione looked at the wizard. She really hadn't thought about that aspect of it. She was simply trying to keep him from Vashti.

"I told you I would do what I had to do to keep you from turning," she replied, "I didn't think about death, I only thought about freeing you. I didn't want to fail you."

Severus blinked down at her.

"Do I mean that much to you, Hermione?" he asked her, a tight feeling in his chest.

Hermione felt her heart speed up. She saw where this could possibly go and she wasn't ready for rejection. The wizard didn't do "love'.

"Severus, you came to me for help. You were my patient. I had an obligation to do what I could for you, and that is what I did. If it wasn't for Adam, however, I'd be dead and you'd be sitting in a throne next to Vashti plotting the downfall of the human race. So Adam is the real heroine," Hermione said. "Not me."

There, that should get them off the topic of what he meant to her.

Severus knew the witch was sidestepping. She did a pretty good job of it too. He decided to let it rest for now and reached out, pulling her into his side.

They disapparated and reappeared in his study with a clap of thunder. Severus released her and looked around his rooms appreciatively.

"Home at last," he breathed, pulling out his wand and casting a freshening spell.

Hermione looked at the wizard. He was cured now which meant he would be returning to the dungeons, and teaching. She had become used to him in her rooms. Now, he was leaving. She watched as he lit a fire in the floo, then walked into his bedroom.

Hermione trailed behind him and stood in the doorway as Severus turned up the torches and freshened up the bed. It was obvious he intended on staying here tonight. She couldn't blame him. He had been sequestered in her rooms for weeks. It must feel nice to come back to his own quarters again.

Hermione saw his reflection in the mirror of his dresser. He was completely solid. She smiled slightly at his image.

The wizard walked into the bathroom. After a moment, Hermione heard him release a long, strong stream of piss. It sounded as if he had held it for days. The wizard groaned with relief. The loo flushed and she heard the basin run for a moment, then Severus emerged.

"I suppose you are going to sleep in your own rooms tonight," Hermione said to him.

Severus nodded looking at his four-poster.

"I missed my bed. The one in your guestroom was much too soft. I prefer a firm mattress…one with less give," he said, his dark eyes resting on her.

Hermione looked down at her tattered clothing.

"I suppose I'd better go," she said, "I look like I had a run in with a dragon."

Severus scowled.

"Go? You aren't going anywhere but to my bed," the wizard said. "We've had a long night, Dr. Granger, and I prescribe rest. I want you here when I wake up in the morning."

"But there's no one in the infirmary, Severus. I can't leave it unattended," she said. "I just hope no one needed me while we were gone. I have a duty to the school, you know."

The wizard blinked at Hermione. She was right. Adam was gone. She had to return to the infirmary. The witch had the kind of job that required her to be available day and night.

"Very well," he said, "I understand Hermione."

Hermione looked at him a moment.

"Good night, Severus," she said.

For some reason she couldn't bring herself to cross the room and kiss him goodnight. It must have been because now…it all was over. She knew he said he wanted to continue but things were going to change. They weren't going to be in close proximity any more. They wouldn't be spending so much time in each other's presence. More than likely, the separation would eventually become a divide, and they would return to their normal lives.

Hermione returned to the study, grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the flames.

"The infirmary," she said softly, her eyes glistening. It was going to be so quiet in her rooms with both Adam and Severus gone.

Suddenly she was aware she wasn't alone. Severus was standing behind her, looking expectant as the flames turned green. She looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked the wizard.

"Going with you," he replied. "I said I wanted to wake up with you in the morning. I can't do that if I stay in my rooms."

Hermione smiled and stepped through the flames, followed closely by her lover.

* * *

They emerged in the infirmary. Hermione immediately checked her system to see if there had been any unanswered buzz-ins. There hadn't. She let out a sigh of relief.

Severus watched as she walked back up the infirmary. She paused in front of Adam's empty bedroom. It was dark.

"I'm going to miss that wizard," she said softly.

Severus scowled a bit, then his face relaxed.

"Adam was really a very brave young wizard. But I think, Hermione, that he will be happy as a Queen. Now as for his king…" the wizard said, smirking a bit, "I imagine he will have to make quite a few adjustments."

Hermione smirked. Well, at least Adam wasn't alone anymore.

She started walking towards her rooms, Severus falling in step beside her, looking at the witch thoughtfully. He was cured now, and Hermione seemed to be acting a bit cool towards him. She hadn't kissed him once since they left the catacombs. She hadn't kissed him when she was about to leave his rooms either.

Quietly, he whispered the legilimency spell and entered the witch's mind. He saw Hermione working in the infirmary, the labs, and curled up alone in her bed, reading a book. Then he saw himself back in his classroom teaching, in the Great Hall eating, Hermione passing behind him and going to her seat. They didn't speak or acknowledge each other. Then he saw himself again, fucking some strange witch in his bed. He pulled out of Hermione's mind, frowning slightly.

So, she thought they were going to end whatever it was they had, and go back to their old lives. Well, Severus wasn't ready to end it or to let her end it either.

Hermione pressed the bricks that opened the wall to their quarters. She walked into her bedroom silently, followed by Severus who sat down in the armchair and watched her as she removed the remnants of her uniform. She removed her bra, then her knickers.

Severus' nostrils flared. He smelled the distinct odor of sex. A cold, jealous feeling washed over him.

"Hermione," he said sharply to the naked witch, who had been about to head for the shower.

Hermione turned toward him.

"I detect the odor of sex on you," he said, his dark eyes burning possessively. "Why is that? What did that vampire do to you to change you? He didn't fuck you did he?"

He felt his heart clutch in his chest as he asked her that question…if she had fucked that vampire…he didn't know what he would do…but it would be ugly…very, very, ugly. He might have to fetch his sword, go back to Adam's lair and dice his king into tiny pieces.

Hermione frowned at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't you think I would have mentioned getting fucked by a vampire?" she asked him angrily.

The nerve of the wizard.

"Why do you smell like sex, then?" the Potions Master asked, rising from his seat and walking over to her discarded knickers, picking them up and smelling them. But it was only her scent of climax…no male ejaculate. She must have come on herself. But why?

Hermione sighed.

"I think it's a normal reaction when a woman is bitten by a male vampire. I…I…had an orgasm when Victor bit me. I guess it happens to lessen the shock of being bitten," the witch said.

The vampire had given her an orgasm? Severus' heart started pounding.

"Was it a good orgasm?" he asked her as she walked into the bathroom. The wizard followed her.

"It was an orgasm, Severus," she replied, opening the shower and turning on the water.

"A big one, or a little one?" he pressed, leaning against the vanity, scowling.

"I don't know Severus. A big one I guess because I was out of it for several minutes," she said stepping into the shower and closing the translucent glass.

"Did you like it?" he called over the rushing water.

"Leave me alone, Severus," Hermione called back, soaping herself. "I was under the vampire's influence. I wasn't myself."

Severus frowned blackly. That meant she HAD liked it. His face curled up into a snarl and he stormed into her bedroom and began to undress quickly.

Another male had made his witch orgasm. He didn't care that Victor hadn't fucked her…it was the point the vampire had given Hermione sexual pleasure, something only HE was supposed to do. How much pleasure had she felt? More than with him?

Completely nude now, Severus scourgified himself thoroughly, then climbed into Hermione's bed, sliding under the sheets and propping himself up on the pillows. He folded his arms. He was fully erect and pulsing, his swollen cock absolutely engorged with blood. The sheets were hugely tented over his lap.

Severus listened to the shower running, his black eyes focused on the bathroom door as he imagined the witch shuddering against the vampire. Hermione always quaked when she came. The wizard's belly was uncomfortably tight with jealousy.

So Hermione had an orgasm with a vampire did she?

Well, no fucking vampire was going to outdo him.

* * *

A/N: Ooh, Severus is jealous as hell. I think we all know what that means. Lol. You know, I had a friend who told me that her ex-boyfriend used to always smell her panties whenever she came home from being out without him, checking to see if she had sex. Wild, huh? :::shudders::: Anyway, thanks for reading.


	33. Hermione AND Severus Get Quite a Surpris

**Chapter 32 ~ Hermione AND Severus Get Quite a Surprise  
**  
Severus sat in the bed for a moment, then heard the shower turn off. Suddenly he slid out of the bed, went through his robes pocket and withdrew his wand. He returned to the bed, wand in tow and waited for Hermione.

A vampire made her orgasm because she was under his power. All right then. He'd just see how she liked being under his power.

Hermione exited the bathroom, her body wrapped in a large white towel, drying her hair with another towel as she looked at the naked Potions Master. He had a disturbing glint in his eyes. Severus had never been jealous before, so the witch didn't know the warning signs. But she did notice the enormous tenting of the sheet around his loins. She looked at his expression again.

"Severus, are you all right?" she asked him.

"I'm fine," he said shortly, his eyes raking over her and cock jumping in anticipation.

Hermione noticed that too. The wizard was extremely aroused. She walked over to her nightstand and pulled open the drawer to check to see if she had any purple potion. She did. She closed the drawer and sat down on the edge of the bed, continuing to dry her hair.

Irritated, Severus flicked his wand at her, instantly drying it. It frizzed up.

Hermione felt her dry hair, turned and scowled at the wizard.

"Severus! Why did you do that? Drying spells makes my hair next to unmanageable. It took me years to figure that out," she seethed at him, stalking back into the bathroom.

"You were taking too long," he called after her, still irritated. "I don't see why you are going through all this fuss. I'm just going to make your hair a mess anyway."

"That's not the point," Hermione said, "If I take out the time now, it will make it easier to fix 'your' mess later."

Severus scowled at the bathroom door for a moment, then pointed his wand at it.

"Accio Hermione," he said. Suddenly Hermione came flying out of the bathroom shrieking and into his arms. She started struggling immediately.

"Severus Snape! You let me go! Right now!" she screeched at him, trying to scratch him. Severus smirked darkly as he wrestled with the witch, methodically unwrapping the towel from around her flexing, little body.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Hermione," he said, managing to get the sheets off of him as he fought with the angry witch, then throwing her down on the bed and straddling her body, holding her wrists, his wand in one hand, his swollen cock resting between her heaving breasts. He looked down at his length resting between her jiggling globes.

"Now that's erotic," he breathed.

Hermione bucked up, trying to unseat the wizard.

"Get off me!" she seethed

Severus looked down at her, his eyes glittering.

"I'm going to get off on you, witch," he hissed.

Hermione, although she was angry as a wet hippogriff, couldn't help the heat that suddenly washed over her.

"But first…" the wizard said, flicking his wand. A length of rope shot out the tip of it, wrapping around Hermione's wrist and tying itself to the right bedpost.

The witch gasped.

"What are you doing? Severus!" she cried.

"Putting you under my 'influence,'" he replied silkily as he tied her other wrist to the left bedpost.

Hermione kicked her legs furiously as Severus twisted and pointed his wand at first one foot then the other, trying to keep the wizard from tying her ankles to the bed, but Severus managed to get them both firmly bound, then climbed off of her and out of the bed. He looked down at the witch, tied spread-eagled to the bed, her breasts rising and falling as she struggled uselessly, her amber eyes flashing at him.

The witch arched and screamed in frustration, reacting almost like a wild creature that suddenly found itself trapped. Severus watched her reaction, her thrashing nude body turning him on more and more.

"Your wriggling around like that isn't helping matters, Hermione," he said, loving the fury in her eyes. Hermione stopped struggling.

"You tied me up," she said accusingly.

He arched an eyebrow at her.

"That's stating the obvious," he replied, putting his wand on the nightstand and sitting down on the edge of the bed, his lean pale body turned toward her. He placed a pale hand on her belly and rubbed it slowly, enjoying the feel of her soft flesh under his palm.

"You really are lovely, Hermione. The thought of anyone arousing you to the point of orgasm makes me want to kill," he breathed.

"But Severus, he was a vampire. It's not like I wanted to react to him," Hermione said, realizing what this was all about now. "I was under his power."

Hermione had never been tied up before. She felt so helpless spread out before the wizard. So helpless but so turned on. Was something wrong with her? This was not an ideal situation. She was naked and vulnerable. She was a prisoner. The wizard could do anything to her and there was no way to stop him. So why was she getting so wet?

Severus looked down at her, letting his hand sweep over her firm breast. The nipple instantly hardened. He let his hand drift back to her belly.

"Now you are under my power," he said, his eyes shifting from her breast to her face. "I want to assure you that you will respond to me better than any vampire. I want to wipe the memory of that creature's touch from your mind and from your body."

"Surely you didn't have to tie me up for that, Severus," she said, "Release me. Ropes aren't necessary."

"The ropes appeal to me, Hermione. I like having you helpless. My darker nature is applauding," he replied, "and as for releasing you…have no worries witch. You will reach release, I promise you."

He slid his hand down to rake through her heart-shaped pubic hair, causing the witch to gasp. He could feel the heat rising from between her thighs. He slid his fingers between her labia, and over her soaked clit, making the witch groan and arch as his digits slipped through her wetness. Severus smirked at her.

"Despite your protestations, Hermione, you like this. You are soaked. You like being at my mercy," he said, sliding a finger toward her entrance, intending on inserting it inside her.

Suddenly he stopped, his eyebrows raised in surprise as he looked at the witch. Quickly he climbed over her, and slid downward, his eyes focused on her pussy. He spread her lips and looked at her pink inner skin, wonder on his face.

Hermione raised her head, panting at the intimate contact of his fingers as he examined her.

"What is it, Severus" she gasped at him.

"It seems the Restoration Elixir is exactly that, witch. You have a hymen again," he replied, looking up at her and licking his lips.

"A what?" Hermione said, unable to believe her ears.

Severus pulled himself over her and rested against her body, looking down at the witch.

"A hymen. It seems, Hermione, your maidenhead has been restored. I get to deflower you again," the wizard breathed, mirth in his dark eyes as the witch worked her mouth, unable to speak.

Severus was elated. How many times did a man get a chance to deflower the same woman twice? It had probably never happened since the world began.

He looked down on the witch. This time he had all his faculties.

This time he'd do it right.

* * *

A/N: Ooh ropes and a hymen. Severus is in his element. I know this is a short chapter but I have to go out for a couple of hours and wanted to leave you all with something edge-of-the-seat juicy to chaw on while I'm gone. I'll be back late, but if I see enough rabid responses for the lemons I will do another chapter before I go to bed…but if you can wait…so can I. Please review.


	34. The Approach

**Chapter 33 ~ The Approach  
**  
Severus straddled Hermione again, this time his hands on either side of her and his knees between her spread legs so he was positioned above her on all fours.

"What are you doing, Severus?" Hermione asked him, somewhat subdued by the fact she was about to undergo another deflowering by the wizard.

She never dreamed the Restoration Elixir would restore her so completely. She was nervous, though she tried to tell herself she shouldn't be. Physically she was a virgin, but sexually she wasn't. Severus had very thoroughly introduced her to the pleasures of sex, and he wasn't a gentle wizard, though a very passionate one. She looked up at him, but he was looking down at her body, a gleam in his dark eyes. He hadn't answered her question.

Suddenly, he lowered his head and kissed her forehead, then her eyelids, then her cheeks and nose, finally arriving at her mouth and kissing her deeply. No other part of his body touched her but his mouth. He slid from her mouth to her ear.

"First I'm going to taste your body," he whispered, "then I'm going to pop your cherry, and finally I'm going to fuck you so hard and so long witch, you're going to have an out-of-body experience."

Hermione swallowed reflexively, then moaned as Severus swirled his long tongue behind her ear, then slowly down her throat, and over her shoulder, working his way down her arm, actually tasting her skin, his pale body moving over her, his cock trailing across her belly as he changed position to suck her fingers and nibble around the ropes on her wrist, before working his way back up to her throat again, applying the same attention to the other side, his warm mouth, lips and tongue bathing her. She got a good look at his lean, muscular build, as he moved slowly over her, heading back up to press his lips in the hollow of her throat, then moving downward, his hair dragging across her skin lightly, tickling and thrilling her with its light, silken touch.

The wizard had never done this before, kissed her body all over. It was like a slow torture as he moved to her breasts, taking his time, tracing each with his tongue and lips, tapping her nipples with that hot supple muscle, but not drawing her into his mouth. Instead, he turned slightly and ran his mouth up and down her sides, licking and kissing her body as if it were the world's largest lollipop, changing sides and making sure to cover every inch of available skin.

Hermione was moaning and hissing, her core unbelievably hot and wet, her entire body begging for more contact as Severus teasingly moved over her, his mouth, tongue and lips the only hot, soft point of contact. The witch strained against the ropes as the wizard kissed and licked his way over her hips and thighs, licking the lubrication off her inner thighs, but not indulging himself with her sweet, succulent inner flesh. Hermione bucked up in frustration, her pelvis hitting his face, but the wizard simply slid down, concentrating on her legs, moving over her bound ankles and sucking each and every toe, the witch squealing and gushing from the sensation of his mouth moving over the balls of her feet.

Her nipples were so hard they hurt and she told him so as he rose and climbed back up her body, still on all fours.

"Severus, my breasts…my nipples, gods they ache," she said, writhing in the ropes, her amber eyes hotter than the wizard could ever remember. He looked at her breasts. Her brownish nipples and areoles were drawn into two small, tight peaks. They actually looked as if they ached. He lowered his mouth to one breast and suckled her nipple at first, then widened his mouth, drawing in the surrounding flesh as well, working his tongue over her peak until the witch sighed with relief.

"The other one," she groaned, "Suck the other one, Severus. Please."

Severus moved to her other breast, elated that the witch was telling him what she wanted. Normally she merely let him do as he pleased, and what he did pleased her…but this was the first time she had ever told him what felt good to her. He'd like her to do more of that. After listening to her sighs and moans of pleasure for several minutes, the wizard left her breast and kissed her lips, pulling at them and dipping his tongue into her mouth lightly, withdrawing it swiftly, making her reach for him hungrily, before teasing her a bit more. Her mouth was so hot, so warm and wet…

He couldn't help himself as he shifted forward, spreading his legs on either side of her body and positioning his cock over her mouth, holding himself up on his hands as if doing a wide-legged push-up. Hermione went cross-eyed as she looked at his huge cock hanging over her. Looking down at the helpless witch, Severus lowered his hips, pressing the head of his organ against her soft lips, seeking entrance. She submitted, opening her mouth wide and letting him slide in.

"Merlin," he breathed, beginning to thrust gently into her heat. Hermione was so turned on. She sucked him hard, running her tongue over and under his flange and thrusting it into the tip, tasting his leakage.

Hermione's mouth and tongue felt so good, Severus hissed and reflexively gagged her, his huge head dipping into her throat for a second. He pulled out, his glistening cock poised over her. Hermione's eyes watered. Damn, he was so big. The Potions Master waited for her to recover, then once again shoved his organ into her mouth, groaning as she resumed sucking him hungrily. He pulled out again and lowered his balls to her mouth, and Hermione sucked those in too, rolling them around in her mouth with her tongue, suckling, licking and teasing them with her teeth until the wizard thought he'd go mad with pleasure. She was going to make him come if she kept this up. His face contorting, he pulled away from her with an effort, dipping his cock back into her mouth for a quick parting thrust or two, then sliding back down her body and taking the position on all fours again. He looked down at Hermione. Her lips were glistening and seemed slightly swollen. Such a pretty mouth.

"You are marvelous," he breathed down at her.

"Fuck me," she breathed up at him arching her body and pulling at her restraints, her breasts jiggling lusciously. Severus drew in a breath. She had never asked him to fuck her in all the weeks they'd been together. He just did.

The wizard bit his lip and looked at her bouncing, juicy boobs.

Severus straddled her waist and once again rested his organ between her large breasts, this time pushing them around it, and thrusting, fucking them, his black eyes locked to the witch's face, his mouth twisted at the sensation of her breasts caressing his shaft. He was leaking profusely, and the clear pre-cum was spread between her breasts by his motions, making them slick and adding lubrication so he glided through easily.

"Mmmmm. Yes. Gods," he groaned down at her, his eyes going half-lidded as he slid between her hot, sticky flesh.

"Fuck me, Severus," the witch whispered, feeling as if she would boil over if she didn't feel him inside her soon. "I want you. I want your cock." Her hands twisted in the ropes, opening and closing fitfully.

Severus shuddered violently and stopped moving, his chest heaving as he gripped the head of his cock and squeezed it as hard as he could. Hermione had never said the word "cock" before, and hearing it made his balls begin to tighten up. He didn't want to come yet…but damn. He wanted to hear her say it again.

"You want my what, Hermione?" he asked her, his nostrils flared.

"Your cock," the witch sighed. "Your big, hard cock inside me. Fucking me."

"Dear gods, woman…you are trying to make me finish this before I start," he groaned down at her. "Such language from such a sweet, innocent mouth."

Hermione licked her lips sexily, running the tip of her pink tongue around them as she looked up at Severus, her eyes seeming to blaze just as much as when she was a Queen.

"I'm no longer innocent, Severus. You took care of that. Now take care of me," she replied huskily, arching up again, a hungry, lustful look on her face.

She wanted it all right. Severus couldn't remember her ever looking so aggressively wanton. Maybe he should have tied her up sooner.

The urge to ejaculate died away, and Severus released his cock. He had held it so tightly, depressions from his fingers encircled the huge shaft pinkly for a moment, before they filled in from the underlying flow of blood.

"Take care of you, my little punctured virgin?" he said, his eyes narrowed. He reached for his wand on the nightstand and half turned, releasing both of her legs, the ropes untying themselves and disappearing back into the wand tip. He put the wand back on the nightstand.

"What about my hands?" Hermione asked him.

"What about them?" Severus replied, lowering his body down the bed, lifting her legs and diving into her core with such ferocity Hermione shrieked as he drank in her juices and lashed her clit unmercifully with his tongue, capturing it between his lips, tugging on it then sucking it.

Hermione writhed and buckled, crying out for him to stop, which only served to make the wizard even more ardent, nibbling at her with his teeth and bathing her pussy lavishly until the witch was covered in sweat, screaming, arching and begging as he used his large nose on her, twisting his head back and forth until she came with a shriek, her body quaking as she released. Severus watched her come slowly leak out from around her hymen and took his time licking it up, the witch still shuddering and squealing as he swallowed her musky juices down, her thighs quaking beneath his hands. Finished, he pulled himself up her body and allowed her to feel the welcome weight of him.

"So tell me, Hermione, was that a big one, or a little one?" he asked her, his black eyes locked to the flushed witch's face.

"A big one. A very big one," she gasped, even her voice quaking.

"Bigger than the one you had with the vampire?" he asked her.

"Oh gods yes," she hissed, her amber eyes opening and looking up at him, soft and hungry.

Severus felt some of the tension he was feeling leave his body. But he still wasn't near finished with her. The fact that the vampire had elicited a response from the witch didn't set well with him at all. He didn't want her thinking about him in the slightest.

Not that Hermione would. Her orgasm with the creature meant nothing to her. She didn't even find it sexual. It was only part of the process of a vampire feeding, more like a spider numbing its victim before consuming it, rather than an actual act of passion. But Severus didn't know that.

He only knew that the body that brought him so much pleasure had traitorously responded to another, and he wanted it cleansed. By him. And the only way he saw to do it was to provide Hermione with an earth-shaking sexual experience that would make her orgasm with the vampire pale in comparison. Actually, the climax the witch just reached had been much more intense and satisfying than what happened with Victor. But Severus didn't believe there could be such a thing as overkill in this matter. Hermione had to go higher. It was his job to make sure the witch did.

Severus felt he needed to reclaim Hermione and to make her admit that she belonged to him, and him alone. Because as far as he was concerned she did. The Potions Master had never felt so possessive of a witch before. But it was understandable. He deflowered her, under the curse of Vashti and awoke her repressed sexual nature. Him. And he felt no one else should benefit from her awakening but him.

Now the wizard was about to deflower her again…but this time his desire was totally his own. Severus wanted to make sure her second deflowerment would be something she wouldn't ever forget as long as she lived.

He looked down at her.

"Time to pop that cherry, witch," he said, kissing her brutally, then lifting up on his hands, reaching down and first trapping one leg then the other under his arms, spreading her wide beneath him. He looked down at the witch, her body covered with a slight sheen of perspiration, hair wild about her head, amber eyes hot, legs cocked, arms stretched out and tied to the bedposts. Then his cock, huge, swollen, the veins encircling it pulsing with readiness, the shaft resting against her soft buttocks.

Severus groaned as his eyes raked over her.

This was like one fantastic wet dream.

* * *

A/N: Yummy, yummy, yummy foreplay. Ooh Hermione…you lucky girl you, Severus kissing you all the way down to the balls of your feet. And utilizing other parts of your body for his own lusty pleasure. Sigh. We all need a Severus…I'm telling you. Well, I'm off to bed now…am exhausted. Will get up early tomorrow morning and bring it for ya'll. Promise. Night-night. Thanks for reading.


	35. Confessions

**Chapter 34 ~ Confessions  
**  
"Hermione Granger," Severus said hoarsely, "are you ready to receive me as I am?"

"Always," Hermione breathed, her eyes glistening up at the wizard, dying for him to take her.

"Are you ready to continue to be my lover, even though I am returning to my rooms and my work?" he asked her, his black eyes glinting.

Hermione didn't answer him. Her eyes went a bit wetter.

Severus lowered himself on top of her body, letting her legs loose.

"Why aren't you answering me?" he asked her in a low voice, staring into her face intently.

"Things are going to be different, Severus. We won't see each other as much. Most likely we'll drift apart. I don't want to say we will continue, when I think we won't. Can't we just have tonight and take it day by day?" she asked him softly.

Severus' eyes went hard.

"No, we can't just have tonight. And I won't spend my time wondering if the next day will be the end of us. You have affected me deeply witch. I don't want to stop what we have. I don't care if we don't see each other for months at a time, I refuse to let this end…and you will NOT spend your time thinking I am going to just walk away from you. I'm not. You almost gave up your life for me. No one has ever done that. You feel more for me than you will admit…but you will admit it before this night is over, witch!" Severus seethed, raising himself back up on his arms, locking her legs under them again, then reaching down, and placing his cock against her entrance.

The Potions Master looked down at Hermione, then his black eyes drifted to his huge cock pressing against the entrance to her small body, looking much too large for the witch to take, but he knew better. She could and would take him.

Severus shuddered again, his eyes meeting hers soberly, black to amber. He felt his heart start to pound powerfully. This meant something to him. She meant something to him, much more than a convenient witch to fuck. He had been her first…and he was forced to admit to himself as he looked down at Hermione, he wanted to be her only. The witch had done what no one woman had managed to do. Got to him. But being a Slytherin, Severus wasn't about to throw his heart into the ring without knowing how she felt for him first. He wouldn't be able to take the rejection if he were wrong. If she loved him, he needed to know it, and needed to know it tonight. He stared down at Hermione, his heart full.

"I claim you, Hermione. Again." the wizard whispered, driving his swollen cock deep inside Hermione, stretching then ripping her hymen, causing the witch to scream and arch as he hit bottom.

Severus held himself there, buried in the pulse of Hermione's warmth and wetness, feeling whole, his face contorted with emotion as he looked down on the witch, who began to sob both from the pain of being deflowered and the emotions running through her as the wizard nestled himself deep inside her. His eyes seemed impossibly dark, darker than she ever remembered.

Severus partially pulled out of Hermione slowly, looking at the blood streaking his shaft, then slid back inside her, more gently this time, and lowered his body against hers, brushing her hair out of her face, watching her cry. He'd soon make her forget her tears.

"That hurt," he said to the witch softly.

Hermione nodded, blinking back her tears.

"I know you prefer I give you another kind of ache, don't you, witch?" he said, beginning to thrust slowly and soothingly into Hermione, who moaned at the feeling of his hardness filling her, parting her flesh over and over.

"Yessss," she sighed as Severus sped up, but still held back, waiting for the sting of her deflowerment to subside before he took her the way his desire dictated. He watched her reaction to him closely, her hips beginning to thrust, meeting him in a delicious counterpoint. He began to increase his depth and his strength, Hermione's voice reflecting the change in his possession.

Severus halted, and once again raised up, reaching back and pulling her legs up, trapping them under his arms and raising himself on his hands. Then he started fucking the witch powerfully, ramming his cock deep inside her, feeling her resistance give as she shrieked, her hands yanking her restraints. If she weren't bound, she would be marking him now.

Severus held himself over Hermione, grunting in pleasure as he took her, his hips lifting and plunging, his pale buttocks clenching as he penetrated her over and over, jerking her body, immersing his cock into her sweet snatch repeatedly, driving her upward toward the headboard, the pillows bunching under her shoulders, allowing her some give in the restraints as she cried out his name, lost to the strength of his claiming of her body.

Severus followed the shrieking witch up until she could slide no farther, the pillows pressed to the headboard and the witch propped against them. Severus rose to his knees, adjusted her ass and grasped the headboard. Hermione was nearly folded in half as the wizard began to slam into her, his loins slapping against her, stinging her…not that she noticed that sting over the ache of his cock driving against her cervix so powerfully. The witch convulsed and screamed as she orgasmed, Severus hissing as she clamped down on his cock, bathing him in her release.

He fucked her through it, then pulled out of her, still rock hard and dragged her down to the middle of the bed. Hermione was out of it and had no idea what the wizard was doing as he reversed his body, so he was facing the witch's feet, his legs straddling her body, his feet on either side of her head, sure that they were under her bound arms. It was an odd position, but Severus was large enough to pull it off.

He pressed his cock down and back, finding her wet entrance and sliding into Hermione who wailed at the deep angle as he penetrated her.

"Oh…oh…shit…shit," Hermione gasped as Severus drove into her hungrily, his luscious ache seeming to run from the bottom of her curling feet to the top of her thrashing head.

The witch had never felt anything like this. All she could see of the wizard was his muscular thighs, ass, back and shoulders flexing and straining as he pumped, covered in sweat as he worked his cock into her body. Her eyes rolled up into her head and she let out a stream of passionate, unintelligible words as another powerful orgasm washed over her like a huge wave of water, throwing her outward in a sea of bliss, covering her until she felt she was drowning in pleasure, gasping as if she were being smothered.

Severus turned again, kneeling, and grabbed one of the witch's legs, holding it against his shoulder, and plunging his cock into her slickness again, groaning, fucking her fast and hard, not letting up. He was nowhere near tired, her cries and her sweetness egging him on to take more and more of her. He stared down at her jerking body, her unfocused eyes, her slack mouth and bouncing breasts, and fucked her even harder, her juices squishing around him, her pussy sucking his shaft, which was shining with her release and lubrication.

"Oh my gods, Severus…Severus!" she called out to him brokenly.

"I'm here, witch…" he panted at her, driving into her hungrily, then falling forward on his hands, her leg still trapped against his shoulder as he held himself over her, still fucking her, loving her surrender, determined to get an admission out of her. He stared down at the jerking witch, his mouth slack, thrusting his hips harder to make her bounce more. She was all his now, mind, body and soul. He could see it in her eyes as he hit bottom over and over.

"How do you feel about me, Hermione?" he breathed down at her, slamming into her hard and holding himself against her, before roughly jerking forward and making her shriek.

"Tell me, witch. Why did you risk your life for me?" he gasped, stroking her hard again, making her body bounced off the mattress and back into his stroke. He stopped a moment so she could answer him.

"I was your doctor," Hermione gasped.

Severus scowled at her.

"Wrong answer," he breathed, then pummeled her good and hard with his cock for several minutes, grunting and hissing as she tightened around him, but easing up so she didn't come and arched against him hungrily…looking for that release, but not receiving it.

"Severus…please," she groaned as the wizard stopped fucking her. She was right on the edge.

"Why did you risk your life for me, Hermione? Tell me the truth, witch," he demanded, almost withdrawing completely, Hermione going wild trying to get him back fully inside her.

"You don't want to hear it," she whispered.

Severus rammed his cock into the witch brutally, punctuating his words with deep, hard strokes.

"Don't…presume…to…know…what…I…want…to…hear!" he growled, then rotated his pelvis, winding his cock inside her body. "Now tell me, witch!"

Hermione mouth went wide in a silent cry as Severus' huge cock twisted inside her, and she couldn't answer the wizard. He seemed to realize he had just taken away her power of speech and ceased rotating his hips, smirking a bit. He waited a moment, then repeated his demand to know what she said he didn't want to know.

"I think…I think I love you, Severus," she said, her voice quavering and her eyes filling with tears. "You can't do what you do to me repeatedly and expect me not to feel something for you. I didn't mean for it to happen…"

Severus pressed into the witch, his chest tightening. He fought back the urge to start pummeling her again. Gods, he wanted to get closer to her. The Potions Master felt like he wanted to just climb inside her warmth and lay there, submerged in her. He held back.

"Tell me more, witch," he hissed, searching her face.

Tears leaked from the corners of Hermione's eyes.

"Severus…I'm not like the other witches you've had. I…I can't just feel like this is a casual pleasure. You can't take my body without my heart being involved. I've tried to feel like this was just intimate fun, like it is for you…but it's not. That's why I think it would be better that we separate. You're not a wizard given to love…you'll end up breaking my heart. I think it's already breaking now that you're cured. So finish fucking me, Severus. Finish and just…just let me go back to my life," she said softly. "I'm not sorry that we had this…but I know when to back off. It's time to back off."

Severus looked down at the witch. She had risked everything for him, given everything for him. Her virginity, her intellect, and nearly her life. She accepted him as he was…made no demands, and let him fuck her like he owned her. And it was because she loved him.

Severus shifted sideways, but didn't withdraw from her. He reached for the wand on the nightstand, and after a couple of tries got his hands on it. He released her wrists, then set it back on the nightstand. He shifted back on top of her.

"You're not like other witches I've had, Hermione. Not one of them cared about me, only what I could do for them sexually. And I enjoyed that freedom…until you. I have no intentions on separating from you witch. I can feel you, your emotion, your heart when I take you, when I'm buried deep inside you and you scream my name. I can feel you witch. Not just the warmth of your body, the pleasure of your sex…but you, Hermione."

The witch blinked up at him, listening to his words…her eyes still sad, but growing more hopeful.

"I know what you've given me is something that no one else has ever experienced…and I am a possessive wizard. You gave me your virginity because of your compassion, although I knew you were attracted to me. Emotionally, you weren't ready to be taken, but still you made the sacrifice, you took the proverbial plunge."

Severus took a deep breath. He had never been in the situation he was in now, having to spill what was in his heart before. But the wizard didn't want Hermione to turn away from him. He had to open up.

"Hermione, you are mine now. I don't want any other man to do what I do to you…to feel your sweetness wrapped around him, or to see you when you are in the throes of orgasm, or to feel you gush over him. That is my private pleasure, Hermione and mine alone. You are no ordinary witch, woman. You are brilliant, compassionate and selfless. Your heart is open again and big enough to take in the whole world. Yet you tell me I have a special place in it. No one has ever had a place like that for me, and I would not give up that pure, near-holy chamber for all the witches in the world. You satisfy me on so many levels, in so many ways. I will not separate from you, Hermione Granger. I will not reject your love. It can be nothing else but real. Nothing else but true."

Hermione looked up at him.

"But you don't love me," she whispered.

Severus looked down at her, his black eyes glinting, his stomach tightening as the three words rose in his throat. He couldn't quite get them out as much as he wanted to. He had avoided those words for so long…getting them out was going to take time. So Severus said something else that meant just as much.

"But I do," he said softly, "Now hold me, witch. Hold me like you will never let me go."

Hermione let out a sob and wrapped her arms around the Potions Master's neck, drawing him close and kissing his face passionately. He allowed it for a few moments, his heart swelling, before locking his mouth to the witch's and thrusting into her again, feeling every part of her responding, clinging, wrapping about him, her body rippling beneath his, her emotion washing over him as she cried out into his mouth. The Potions Master poured on the power, willing her to feel the strength of his commitment.

As far as Severus Snape was concerned, Hermione Granger would never be alone again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the length of time it took to post this. This day sucked. I hope the lemons didn't. Please review.


	36. Epilogue

**Chapter 35 ~ Epilogue  
**  
Hermione cried out as her final orgasm hit her, feeling Severus stiffen, groan and release inside her powerfully, whispering her name. Then suddenly, she was floating above the bed, bobbing gently like a muggle balloon and looking down at the Potions Master's lean body positioned between her quaking legs, her own arms around his neck, her face ecstatic as it rested against his, the very picture of bliss. Suddenly she felt herself falling, then she was back under the wizard, shuddering, feeling him softening inside her.

"You did it," she whispered to the groaning wizard.

Severus lifted his head, his hair hanging in his face, his eyes languid and sated. Hermione brushed his dark locks aside.

"Did what?" he asked her, his heart slowing.

"Gave me an out-of-body-experience," she replied, smiling at him lazily.

Severus' eyebrows arched for a moment in surprise as he studied her face. Then he smiled, a slow, broad smile. It made a lot of difference and warmed the witch's heart. She had never seen the wizard smile fully before. He had such nice, even teeth though the eyeteeth seemed a bit sharp. She had no idea they were left over from his stint as a half-vampire.

"I'd like to see a vampire top that," he said, kissing her deeply, then relaxing on her, unwilling to withdraw and roll off her soft body.

They fell asleep that way, entwined, sated and very, very happy.

* * *

The next day Severus moved back to his rooms while Hermione reported to the Headmistress who was delighted the Potions Master was restored. She listened in rapt attention as Hermione told her what had happened to Vashti, and to Adam.

The Headmistress looked solemn.

"Do you think, Dr. Granger, we should report the clutch of vampires to the Ministry?"

Hermione shook her head.

"When I was there, I heard Adam tell his minions they were restricted to hunting small animals for blood. I doubt if they will be a problem to humans. I think he'll keep them under control. The wizard was such a help to us. If it wasn't for him I'd be dead and the Potions Master would have been turned. Things could have only gotten worse from there. Vashti planned to extend her rule again, which meant waging war on the living. Adam has no such designs. He just wants to be happy," Hermione replied.

Volaria nodded.

"Well, we'll just leave them to their half-lives then. Now, I understand the infirmary has both a Spells and Potions lab now," the Headmistress said.

"Yes, Headmistress. I initially built them to help the Potions Master. I used my own funds to do it, but if you object, I will have them removed," Hermione said.

The Headmistress looked at her thoughtfully.

"No, I believe they can be of some benefit, Dr. Granger. In fact, I have a proposition for you. We currently have no Spells Mistress here at Hogwarts. I was wondering if you might consider working in that capacity as well. I could hire a medi-witch to handle the basic cases that come to the infirmary, and you would be over her or him, handling the tougher cases only. This would free up quite a bit of your time," the Headmistress said, arching her eyebrows a bit.

She was fully aware Severus and Hermione were involved, and how difficult it would be for them. The couple had been through a lot, and the relationship was relatively new. Plus, the dark wizard deserved some happiness. Volaria seemed to share a meddling gene with Albus.

"That sounds…sounds wonderful!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Then I'll get right on finding a suitable medi-witch for you," the Headmistress said smiling.

"Thank you, Headmistress," Hermione said, rising from her seat and shaking the witch's hand gratefully.

"You are very welcome, Dr. Granger," Volaria responded. "You have proven your worth. It's the least I can do."

Hermione thanked the Headmistress again and headed to the infirmary. She couldn't wait to tell Severus.

* * *

When the Potions Master returned to the Great Hall for breakfast, he noticed several very red and reticent female staff members sneaking glances at him. Apparently his sexual aura died the moment Adam released him, but the memory of the attraction remained. Which meant the witches remembered trying to forcibly violate him. They had to be appalled at their actions. How in the world could they apologize to him for that?

Severus was sure after a few days they would all try in various ways. He wouldn't make it easy for them either. A lot of groveling was going to be happening at Hogwarts for the next few months.

Hermione entered and took her seat next to him, giving him a bright smile. Severus looked at her as if he could eat her alive. She scowled.

"Stop looking at me like that," she hissed at him. "It's scandalous."

"If you want scandalous," he replied seductively, "take a peek under the table."

"I will not!" Hermione said, and ordered her breakfast.

Severus smirked and returned to his pancakes and sausages. It was good to be able to eat something other than rare steaks. Hermione ordered waffles and sausage.

Hermione was aware of someone staring at her. It was Sybil Trelawney, and she had a hateful expression on her face, her glasses glinting evilly.

"Looks like someone figured out they didn't really need the Both Ends Elixir," Severus commented, chuckling.

Hermione gave Sybil a sweet smile, which made the witch's already dark visage even darker.

"Fuck Sybil," the witch said, making Severus' eyebrows arch as she cut into her waffles and took a syrup-covered bite.

"Dr. Granger! Such language," he said, then in a low voice, "You're arousing me even more."

"Everything arouses you Severus. I think you have a sexual addiction," Hermione said, looking at him consideringly.

"I'm a junkie for your love," he said silkily.

Hermione just shook her head. The wizard was incorrigible.

* * *

Volaria found a medi-witch very quickly. Her name was Helga Banesworth. She was blonde, blue-eyed and buxom. The infirmary was filled with young male wizards claiming to be suffering from various ailments for the first few days of her employ, until Hermione prescribed a large dose of Granymede Oil for every student who showed up and didn't have an actual illness. Granymede Oil was like Castor Oil…only it tasted a thousand times worse. The number of ill male students lessened dramatically in only twenty-four hours.

Because of Helga's presence, Severus and Hermione were able to have a late dinner at the Three Broomsticks.

Severus escorted Hermione into the inn, and Rosmerta showed them to a table. Immediately Severus tensed and looked around the establishment, eyeing the patrons. Hermione noticed his stiffness.

"What's wrong, Severus?" she asked him with a worried frown.

"I sense a vampire," he said, his black eyes sliding across the room and resting on a tall pale, familiar looking patron eating a very bloody steak. Severus scowled as he recognized Victor. The vampire's eyes met the Potions Master's dark gaze, then he said something to his companion, who was sitting with his back to the wizard. He immediately turned. It was Adam.

"Professor!" he cried, getting up from the table and flouncing over. He had slimmed down quite a bit, and no longer wore glasses. He was still very pale and wore pale blue robes with dark stars on them.

"Hello Professor, Dr. Granger," Adam said as Hermione stared at him open-mouthed.

"Adam," she hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"Having dinner," he responded, "No one knows we're vampires."

"But someone's bound to see you through the big mirror behind the…" Hermione began, then faltered. The mirror was gone.

"Um, that met with a little accident the first night we came here," Adam said, rolling his eyes. "As did the next one…and the next. I think Rosmerta gave up."

Hermione smirked. Adam could throw blows from a distance and there were no magical signatures. Rosmerta was probably at a loss as to what was happening to her mirrors.

Adam's blue eyes rested on Severus, who scowled up at him.

"You shouldn't be roaming about in public," Severus said, his black eyes wafting over him.

Adam grinned at him.

"You told me the same thing when I worked at Hogwarts," the Queen replied. "But you are looking yummy as ever, Professor. Oh, and you look fine too, Dr. Granger."

Adam motioned over to the table, and Victor wiped his mouth with a napkin and strode over.

"You remember my King, Victor?" Adam gushed, his blue eyes raking over the vampire possessively.

Victor was dressed in a nice tan blazer, over a tan and white striped shirt and brown trousers. He also wore a large gold ring with a huge diamond, and a matching pendant. He had a small diamond in his ear. When he was with Vashti, all he wore was the same black shirt and trousers. Now he had a wardrobe, and jewelry.

He nodded to Severus, bowed to Hermione, then lifted her hand and kissed it gallantly, his eyes glowing a bit as he did so. Hermione drew her hand back as if she'd been bitten again.

"Stop flirting, Victor!" Adam said affectionately.

Severus was scowling blackly at the vampire, remembering how he had affected Hermione.

"Yes, Victor. Stop flirting," Severus said darkly, meeting the vampire's gaze steadily.

Victor arched an eyebrow and flashed a bit of fang at the wizard, his eyes shifting to Hermione knowingly. Severus wished he had his sword with him.

Adam, sensing trouble said, "Victor, go back to the table. You are such a troublemaker."

"Yes, my Queen," the vampire said, bowing and giving Severus another antagonizing look before he left.

Adam watched him go fondly.

"Victor's wonderful. He's the perfect king," Adam gushed.

"I'm happy for you, Victor," Hermione said as Severus snorted.

Adam turned his blue eyes on the Professor.

"So," he asked, "Are you two still pushing cots around in the infirmary?"

Severus looked up at the Queen, about to say something very nasty when Hermione interceded.

"We…we've come to an understanding, Adam," she said softly, placing her hand on Severus' arm. The wizard looked at her and his scowl downgraded to a furrowed brow.

"I'm telling you, I wish I had a pussy. It makes things so much easier," Adam said, looking from one to the other.

"Even if you had a pussy Adam, I wouldn't have touched you with a fifty-foot broomstick," Severus said snarkily.

Adam smiled at him brightly.

"You're still a tease, Professor," he said. "But Victor gives me all the broomstick I need."

Severus rubbed his hand across his face. He didn't even want to imagine that.

The truth of the matter was Adam proved to be all the things Vashti was not. Victor found out early on that although the wizard liked sex, he liked companionship and affection more. He was also very appreciative of the vampire, and reciprocal. Adam was a true bottom and never attempted to penetrate the vampire, much to Victor's relief, and gave a hell of a blowjob. Victor hadn't had one of those in centuries. Plus, Adam was very generous.

Vashti had a vast treasure trove that she never utilized. Adam used it to improve the lair and quality of life for the vampires. He walled off the catacombs, had carpeting put in, furniture, paintings and gave the minions their own crypts to rest in as well as decent attire. The furniture was delivered to the edge of the Forbidden Forest outside of Hogwarts' boundaries, reduced by Adam and brought in. He got rid of the bonfires replacing them with magical lamps instead. They also had steak night once a week.

Adam heaped gifts on Victor and adored him. The vampire found it easy to meet the Queen's needs, finding him a passionate appreciative lover who didn't go in for pain much. Vashti required blood to be spilled to reach orgasm. Adam didn't, though on occasion, things did get a bit animalistic. Adam also consulted with the sentient before making decisions. Vashti had never done that. All in all the vampire was happier with this situation than he had ever been with Vashti. All of Adam's subjects were.

"Well, I'd like to stay and chat, but Victor and I have to be getting back to the lair," Adam said, his blue eyes taking on a reddish glow for a moment as his eyes raked over Victor, who was finishing his steak.

"It was good seeing you, Adam," Hermione said, and she meant it.

"And you, doctor," Adam said, then his eyes shifted to Severus.

"And especially you, Professor. I think about your too…I mean you often," he purred, skittering away as Severus jumped up from the table.

"I should have kicked his ass when I had the chance," Severus sniped, sitting back down and scowling after the Queen, who gave him a little multi-fingered wave before settling back down with Victor.

"Well, it wouldn't be so easy to do now," Hermione said.

"With a blade it would be," Severus grumped.

"Severus! Adam saved us!" Hermione declared, shocked that Severus would even say such a thing.

"I know," Severus replied, "But a wizard can dream, can't he?"

Hermione shook her head at the wizard.

"Severus, you are so wicked. I love you," she said, smiling at him.

The wizard looked up at her, his eyes sober. He still hadn't managed to get those three words out, but Hermione understood.

"I know, Hermione. I know," he replied, picking up the menu and looking it over, deciding what he would have.

Hermione smiled affectionately at the wizard. It was going to take some time for him to actually say 'I love you," but she didn't mind.

Time was something they had plenty of.

The End

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of "Love Bites." I hope you enjoyed it. I have NO idea what I am going to write next, but I enjoyed writing this. I've got to get out and do some hustling to make up for paying for that damn sticker. Anyway, thanks for sticking it out and providing so many wonderful encouraging reviews. I'll see you next story. Much love and thanks for reading. ***.

A/A/N: For those of you who would like to see a slightly more blood-thirsty Queen Adam and Victor, and like vampire stories, check out "Twice Bitten." It is relatively DH compliant, and there's quite a few laughs as a full Vampire!Snape tries to find a way out of his situation. Of course, he needs help. He gets more than he bargained for. lol. Thanks again.


End file.
